


Sugar Daddy, Sugar Baby

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Difference, Complete, Consensual Sexual Agreement, Consensual Sugar Relationship, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Filmmaking, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, Lavish Gifting, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Millionaire Phil Lester, Monogamy, Non-Sexual Dominant Behavior, Non-Sexual Submissive Behavior, Seduction, Sensual Roleplay, Sexual Commands, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Student Dan Howell, Submissive Dan Howell, Sugar Baby Dan Howell, Sugar Daddy Phil Lester, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 102,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan Howell is a nineteen-year-old student who is going though the motions. He seeks guidance and companionship, finding it unexpectedly in Phil Lester, a millionaire filmmaker who happens to be seeking companionship and partnership. The two men enter into a consentual sugar relationship agreement that, over time, becomes much, much, more than paper.





	1. Sugar Daddy, Sugar Baby

Dan always liked the idea of being someone's sugar baby but never had the guts to find himself a daddy, until now.

Though he was fully capable of paying his own tuition and working a "respectable" job, Dan wanted more. He wanted to be spoiled and pampered by an older male who he could call "Daddy."

Dan started looking into it after watching an episode of MTV's True Life. He was young, attractive, polite, and willing to serve another person. He specifically wanted a male, knowing full well that sugar mamas existed. Truth be told, Dan was much more attracted to men, despite what others believed. It was not exactly a secret that his sexuality was complicated, though his parents in particular hoped for a tendency toward females.

Dan was drawn to older males who had made their own way. He was attracted to their confidence. At only nineteen, Dan was neither fully independent or confident.

An online search led him to a Sugar Matchmaker Party at a bar in the city. It did not specify male or female babies, so Dan planned to turn up and check it out. He told no one.

On the night of the gathering, Dan took extra time to straighten his dark, curly hair. He went over it twice, convinced that his natural curls would not win him any attention. He wore skinny jeans, a studded belt, and a black button-up shirt, though he left the collar open. He applied lip balm to his full, pink lips, and wore his sexiest cologne: 1 Million by Paco Rabanne.

Dan knew that people liked his smile. It was the compliment that he received most often. He decided that he would smile a lot and relax with a drink or two.  
He arrived thirty minutes into the gathering, and he could see that potential matches were already being made. There was an even mix of mommas and daddies, though mostly young women turned out to be babies.

Dan decided to start with a drink. He ordered a Gin and Tonic and sat back to assess the room. All but a few of the men wore suits, and the women dressed classily, mostly in skirts. Dan spotted two other young men, who looked to be approximately his age. One wore inexplicably tight jeans and a tank top, and the other wore an oversized jumper with trousers. Dan wondered if they were looking for a mommas or a daddies.

One man in particular caught Dan's eye. He was speaking with a hopeful young lady, who appeared to be auditioning. Dan cringed.

The man was tall, slim, and devastatingly handsome. He was well groomed, with black hair and piercing blue eyes. Dan noticed his smile straight away. He had nice teeth and beautiful, creamy, skin.

Dan wasn't one to wait for things to happen, so he collected his drink and walked up behind the girl, who incidentally, failed to hold the man's interest. She smiled feebly and moved on just in time for Dan to make his move.

The man seemed almost relieved to see him, though Dan couldn't tell if it was because he liked what he saw or because he was finally rid of the girl.

"So, are you here to find yourself a baby or did you just wander in here by accident like I did?" Dan made eye contact and laughed.

The man laughed too, clearly not expecting humor.

"Is that what's going on in here? I thought I was crashing a Bar Mitzvah." The man smiled at Dan. "Phil Lester." He held out his right hand.

"Dan...Daniel Howell." He smiled and felt a pang of something previously unknown to him. A shiver maybe? A tingle?

"Can I buy you a drink? Yours looks almost empty." Phil nodded toward the watery glass in his hand. Dan looked down with surprise. He must have had more than he realized.

"Sure, thanks." Dan smiled, though he didn't have to remind himself to show off his dimples; they appeared naturally.

"Follow me." Phil walked confidently to the bar and gestured to the high-top stool to his right. Dan was happy to sit with him. He was most definitely the type of man that Dan preferred. He smelled really good too.

"Have you done this before? You know, walked into a Sugar Party by accident?" Phil smirked, and Dan thought he may pass out.

"No, not exactly. You?" Dan relaxed back into the rounded back of the stool and crossed his legs. The alcohol was helping.

"No." Phil took a sip of his drink. "That's a lie." He giggled.

Dan laughed too. He didn't know what was going on, but he liked it.

"Twice actually." Phil spoke more seriously. "Third time's a charm." He smiled directly at Dan.

Dan blushed and bit his lower lip. "So, how do these things work exactly?"

"Well, usually a bunch of uni girls turn out and throw themselves at you." Phil rolled his eyes. "Then you notice people coupling off and it's over. You go home unmatched and unsatisfied." Phil pouted playfully.

"Oh. So, none of these young ladies interest you? That one seemed pretty intent." Dan tipped his head and gestured toward the girl who had been seeking Phil's attention earlier.

"No." Phil's eyes darkened and narrowed. "I'm not looking for a baby girl."

Dan felt hot and flushed. His mouth went dry, and he had to hold on to the edge of the bar to keep himself from falling over.

"Oh. I see." Dan spoke softly. Phil smirked again, and Dan felt goosebumps form along his spine.

"How about you? See any Mommas that you want taking care of you?" Phil was clearly playing a game. He wanted to hear Dan say it.

"No...no Mommas." Dan swallowed, trying to drown out the thump of his own heart.

Phil sat up and leaned forward, his silver tie brushing the tops of his narrow thighs. In a silky, low tone, he asked Dan the one question that he needed him to answer.  
"Why are you here tonight Daniel?"

Dan gasped audibly and Phil heard it. He licked his lips and slowly pulled back to see Dan's face.

Dan sat, blushed and lips parted. He looked Phil right in the eyes and responded in a similar tone.

"Daddy?"

* * *

Phil could have taken Dan home that very night, but he wanted to do things the right way. He wanted to support the young man financially and emotionally, providing him with cash, gifts, friendship, and adult male guidance. He was supremely attracted to Dan, and it would be a bold-faced lie to say that he didn't hope for the relationship to turn sexual at some point. Phil was relieved to find a deserving sugar baby at last.

Tonight, they would meet to form an agreement. Phil, as the daddy, had already drawn up a basic document. He had done his research long before the gathering, and he knew that the key to a successful Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby relationship was a clearly-defined set of expectations.

Phil sent a car for Dan. He would be joining him for dinner soon. Phil was, among other things, an excellent cook.

They had talked for hours that night, being the very last to leave the bar. Phil learned a lot about the sexy boy, including his food preferences.  
Dan was studying law, though he loathed the boring lectures and dry reading material. He explained that he believed himself destined for something more, possibly filmmaking.

It just so happened that Phil made his millions as an independent filmmaker and freelance photographer. Dan's eyes lit up when he realized that he was talking to someone who shared his passion.

"I could help you." Phil tipped his head and smiled genuinely. "I can show you what I do, how I work. If we end up making an arrangement, I will send you to film school. You can be my apprentice."

Dan's heart flooded with gratitude and something else. Everything about Phil Lester was sexy and interesting. He wondered how a man like this could be single.

Phil let the sauce simmer and reviewed the agreement. He believed that he had covered everything. Like many daddies, Phil hoped for a long-term commitment. He craved companionship, affection, and loyalty. His work caused him to live a lonely life, and he didn't have the patience or stomach for casual dating. It was his experience that most men were either too self centered or too insecure to embrace Phil's success. Often times, they were too bland to hold an interesting, intelligent conversation. Those who could were no fun, and Phil needed someone with whom he could have fun.

He couldn't wait to see Dan again. He had been thinking about the boy for days, wondering how he was getting along, and if he was still interested in an arrangement.

Phil wouldn't have to wonder much longer. He could hear the hum of an engine and the closing of a car door; his baby boy was home.

* * *

"You look very nice tonight, Daniel." Phil smiled and put two hands on his shoulders. "Beautiful."

"Thank you." Dan smiled back. He had been very particular about his clothing, not wanting to appear too eager or too casual. He went with a fitted, light-gray jumper and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"A pretty color for a pretty boy." Phil spoke softly as he fingered the material of Dan's jumper.

Dan smiled broadly and showed Phil the dimples that he adored. He had made a point to tell Dan at the bar that he loved the way that his face creased when he smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy. I wanted to look pretty for you." The name rolled off of his tongue so very easily. Dan liked the way that it felt to call a man like Phil "Daddy."

Phil blinked rapidly in pleasant surprise. A surge of something, that he could not quite describe, radiated through his entire body. He smiled approvingly. It felt exhilarating to be called "Daddy" by a beautiful boy like Dan.

"I hope that you're hungry; I made you dinner." Phil turned and walked to the stove. Dan followed him as far as the center island. The kitchen was extraordinary, if not too large for a single person. It was precisely the kind of kitchen that Dan would choose if he had his own home.

"Yes, thank you. It smells delicious. I'm afraid that I haven't eaten much today; it's been sort of stressful."

Phil turned to meet Dan's eyes. "That won't do at all. Come here, Baby Boy, tell Daddy about your day."

Dan felt a shiver of excitement at the pet name. No one ever asked about his day, not even his parents. It was like he was a machine, expected to produce nothing but results.

He walked to Phil, who held out an arm. "Come on Sweetheart. I won't bite." Phil laughed. Dan laughed too, though part of him wished that Phil did bite.  
It felt strange but wonderful to be held, even if loosely. Phil felt that he should explain.

"Dan, I hope I'm not expecting too much by asking for you to be close. I've never done this before. It just feels nice, but I need you to say something if I ask for too much too soon. Will you help me with that Baby Boy?"

Dan looked into Phil's beautiful eyes and nodded. "Yes Daddy." It surprised Phil when Dan stepped closer. "This feels good to me too."

Phil could feel a fluttering inside of him. Dan was so close, and it felt so good. He didn't seem nervous at all, and Phil really liked that about him. They fell into a comfortable conversation straight away.

"I had an exam today, and I didn't feel prepared. I read and read, but nothing seems to stay with me. I feel like I'm just going through the motions." Dan found that it was quite easy to talk to Phil; he was a good listener.

Phil nodded and waited for Dan to stop talking completely before   
offering support. "Dan, what you're feeling is pretty normal, the stress I mean. What's more concerning is that you have little-to-no interest in what you’re doing. I want to talk to you about starting film school after dinner. I'm prepared to make that happen."

Dan closed his eyes and smiled with relief. Phil knew exactly what to say and how to say it. Instantly, the tension melted away, leaving him to feel completely relaxed and safe.

"Thank you, Daddy. I would really like that. You've made me feel better already." Dan grinned sweetly.

"That’s what I'm here for Dan. I am prepared to take care of you." Phil withheld the back rub that he felt compelled to give. He wanted to touch the boy so badly. The fact was that no official agreement had been made. The papers lay, unread and unsigned, at the head of the dining table. Until they discussed, agreed, and signed, Phil had to tread lightly. He never anticipated that it would be this difficult.  
They sat down to eat, Phil at the head and Dan on his right. The food was incredible, and Dan did not hold back when it came to showering his daddy with praise.

"Is your sweet tummy full Baby Boy?" Phil smirked like he had in the bar. Dan loved it when he did that. His tummy was full, and so was his heart. He nodded.

"Let's go sit by the fire. Can I pour you a drink?" Phil's eyes sparkled.

"Thanks, but I shouldn't. I've got an early-morning class." Dan frowned a bit but quickly grinned when he saw the cozy sofa in front of the cracking fireplace. An amber glow filled the room.

Phil crossed his legs and lay the papers across his lap. He invited Dan to sit closer.  
It felt good to sit closer to Phil, in fact, Dan had half a mind to crawl right into the man’s lap. They were about to discuss the terms of their relationship, and Dan hoped that it included sexual contact. If it didn't, he may work up the nerve to negotiate it later.

"This is what most people do, but I am open to adding or retracting almost anything." Phil shuffled the paper, and Dan held his breath.

"This all new to me. I trust you." Dan pressed his lips together and smiled with the left side of his mouth. Phil nodded. He liked Dan so much already. He couldn't wait to start spoiling him.

"So, I have some extra offerings that I will explain at the end of the main agreement. The extras are entirely up to you. You can decline, accept, or reserve anything in that section."

"Okay." Dan nodded with understanding, hoping that at least kissing was allowed. He looked at Phil's full, pink lips as he spoke, preoccupied with the thought of feeling them move against his own.

"I agree to support you financially, emotionally, and care for you physically should you become ill or injured, in exchange for your platonic friendship, companionship, and occasional accompaniment to social and/or business functions. Your bills should be forwarded to me including, but not limited to: medical, tuition, texts, dormitory fees, food/nourishment, utilities (if applicable), cellular phone service, and credit card bills. Gifts may be given, and you are not required to return anything should our agreement be terminated for any reason. Gifts may be monetary or personal. You have the right to accept or decline any gift.  
Gifts may include, but are not limited to: cash, investments, clothing, electronics, holidays, jewelry, theater tickets, excursions, personal care items, and residence."

Dan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had he gotten in over his head? And Phil had said "platonic." Dan felt a bit disappointed. He would gladly give up everything listed for the chance at a romantic relationship with Phil. He had to remind himself that it wasn't over yet; he tried to relax. There were still extras.

"How does this sound so far?" Phil looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Good, really good. It's actually a little overwhelming." Dan smiled and licked his lips.

"In what way?"

"I'm not used to being pampered." Dan blushed. "It all sounds so wonderful. But Phil, I need to ask, how do you feel about, you know, sexual contact?" He couldn't believe that he said it. He couldn't take it back now.

To his pleasant surprise, Phil responded with a gentle smile that turned into something much bigger. "I'm glad that you asked Baby Boy." Phil flipped the page. "I am offering sexual intimacy as an extra. It's up to you."

Dan felt really warm. He had never been with an older man before. In fact, he had only experimented with one boy in school, never going further than an awkward blow job or two. He thought about the possibility of touching Phil, and being touched by Phil, and he got hard in his pants. Dan crossed his legs, attempting to conceal his erection, but it was too late. Phil looked at him longingly, parting his lips ever so slightly.

"Oh. Okay." Dan looked down at this lap and back up to Phil, whose pupils were fully dilated. It seemed that both men were interested in a sexual relationship of some kind. Dan giggled out of a mixture of nerves and excitement.

Phil giggled a bit too. The truth was that it was an odd thing to discuss as part of an agreement. They were practically strangers, strangers who wanted the same thing.

"So, extras." Phil smiled and held up the sheet proudly. "I would like to offer the following as extras, and you have the right to decline, accept, or reserve anything.  
1\. I invite you to live in my home. You will have your own bedroom, bathroom, and office.  
2\. I invite you to join me on holiday no less than three times a year.  
3\. I invite you to accept my gift of tuition for film school as previously discussed.  
4\. I invite you to consider an intimate, monogamous, sexual relationship with me. This may include cuddling, kissing, touching, oral sex, anal sex, and any other consensual act. This relationship may be terminated by either party at any time for any reason."

Phil looked up from the paper and searched Dan's dark eyes. There was a silence, though many things were said.

Dan wanted everything; Phil wanted everything.

Dan had scored himself a daddy, and Phil finally found his baby boy.

* * *

Dan left for the dormitory that night knowing that he would be collecting his few belongings and leaving his childhood furniture behind in a matter of days.  
He couldn't sleep that night. It was all too good to be true. Phil was a beautiful man with a generous heart and sparkling personality.

They signed the agreement in front of the fireplace, their hands briefly touching. Dan felt an exhilarating rush of energy pass through his body when it happened. He wondered how and when their sexual relationship might begin.

Phil arranged for Dan move in on Friday. Still two days away, Phil was anxious to get his baby boy settled.

Dan didn't bother telling anyone that he was leaving; and he doubted that anyone would even notice, at least until it came his turn to take out the garbage.

It was almost pathetic how little Dan had to take with him. Phil explained that his rooms would be furnished, and that he would order whatever Dan wanted. He never much cared for the mismatched pieces that he left behind when leaving home. That life was behind him now; Dan was an actual sugar baby.

Dan couldn't wait to see his daddy again. Phil had mentioned a few house rules that really excited him. Phil had attached them as an addendum to their agreement:

“Phil and Dan will be named as Daddy and Baby, respectively.”  
1\. Baby is not permitted to bring guests to the house without Daddy's prior consent.  
2\. Daddy must approve of all wardrobe choices outside of the house.  
3\. Only Daddy is permitted in Baby's bedroom.  
4\. Baby may not enter Daddy's private quarters without an invitation.  
5\. Sexual relations, if agreed upon, are to be monogamous.  
6\. Daddy expects cleanliness. Baby is responsible for day-to-day cleanup, and a cleaning service will manage the house for deeper cleaning on a bi-weekly basis.  
7\. Baby's curfew is 10:00 pm. Daddy shall always be notified of Baby’s whereabouts for safety reasons.

Dan felt completely safe and protected in Phil's care. He loved that Phil would be fussing over him. He especially loved that Phil didn't want anyone in his bedroom or seeing him in unapproved clothing - these things were for Daddy only.

Dan felt that familiar tightness in his pants when thinking of Phil.   
He thought about how Phil had asked him to send links to his favorite clothing stores. He also wanted Dan's measurements, though he ultimately decided that he wanted to take them himself.

Phil wanted everything: height, weight, ring size, neck circumference, shirt size, pant size, suit size, inseam, shoe size, hips, torso length, everything.  
They had been corresponding via email and text, Phil sending requests and dropping funds in Dan's bank account to get him started.

To Phil:

"Thank you, Daddy. I just received a notification from my bank."

Sent

Reply to Dan:

"Wonderful. Treat yourself to something nice today. I can't wait until Friday."

Sent

Reply to Phil:

"You make me feel so special."

Sent

Reply to Dan:

"You are."

Sent

The communication between them, no matter how small, made Dan feel warm and tingly.

* * *

It was Thursday night, the eve of Dan's move into Phil's home. He was preparing to shower when a text came through.

To: Dan

"I forgot about something kind of important. I would like full access to your Google calendar so that I can coordinate our events. I will need you to check it every day, and I will need for you to upload your school schedule so that I know when you have exams. My baby should have special breakfast on those mornings and a bath and massage the evening before."

Sent

Dan almost dropped his phone. He couldn't believe that this was happening. How on Earth had he fallen into such luxury?

Reply to Phil:

"My password is adaddyfordan. Yes, really.  
Calendar synchronization is a lovely idea. I would like to know special days like your birthdate, because babies like to surprise their daddies too."

Sent

Phil felt his heart skip a beat when he read Dan's reply. He really liked Dan's playful nature; he wasn't looking for a complete sub. Phil wanted a sugar baby who could keep his interest and make life exciting. He specifically wanted stimulating conversation, good humor, a good listener, and someone who was willing to learn a thing or two.

Dan was young, beautiful, smart, funny, and adventurous. Phil was in a position to spoil him, and he couldn't wait to get started.

Dan's life was about to change.

* * *

"This bedroom is almost the size of my family home." Dan walked around on the hardwood floor, admiring the crown molding and over-sized windows.

Phil smiled proudly. "And you have your own bathroom, of course." He gestured to the adjoining double doors.

"This sure beats the dormitory." Dan smiled and showed his daddy his dimples. "They pack us in like sardines Daddy."

"I remember." Phil frowned. "You know, Dan," Phil turned to face him. "I'm so glad that you accepted my offer of residence...well, all of my offers."

If Dan wasn't mistaking, he thought he saw a rosy blush to Phil's cheeks. His voice had definitely gone lower when speaking about "all" of his offers.

Dan smiled and nodded. "I'm very happy to be here. I’m looking forward to...everything." Now Dan was blushing. He nervously nibbled at his lip and stuffed his hands in his back pockets. Phil thought that he looked positively gorgeous.

"And these are your things?" Phil motioned toward three cardboard boxes and a single garment bag.

"Yeah. I left a lot behind actually. It wasn't anything that I would want to bring here, mostly old junk that I have been holding on to for no reason at all." Dan tapped the bottom box with his toe. 

"Would you like me to help you unpack your things?" Phil tipped his head. Dan didn't think that Phil looked much like a daddy at the moment. He seemed like someone who could be his best friend.

Phil realized that there was no point in unpacking until Dan's furniture had been ordered and delivered. 

"I guess we need to order your furniture don't we Sweetheart? Would you like to have dinner and do that together?"

Phil suddenly looked and sounded like a daddy. Dan felt a tingling along his spine and a surprise dryness in his mouth. It was a sexual feeling just as much as it was a feeling of gratitude and adoration.

"Yes Daddy. I would like that very much, thank you." Dan smiled sweetly.

Phil felt like he had been hit by a bolt of lightning just then. " Right then. Would you like to eat out or eat in tonight Baby Boy?"

Dan didn't know. Part of him wanted to go out and be seen on Phil's arm, and part of him wanted the intimacy, peace, and quiet of home.

"I think I’d really like to be here with you. I think we should get to know each other a little better." Dan wanted to sit closely and listen to Phil talk about his career in film.

"I would like that too." Phil walked closer, putting a hand on Dan's shoulder. "I would very much enjoy that."

Dan sat at the kitchen's granite-topped bar watching Phil prepare wood oven pizza. Dan didn't even know that people had such ovens in their homes. He watched as Phil rolled and chopped. He looked so sexy in his trousers and shirt with a pressed apron over top. He also wore black-rimmed glasses, which made Dan feel weak in the knees.

Dan listened intently as Phil talked about his day, something he had not been able to do before Dan arrived. It felt nice to have someone there to listen. Phil never dreamed that he would find someone who had an interest in his life. Now he was sharing the details of his day with a beautiful boy, who eagerly awaited more.

And beautiful he was.

They enjoyed their dinner with a bottle of wine. Dan was used to the cheapest, weakest beer on campus. Phil, who usually preferred cocktails, wanted a cozy, more romantic atmosphere and went with wine.

The conversation was easy and extremely satisfying. Dan really liked Phil, and he almost felt wrong about having an actual agreement. He would happily have enjoyed Phil's company for nothing but his company.

"Let's order your furniture Baby Boy." Phil winked and turned on his iPad. "You can paint too. I'll help you decorate if you like." Phil smiled kindly.

Dan didn't know what to say. He was beginning to wonder if he could do this. It felt like he was taking advantage of Phil.

"This is overwhelming," Dan admitted. "Don't get me wrong, it's really something to be spoiled this way, but Phil..."

Phil looked like he was bracing himself for rejection.

"I mean, I get that this is a mutual agreement, but I kind of feel like it's too much. I don't know what I am giving you here." Dan looked at Phil apologetically.

"I understand. I thought it might be too much too soon." Phil twisted his lips as if he had disappointed himself. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable Dan. It makes me feel good to provide nice things for you. I want you to feel special."

"Thank you." Dan moved a bit closer. "I really enjoy your company, and I want you to know that I would enjoy it just the same if you weren't taking care of me."

Phil felt something flutter deep inside of him. He was mostly hoping for a sugar baby who wasn't a demanding, spoiled brat. He never expected to find someone like Dan. Phil just looked at the boy fondly, his full, pink lips slightly agape with surprise.

"Thank you for that. Just so you know, I would proudly take care of you outside of our arrangement." Phil spoke softly, his tone more real and vulnerable. Dan felt warm inside. This was much more than an agreement, and they both knew it.

"Let's order my beautiful baby some furniture, yeah?"

* * *

"It's getting late. You should treat yourself to a nice long shower. I put towels in your bathroom."

"Thanks Daddy." Dan nodded. A shower sounded incredible. The dormitory showers were small, dark, and perpetually filthy.

"Come see me when you're done. I'll be in mine." Phil pointed down the long hallway to his own bedroom.

Dan gulped. "Okay."

Dan stood in the center of the tiled shower and let the hot water fall upon his body from all angles. Dan had never used a shower like this before, even in a hotel. It was far too large for one person.

Dan thought about what it would be like to shower with his daddy. Would Phil wash him and run his hands over his skin? Would he work his long fingers into his scalp?

He moved the sudsy bar across his smooth chest and imagined it was Phil's hand. He moved slowly up and down, collarbone to navel, and back to center. Dan moved the slippery bar from side to side, gliding it over his sensitive nipples. His mouth opened, and he let the water pour into his mouth.

He moved the bar lower, sliding it over his navel and across his belly. Dan closed his eyes and let the bar dip even lower. He returned the soap to the shower wall and slowly moved his hand down to his hard cock. His skin was slippery with suds and touching felt really good. He thought about what Phil's hand would feel like and he grew ever harder in his own palm.

Dan moved faster and faster over his length. He imagined Phil standing behind him, his own hard cock sliding along the slippery suds that collected between his cheeks, his long arm reaching around to stroke him.

"Fuck!" Dan whispered through gritted teeth. He let his right hand wander between his cheeks and slipped a soapy finger inside of himself.

It had been a long time since Dan had this kind of privacy. He was far too worked up over thoughts of Phil to stop now. He was well aware that his shower had surpassed the ten-minute mark, and that his daddy may soon worry.

Dan slipped a second finger into himself and stroked faster, pulling the slippery suds over the top of his sensitive tip again and again. It felt so good. Once he knew that he was close, Dan backed himself up against a wall for support. He certainly didn't want to fall and break something.

His orgasm ripped through him, causing unparalleled contractions. It almost hurt to keep the sounds inside. Dan watched as the opposing sprays washed his hot, white, come down the drain.

"Jesus Christ,” he whispered. It felt so good to release. Dan hadn't realized how much he had been holding back. He wondered if Phil was showering too and if he also worked himself under the warm water.

It wasn't until Dan had dressed that he realized that he did not yet have a bed in which to sleep the night. He brushed his teeth and assumed that Phil wanted to see him about making a temporary bed on one of the sofas.

Dan had not yet seen Phil's bedroom. The rules very clearly stated that Dan was not allowed without an invitation. The hallway leading to Phil's bedroom was painted nicely in a cheery yellow. It was neither too bright nor pale. Dan smiled thinking that it suited Phil's personality quite well.

Dan knocked lightly on a door that looked just like his own. He started to wonder if he should have dried and straightened his hair. He immediately regretted skipping these steps, Phil not yet having seen his naturally-curly hair.  
"Come in Baby Boy." Phil called from inside.

Dan was thankful that he had already relieved himself in the shower. Surely the sight of Phil just now would have caused him some embarrassment.

Phil lay in bed on top of his sheets. He was still wearing his dark glasses, though his black hair looked even darker and glossier with the washing. He too looked as if he had a shower. He sat propped up against the headboard of his king-sized bed, a pillow supporting his back. He held a hard-backed book of some sort. Dan almost didn't recognize Phil in his black t-shirt and gray shorts. His long, pale legs crossed at the ankles.

"Hello Sweetheart. Did you have a nice shower?" Phil marked his place with his own business card and looked up to see a freshly-showered Dan at his bedside.

"Yes, thank you. It was amazing." Dan hoped that his daddy couldn't tell that he had just given himself an orgasm.

"Glad to hear that." Phil smiled and pat the mattress next to him. "Sit with me?"

Dan felt something akin to butterflies swirling in his tummy.

He sat next to Phil, who he could now smell. His scent was primarily vanilla with a hint of lavender.

"You smell so good Daddy." Dan blushed. He surprised himself; "Daddy" rolled right off his tongue. To be fair, Phil very much looked like a daddy.

"Thank you." Phil gestured toward his own bathroom. "The shower gel that I am using is incredible. I can order you some if you like." Phil smiled.

Dan smiled too. He wanted to tell Phil that he would rather just use his, that he would rather their naked bodies rub up against one another in the-

"Is that a yes?" Phil giggled.

Dan thought that he may well float away at the sound.

"Yes please." Dan flashed his dimples, knowing that Phil couldn't get enough of them. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome Baby Boy. Anything for you." Phil reached out as if to cup his cheek but hesitated. "Dan?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"I would really like it if you would sleep in here with me until your bed arrives. Would that be alright with you?"

"Y-yes." Dan answered promptly, almost humorously. "I would really like that."

"And would it be okay of we cuddled Baby Boy?"

Dan nodded. It was more than okay. Dan had to keep himself from jumping in beside the man. "That sounds really nice."

Phil smiled. He lay his book on his bedside table and turned down the bed. "Come."  
Dan crawled into the bed, and they sat for several minutes.

"Your hair is naturally curly." Phil observed. "It's absolutely precious." He made a motion as if he wanted to finger it. "May I?"

"Yes." Dan blushed hotly. He literally just made himself come to the thought of Phil's fingers in his hair.

"Very nice." Phil cooed. "Such a beautiful boy."

Dan felt a tingling in his balls, despite his recent orgasm. Phil's voice was lower, a bit huskier, and very, very daddy.

"Thank you." Dan whispered. His voice seemed so small. He felt warm and his heart started to pound.

"Are you nervous Sweetheart?" Phil used the same tone, and Dan noticed that his pupils were fully dilated. He was most definitely aroused too.

"A little." Dan admitted. "But I’m excited too." He licked his lips and let his eyes wander a bit. Phil's chest was rising rapidly, and his cheekbones were pink.

"We don't have to explore our physical relationship tonight, Dan. Please just relax and let me hold you."

Dan was disappointed. He wanted to at least kiss Phil. For some reason, unknown to him, Dan nodded and slid down beneath the covers next to Phil.

"There you go." Phil scooped Dan's body up with his own, effectively spooning him. He heard Dan sigh contently and felt him snuggle back against him. It was with unprecedented control that Phil managed to keep his hips back.

"This feels nice Daddy." Dan had ever been spooned before. He felt safe and loved in his daddy's arms. Phil's scent was even stronger now.

If either had the inclination to say it out loud, they each would have admitted the same thing. It felt completely natural and positively wonderful to lay together. There were sexual stirrings for each of them to be sure. Though the primary effect was home.

* * *

"Time to get up Baby Boy." Phil shook Dan lightly at the shoulder. "You have class in two hours, and Daddy's made you a pancake breakfast."

Dan could smell the deliciousness as if it were right under his nose.

Because it was.

Phil brought him breakfast in bed.

Dan blinked away the sleepiness to see Phil's pretty face. He held a tray containing a plate of pancakes, a carafe of maple syrup, a hot mug of coffee, and a sleek bud vase that held a single pink rose.

"Oh my, Daddy," Dan smiled. "What a lovely surprise."

Phil giggled as he settled the tray across Dan's lap. "My baby should start every day feeling pampered. Go on now, enjoy."

"Thank you. Aren't you going to eat?" Dan looked confused and mildly concerned.

"Ummm, I kind of already did." Phil giggled with embarrassment. "I didn't mean to...I was taste testing, and, well..." Phil shrugged cutely. Dan loved it when Phil slipped out of his daddy persona and into himself. "Tomorrow though. I will show more restraint. I promise."

Dan laughed, and Phil thought that the sound of Dan's laughter was the greatest sound on Earth, though he had a feeling that hearing Dan moan sexually or call his name at the height of orgasm would be even better.

"This is amazing." Dan fingered the delicate, open, petals of the rose. Phil smiled. He hoped that Dan would like the special touch.

"I remember you saying that fresh flowers make you happy."

"Did I?" Dan couldn't recall such a conversation.

"You did. At the bar, on the night that we met." Phil's grin told Dan that this was more than an agreement. It was almost as if he had memorized everything about him.

"Oh." Dan whispered. He smiled and took another bite of his pancakes.

* * *

Phil ordered a car to take Dan to campus and bring him home.

"Sadly, I will not be here you when you get back; I have a meeting in the city." Phil looked genuinely deflated. "Here is your key, and your security code is your birth month and year."

Dan nodded with understanding. He held the key in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the raised shapes on the key's head.

"Now Baby Boy," Phil looked and sounded very daddy just then. "You may not go into Daddy's private quarters. If you want to lay down and take a nap, I put a blanket and two pillows on the sofa for you."

Phil's voice was deep and authoritative. Dan felt himself grow in his pants. "Yes Daddy. I understand. Thank you."

"And Daniel?"

Oh God. "Yes Daddy?"

"Please don't touch yourself. It's not an official rule, just a personal request. I would like to start exploring our sexual relationship tonight, if you are ready of course."  
Dan gulped. His eyes flared wide.

"You will understand my reasoning later. We'll talk tonight. Have a good day Baby Boy." Phil smiled and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Dan couldn't concentrate on his coursework. He kept seeing and hearing Phil with his tone of authority. Today's lecture on legal precedent was excruciatingly dry to begin with, but then all Dan could do was think about Phil's additional "request."

His mouth watered at the thought of kissing Phil. Surely, they would start there. Dan was glad to have the house to himself for a bit so that he could clean up and prepare himself.

As suspected, no one seemed to notice Dan's sudden absence in the dormitory. It was not at all unusual for someone to stay out overnight or even for several nights at a time. Dan had never been one such person, but the other boys had no reason to believe that he wouldn't suddenly start now.

It was strange to have a car waiting for him. It was almost as if Phil himself arrived to take him home safely. Dan watched outside the windows as the less-fortunate students schlepped heavy backpacks on tired shoulders.

The house was eerily quiet when Dan returned. He helped himself to an apple and bottled water before heading to his new room.

Dan tried to imagine what the room would look like with furniture and window coverings. He had been surprised when Phil said that there was an "extremely-flexible" bedroom budget.

The house itself was very open and spacious. It was not at all pretentious or unfeeling. The overall effect was light and pleasant. There was something a bit darker about Phil's private quarters, Dan noticed. There was a coziness, but more than that, there was an undeniable mysteriousness.

Dan was extremely curious about the origin of rule governing Phil's bedroom. What did he keep in there? Was this about exerting dominance? Either way, Dan was most certainly intrigued.

* * *

"Dan? Baby Boy?" Phil called from the kitchen.

"I'm here, Daddy." Dan walked in smiling. He walked to Phil and hugged him.

Phil gasped with pleasant surprise, holding the smaller boy to his chest. His baby was already making him feel so good.

"Well now, hello Sweetheart." Phil smirked. "What a wonderful welcome home." His blue eyes sparkled. Dan thought that hugging Phil felt like the most natural, incredible thing in the world.

"How was your day, Daniel?" Phil removed his coat and put his phone on the charger. "Tell me, how was class?"

Dan took a seat at the bar and made a snoring sound. "It was dreadfully boring Daddy." 

Phil frowned.

"Well then, there are four things on the agenda this evening." Phil walked toward him confidently. Dan shivered with anticipation.

"Firstly, my baby boy needs to eat. I've made us reservations tonight for 6:00 pm." Dan smiled and licked his full, pink lips. He was used to eating ramen and other cheap, chemically-laden, over-processed foods. "And then we need to get you withdrawn from Manchester and registered for film school." Dan sighed with relief.  
He didn't know how to go about doing either, and his daddy was going to help him.

"Then we have to take your measurements Sweetheart. Daddy wants to start shopping for you and spoiling you." With that, Phil's voice dropped lower, and he walked closer to touch Dan's cheek. Without a thought, Dan gasped.

"Is this okay Baby Boy? My touching you?"

"Yes, absolutely y-yes." Dan stumbled over his own words, and Phil found it endearing. He moved his hand down to cup Dan's perfect chin.

"Good, because I like touching you." Phil grinned and then winked suggestively. He had clearly been thinking about doing this all day.

Dan softened. He looked up into Phil's eyes. They held each other's gaze for several moments, as if seeking permission.

"And then my sweet boy, we will see if there are any sparks between us, yeah?" Phil bit his lower lip and let his eyelids droop. Dan was hard in his pants. There were most definitely sparks; and they both knew it.


	2. Sparks and Tingles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension rises between Sugar Daddy Phil and his new Sugar Baby, Daniel.

"Is this okay Baby? My touching you?"

"Yes, absolutely, y-yes." Dan stumbled over his own words, and Phil found it impossibly cute. He moved his hand down to cup Dan's perfect chin.

"Good, because I like touching you." Phil grinned and then winked suggestively. He had clearly been thinking about doing this all day.

Dan softened and looked up into Phil's eyes. They held each other's gaze for several moments, as if seeking permission.

"And then, sweet boy, we will see if there are any sparks between us, yeah?" Phil bit his lower lip and let his eyelids droop. Dan was hard in his pants. There were most definitely sparks; and they both knew it.

It would have been downright humorous to deny it, to not acknowledge the chemistry between them. Even in their state of full dress and relative newness, there were sparks, obvious sparks of deeper interest, sexual desire, and long-term compatibility.

Dan nodded. "Yes, that sounds...perfect." He smiled coyly. Dan didn't know exactly what Phil had in mind, but he supposed that the mystery was part of the thrill, the anticipation of what was to come.

Phil put a finger to his chin in thought and then grinned. "We have some time. May I take your measurements? I would love to start spoiling you."

Dan felt weak in the knees. He sighed, and Phil detected a faint whine. He loved that the beautiful boy was not accustomed to such treatment; it made him that much prouder to be providing it.

"Yes, thank you, Daddy." Dan's voice came out two octaves higher than usual. Phil bit his lip to hide his pleasure. 

But Dan blushed, and Phil giggled softly.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened there." Dan grinned and rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

"Don't apologize, please; it was cute. I liked it." Phil smiled sweetly. "Let's do this in my room, yeah?" Phil revealed the measuring tape that coiled up nicely in the palm of his hand.

"Sure." Dan tried to play it cool, as if having Phil's hands on him was not an actual fantasy. He followed him to the bedroom, sneaking a quick look in the hallway mirror. He hoped that he looked nice and smelled good too.

Something about being in his daddy's bedroom made Dan feel tingly. It was a privilege to be invited inside, and he had already gotten to sleep in Phil's bed. Now, here he was, standing in front of the four-post, king-sized bed ready to be measured by Phil's hands. This felt far more sexual than anything he had done before. Suddenly Dan was nervous about getting hard.

"Are you nervous Baby Boy?" Phil looked at him with a lifted chin; he had an extremely authoritative look about him, though his voice was a bit softer.

"Yes, a little," Dan admitted. He started to chew on his bottom lip. Phil took a step forward.

"What for? I've already told you that I don't bite." Phil's voice was low, and sexy, and smooth now. He grinned subtly, the corners of his lips turning upward ever so slightly.

Dan gulped. He considered telling his daddy that he wished that he would bite him, right on the neck, but he pushed the invasive thought away and shrugged his shoulders.

"I like it when you touch me, so perhaps nervous isn't the right word." Dan grimaced. What was he doing? He cursed himself for having no control. Phil tipped his head to the left and pursed his kissable lips. 

"Hmm, excited perhaps? Does this excite you Daniel?"

Oh Jesus. Dan felt the blood rush to his groin. His mouth felt dry, and his heart raced. He nodded in a small way, afraid to give away too much too soon. His daddy was asking him a question, in his daddiest-sounding voice, and Dan couldn't respond. Phil's lips curled into a smile slowly but surely. 

"That's okay Baby. You don't need to say anything." He put a hand on Dan's shoulder and whispered, "I'm a little excited too."

Dan thought he felt his knees buckle underneath him, but it was just his imagination. His heart thumped in his chest. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but he couldn't manage a thing.

"Just relax Baby Boy, yeah?" Phil spoke soothingly, reassuringly. He winked and unrolled the tape. "Let's start at the top." Dan shivered when Phil stepped even closer and wrapped the tape around his head. He could feel his daddy's breath on his cheek. It was closer than they had ever been. Did Phil feel it? The tingly, warm vibrations?

"You are probably still growing at nineteen Baby Boy. How precious. You’re so tall already; you may even grow to be taller than your daddy." Phil grinned and scribbled in his notebook. Dan giggled inside his mouth. It was funny he could be so tall and still feel so small next to his daddy. He liked it.

"What a long, beautiful, neck you have, Daniel." Phil paused to look at him. Dan noticed that he had licked his lips; he felt butterflies swirl in his tummy. He wanted nothing more than for Phil to touch him there, right on his sensitive neck.

Just as Phil was about to wrap the tape around his neck, he stopped to look closely at Dan's ear. "You have your ears pierced." Phil smiled and nodded approvingly. "How lovely." He moved around to see if Dan had pierced both, and he did. "Well, this certainly changes things." Phil winked again, and Dan was sure that his heartbeat could be detected in his throat.

Dan smiled at him. His daddy had a way of making him feel so beautiful. Most people disliked his piercings and others outright taunted him for possessing them. In fact, Dan had stopped wearing earrings altogether.

"Why no earrings Baby Boy?" Phil seemed a bit confused.

"I've been teased." Dan looked down at the floor between them.

Phil made a clicking sound with his tongue and cheek. "That won't do. My baby should express himself. If you want to wear earrings, you'll wear earrings." Phil made more notes in his notebook.

Dan looked at his daddy and admired his confidence. He wished that he could be more like him. It occurred to him that he could be, and his body softened knowing that this was all part of having Phil as his mentor.

"Have you always been this confident?" Dan looked at his daddy with equal parts admiration and adoration.

Phil chuckled. "No. You learn it. I will teach you Baby Boy." He looked up from his notebook and smiled kindly. "There's so much I want to teach you, Daniel." He parted his lips and sighed lightly. Daddy Phil was so incredibly sexy and generous. Dan couldn't believe that he had fallen into his lap, literally and figuratively.

"I want to learn everything that I can from you Daddy. I respect you."

Phil seemed genuinely surprised, though Dan couldn’t imagine why he would be. Phil deserved respect. He was interesting, well mannered, smart, independent, and kind. He was beautiful too, but Dan supposed that wasn't an actual reason to respect a person. When would he get the chance to tell Phil that he was handsome? Dan started to wonder when it would be appropriate.

Phil took Dan's neck measurement, and it was difficult for Dan to hide the way that it made him feel. He hissed and tried to smile.

"Sensitive spot Baby Boy?" Phil smirked and licked his lips as he held the tape together between his fingers.

Dan whispered a small "yes," taking note of Phil's piqued interest. He imagined what Phil's soft, full, shapely lips would feel like against the sensitive skin of his neck. He wanted his daddy to drop the tape and explore him with his fingertips.

"You are so lovely." Phil whispered softly as he recorded Dan's measurement. Dan thought he was blushing, though it was hard to tell in the dimly-lit bedroom.

The process continued, and it felt increasingly more intimate as Phil went along. Wanting to be respectful of personal boundaries, Phil asked Dan to hold the tape at his groin when it came time to take his inseam. Dan would have enjoyed Phil's touch, though he supposed that part of game was always wanting more.

Dan particularly enjoyed feeling of closeness required when Phil was taking his chest, waist, and hip measurements. He didn't realize how erotic such a seemingly-mundane task could feel. He imagined that it wouldn't feel the same way with anyone else; Dan liked that Phil insisted on taking his measurements himself. It was an introduction of sorts.

There was a minute or two in which Phil said nothing at all. He stood with his weight evenly distributed, scribbling notes that Dan couldn't see. Occasionally he would twist his lips into an unreadable expression; Dan thought it could be concentration. He wondered if Phil felt the tingles too. Every time they touched, no matter how innocently or how briefly, Dan felt an exciting, tingly sensation throughout his entire body. More than that, there was a strong, almost magnetic, pull. Even from where Phil stood now, Dan could feel it.

"Thank you for your patience Baby Boy. You are still growing, so we should take measurements again in three months. I'll put in on your calendar." He smiled and circled something in his notes. Dan was already looking forward to it, not knowing what might come in between.

"Thank you, Daddy." Dan smiled. He knew his dimples were showing by the way his daddy's eyes lit up.

"You're welcome Sweetheart." There was an unprecedented level of comfort between them already, besides the obvious sexual tension. It was thrilling, exciting, and completely wonderful.

"You are probably wondering why I wanted all of these measurements, yeah?" Phil sat down on the edge of his bed and invited Dan to sit beside him.

Dan nodded. "Kind of, yeah." He grinned, crossing his long legs.

"I want you to have nice things, Daniel. Part of having confidence is feeling good about how you present yourself. You deserve to wear things that make you feel as beautiful as you are. I don't wear anything that makes me feel less than the man that I am. Does that make sense?"

Dan understood. "Yes, thank you Daddy. You always look so...nice." Phil smiled appreciatively. Dan wanted to punch himself for missing the opportunity to tell his daddy just how gorgeous he was. "I mean, you look more than nice; you are beyond gorgeous." He hoped that it wasn't too much.

It wasn't.

Phil's lips fell apart, and he was completely silent. Dan wondered if anyone had ever told him that before. He didn’t think so based on his reaction.

"Thank you." His cheeks filled with color. Phil wondered how he had gotten so lucky. He had nearly called it a night before Dan appeared in the bar on the evening of the Sugar Party. "I suppose this means that we will look gorgeous together then. I know that I will be proud to have you on my arm tonight."

The urge to lean forward and kiss his daddy was painfully strong. Dan knew that Phil made the rules and the first moves. It turned him on to be on Phil's schedule.

"I can't wait for people to see me on your arm, Daddy. I want people to know that I am yours, that you chose me." Dan couldn't look away from Phil's beautiful blue eyes; they were hypnotic, and Dan felt calmer just for looking at them.

"I did choose you, Dan, and you chose me; don't think that that doesn't make me feel lucky. There is no one else I would rather have at my side, in my home, in my life." Phil felt himself slip into a sort of submission to which he wasn't accustomed. It felt strange, but good. He took note of it and regained his composure. "I want to take good care of you, so that you want for absolutely nothing."

Dan looked down at his idle hands and squeezed them together. "I already feel like the most pampered boy in the whole of the United Kingdom."

"I suggest you fill your tummy Baby Boy. We have a long night ahead of us."

Dan's tummy fluttered with excitement. He was ready.


	3. "I Trust You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is pleasantly surprised to discover that his daddy has supreme confidence in his ability to take control of his future. Phil asks Dan about his family. Sexual tensions rise between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers,
> 
> I hope that you are enjoying Sugar Daddy, Sugar Baby. This fic is complete, and I am moving it over from another website along with all of my other work. This is a time consuming process, as I am also editing and polishing everything that I upload here. I aim to update this story at least once a day until complete. 
> 
> Also, I will be adding relevant tags to the original chapter as the series progresses so as not to spoil future chapters. Please note, however, that this work will contain explicit sexual content throughout.
> 
> Thanks for your support. Enjoy!
> 
> Much love,  
> Spring_Haze

"Eye contact is so important, Daniel, and you seem so comfortable with it; I like it." 

Phil smiled as he replaced his cocktail on the square napkin. Dan, who had been admiring Phil's lips, smiled shyly.

"Thank you, Daddy. You make it easy." He grinned, and Phil suddenly felt warm under the dim light of their private booth.

"In what way?" Phil licked his lips to gather the flavor of his Martini.

Dan gulped and wrapped his long fingers around the base of his own glass. He considered taking a drink, both to give him an extra moment and some courage.

"You just make me feel at ease I suppose." 

It was the truth. Phil grinned, apparently content with his response. 

"And your eyes...they're so beautiful." Dan brought the glass to his lips before he could say more. 

Jesus.

He took a swig of his Gin and Tonic and let the ice fall against his tongue. He could see Phil's face through the bottom of the glass, though it was blurry and distorted. He just told Phil that he had beautiful eyes, and that said beauty made maintaining eye contact easy. He had been waiting for an opportunity like this, so why did he feel so warm and bashful all of a sudden?

Dan lowered the class slowly, noting that Phil looked pleased. He had that sexy smirk on his face, the very one that drove Dan wild.

"How do you feel about the glasses, Daniel?" Phil pushed the black frames up the bridge of his nose. He looked so confident and smooth.

"Your glasses? I love them; they make you look so sophisticated and-" Dan stopped abruptly. What would Phil think if he admitted that he found his Daddy absolutely intoxicating? Was it too soon? Perhaps the mounting sexual tension between them was Phil's game. Maybe he liked seeing Dan flustered.

"And?" Phil dropped his chin and narrowed his eyes. He parted his lips ever slightly and waited.

"Sophisticated and sexy. They make you look sexy, Daddy." Air rushed from Dan's lungs. He reached for his drink, but Phil stopped him, covering Dan's hand with his own.

"You don't need to be shy, Baby Boy." Phil soothed. His daddy's hand was soft and his touch firm.

Dan could only nod. He relaxed his hand and let go of his cocktail. Phil slowly, reluctantly, pulled his hand back. "There you go, Baby."

The food arrived just in time to spare Dan a full confession. He wanted to please his daddy by saying and doing all the right things.

They ate quietly for a few minutes when Phil lay down his utensils and turned to face Dan. 

"You know Daniel, nothing that you say is wrong. Nothing that you do is wrong, mind our rules, of course. I can feel your uncertainty, but I assure you, you are perfect." Phil smiled fondly and reached for his water, never taking his eyes off Dan. "Perfect."

Dan looked up and grinned for his daddy. How had he known? Dan already felt so understood by Phil, more so than by anyone else in his nineteen years. He nodded slowly, carefully. "Thank you, Daddy."

Phil loved to see Dan blush. For him, there was nothing as thrilling as seeing the beautiful boy a bit flustered. He loved knowing that Dan was young and inexperienced. It meant that he could mold him; he could teach him to explore his own body and his growing attraction to his daddy.

The food was exquisite. Phil, who never cared much for extravagance, despite his ability to enjoy it, did require good food. He wanted Dan to experience this kind of dining.

"Daniel, I would like to learn more about your family. Tell me about your parents." Phil sat back and lazily swirled the final sips of his cocktail in the narrow bottom of its glass. Dan couldn't help but to notice the way in which his daddy rolled the delicate stem between his fingers.

"My parents?" Dan sighed. There was little to tell. "John and Sarah Howell are not terribly interesting people." He rolled his eyes and grinned. Phil blinked and cocked his head.

"Well now, that can't be true now can it, Baby Boy? They had you; did they not?" Phil winked and swallowed the last bit of his Martini.

Dan felt tingly all over. His daddy was so unbelievably sexy. He imagined that kissing him would feel like a surge of pure oxygen to his brain and another cocktail to his body, tipping him to full drunkenness.

"They did, yes." Dan giggled. "We have a superficial relationship, my parents and me. They have...expectations. I don't necessarily want the life that they expect."

Phil remained fully focused on Dan. He was certainly a good listener, though Dan thought that he was harder to read in "daddy mode." There was a softness about him either way, but Dan believed that Phil was easier to reach outside of this persona. He was frowning now, as if disappointed.

"Have you the confidence to tell your parents that you have different plans for your future, Dan?"

"Not exactly. I have a whole speech prepared in my head. But when I am around them, I don't know what happens to me...I just lose my nerve." Dan felt a little embarrassed to admit that he couldn't speak on his own behalf.

"What scares you, Daniel?" Phil crossed his long legs under the table and brushed the underside of Dan's calf with his foot.

Phil's gaze was too intense and too expectant to ignore. He had a genuine interest in helping Dan overcome his fear.

"I'm scared that they will give up on me, that they will think that what I want to do is reckless or irresponsible. They have this whole plan for me: graduate law school with honors, become a lawyer, meet a nice woman, get married, have children, and provide for my family, and work until I die, I guess." Dan looked defeated just talking about it.

It surprised Dan to feel Phil's fingertips under his chin. He felt his tummy flutter when his daddy raised his chin slowly to meet his eyes.

"You are destined for so much more, Daniel. That's no life for someone like you. It may be enough for someone else, but not for you. What do you want? Do you know, Baby Boy?" Phil's face softened with sympathy.

Dan paused, searching Phil's beautiful eyes as if he could find the answers inside of them. In a strange and thrilling way, Dan did.

"What do I want?" Dan swallowed and sighed. "I want to make people feel things. I want to create, Daddy. And I don't want to marry a nice woman; I want to marry a nice man. And I don't know if I want children or not, but one thing that I do know is that having children is not a way to measure success. I feel like my parents must believe that, they way that they count on me."

Phil was quiet, and he was thinking very seriously about what his baby boy just told him. He felt sadness and a foreign ache in his chest; it hurt.

"You are your own person Daniel, and you deserve to live the life that makes you happy." Phil paused and looked as if he were about to say something very serious. Dan was interested in his daddy's opinion; he wanted his guidance and support.

"I am prepared to help you find the confidence that you already possess. Deep down, you know that you deserve this. I have the tools to help you get the education that you want Daniel, and I have the experience to help you find the courage to take control of your life."

For a moment, Dan forgot that they were indeed in a restaurant. Their conversation felt so intimate, and their table so private. He was full of gratitude, and he wanted so badly to kiss Phil, even if just on the cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy. I trust you." Dan smiled, though he felt as if he could cry. Never had he felt so fully supported.

"That makes me very happy, Baby Boy. I believe in you, and I will do everything in my power to help you succeed." Phil opened the black portfolio containing the bill and signed his name.

Dan started to open his mouth to express his gratitude but closed his lips softly, unable to find the words.

Phil, who could read body language with precision, understood that Dan was moved. He smiled to himself, a deep feeling of satisfaction warming his belly.

* * *

Phil walked Dan to his bedroom.

"Why don't you take a nice shower and meet me in my bedroom when you're finished. I would really like it if you would sleep in my bed again tonight."

Dan wanted nothing more than to lay with the man.

"Yes please. I would love to Daddy." He smiled broadly, flashing his dimples. Phil sighed a bit louder than he intended.

"Excellent." Phil winked and disappeared down the hall.

Dan held on to the granite slab of a counter top and stared at himself intensely in the large mirror. Phil believed in him; his daddy valued him. Two weeks ago, he couldn't keep the ear of a classmate, and now he had the undivided attention and full support of Phil Lester.

He laughed at the absurdity of it all and ran his long fingers through his hair. He shook his head and unbuttoned his shirt.  
Dan examined his naked body in the mirror as if he were Phil. He wondered what his daddy would think of his hairless chest and curved hips. Was he the type of man that Phil wanted?


	4. Coffee and Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and his daddy share their first kisses, and Phil promises further exploration on his return home.

"Well, there you are." Phil looked up from his book to greet Dan. "Did you enjoy your shower, Baby?"

"I did, thank you." Dan fumbled with the hem of his shorts. "It's so nice to have so much room and so much privacy."

"Ahh yes, the dormitory showers. I remember actually feeling dirtier after using them." Phil shivered and squeezed his eyes shut, recoiling at the memory.

Dan laughed. He hated the dark, slimy, shower walls and the constant feeling of exposure. He refused to enter them without wearing flip flops, one of the many things that he left behind. He shuddered thinking about it.

"Never again will you have to shower with others... unless you want to, that is." Phil grinned nervously.

Dan's eyes widened with surprise. He managed a smile and a giggle. Phil looked so incredibly sexy sitting up against the headboard like that. His boldness was even sexier.

Phil was flirting with him, and Dan wondered if it would be appropriate to flirt back. He wanted to so badly. The playful look in Phil's eyes was permission of sorts. 

"Is that an invitation, Daddy?"

Phil bit his lower lip and smiled with the left side of his mouth. "Perhaps." He pat the bed, indicating that he wanted Dan to sit next to him.

"I would like that, Daddy, very much." Dan slipped his legs under the sheets and pulled them up to his lower abdomen. Phil closed his book with a thud and returned it to his night side table. He turned to look at the beautiful boy beside him.

"Daniel, may I kiss you?"

Dan's heart thumped in his chest. He blinked rapidly and opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Phil sat up a bit and removed his glasses. Dan nodded and licked his lips.

This was it. Dan was about to kiss his daddy. He thought about this moment so many times. The last thing that he saw before he closed his eyes was Phil's soft cheek moving closer. His scent was comforting and exciting. This was Phil. 

Oh God.

Dan felt himself slip away the moment before their lips actually met for the first time. There was an actual vibration between them, and a pull that felt like magnetism. It was a strange contrast to the softness of the actual kiss. Their lips connected gently, completely. They stayed together for several moments before Phil peeled away and did it again, and again. Dan sighed lightly through his nose, and his breath tickled Phil's face.

They didn't giggle or speak. They just looked into each other's eyes until Phil leaned in to kiss his baby again.

* * *

They had fallen asleep just as they had the night before: Phil spooning his baby boy. Dan smiled to himself in the darkness. Kissing Phil had been even better than he had hoped. It had been torture to stop there; Phil, with closed eyes and a dream-like quality to his voice, said that they 'should be off to sleep.' He turned out the light and curved his long body around Dan's, his hips pulled back out of respect. They had only kissed, and though they had agreed upon a sexual relationship, Phil controlled their pace.

Dan wondered if his daddy could feel his heart pounding. He was a bit hard in his pants, and Dan was thankful that he was the little spoon. He imagined Phil behind him, also replaying the kisses in his mind.

His daddy tasted delicious, his lips so smooth and skilled. He could tell by the way Phil hummed that his daddy felt equally pleased with the feeling of his baby.

Dan lay awake, wondering when they might kiss again. Phil wanted to see if there were sparks between them, and though they both knew that there were, the kisses had confirmed that there were not only sparks, but full-blown chemistry and unspeakable desire.

It was nearly a whisper. "I need to use the bathroom Daddy." Dan squirmed under the sheets and the weight of Phil's arm.

Phil responded calmly and evenly. "Please use your bathroom Sweetheart. Daddy's is still off limits." He retracted his arm slowly to let Dan stand up. "And Daniel?" The low, sensual voice came through the darkness.

"Yes, Daddy?" Dan stopped in the doorway, his silhouette clearly defined by the silvery moonlight.

"Please don't touch yourself."

* * *

Phil woke naturally at 8:00 am. His eyes opened to the sight of Dan's soft, brown curls spilling over his pillow. Phil smiled sleepily and decided that the boy was the best way to begin any day.

He felt funny about lingering too long. He had only wanted to admire his baby's smooth face. Phil felt his chest tighten as he watched the boy's long lashes flutter with sleep. He admired the soft curve of Dan's jaw and the gentle slope of his nose. He studied the sprinkling of freckles that adorned his baby's cheeks.

Phil had to slip his hand between his knees to keep from tracing Dan's beautiful, full, lips with his fingertips. His pout was both precious and inviting.

The boy had been a lovely kisser. It took all of Phil's self control to stop with a series of simple, closed-mouth, kisses. He knew that kissing Dan would be incredible, but he never expected it to invoke his entire being.

He watched the boy sleep peacefully for a few more minutes, trying to memorize the scent of his warm skin. Phil decided that he would recall his baby's scent later, when they would be apart.

* * *

There had been a conversation about the pros and cons of withdrawing from Manchester now versus the end of term. Phil made so many wonderful points on both sides. His reasoning was solid and in Dan's best interest. After a great deal of consideration, and his daddy's unwavering support, Dan made the decision to drop immediately.

A weight had been lifted from Dan's shoulders. No longer would he have to sit through dull lectures that failed to hold his interest or dread the inevitability of a career that he didn't even want. Phil suggested that he take some time for himself.

"You deserve to breathe Baby Boy; take some time to recover from your university experience before you begin a new one. You have that luxury you know. Let Daddy take care of you."

Dan felt almost guilty at first. He couldn't remember a time when he was not required to work or study. It didn't take long to realize that Phil had a point; he had a lot of thinking to do. What did he really want to learn? Where did he see himself in a year's time? What brought him pleasure?

"Not many people your age can afford this type of respite, Daniel. I want you to take it because you can." 

Phil had been so understanding and compassionate, and Dan was surprised at the way in which he carried himself. He was in full daddy mode now: confident, smooth, and firm. Dan almost couldn't remember the softer, more relaxed version of Phil when he presented himself this way. Likewise, it was difficult for Dan to recall Phil's more dominant persona when he softened and felt more like a friend. It was intriguing, the way he could slip between the two, and Dan started to wonder just how many sides Phil possessed. The unknown was thrilling; the possibilities invaded Dan's every waking thought.

Dan woke in an empty bed. He could smell the rich aroma of freshly-brewed coffee.

"Daddy?" Dan's voice came out scratchily. He yawned and stretched his arms outward and upward. He sat up and looked around.

The kisses.

There had been several gentle, incredible, closed-mouth kisses before bed last night. Dan licked his lips as if to recall the sensation of his daddy's perfect lips against his own. He closed his eyes and brought the back of his long, smooth, hand to his mouth. He kissed his own skin softly, just as Phil had.

It had been so good, and how he wanted more. Phil's lips were soft and warm, and he smelled like coffee and vanilla. The touches had been over too soon. He couldn't appear too eager or needy, so Dan didn't express his burning desire for more. Phil was his daddy, and Daddy set the pace.

Dan could feel himself growing hard in his pants at the memory. He closed his eyes and thought about what it would feel like to have Phil slip his tongue in his mouth, his lips along his jaw, down his neck, over his chest, hovering over one of his-

"You're awake." Phil smiled from the arched doorway. He smiled and carried a tray.

"Daddy... y-you startled me." Dan bit his lower lip and gathered the blankets around himself. 

Phil thought he looked beautiful fresh from sleep. He grinned at his blush and his scattered attempt to conceal his erection.

"What were you thinking about, Baby Boy?" Phil winked and set the tray on the table next to Dan. He plucked the yellow rose from the bud vase and presented it to Dan with a smile. "Hmmm?"

Dan squirmed a bit, unsure of how to respond. He thought that he detected a bit of suggestion in his daddy's voice.

"Thank you, Daddy." Dan blushed deeper and accepted the beautiful flower. He rubbed it against his cheek and smiled.

"We're you thinking about our kisses, Daniel?" Phil sat at the foot of the bed. He was wearing a gray morning suit, and he looked unbelievably gorgeous.

"How did you know?" Dan smiled softly behind the rose and looked down at his lap.

"You had that look, the one that I have seen a couple of times. I like it you know." Phil's voice had deepened, and Dan thought he may well faint.

"Oh?"

"Don't be embarrassed Baby Boy. It's okay to want." Phil reached forward to place three fingers under Dan's chin. "Look at me, Daniel."

Dan's face followed his eyes to meet Phil's. The butterflies were filling his tummy.

"Is that what you were feeling, Daniel? Want?" Phil spoke firmly and sensually.

Dan parted his full lips ever so slightly and gasped. He nodded.

"Very nice, Baby Boy." Phil's voice was smooth and deep. Dan was getting harder by the second. 

"Remember what you want...how you want." Phil slowly and carefully cupped Dan's chin before pulling back. "No touching today please. It's not a rule; it's a personal request, yeah?"

Dan felt his eyes water. He nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

"Such a good, beautiful boy." Phil cooed. "Let's experiment a bit more tonight, when I get home. You did so well last night."

Dan felt wetness all around him. He nodded again. His cheeks burned, and his lips trembled almost noticeably.

"Enjoy your breakfast; don't let it get cold now, Baby Boy. I've made you a lunch as well. There is a surprise for you in the refrigerator; I've left you a note." Phil stood and buttoned his jacket. "I have meeting today. How do I look, Baby?"

Dan almost choked on his own saliva. His daddy looked incredibly sexy. He wanted to climb him, wrap his long legs around his waist and devour him entirely.

"You look so sexy, Daddy. That suit... it looks so good on you. They gray brings out the blue in your eyes." Dan had to stop there. He smiled.

Phil seemed quite satisfied. He lifted his chin and grinned sexily. "Thank you, Daniel." 

He leaned down and placed a single, lingering kiss to Dan's forehead before turning to leave.

He was approximately halfway down the hall when he turned to look at Dan. "Finish your breakfast and leave the tray please. You remember the rules Baby Boy; Daddy's quarters are off limits."

Dan nodded with a mouthful of pancake.

"Very good, Daniel. I will be back before you know it." And with a smirk, Phil was gone.


	5. Lesson One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan breaks a rule and confesses to his daddy with surprising results, and their sexual relationship progresses.

As soon as Dan finished his breakfast in bed, he fingered the pages of the book that lay on Phil's bedside table. He had been reading the book at night since Dan arrived three days ago.

It was a collection of short memoirs, each a rags-to-riches success story. Dan smiled. Of course his daddy would find this kind of book inspiring. Dan wondered if he could be considered a success story one day.

In many ways, he already was. He had gone from an unhappy, unfulfilled, university student who worked two part time jobs just to cover his grocery and credit card bills, to a well-pampered, well-supported sugar baby with control over his own future.

He literally had not a worry in the world.

Dan's mind opened up; he was no longer consumed with worry and panic. Thoughts of Phil flooded his mind, occupying every corner. He was able to think about the pleasures of life: friendship, laughter, creativity, good physical and mental health, good food, a safe, beautiful home, and sex.

Dan thought about sex a lot.

Phil had given him but a taste. He hadn't been able to touch himself in days, and the desire to be physical with Phil had him all worked up.

His daddy wouldn't be home for several hours. For a moment, Dan considered giving himself just a few strokes to relieve the pressure. He couldn't help but to feel that his daddy would be disappointed, whether he had an orgasm or not. The thought of disobeying his daddy's special request made Dan feel queasy.

Oh, but how it hurt. In fact, he was so sensitive that he leaked when the cotton material rubbed up against his hardening cock. It certainly didn't help that he was still in his daddy's bedroom, where it smelled so strongly of Phil.

Dan looked down at the pillow where Phil had lain his head just hours ago. He flopped forward, burying his face into its center. He rubbed his cheek on the cream-colored satin and inhaled his daddy's unmistakable scent.

It was a mistake. He couldn't help himself. It just happened.

Dan started rutting into the mattress, gripping the pillow with both fists. It felt so good to rub himself over the cool, satiny material of the sheets. "Oh Daddy," he groaned into the pillow.

Dan knew that he should stop. His daddy had specifically asked him not to touch himself. He supposed that he was not technically breaking his promise by grinding, though Dan was never one for loopholes.

"Fuck." Dan was making a mess. His increasing wetness was beginning to stain the sheets. His balls tightened, and his heart pounded. "Fuck!"

He rolled over on to his back and held himself. It would hurt to stop now, but he couldn't risk soiling the bed. The pressure of his palm felt good, but not nearly as good as the sheets had been, and never mind the feeling of his daddy's hand ... his daddy's mouth.

"Oh, God ... Daddy, Daddy." Dan whispered into the air above him. He gripped himself a little harder and started to move. "I'm so sorry Daddy ... you make me so ... fuck." Before he knew it, Dan was coming in his pants on Phil's bed.

He lay there, on top of the smooth sheets, spread out and wiped out. The release felt so good. Pressure had been building inside of him for days, and he would just have to be honest with his daddy. Dan hoped that Phil would forgive him.

Dan took a long shower and walked around the kitchen, opening drawers and cupboards at Phil's urging. "You should know your way around. This is your home after all."

Dan had never seen so many fancy utensils and culinary gadgets in his life. He couldn't even name some of them. He smiled when he thought of Phil working in his kitchen.

It occurred to Dan that Phil had only ever cooked for one, and it made him feel sad. Maybe Dan did have something to offer. Perhaps his company and his companionship was, as Phil insisted, enough.

The refrigerator had smooth, pale, birch wood paneling that matched the rest of the cupboards for a seamless transition. He slid his open palm across the wood and remembered that Phil left him a surprise; he opened the door.

There, on the third shelf, was an adorable, cat-shaped, metal Bento box with a red ribbon and two wooden chopsticks. Dan smiled broadly. There was also a small note poking out underneath the curved edge of the painted box.

"I know how much you love Japanese culture, so enjoy this special lunch that I enjoyed making just for my baby boy. I wish that I was here to feed it to you. See you soon.   
Love, Daddy."

Dan made a sound that surprised him; it was a sigh that came out more as a coo. He couldn't believe that Phil remembered the details of their first conversation in the bar that night. He assumed that he and Phil had been equally as intoxicated.

It felt strange to be alone, and he struggled to remember the last time he had enjoyed a meal in silence. He wiggled himself up on to one of the stools at the counter and untied the pretty, red, ribbon and withdrew the two, slender chopsticks.

He missed Phil.

How he wished that his daddy was beside him. Dan thought about how much he wanted Phil to feed him. He almost laughed at himself. It was absurd just how often he thought about his daddy and sex.

Dan ate happily, occasionally stopping to sniff the food before eating it; was the little cat face a melon slice or a cream filling? Dan didn't know.

Phil must have spent an hour planning and preparing this very intricate meal. Suddenly, Dan had an idea.

* * *

"Dan?" Phil called from the front hallway. "Baby Boy? Daddy's home." Phil smirked to himself. He loved the way it sounded to announce his arrival this way. He couldn't wait to see Dan.

"Welcome home, Daddy." Dan walked in from the kitchen and held his arms open to hug Phil.

The hug felt so good. It was strong, and warm, and like magnets had been placed in their chests, drawing them together. Phil held Dan a little tighter than he had yesterday.

"Thank you, Sweetheart." Phil resisted the urge to kiss the boy's soft, tanned, cheek. He shucked his jacket and hung it over the back of a chair. Dan gulped. His daddy looked even sexier than he had remembered.

"Did you have a good day? I want you to tell me all about it." Phil smiled and walked to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Dan sat at the counter and started to open his mouth to speak when Phil stopped and frowned.

"Daniel? You didn't find your lunch?" Phil reached inside and pulled out the cat-shaped Bento box, still intact, though the note was gone.

Dan smiled and blushed. "I did, Daddy. It was so sweet. I ate everything. Thank you so much." Phil seemed confused but pleased. He shut the door with his hip and walked toward the counter. "Open it Daddy." Dan winked.

Phil raised his brow. He untied the ribbon and opened the lid to reveal a freshly-made meal. Phil grinned and looked up to meet his baby's eyes.

"I wanted to thank you properly." Dan's cheeks burned with the flush. "It's not nearly what you did for me, but I wanted to surprise you."

Phil said nothing. He walked around to Dan's side of the counter and held his face. He kissed him on the lips.

Dan sighed sweetly through the back of his throat. He felt dizzy. Phil's lips were soft and wet on his.

As soon as he felt Phil pull away, Dan opened his eyes and smiled dreamily. His daddy looked less like a daddy and more like a boyfriend at the moment. Dan had to blink several times to remember their actual relationship.

"Thank you." Phil's voice sounded strange and soft. He was clearly touched by the gesture. Dan watched as he walked around the counter to the box, leaving Dan alone. "No one has ever ... thank you, Sweetheart."

If Dan hadn't been listening so intently, he may have missed Phil's words altogether. He didn't know that his daddy's voice could go so soft and low.

Phil smiled as he lifted the tiny cube of a peanut butter sandwich out of the box with his fingers. "You found the cutters?" He smiled, examining Dan's work.

"Yes, Daddy." Dan nodded proudly. "But aren't you supposed to use these?" He held up the slim sticks and tapped the ends together playfully.

"You're right, Baby Boy." Phil grinned, leaning over the counter top to move closer to Dan. "Surprise me?" Phil closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

Dan felt weak. He literally dreamed of this. "Okay."

The heart-shaped marshmallow dipped in chocolate was the perfect thing to place on his Daddy's waiting tongue. For a moment, Dan thought about being bold and putting his mouth over Phil's instead.

"Here you go, Daddy." Dan smiled and giggled as he plucked the little marshmallow out of the box and carefully lay it on the center of his daddy's pretty, pink, tongue.

Dan watched as Phil's lips closed around the chopsticks. He pulled them out slowly, carefully. Phil sighed and sucked. He opened his eyes and started chewing. Dan felt as if he weighed a thousand kilograms; he couldn't move.

"So good, Baby Boy. How thoughtful of you to surprise Daddy like this." Phil grinned slowly, his gaze intent.

“There's something I should tell you." Dan wasn't as embarrassed as he was ashamed. His daddy asked so little of him, and he had balled the one request that Phil made.

"Oh?" Phil blinked. "What is it, Daniel? Tell me, Baby Boy."

Dan didn't know how to say it. Phil seemed so concerned, as if he was preparing himself for rejection.

"I ... I think about you all the time, Daddy." Dan spoke quickly with his eyes closed. Phil smiled and asked him to slow down.

Dan opened his eyes. What did he just say? Phil had a funny look on his face. It was something like surprise and amusement; Dan couldn't be sure.

"You think about me all the time?" Phil repeated back to him.

Dan nodded, looking down at the tip of Phil's tie. It was a pretty pattern, and the color made his daddy's eyes sparkle. "Daniel, eye contact please."

He slowly raised his head and felt a swoop in his tummy. "I didn't plan it ... it just sort of happened, and I am really sorry, Daddy."

"What happened, Daniel?" Phil's voice took on more of a firm tone. It was thrilling and strangely sexual. "Tell Daddy."

Dan gulped, not because he was feeling nervous, but because he  _wasn't_.

"I was thinking about you, Daddy, and I started moving on the sheets, and-"

Phil reached forward to place two fingers under Dan's chin. A sexy grin moved from the right side of his face to the left side. "And?"

"And it felt really good, Daddy. I'm sorry." Dan hoped that he was making his daddy feel aroused.

Phil's voice was very calm and even. "And did you touch yourself, Daniel?" It seemed that he was holding his breath in anticipation of the answer.

"Yes. I came, Daddy. I came in your bed." Dan searched Phil's face for anything that resembled what he was feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was incredibly difficult to read like this. Phil's mouth opened and he sucked in the breath that he was supposed to be releasing. He looked positively shocked, shocked but still composed.

"I see."

"I'm sorry to have ignored your request. I wasn't planning on it ... it hurt, Daddy." Dan saw Phil's pupils dilate before his eyes. His face softened and his cheeks filled with color.

"And you felt the need because you were thinking about your Dadd,y Daniel?" Dan almost didn't recognize Phil.

"Yes, Daddy. I thought about the way it felt to kiss you, and how good you smell at night, and-"

"You liked our little experiment? Yeah?" Phil's voice went even deeper. He moved closer, and his eyelids got heavy.

"Yes ... so much, Daddy. Teach me. Teach me how to kiss you ... really kiss you." Dan's voice followed Phil's. It was lower than he thought possible and throaty with desire. He was being bold now, and he could tell that Phil liked it by the way that he pressed his lips to Dan's ear.

"I want to teach you ... _everything_." Dan shivered. Phil's lips felt so good against his skin. The low vibrations rippled throughout his body in the form of goosebumps. He gasped lightly in response and felt Phil's lips curl upward into a smile. Without pulling away, Phil placed a single kiss on the very edge of Dan's ear. His warm breath could be felt moving through his hair. Dan could do little but nod. He wanted to crawl into his daddy's lap and purr into his gorgeous neck.

"I'm ready; teach me, Daddy." Dan nearly whispered. He wasn't even thinking about what Phil's reaction could have been.

Slowly, reluctantly, Phil pulled away to meet his baby's eyes. 

"Patience, Daniel."

Dan must have look devastated because Phil cupped his face and smiled gently. 

"Perhaps one lesson ... right here, right now?" Phil removed his glasses without taking his eyes off of Dan. He bit his lip and ran his fingers back through his hair, pushing it up into a sexy quiff.

Dan just stared with his eyes fixated on his daddy's full, pink lips. He wanted to taste Phil. Things were moving at an agonizingly slow pace, though he had to admit that he was on the hook.

They sat facing one another, their knees touching. Phil grazed Dan's palms with his fingertips and held them in his lap. It made Dan shiver with excitement. He wondered if Phil could hear him swallow.

Phil's eyes dropped to Dan's lap. 

"So eager; I like that." He grinned sexily and bit his lip. Dan's eyes followed Phil's; he was visibly hard in his pants. Dan was far too excited to be embarrassed.

"Yes, Daddy." Dan bowed his head.

"Look at me, Baby Boy. Eye contact is especially important when you are getting intimate." Phil smiled when Dan looked deep into his eyes. "Very nice."

The corner of Dan's mouth twitched. He wanted to listen carefully and soak up as much of his daddy's teachings as possible. He wanted nothing more than to learn how to please him in every possible way.

"Tell me, Daniel, have you been with many men?" Phil's voice was smooth.

"No, Daddy. I played with another boy once, but that's it." Dan winced until he saw Phil smile with relief. His expression changed quickly, and he regained his composure.

"I see. And women? Have you been with a woman, Baby Boy?"

"No, Daddy. I don't think I want to be with a woman, but they seem to want to be with me." Dan shrugged.

"I'm not at all surprised to hear that. You're such a beautiful boy. I'll bet you have quite a few admirers. Yeah?" Phil inched a bit closer, and his words were nearly a whisper.

"I guess so. I mean, I do get a lot of attention-"

"If I kissed you right now, really kissed you, do you think you think that you would notice the attention that you get from other people, Daniel?" Phil's lips were merely a centimeter away now. His eyes were droopy, his lashes fluttery.

"I don't want any attention but yours, Daddy." Dan whispered, almost into Phil's mouth. He heard Phil hum with satisfaction and felt his daddy close the heated gap between them.

Their lips fit together so perfectly. They moved together so well. Dan accepted his submissive role and moaned softly when he felt Phil's tongue move along the edge of his own. He graciously accepted his daddy's wet tongue into his mouth, stroking him back with gratitude. The soft sounds of their lips meeting over and over again drove Dan absolutely wild.

Phil released Dan's hands and guided them up to rest on his own shoulders, never breaking the kiss. Dan instinctively squeezed his daddy and slid one hand up his neck and into his soft hair.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's narrow waist and pulled him closer, so that their bodies were nearly flush. Dan, who had never been held this way before, trembled at the touch. Suddenly Dan wanted everything all at once. His heart was racing, threatening to jump out of his chest and right into Phil's.

They moved rhythmically, Dan enthusiastically accepting every bit of his daddy's affection. It felt so good to be kissed like this by a man like Phil. With one hand tugging gently at the hair at his daddy's nape, and the other wrapped around his neck, Dan's body leaned in toward Phil's at an incredible angle. This made it difficult when Phil ended their snogging session with two, long, languid kisses on the lips.

Phil thought that his baby boy had never looked so beautiful. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and his lips were swollen from the contact. Dan's eyes were dark and full of desire. It was painful to stop.

"That's lesson one." Phil tried to sound authoritative, but his voice came out weak and broken. He wanted Dan so badly. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Dan couldn't believe it. They were stopping here? He was on the verge of actual tears. 

"Please, Daddy ... don't stop." It was more of a question than anything. How he wanted to keep going. He could taste his daddy in his mouth and feel his hair and skin on his fingertips.

Phil put on his glasses and grinned. 

"And how do I know that you will be satisfied after lesson two?" Hmm, Baby Boy?" Phil brushed hair behind Dan's ear and caused him to gasp. "You will want lesson three, and then four..."

Dan's posture crumpled. He felt defeated. Was this going to be the way of it? One lesson at a time?

"Look at me, Daniel." Phil put his hand on his baby's knee. "Tell Daddy what you’re feeling." He softened a bit, realizing that his slow approach to their physical relationship may be too much for Dan.

"I don't like being teased, Daddy." Dan spoke softly.

"Oh, Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I've misread the situation. I don't want you to feel pressure to go too far too fast." Phil squeezed his eyes shut. "I didn't mean to tease you, Baby Boy. I've only just learned that you're a virgin, Daniel. I wouldn't feel right about moving forward straight away."

Dan swallowed and sat up a little straighter. "But you do want to move forward?"

Phil smiled. "You have no idea, Daniel." He held his hands and brought them to his mouth for a sweet kiss. Dan blushed and grinned, ducking his head shyly.

"I want to show you so many things. I want to teach you how to feel good and how to make someone else feel good, well,  _me_." Phil winked. Dan laughed and Phil followed. This was one of the moments where the lines blurred a bit. Phil still felt like his daddy, but he also felt like a friend or boyfriend.

"Thank you, Daddy." Dan squeezed Phil's hands.

"We can move a bit faster if you want to, Baby Boy, but I have to remind you that what I teach you is between us. I don't want you using what I show you on anyone else. Do you understand?" Phil was serious now.

Dan understood. He didn't  _want_  to think about being intimate and sexual with anyone but his daddy. "Yes, Daddy. I understand, and I promise."

Phil nodded. "Very good, Sweetheart." He tipped his head and lifted his chin. "Perhaps you are ready for more. Tell me, Daniel, have you ever been marked by a lover?"


	6. Trespassers Beware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil shows Dan how to mark his lover, and their sexual relationship begins to heat up with a romantic night in. Dan wonders if he will survive Phil Lester.

"Tell me, Daniel, have you ever been marked by a lover?"

"No, Daddy." Dan let his lips fall apart. He wanted Phil's mouth on him; he wanted his daddy's mouth all over his body.

Phil smirked in his way, and Dan felt dizzy. He swayed a bit, gripping the granite countertop to steady himself.

"Lesson two. Never leave a mark where someone else will see it. Besides being unprofessional, it is just sloppy. You want people to know you belong to your lover? Bite and cover - only a trespasser would find it." Phil winked. 

Dan felt lightheaded. His daddy got sexier every day. "Be smart. Go for a place that can be revealed as a warning to others. For example, Daniel, if I were to mark you now, I would go for your neck, right where it meets your shoulder." Phil touched him in the very spot, over top of his button up. "Do you know why I would do it here?"

Dan shook his head. He hated himself for being so turned on that he couldn't even speak.

Phil smiled. "May I?" He brought his long, nimble, fingers to the collar of Dan's shirt.

Dan nodded and licked his pink lips.

"Now, at first glance, I don't see a ring on your finger or a mark on your body. I might assume that you are single." Phil moved closer, narrowing the space between their bodies. "If I were polite, I would ask. But we both know that there are impolite people. I might just try to kiss you, to get close." Phil moved even closer, and Dan gulped.

"If I were to unbutton your shirt ... like this ... I could see it. I would know that you belonged to your lover." Phil was practically purring into Dan's ear. Dan shivered and sighed audibly.

"Oh." He whispered. Dan could feel Phil's breath on his cheek and his hands over his chest.

"May I mark you, Baby Boy?"

"Fuck, yes," Dan uttered too soon. "I mean, yes."

Phil grinned into Dan's neck, a mere centimeter from his tender skin. Dan steeled himself as Phil brushed his lips teasingly along his bare shoulder.

His warm, wet tongue licked a single, upward stripe over Dan's neck. He was already getting hard in his pants. Phil kissed the wet skin softly, making a gentle sound.

"Hold still, Baby Boy." He went back in and covered the spot with his warm mouth, latching on. He licked, and sucked, and nibbled until he heard Dan begin to moan openly. He paused, smiled, and continued.

Dan felt like he could cry. It felt so good to have Phil biting down and sucking on his flesh. He wanted his daddy to leave a deep, purplish bruise. He could almost feel the tingling of his blood rising to the surface.

"Fuck," Dan whispered as Phil licked to soothe.

"You like that?" Phil traced the blooming mark with his fingertips. He wanted to suck every inch of the boy's body. Dan tasted so good, so perfect. Phil was hardening, and he hoped that his baby would notice his effect.

"Yes, Daddy. Thank you." Dan reached up to touch the abused area. It felt wet and hot to the touch. He liked it.

"Looks so pretty already. My goodness." Phil looked incredibly pleased with himself. To Dan's disbelief, Phil started to button his shirt.

"Now you try, yeah?" Phil started on his own collar, slowly revealing more and more of his creamy skin. Dan wanted to taste him so badly that his mouth actually watered.

Dan nodded vigorously and moved forward as if to kiss him. He held Phil's back and shoulder, diligently aiming for the same, inconspicuous, spot on his daddy's pretty body.

"Ready, Daniel? Make me yours; mark your daddy." Phil's words turned Dan on so much that he moaned before moving in to swipe his hot, wet tongue across his daddy's neck. Phil arched away, allowing Dan plenty of room to move.

Phil shivered when he felt Dan's lips on his neck for the first time. His baby moved slowly and sensually at first, mimicking Phil's ministrations. Phil sighed deeply and groaned, which encouraged Dan to begin nibbling.

Phil's skin tasted so good. It was a real effort to control himself. Dan was so hard, and he knew that he couldn't hide it any longer. He wanted his daddy to see his need.

Nibbles turned to bites, and licks became sucks. Dan was completely lost in Phil, and he started to move his hips rhythmically. He gasped when he felt Phil's hands settle on them.

"Daniel, don't stop." Phil sounded as far gone as Dan felt. Hearing his daddy moan, his desire for more, made Dan leak in his pants. Things were getting more heated by the moment.

Dan hummed in response. He worked his daddy's sweet skin with surprising precision. It surprised him when Phil squeezed his hips possessively and spoke.

"Are you absolutely certain that you have never done this before, Baby Boy?"

"M'sure Daddy." Dan grinned against Phil's wet, hot, skin. "You taste so good."

Phil hissed and pulled Dan closer so that their chests were touching. Dan could feel his heart pounding, his chest heaving into Phil's.

"How's it looking?" Phil smirked and reached up to touch the freshly-marked skin of his neck.

"Very pretty." Dan smiled broadly. "It's so much bigger than it felt." He watched in amazement as the glistening skin darkened before his eyes. It was so sexy to think that Phil wanted him to do it.

Phil lifted his chin and turned around to see his own reflection in the glass of the overhead oven. He smiled and traced his baby's marking. "Beautiful."

Dan wanted to see Phil's marking on his body. He rubbed it with his fingertips and thought about how badly he wanted Phil to cover his entire body. Suddenly he had the urge to show anyone who would look.

"That was so ... _God_." Dan giggled. "I want to do it more."

Phil smiled as he buttoned up his shirt collar and ran his fingers through his black hair, causing it to ride upward like a wave. Dan liked it.

"And we most certainly will, Daniel." Phil cleared his throat. Dan realized that he was acutely aware of his erection. "I'll tell you what, since your furniture is arriving tomorrow morning, let's watch a film in my room this evening. We'll get takeaway. What would my baby like? Hmmm?"

Dan liked the idea, although he wished that his bedroom furniture was not coming so soon. 

"For the film or for dinner, Daddy?" He looked up at Phil with large, dark eyes. There was no point in trying to hide the erection that refused to subside.

"For dinner, Baby Boy. I have the film sorted. You will love it." Phil reached forward to tuck a wayward lock of Dan's hair behind his ear. His touch felt like electricity rippling through his body. It was exciting and just as thrilling as the act of marking each other.

"Oh." Dan blushed. He wondered what his daddy had in mind. He decided that he would be happy to watch anything so long as it was next to Phil. "Sushi?"

Phil smiled. "That's my boy."

* * *

It wasn't lost on Dan that Phil wanted to watch the film in the privacy and comfort of his own bedroom. The house featured a rather luxurious lounge area with a reclining sofa, a ridiculously-large, flat-screen, tv, and a myriad of top-of-the-line speakers with surround sound. Surely this would be the place to watch a film.

"Enjoy a shower and come over to my bedroom so we can start the film. You're not tired, are you? I don't want either of us dozing off."

"No. I am relaxed but awake." Dan smiled and jogged in place, making Phil laugh.

"Excellent." He winked and walked toward his own room. Just as Dan turned to enter his bedroom, he heard Phil call his name.

"And, Daniel?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Please don't touch yourself." Phil said it without turning around, though Dan couldn't see his face, he was certain that he was smiling.

"Okay, Daddy." Dan replied through gritted teeth.

* * *

Dan was sure that he was going to hurt himself if he didn't relieve the pressure soon.

Would a cold shower really help? He decided to try it, though the thought of it made him recoil. He wanted a warm shower and his daddy to break the tension. He wanted Phil's hands on him, and he wanted to put his hands on Phil.

At some point, Phil had put the shower gel in Dan's bathroom. He twisted the pump cap until it popped and pulled it open. Phil's scent filled his nose. He was hard again, thinking about how good it had been to smell his daddy on the sheets this morning.

"Fuck." Dan didn't know how he was going to wash himself below the waist without coming. Surely Phil would understand if he did. He would be honest about it too.

It was an absolute miracle that he finished the shower without making a mess of himself. He worked quickly, trying desperately to recall everything that he could about probate law. For once, Dan was glad that he had dedicated countless hours to the world's most boring material.

He was surprised to find that his clothing had been replaced. Phil must have popped in to leave these gifts without his knowing. Dan wrapped the fluffy towel around his waist and pulled the end of the red ribbon holding the bundle together. The roll fell open to reveal a luxurious navy-blue robe and matching boxer shorts. The material was exquisite. Was it satin or silk?

Everything fit perfectly. The shorts felt incredible against his skin. The robe felt good too, falling to his knees. He had never owned a robe before. He liked the way he looked, and he believed that Phil would too.

Next to black, navy was his favorite color. It made him think of the night sky and places unknown. Dan thought about how Phil was like the night sky with his all of his mystery and sensuality. It was comforting, thrilling, and terrifying.

Phil's bedroom door was closed, a sign that he was not ready for Dan's company. Just as he was about to return to his room, Phil appeared in the hallway with two empty wine glasses and a single, fragrant, peach.

"Oh, you're ready! Fantastic. You look gorgeous, Baby Boy. Turn around for me?" Phil bit his lower lip and stepped backward.

"I love this, Daddy. Thank you." Dan ran his palms over the soft material and winked. Phil loved it when he did that.

"Do you?" Phil smiled. "I knew you would look incredible wearing it. And the shorts fit?" Phil thought about how much he wanted to run his hands over his body. The thought of feeling his baby's warm lump covered in slippery satin had him salivating.

"A perfect fit, Daddy." Dan wondered if Phil wanted to see them. He started to untie the belt of his robe but stopped when Phil started to cough.

"Are you alright?" Dan walked closer and put his hand in the center of his daddy's back.

"Yes, thank you. I just choked on my own saliva, believe it or not." Phil laughed, and Dan thought that it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"You have a great laugh, Daddy." Dan blushed but smiled genuinely. His dimples were adorable.

"Thank you." Phil walked closer and narrowed his eyes. He raised his hand and rubbed the soft, fuzzy, skin of the peach on Dan's cheek. It was unbelievably erotic.

Dan sighed and his eyelids fluttered. 

"Daddy," he whispered. It was an appropriate reaction to such a sensual gesture. Phil seemed pleased.

"Baby," he responded in the same, breathy whisper.

They stood in the hallway for a moment, unspeaking. The sexual tension was ridiculously high. Dan wondered if he would survive Phil Lester.


	7. Peaches and Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan shares an unbelievably erotic experience with his daddy. Phil asks Dan a question inspired by the film, and confessions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by a scene from the 2017 film, Call Me By Your Name.

Phil raised his hand and rubbed the soft, fuzzy, skin of the peach on Dan's cheek. It was unbelievably erotic.

Dan sighed and his eyelids fluttered.

" _Daddy_ ," he whispered. It was an appropriate reaction to such a sensual gesture. Phil seemed pleased.

" _Baby_ ," he responded in the same, breathy, whisper.

They stood in the hallway for a moment in complete silence. Dan wanted to move, but he felt so heavy.

"Follow me." Phil spoke in a low, deep voice. He opened the door to his bedroom and lifted his chin. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll just be a minute." Phil disappeared behind the sliding door to his bathroom.

Dan's heart pounded. Phil, or maybe housekeeping, had changed the sheets. He winced at the memory, though he could feel a new erection forming against the silken material of his shorts.

There were fresh flowers on Dan's bedside table. They were incredibly fragrant and in full bloom. Dan smiled, cupping several of the pink blossoms in his hand. He sighed with delight. No one had ever given him fresh flowers before. Phil made sure to have them at every meal, and now at his bedside.

He wasn't sure if he should keep the robe or lose it. They would be watching the film in bed, and Phil did say that he should make himself comfortable, so, he stood and slipped it off. He wrapped it around the bedpost carefully.

The new sheets were just like the others - silky and luxurious. These were a silvery-white color. Dan slipped between the top and bottom sheets, making note of the way it felt against his bare, sensitive skin.

Just as he pulled them up to his navel, Phil opened the bathroom door. He looked absolutely intoxicating.

"Daddy," Dan gasped.

Phil only grinned, tugging at his own bottom lip as he admired Dan in his bed. Phil smiled softly and placed two, tall, champagne flutes on his bedside table. Dan immediately recognized the dark bottle of alcohol behind them as being the finest champagne in all of England.

Phil looked incredible. Dan had never seen so much of his daddy's skin before. He had pushed his dark hair back from his forehead, and it stood up sexily. He wore his glasses and little else. The black silk boxers appeared to be exactly like Dan's navy ones. In his hand, Phil held a single peach. It appeared to be the very same one that he rubbed against Dan's cheek in the hallway. He watched as his daddy kissed the soft skin of the fruit and placed it on his table before slipping in bed beside him.

"Oh, Daddy." Dan repeated. He wanted to move closer, but he waited patiently for an invitation that never came.

"Baby Boy." Phil replied. He smirked and then smiled, cupping the boy's cheek in his hand. "You look so beautiful. Do you feel beautiful?"

"Yes, Daddy." Dan nodded. He felt absolutely gorgeous. Phil had a way of making him feel like the only man in the world.

"Good." Phil released Dan's cheek and reached for the remote. "Daniel, this film is important. I want you to appreciate the amount of work that went into this. The cinematography is exquisite."

Dan loved to hear Phil discuss film, period. His face would light up and he could almost feel the excitement in his own belly.

"Yes Daddy, I understand."

"It's set in Italy. I want to film in Italy someday. Who knows, maybe you will come with me and learn a thing or two, yeah?" Phil winked.

Dan gripped a fistful of pillow. He nodded and smiled. It was so hard to look at Phil when he felt so strongly. He needed to touch him, and he needed to be touched.

"Don't miss the story; I don't think that you will." Phil rotated his body and pulled the bottle of champagne from the ice bucket. He made eye contact with Dan and maintained it as he popped the cork.

"You like champagne, Baby?" Phil poured the bubbly liquid into the flutes with precision.

"I do, Daddy, thank you." Dan blushed. He accepted a glass and followed Phil's lead.

"To us, to our agreement, and to the future." Phil raised his glass, and Dan did the same. They tapped their glasses together ever so carefully and sipped.

"The story is beautiful. I believe you'll like it a lot. It's a romance, sort of a slow burn." Phil grinned. "The music is extraordinary. I've downloaded it for you; check your phone in the morning."

Phil had a strict "no phone" policy in the bedroom. Dan loved it. He always had his daddy's undivided attention.

"Really? Thank you." Dan smiled. Phil reached up and caressed his cheek, running his fingertips over his precious dimple.

"You're welcome." Phil's fingertips fell away from his face, and Dan instantly felt the loss. He hoped that there would be more touching.

 Phil started the film. He, like Dan, sat propped up against the headboard with several pillows. They sat, bare chested and silk clad, just inches apart. Dan didn't know what to do with his hands. Phil had crossed his over his belly, so Dan did the same.

Phil was right; the cinematography was exceptionally beautiful. It made Dan long for a summer in Italy. The main character, Elio, was played by an actor who resembled Dan in many ways. He wondered if Phil could see it too.

Dan noticed that there were a lot of similarities between the two main characters and himself and Phil. There was an age gap of approximately five years, unspoken desire, and sexual tension that could be felt by even the most casual viewer. Phil, having seen the film, knew exactly which scenes would affect Dan the most. At one point, as the two young men were pondering the meaning of a writing in which the author couldn't bear to speak of his desire for another, Phil slipped his hand between the sheets to find Dan's.

Dan felt his tummy flutter. He turned to look at his daddy, who had never removed his eyes from the screen. His face was unreadable. Dan decided not to question it or draw attention to the unexpected gesture. He returned to the film, most certainly invested in the unfolding of the onscreen romance.

He couldn't deny that his hand felt at home inside of Phil's. It was incredibly difficult to focus when all he wanted was more.

There was a moment in which Dan's chest pounded; Elio and Oliver shared their first kiss. It reminded them both of their first kisses, just days ago. Dan started to grow inside of his shorts. He drew his knees up to his chest in an effort to hide it, but his daddy turned to face him. He paused the film in the middle of a particularly gorgeous kiss and spoke softly.

"Are you alright, Daniel?"

"Yes, I'm well, Daddy." Dan blushed. He was certain that Phil could hear the thoughts racing through his mind. He grinned.

"Relax, Baby." Phil gently placed a hand over Dan's knee, and Dan dropped them slowly, revealing a hot, hard lump under the sheets. "Oh, I see." Phil narrowed his eyes and let some of his hair fall forward. "You like the film then?"

Christ. Dan swallowed hard and opened his mouth, unable to respond. He nodded instead.

"Just wait. It gets much more intense. Are you up for it?"

Dan didn't need to speak; his eyes said yes. Phil smiled seductively and lay back against the headboard, pushing play.

Though Phil's hand was no longer covering his, he had moved closer. Their bare thighs were touching. Dan almost cried when Elio and Oliver professed their feelings and made love for the first time. He wanted to make love with Phil so badly that he could taste it on the tip of his tongue.

They watched in silence, but for the small squeak that involuntary found its way between Dan's full lips. He recoiled in embarrassment, though Phil reassured him with a soft moan and nudge of his knee.

Just when Dan didn't believe that he could take any more, the young boy, who was missing his new companion and lover, found pleasure in the most unlikely of places - an actual peach.

They watched as Elio rubbed two fingers along the cleft of the soft, fuzzy flesh and circled the shallow dip in the center. Dan's thighs tensed and he inhaled sharply when it became apparent that they boy was about to experiment with the juicy sphere.

  
He watched, alongside his daddy, as Elio massaged and pressed into the flesh, dipping his fingertips into the juicy, dripping hole that he created. Even Phil's breath had become irregular and audible.

Dan's toes curled as he watched the boy tear the pit from the fruit and slip the now-hollow cup under the waistband of his shorts. He gasped as Elio found pleasure in the juicy flesh, coming inside of it unexpectedly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dan could see Phil's chest heaving. He wondered how much more he could handle. Was this a test of self control? Dan was about to fail miserably.

"Fuck." He whispered hoarsely. He didn't care if Phil heard him; he hoped that he did. Dan didn't have to worry about his overtly sexual response; there was, under the sheets, a rather larger lump in his daddy's lap. "Oh fuck." Dan repeated in a whisper.

He squirmed and twisted his legs under the sheets. Phil was big, and Dan had every reason to believe that there was more. Dan was on the large side himself, though he had yet to realize it, not having had many opportunities to compare himself to others.

The scene was over, and for a moment, Dan believed that it couldn't possibly get any hotter. He relaxed a bit and thought about sitting on his hands to keep them from wandering. Oliver walked in to find his young lover asleep and a carved-out peach on the table beside him. Elio woke in a panic and cried when Oliver teased him before putting the fruit to his lips.

"Oh my God." Dan’s eyes widened.

Phil grinned. He could feel Dan taking fistfuls of the sheets beside him. "Pretty hot, yeah?"

It was the first time Phil had spoken in a while.

"M'yes Daddy. So hot." Dan pressed his lips together and started to move his hand toward his own waistband.

"No, Daniel. Not yet." Phil reached out and held his wrist. A wave rocked his entire body. "Watch the film please; this is nearly the end."

Dan nodded and relaxed his hand. "Not  _yet_ " he had said. Suddenly Dan became keenly aware of the peach on Phil's bedside table. He gulped.

His daddy knew exactly what he was doing. Dan was so hard that it hurt. His cock ached, and it leaked through his boxers and now on the sheets. He didn't even try to hide it. He desperately wanted his daddy to see his arousal.

The tone of the film changed, and there were tears from both men. In an unexpected turn, Dan felt betrayed by the characters. He cried silently beside his Daddy. The credits rolled and the music, somber but beautiful, played.

In need of comfort, Dan turned to face Phil. His eyes were dewy and bright. Phil sensed his baby's need and pulled him close. The bare skin of their chests touched. Phil felt his heart flutter and his cock harden.

"Are you okay, Dan?"

"Yes, Daddy. I just feel everything so deeply. I got invested, and I wanted them to-"

"I know. Me too. Love is messy sometimes. Have you ever been in love, Daniel?"

"No, Daddy." Dan lied. He was falling for Phil, but he had not the guts nor the confidence to speak.

"Remember the film? Does he speak? His answer was no. Which do you think is more painful, Daniel? Regret or vulnerability?"

Dan would have said "vulnerability" before watching the film. It was clear to him now, not having experienced it for himself, that regret would be undoubtedly more painful.

"Regret. I think regret." Dan's dark eyes sparkled, and his tear-stained cheeks flushed. The film empowered him. "Do you have any regrets, Daddy?"

 Phil was surprised by the question. He was about to ask his baby the very same thing. "Sure. We all do."

"Tell me." Dan put his hand over top of Phil's. Something had shifted, and they both knew it.

Phil was quiet for a moment. He ran his right hand through his hair, pushing it further up onto his forehead. He cleared his throat, sipped his champagne, and turned to look at his beautiful boy.

Dan never expected him to lean in for a kiss. Phil kissed him so tenderly, so perfectly, that Dan forgot to breathe. His eyes flew open and fluttered closed again, his daddy's lips over his own.

Phil pulled away slowly and sighed. "I regret not doing that sooner."

Dan couldn't believe it. He was trembling. He needed more. The taste of his daddy wasn't enough anymore.

"And I regret telling a lie." Dan spoke softly, looking first at the creamy skin of his daddy's bare chest and then to his pretty face.

"Oh?" Phil licked his lips subtly and blinked, waiting for Dan to say more.

"M'sorry, Daddy. I think I have been in love." Dan wanted to press his hands to Phil's chest and mark him all over again. "I think maybe I might be ..." Dan closed his eyes and pulled the edge of his lower lip in between his teeth. "I think I’m falling in love with you."

Phil's eyes widened and his chest expanded. He waited for Dan to open his eyes. "And why do you think that, Daniel? Are you sure it's not just lust that you're feeling?"

The question cut through him like the blade of a hot knife.

 Phil immediately regretted moving so slowly with Dan. Was he just feeling sexually aroused and confusing want with love?

"I'm young, but I know that I've never felt this way before." Dan sounded a bit wounded and small. Phil wanted to hold him but stayed in character. He couldn't allow himself to be so vulnerable, not so soon, maybe not ever.

"And you think it must be love?" Phil spoke evenly.

"Yes, Daddy. I think it is." Dan blinked back hot tears. "I'm Elio," he whispered.

Phil couldn't stand it anymore. He was in love with Dan. He wanted to hold him and kiss him and make sweet love to him. He so desperately wanted to slide his body into Dan's and stay there forever.

Instead, Phil held Dan's face in his hands. He looked into his eyes and kissed his salty tears. "Say your name. Call me by your name."

Dan closed his eyes and felt Phil's breath fall on his lips. "Dan," he whispered.

"Again." Phil licked a newly-fallen tear.

"Dan." His wet lashes fluttered open.

"Phil." He spoke softly, more softly than Dan had ever heard him speak. "Phil, Phil, Phil." Dan could feel the gentle vibrations on his lips and in his core. He ran his tongue across his daddy's upper lip and pushed inside.

They kissed, and there was nothing but their breath between them. Phil removed his glasses and tried to regain his composure.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. You don't have to love me back. I know what this is: it’s an agreement, and I'm sorry."

"You know what scares me more than anything, Daniel?" Phil looked soft.

"What, Daddy?"

"Vulnerability." Phil reached for his glasses and readjusted them on his face. He blinked and Dan watched as he transformed himself back into "Daddy." He felt a chill, and there was a sadness that he couldn't describe. Phil said more than he meant to say. Dan knew it. Against his will, Phil fallen in love with him. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and managed a smile. His daddy was absolutely gorgeous, and he didn't want to complicate the already complicated.

"Now then, shall we partake in a little fun?" Phil reached for the peach on his bedside table and grinned.

Dan nodded, falling softly against the pillows. He twitched and moaned softly, not knowing if he wanted Phil's touch or to touch Phil more. He was about to know the thrill of both.

"Just relax, Baby Boy. Let Daddy take care of you." Phil groaned, low in his throat. He lay the peach in the center of Dan's smooth, tanned chest and slowly moved in downward.

"Fuck," Dan whispered. His belly caved in and billowed outward and a rapid rate. He was absolutely terrified that he would come into his shorts.

"God, you're beautiful. Jesus." Phil's voice changed entirely. Dan gulped and shivered.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"I'm serious, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Phil traced Dan's rib cage with his fingertips and his mouth watered looking at his pert, pink, nipples.

Dan had received his share of compliments over the years from boys and girls alike. Never had he been praised by a man, and most certainly not by a man like Phil Lester.

"Thank you." Dan's voice was small and soft.

"Confidence, Daniel. You have every reason to be confident. Say it like you mean it." Phil brought the peach to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"Thank you, Daddy." Dan managed a more confident tone despite his high level of arousal. Phil was leaning over him, shirtless and hard.

"You like peaches, Baby?" Phil held it to Dan's cheek and rubbed it against his pretty lips. Dan nodded and mouthed hotly at the fruit that represented Phil.

"Take a bite for Daddy, yeah?" Phil licked his lips and straddled Dan's thighs. “A big one.”

Dan was panting hard. His daddy looked so sexy sitting atop him. He could feel the heat radiating from between Phil's legs. He drew upon every ounce of strength to keep himself from coming.

Dan bit into the sweet fruit, his hands tightly tucked at his sides. Juice burst from its flesh and dripped down Dan's chin. Phil watched as the viscous, honey-colored, nectar dripped on to Dan's collarbone and ran between his nipples and pooled in his perfect navel. Dan's eyes opened slowly to see his daddy's expression of uninhibited desire.

"Fuck." Phil uttered the word without apology. He wanted to touch the boy so badly. Dan looked at him with lust-blown eyes and swollen, pink lips. "So smooth, so gorgeous." Phil followed the trail of nectar with his fingertips and edged them under the waistband of his shorts.

Dan couldn't help it. He cried out.

Phil released the band and held the peach in his left hand. With the right, he circled the soft indent at the very bottom with his middle finger. He looked into Dan's eyes and pushed into the fruit where Dan had taken his bite.

"Watch me, Baby."

Dan obeyed. Phil fingered the peach as he would finger Dan. He pushed in slowly, juice sloshing out with each penetration of his fingers. It made a wet, squelching sound that caused Dan's eyes to roll backward.

Phil worked the tender fruit until he reached the pit. Dan watched him lift it out with his pointed tongue. He held it up for Dan to see, smirking sexily.

"Your glass, please."

Dan reached for his champagne flute with a trembling hand. He held it up for his daddy. Phil winked and let the pit fall into the last of Dan's champagne with a slosh and plunk. The alcohol fizzed around it. Dan looked his daddy in the eyes and brought the glass to his lips, swallowing the last drops of champagne with satisfaction.

Dan replaced the glass on the table without taking his eyes off of Phil.

"Touch me, Daddy ... _please_."

Phil's face morphed into something that Dan didn't recognize. Was it lust? Love? Dan couldn't tell. He looked relieved and terrified at the same time, all while maintaining his air of confidence. 

"Patience, Daniel." Phil licked into the peach once more and let the juice drip from his chin and on to Dan's tanned abdomen. Once again, Phil's fingers found the edge of Dan's waistband.

In one swift, smooth, movement, Phil brought down the silky material of Dan's shorts to reveal his perfect cock. The air hit him, and his daddy's eyes fell upon him.

"Jesus," Phil gasped. He looked at Dan with such hunger. "You just keep getting better. Fuck." Phil didn't touch, though he held the dripping peach in his hand, squeezing it gently.

 "Thank you, Daddy." Dan felt like he could faint. Phil seemed quite pleased with his body. He knew that he was well beyond average, though no opinion mattered but Phil's.

"So pretty, so perfect." Phil examined him, admiring his long, thick length. He knew that he would be beautiful. He watched as Dan's cock leaked, pearls of clear fluid beading at his pink, flared, head. He had little hair, which didn't surprise Phil. His balls were essentially hairless as well, and they looked soft and velvety.

"Hurts. Please touch me, Daddy." Dan whimpered quietly.

"Not tonight, Daniel." Phil brought the peach down to his cock head. "Go on, Baby. Daddy will hold it for you. Fuck it to it for me, yeah?"

Dan nodded and whined. He wanted his daddy's hands on him, but he also needed relief. Phil was holding the peach, and that was erotic as hell.

"Yes, Daddy." He closed his eyes and thrust upward. Phil brought the cup of the fruit toward him, covering his wet head entirely. Dan moaned with delight and slammed his upper body back into the mound of pillows.

He whimpered and whined with each buck of his hips. Phil watched him thrust upward again and again. He looked so fucking gorgeous, falling apart like this. Phil couldn't wait to see his baby's release.

Dan didn't have time to think about what he must have looked like, nor did he care. He felt beautiful because of the way that Phil looked at him. The cool flesh of the peach felt good, but it wasn't Phil. He pushed against the wall of it, knowing that his daddy's hand was on the other side. He was so close to coming already, then Phil started talking.

"Look at me, Daniel. Look at my face." Dan struggled to keep his eyes open, though fixating on Phil's incredible face sent him hurdling to the edge. "That's it pretty baby. Look at your Daddy."

Dan moaned loudly, fucking up faster and faster. He gripped fistfuls of the sheets and cried out. "Daddy!"

"That's it, Baby. Let go for me. Fill it up for Daddy." Phil lifted his chin and bit his lip. Dan released a deep, throaty moan and shook uncontrollably. He saw Phil slip his left hand down into his own pants and stroke himself.

Dan cried out and came hard into the flesh of the fruit. He jackknifed forward, clutching his belly. His breathing was labored, and his body glistened with the sheen of his sweat.

"God, you're incredible." Phil praised. He continued to stroke himself, though Dan had yet to see him bare. "Eyes up here, Baby. Are you watching, Daddy?"

Dan fell back against the pillows and nodded. He nearly blacked out, and he hadn't even been touched properly. Phil looked unbelievably sexy right now, his cock in one hand and Dan's full peach in the other. His hair had flopped forward, and his chest heaved with excitement.

Dan knew what his daddy was about to do. He couldn't comprehend this level of sensuality. He watched as Phil put the opening of the peach to his mouth. He lapped gently at first, then he tipped his head back and drank Dan's contents greedily. He grunted from the back of his throat and pushed the waistband of his boxers down to reveal his own, hard, throbbing cock.

"Oh my God, Daddy!" Dan lunged forward, wanting to hold Phil's thick, long, leaking, cock in his hands. Phil intercepted him and asked him to lay back and relax.

“You taste so fucking good.”

Dan's softening cock twitched again as he felt Phil's hands on either side of his long, slender, thighs.

"Pull your legs up, Sweetheart, knees to your chest for me." Phil placed the dripping peach between Dan's shins and held his knees. "Very nice. Daddy's turn."

Before Dan knew it, Phil was thrusting into the peach, moaning and hissing. He looked into Dan's eyes, mouthing his name. His breath hitched, and he pushed himself further into the flesh. "Daniel, Daniel," he moaned with his head thrown back. He gripped Dan's knees and released him, stroking the curves of his long, hairless, calves soothingly.

"Daddy." Dan croaked. He had never been so turned on in his whole life. Phil looked absolutely gorgeous as he came. Dan licked his lips and cupped the peach before opening his long legs.

"Watch me, Daddy." Dan turned the peach around and pushed a single finger inside. He moaned lightly when he felt his daddy's warm come. Phil looked at him with his mouth agape, never expecting his baby to reciprocate.

"Jesus, Daniel." Phil watched as Dan opened his mouth and slipped his glazed finger inside. He sucked, closing his eyes with satisfaction.

"You taste so good, Daddy." Dan maintained eye contact, rimming the edge of the fruit's opening with his tongue. Phil fell back on his heels and sighed.

"Dan, you don't have to-"

"Shhhh, Daddy. I want to ... so much." Dan grinned and winked before drinking Phil from the mouth of the fruit.

"Holy f-" Phil put his hand over his racing heart. He watched Dan lick his lips and nibble at the edge of the flesh.

"Baby Boy." Phil whispered. He crawled forward and nibbled on the opposite side of the peach.

Dan held the fruit, and together they ate from it. Juice and a mixture of their fluids ran down their chins and their bare chests. They moaned as they ate.

Phil smiled. He was genuinely happy that Dan enjoyed himself. He looked at the boy, all flushed and beautiful with the afterglow of orgasm.

"You really are the most beautiful creature." Phil spoke softly and placed a gentle kiss to Dan's knee.

"Thank you, Daddy." Dan swallowed the last of the fruit and fingered the syrup on his chest. He looked at Phil and seductively sucked it off of his own fingers. "You are incredibly sexy Daddy. I can't believe you're mine."

"I'm sorry you said so, I was just thinking that I ought to mark you again as a reminder." Phil grinned.

"I like this playful side of you, Daddy." Dan giggled. "And another marking would be lovely. I certainly wouldn't stop you."

Phil crawled to his side of the bed and resumed his position against the pillows. He grinned. He liked this side of himself too.

"Daddy?" Dan sat up a bit and pulled his shorts up reluctantly.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"This was incredible, and I am so glad that this happened. You made me feel so good." He paused, not knowing if it were appropriate to continue. "But why no touching?"

Phil raised his brow and twisted his lips. He wanted more; he wanted everything. Dan clearly felt attracted to him, and he admitted that he may even be falling in love. He supposed that telling the truth was the what Dan deserved.

"Daniel, it's not about not wanting ... it's about wanting too badly. This is my fear, my vulnerability." Phil looked up to find Dan's face softened in compassion and his warm eyes focused.

"Are you afraid that I will hurt you, Daddy?"

He already felt so exposed, so naked. He had been intimate with the boy who was slowly but surely holding his heart.

"Yes Dan, I suppose I am."

Dan felt his heart skip a beat. He had absolutely no intention of hurting Phil. Though he supposed that people who hurt rarely did so with intention.

"I'm a confident man in many ways, but love and intimacy? They scare me. I can't control them like I can my work. It's less of a risk when you’re not ..." Phil sighed and pulled the sheets up around his waist.

"Not what, Daddy? Tell me please." Dan felt the urge to hold him.

"It's easier when you're not falling in love, Daniel." Phil pressed his lips together and looked up to meet Dan's gentle eyes.

"Oh." Dan felt his heart flutter. Did Phil even want to fall in love?

Phil felt uncomfortable. He said way too much. Dan looked so very beautiful sitting there with concern. He hadn't meant to complicate a pen-and-paper relationship.

"I'm sorry, Dan. This is so far outside of my comfort zone. I wasn't prepared for this ... I didn't plan to fall for you like this." He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

"Daddy?"

"Please, Daniel. I'm feeling extremely vulnerable right now. I'm completely ruining this daddy thing. You wanted a strong, confident man to teach you, to support you, and I've gone soft. Christ."

Dan sat quietly for a long time. He didn't know how to reassure Phil that he was everything that he wanted, everything that he needed.  For the first time in his life, Dan couldn't find the words.

He kissed Phil.

Dan kissed him like he had never been kissed. He just did it.

"You are exactly what I want; you are exactly what I need. You have ruined  _nothing_." Dan spoke more confidently than he ever had. Phil looked up and smiled with supreme satisfaction.

"My goodness, Daniel. I do believe that you are beginning to sound like the man that I know you are." Phil smiled broadly and reached out to brush Dan's cheek.


	8. Soft Spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil shows Dan his softer side, and Dan makes a confession that changes everything.

Dan couldn't sleep. He lay on his side, curled up like a croissant. Phil slept beside him, facing the opposite direction. Dan wondered if he were awake too.

The film haunted him in so many ways. The story was beautiful but tragic. Dan couldn't help but to think about how his relationship with Phil paralleled the one from the film.

He hoped that there wouldn't be a twist, some unforeseen break in their relationship, contractual or not. His tummy ached.

Phil snored softly, and it made Dan smile. As soon as he felt a flutter of hope, he felt the all-to-familiar sinking feeling that came with realization. In this case, he remembered that his bedroom furniture would be arriving in the morning, and that this would most likely be his last night in bed with Phil for a while.

He absentmindedly traced his own lips with two fingers. Phil had been so sexy, so insanely sensual. The peach activity was unexpected but positively delicious in every possibly way. Dan started to suck on his fingers at the memory.

Phil's body had been even more beautiful that Dan imagined. His daddy had smooth, creamy, skin, and a long, thick, gorgeous cock. Thinking of it now, Dan grew hard again. What would it feel like in his hands? In his mouth? Inside of his body?

He curled up even tighter and considered getting up to relieve himself in his own bathroom down the hall. Dan thought about what it felt like to buck up into the sweet, juicy, dripping fruit that Phil held in his hand. He had talked him through it, his voice low and sexy.

"That's it, Baby, just like that. Feel good? Fill it up for Daddy."

Dan bit down on his fingers to keep quiet. Phil continued to snore softly beside him.

Phil had watched his face; he had watched Dan's expression and listened to his strangled cries as he climaxed into the peach in his palm. Dan memorized the blissed-out look on his daddy's face when he finally opened his eyes. He had been stroking himself, watching Dan.

Phil grunted softly and turned in his sleep to face Dan's back. He shifted closer and wrapped his long arms around Dan's waist. It felt really good, but it also meant that Dan wasn't going anywhere to relieve himself of the building pressure down below.

The scent of Phil, combined with the memory of their activities, had Dan squirming uncomfortably. He pushed his hips back gently and discovered that his daddy was hard in his sleep.

_Christ_.

There was a moment in which Dan considered waking him. Phil said that he liked his boldness; perhaps asking for more was not completely out of the question.

He stopped himself, remembering that Phil confessed to moving slowly to protect his own heart, his own vulnerability. Dan had to respect that.

Although Dan had absolutely no intention of hurting his daddy in any way, he understood Phil's caution. The fact that he felt that there was something to protect made Dan's heart flutter. He had confessed to falling in love, something he was admittedly not looking to do.

It wasn't part of the plan, falling in love. It was purely business, and Phil found himself in the center of something personal and potentially messy.

Phil moaned lightly and tightened his grip around Dan's waist, essentially burying his face in the boy's neck. It felt so good to be held this way, particularly after sharing such an intimate experience. It almost felt like more than an agreement.

Although it did nothing to ease Dan's painful erection, he cupped Phil's hands with his own. Suddenly, he felt the tickle of fluttering eyelashes against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Dan?" Phil's voice was hoarse but soft.

"Yeah?"

"You're awake." It wasn't a question; it was an observation. "Are you feeling alright? Is this alright? My holding you?"

Dan relaxed in his daddy's arms.

"Yes, Daddy, feels good." He could feel Phil's arms soften; he sighed with relief.

"Good. It feels nice to me too."

Dan wished that he could see his daddy's face. He couldn't be certain if it was sleepiness or emotion, but Phil's voice sounded more tender than it ever had before. Their position felt really good, and Dan wondered if it would be a mistake to turn to face him.

"I want to see your face, Daniel." Phil whispered into his hair.

Dan smiled to himself and rolled over gently. There was just enough moonlight streaming in through the curtains that he could see his daddy's pretty face.  
He wasn't sure how, but Phil looked more beautiful than he had last night.

"Baby Boy." Phil smiled sweetly and held Dan's face in his hands. Dan smiled, and Phil's thumb stroked his cheek, passing over his dimple.

"Daddy." Dan whispered back, acutely aware that this moment held a lot of weight. He thought about Phil's fear, his vulnerability, and he closed his eyes to kiss him. It was a simple, closed-mouth kiss, but it was tender and full of adoration. It made Phil feel a surge of happiness.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"I would be laying here with you like this even if we weren't bound by an agreement." Dan spoke softly against his daddy's lips. "I just wanted you to know that."

Phil was completely quiet, and Dan began to wonder if he said the wrong thing.

"Thank you. You should know that I would be doing this with you too, outside of our agreement." Phil was beginning to realize that Dan really was falling for him. It was thrilling and terrifying. Maybe this wasn't just lust, maybe this wasn't about money, or gifts, or -

"Daddy?" Dan smiled shyly.

"Yes?"

"I can tell you anything, yes?"

"Absolutely, Daniel."

"I can't sleep because I know that this is the last night that I will be in here with you like this. My bed will be here in the morning."

Phil, to Dan's surprise, grinned and chuckled lightly. "Really?"

Dan blushed. "Yeah. I like sleeping next to you like this. It feels good, feels right."

Phil's heart fluttered; it felt like it was floating away like a balloon full of helium.

"Yeah?" He stroked Dan's cheek and rolled his thumb over his bottom lip. Dan nodded slowly. "Perhaps your bed won't be the right one, and Daddy will just have to send it back. Hmm?"

Dan giggled.

Phil, against his better judgement, kissed Dan's forehead and held him until he fell asleep against his bare chest.

* * *

Phil wasn't completely convinced that Dan was actually in love with him. His doubt had nothing to do with Dan; this was about his own insecurity. He trusted his baby boy; he would not have entertained the idea of an arrangement without trust.

He was a confident man in every other aspect of his life. Phil showed signs of ingenuity and entrepreneurship at a very young age. He was considered a prodigy and was well respected by the film industry. He was devastatingly handsome, and he knew it. Too enveloped in his career to date anyone, Phil resigned to remain single.

Philanthropy interested him, and he gave to many charities around the world. Still, he felt that something was missing. He was well aware of the sugar-daddy-sugar-baby phenomenon; many of his colleagues were involved in such relationships of their own. The more he learned, the more it appealed to him. Phil, unlike his colleagues, didn't want a baby girl; he wanted a baby boy.

"Go for it, Mate." Patrick, a director had encouraged him. "There's nothing like the satisfaction of helping a beautiful young person reach their full potential."

Phil remembered the conversation well. He had been to dinner at The Shard with a small group of directors, writers, and visionaries. Cocktails were being drained at an alarming rate, and the conversation had moved from business to personal.

"Anthony's girl is pre-law. She lives in his home and is an incredible cook. She feeds them, he pays her tuition. It's been a year, and they just amended to include sex."

Phil sat with his mouth agape. God how he missed sex. Coming home to an empty house was overrated. He longed for companionship and affection.

"Are they dating then? Isn't that a relationship?" Phil was confused.

"Nah Mate. It's business; it’s all contractual. They have a written agreement." Patrick swirled his drink and downed the last of it.

"Where's the line?" Phil nibbled absentmindedly on some bread.

"Wherever they want it to be. That is the beauty of it. I've seen agreements ten pages long, and I have seen others that are barely a paragraph. It depends on the people."

"Interesting." Phil made a note to do more research at home. "I'll think about it."

Patrick smiled. "There you go! My advice? Don't fall in love. It complicates things. Business turns personal, and the next thing you know, you're in a relationship that you didn't want. It gets messy. Keep your head Mate. You'll thank me later."

"I don't have time for love." Phil responded confidently. "I mean, it sounds good, but I'm not in any position to feed a relationship."

Patrick agreed. Their work was demanding, and there was a lot of travel involved. Few people in the industry were actually married, and even less had children.

"I get that; I do. Sometimes it just happens. I had a baby girl once who got mixed up. She confused my gifts and affections for love ... thought she was in love with me. It turns out that she wasn't used to being treated so well. It wasn't about me at all; it was about what I gave her. It ended badly, and I regret it." Patrick frowned. Phil could see that it pained him to recall the memories.

Phil poured milk over his cereal, watching the shredded wheat float to the top. He ate in silence, reading the day's news on his iPad. He didn't even notice that Dan had walked into the kitchen. He was wearing his blue silk robe and boxers. His hair was a bit unruly; curls trickled down his forehead and around his face.

"G’morning, Daddy." Dan smiled. He put his hands on the counter, opposite Phil.

"Daniel." Phil smiled broadly. "Good morning. Up so early? I was going to bring you breakfast you know."

"Thanks, Daddy, but if you don't mind, I'd really like to eat here with you." He looked so soft and happy. Phil thought about Patrick and his baby girl. Surely Dan wouldn't pass up breakfast in bed to eat with him if his feelings were about anything other than the genuine pleasure of his company. He was not a greedy boy, nor was he foolish.

"Is that right?" Phil lay his iPad on the counter and walked around to hug his baby.

Dan returned the embrace with enthusiasm. He nodded against his shoulder. "If you'll have me." He giggled softly, shyly even.

"It would be my pleasure." Phil whispered into his hair. "You smell so good and so warm."

"Thank you, Daddy." Dan blushed. "I like the way that your skin smells too."

Phil chuckled.

"Can I make a confession, Daddy?" Dan shifted his weight nervously.

"A confession?"

"Yes, Daddy. You know that I touched myself yesterday morning, after you had gone?"

"Yes Daniel. I remember."

"I had been thinking about you. I could smell you on the sheets, on your pillow." Dan gulped. He watched Phil's face for any signs of regret. There were none.

"Oh?" Phil smirked, a bit turned on by his baby's confession.

"Yes Daddy. I missed you." Dan twisted his lips together, and his dimple appeared.

"May I kiss you, Daniel?" Phil's voice was low, soft, and sultry. He brought his hand to Dan's waist and looked into his deep, brown, eyes.

"Please." Dan closed his eyes and waited to feel Phil's lips on his own. It was brief, soft, and completely wonderful. It wasn't as much sexual as it was precious.

They both smiled. Dan was relieved to find that Phil was still responsive to him despite the level of intimacy the night before. He knew now that Phil had his own fears and insecurities. Dan wanted to tell him that he was still the same attractive, confident, brilliant, inspiring man regardless of these things.

Phil turned away to open the cupboard for a bowl.

"Daddy? If you don't mind, I can do it myself. Please eat. No one likes soggy Shreddies."

Phil laughed. "Of course. Help yourself." He returned to his seat, never taking his eyes off of the beautiful boy.

Phil could still taste him. He gasped at the recollection.

Dan believed in honesty and communication. He shook a fair amount of dry cereal into his bowl and looked up to see Phil gazing at him through black-rimmed glasses.

"One more confession?" Dan grinned hopefully.

"Tell Daddy." Phil smirked. He dropped his spoon; it clanked loudly against his bowl.

Dan closed the cereal box and walked around to take his seat next to Phil. He reached for the cold pitcher of milk and bit his lip.

"I need to tell you something." He replaced the milk and turned to meet Phil's big, blue eyes. "I really liked what happened between us last night. It felt really, really good to me. I want more of you ... when you're ready, of course."

 Phil said nothing. He just sat there with his hands in his lap, listening intently. "And you are no less my daddy for feeling nervous. I like that you are vulnerable too."

Phil cleared his throat but did not speak. He just kept looking at his baby's face. Dan felt that it was permission to continue.

"And it's not just lust ... it's not what you can do for me either. I just really, really like you. You're confident, and smart, and sexy, and generous, and-"

Phil smiled. His face looked softer somehow. For a moment, Dan thought he also looked nineteen.

"And you're gorgeous, and brave, and more like me than I thought."  
Dan's voice trailed off.

"Because you feel vulnerable and scared too, Daniel?" Phil managed to look and sound authoritative, even now.

"Yes. I like your soft spots. I like your playful side, and I love it when you laugh." Dan smiled sweetly. He poked his cereal with his spoon.

"My soft spots." Phil repeated. He sighed softly and grinned. "And you still see the filmmaker? The entrepreneur? The millionaire?  _Your_   _Daddy_?

"I see all of that, Daddy. I see you, and I am falling for all of you. I am trying to tell you that you don't have to be anything for me. I respect you, and I am proud to be your baby no matter what side you show me."

Phil didn't know what to say. He felt relieved but panicked. He was falling hard for Dan, and this confession all but dropped him in his lap.

"Did I say too much? I talk a lot, I'm really sorry if -"

Phil cut him off with a kiss that nearly knocked him off his breakfast stool. He held his face in his hands, and he tasted like the cereal that they shared. It was, without a doubt, Dan's favorite kiss so far.

For the first time in his life, Dan was happy to eat soggy Shreddies.


	9. "Teach Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is hurt and confused following a small misunderstanding. Phil sets things straight and treats his baby boy to some oral sex.

Dan was in the shower when the delivery truck arrived. Phil rapped lightly on his bathroom door.

"Daniel, your furniture is here. Please stay in your bathroom until they've finished bringing everything inside. I don't want anyone to see you right out of the shower."

Dan hadn't a chance to respond. He was toweling off when he overheard Phil instructing the men to unload the office furniture first. Phil wanted Dan to stay in the bathroom because he didn't 'want anyone else to see him right out of the shower.' Apparently, his daddy liked the way that his skin glowed and his curls hung freely around his face. Dan smiled.

He could hear what sounded like quite the commotion on the other side of the door.

"Where would you like the bed, Mr. Lester?"

"Under the window is fine, thank you. I'm sure that my housemate will arrange the room to his liking later."

Dan felt his tummy drop. He was hoping that Phil would send the bed away as he suggested in the early hours of the morning. Had he changed his mind?

A few minutes later, Phil knocked again. This time, he announced that the men were gone, and Dan was free to come out to see his new room. Dan, not having understood his daddy's decision to keep the bed, hesitated.

The bed represented distance between them; Dan had no interest in looking at it.

"Dan?" May I come in?" Phil pressed one palm to the wooden door.

"Sure, Daddy."

Phil opened the door cautiously, not wanting to invade Dan's privacy. The mirror was dripping with hot steam, and the scent of Dan's shampoo lingered. The boy had dressed and was preparing to dry and straighten his chestnut hair.

"Your furniture is here, and both rooms look amazing. I think you will really be happy with everything." Phil smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy." Dan kissed his cheek chastely and hung his dampened towel on the warmer. 

Phil was right. The bedroom looked incredible. Dan had chosen sleek, white, modern, minimalist pieces.

"Your office furniture is here too. I had them put it next door for you. I'm sure you'll want to arrange everything your own way. Let me know when you're ready, and I'll help you."

Dan smiled and nodded as he scanned the room. He couldn't believe it all belonged to him. Never had he had matching furniture or his very own space. Even his bedroom back home had doubled as a craft and sewing space for his mum. It had been used to store her sewing machine and countless bolsters of fabric.

Dan walked to the tall, white, wardrobe and ran his palm against the smooth surface. He opened the doors and examined the spacious interior.

"You know, a wardrobe isn't much use to a person who has so few pieces. I would like to take you shopping today. I can help you select a few foundation items and we can build from there, yeah?"

"Really? That sounds incredible. Thank you, Daddy." Dan turned to look at Phil, who was sitting on the new mattress. It was covered in plastic, and it crinkled when Phil moved.

"You're welcome." Phil noticed that Dan seemed somewhat reserved. He hoped that this morning's kitchen confessions had not put him off.

"Daddy?" Dan turned around and walked to the edge of the bed.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Have you changed your mind about keeping the bed? Am I sleeping in here from now on?" Dan tried to appear unaffected, however the uncertainty gnawed at his insides. He felt confused and completely unprepared for an actual answer if it were anything but no.

Phil must have sensed his hurt and confusion, for he had a look of compassion and tenderness on his face. He grinned and called Dan closer to him with a gesture of his hand.

"I've had a change of heart about keeping the bed, but not about our sleeping arrangement." Phil could almost feel the air rushing out of Dan's lungs. "It never hurts to keep a second bed. Besides, you may want to nap when I'm at work. The sofa is no place for my baby boy." Phil smiled, and Dan did too.

"I thought ... I mean, I was scared that ... " Dan hated himself for becoming so emotional. He twisted his lips as if to keep from saying anything more. He stood and walked to the window.

"You thought I changed my mind? That I wouldn't want you next to me at night?" Phil looked down between his feet. The hardwood floor was so shiny that he could see his own reflection.

"Yeah." Dan spoke softly and looked out at the garden. He watched the clouds morph into new shapes as they rolled by. He noticed how quickly things could change. "I guess I saw the bed as something between us, and I panicked. Sorry, Daddy."

Phil stood and walked up behind Dan. He put his hands over his shoulders and stepped closer. His lips nearly touched Dan's neck.

"I don't want you to feel  _anything_  come between us, Daniel. Do you understand?"

Dan nodded. He could feel goosebumps rise on the flesh of his neck. Part of him wanted to turn to face his daddy, and part of him wanted to stay put and enjoy the feeling of Phil's arms on his waist now. Slowly but surely, his daddy's arms wrapped around his midsection. He could feel Phil's chin on his shoulder.

"I wasn't planning on falling for you either, Daddy; it just happened, and I can't control it. I've never felt like this before." Dan could feel Phil holding his breath.

Phil slowly released him, his hands at his sides.

 "I haven't felt like this before either, Daniel. I don't know if I can fight it, or if I even want to try." Phil sighed and walked to the full-length mirror in the corner of the bedroom. A thin, protective, layer of plastic still covered the reflective glass, creating a strange, foggy, effect. "Falling in love is the one thing my closest colleagues warned me not to do, and I've gone and done it."

Dan didn't know what to say. This changed everything. He wanted to go to Phil and hug him; he wanted to reassure his daddy that everything would be okay.

"Perhaps I would have been wiser to have chosen a baby girl."

Dan's head snapped upright. He noticed Phil's smirk in the mirror, and he relaxed. They both giggled. Dan decided it was okay to approach his daddy; humor had lightened the mood. He walked toward him and stood beside him. Dan liked the way that they looked together.

"Daddy, I know I'm young and inexperienced, and I very much need your guidance and support, but do you think we could see where this takes us?"

Phil looked straight ahead at their reflection. His eyes traveled upward to the edge of the sleek, white, frame. Dan watched as Phil lifted the corner of the protective film and peeled it away slowly and carefully. There was a satisfying static sound as the film was removed. The glass became clear and their image sharper.

Phil dropped the sheet on the floor and smiled. "Look at that. We look good together, don't we?"

Dan felt Phil reach for his hand.

"Yes, Daddy. We look amazing together." Dan smiled proudly. Phil could see his dimples. His heart fluttered all over again. He couldn't quite bring himself to turn to face his baby boy. Doing so would feel like a promise of some kind, and he felt extremely vulnerable.

"I know you're scared. I am too, but I'm not scared that we will hurt each other or regret giving into what we feel. I'm scared because I've never done this before, and I want to be a good man for you. Will you teach me?"

Phil couldn't resist the way that Dan spoke to him. He was literally asking him to teach him how to love and to be loved. It was perfect, and beautiful, and completely wonderful.

He turned to face the beautiful boy, whose cheeks were high with color and eyes were deep with need. His baby was so perfect. He wanted to give himself permission to let go and take him right then and there.

There was so much to teach, and there was even more to learn. Phil didn't consider himself an expert; he could barely come to terms with allowing himself to be loved. Perhaps he could learn from his baby after all.

"Suppose we do explore our feelings a little further, Daniel. Do you think you're ready? You've never been with a man before. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I'm definitely ready, Daddy. Nothing about being with you makes me feel uncomfortable. The hardest part about this is waiting." Dan's voice trailed off. He knew that he appeared eager, and that it could potentially be off putting. He hoped that his daddy found his enthusiasm exciting.

Dan smiled when he saw Phil grin and nod. "I certainly understand that. It's been excruciating to keep my hands to myself." Phil's eyes narrowed, and his voice grew deep and sultry. Dan's chest started to rise with rapid breath. "You're so tight, and smooth, and beautiful, Daniel. I just want to explore your body ... with my hands, with my mouth, with my ... I just want to make you feel so good all over." Phil bit his lower lip, right pulling it through his teeth. He stopped himself.

Dan opened his mouth and widened his eyes. He wanted it — all of it.

"God Daddy...I want that too. Teach me how to be a good lover for you. I want to please you; I want to make you feel incredible." Phil, subconsciously or not, licked his lips and grinned. Dan was so eager to learn, to please. "Please, shape me ... just for you." His last sentence was spoken in a different voice entirely. Phil felt weak.

"Daniel," he cupped the boy's tanned cheek with his palm. "This isn't just about me. I will show you what I like, and I will teach you how to do the things that you do not already instinctively know how to do, though I highly doubt that there isn't much that you can't do well. You kiss very well, and if the way that you bucked up into that peach for me is any indication, I would say that you are much more skilled that you give yourself credit for, Baby Boy." Phil lifted his chin in the sexy way that he had; it was authoritative but never arrogant.

"Yeah?" Dan croaked lightly.

"Yeah." Phil said smoothly and pulled his baby close for a lingering embrace. He buried his nose in Dan's still-damp curls and inhaled audibly. "You smell so nice, Sweetheart."

Dan felt his tummy flutter. It felt so good to be inside of his daddy's arms. He turned his nose to his neck, careful not to touch without an invitation. The last thing he wanted to do was put his daddy off. Phil was going to call the shots and set the pace; that much had been decided.

"Daddy, you’re in charge. I know what I want, but you set the pace. I will take what you give me." Dan closed his eyes and soaked up as much of Phil's scent as he possibly could.

He felt Phil's grip tighten.

"I can live with that. I mean, I want to take you right now, believe me. The truth is that I want this to work, you and me. My experience tells me that you don't rush a good thing. We are more likely to be successful if we move slowly and thoughtfully. Does that make sense?"

It really did. It made sense to every part of Dan but for one aching cock between his legs. "Yes, Daddy, I understand."

Phil watched in amusement as Dan shifted his weight in an attempt to conceal the hot lump in his pants.

"Daniel?" Phil smirked.

"Y-yes?" Dan blinked rapidly. He started to leak.

"Would you like me to teach you something now? It seems that an opportunity has ... arisen." Phil chuckled and winked.

Dan thought he may well faint.

"Yes! Yes  _please_. It hurts, Daddy."

"Right. Lay on the bed please." Phil spoke gently. His eyes darkened and his pulse raced.

Dan nodded and did as he was asked. The plastic on the mattress crinkled as he lay back. Phil lay next to him, turned on his left side to face him.

"May I kiss you?" Phil barely spoke above a whisper. He seemed somewhere between Daddy and boyfriend. Dan liked it.

"Kiss me, Daddy, please. I need your mouth." Dan closed his eyes and pulled Phil closer with his hands.

Phil obeyed. He loved the feeling of their lips meeting and separating. It sent tingles throughout his entire body, supercharging the air between them. He felt Dan's arms around his neck and his fingers in his hair.

Dan moaned softly, moving with Phil. They moved together perfectly, like a boat glossily riding the ripples of a wave. Phil sighed deeply with satisfaction.

Phil had every intention of touching Dan, though he wondered if he had the self control to stop there. He would fight it; it was supremely important to him to let the momentum build to that perfect moment. He insisted on it.

Dan could feel Phil's hand on his belly; he liked the weight and the warmth of it. Before he knew it, Phil's fingertips were making circles over his t-shirt.

It felt so good to kiss Dan and to touch him this way, even if there was clothing between them. Phil could feel heat radiating off of Dan's skin. He wanted to taste him so badly.

"Baby, may I touch your skin?" Phil uttered between kisses. His hands fumbled with the hem of Dan's shirt. He had seen Dan's beautiful chest and belly, though he had yet to touch him.

"Yes please. Touch me, Daddy." Dan whined. He bucked unexpectedly.

"Just relax and enjoy, Sweetheart." Phil's voice was smooth and comforting. Dan nodded frantically. He held his plump bottom lip between his teeth and hissed as he felt Phil lift his shirt and touch his bare skin for the first time.

"Jesus, you're such a pretty baby. All for me?" Phil's hand smoothed over his chest, his fingertips merely grazing his nipples.

"All for you, Daddy." Dan managed to speak, although he barely focus on anything but the sensation of his daddy's warm hands on his body at long last.

Phil rubbed him up and down, collarbone to navel. He tucked his head down to place a line of open-mouthed kissed down the right side of Dan's chest and abdomen. Dan squirmed beneath him, whining through his nose.

"Feel nice, Baby Boy?" Phil looked up briefly to take in the sight of his young, new, lover. He looked gorgeous, flushed and blissed out with anticipation and curiosity.

"So nice ... your mouth feels like magic, Daddy." Dan's chest was really heaving now. It expanded and collapsed with surprising flexibility. Phil pulled upward to lay his head over Dan's heart. He could hear and feel the pounding, and he was pleased to discover that it matched his own. Dan liked the feeling of Phil's face pressed against his skin. He lay a hand over Phil's right ear and held him there, canting his hips upward almost involuntary.

"So sexy." Phil whispered into his skin. "I want to touch you, Dan; I want to put my mouth on you. May I?"

"God, Daddy, yes ... _please_. I want you." Dan struggled to speak evenly, and he stopped trying to play it cool. He was an absolute wreck for his daddy. Phil seemed to like Dan's natural reactions to his ministrations, however small.

Phil reached down to slide his hand between Dan's belly and the waistband of his pants. He remembered his perfect, gorgeous, cock, and felt himself harden instantly.

Dan was already wet, surprisingly so.

"Oh my God, Daniel, so wet for me." Phil dipped further until he held Dan's length in his hand. His skin was soft and warm. Phil wanted to taste him. He wanted to give him as much pleasure as possible.

Dan groaned and hissed at the feeling of his daddy's hand on him. It felt as if Phil's hand were made to fit him.

"So pretty, so perfect." Phil hummed. He positioned himself between Dan's spread legs and asked for permission to give him oral sex.

"Daniel, may I taste you? I need to know what your skins taste like." Phil looked like a different person between his legs.

"Fuck yes. Please, Daddy ..." Dan's head fell back on to the mattress with a pop. He had nothing to grip but his own hair. He watched as Phil scoot lower and pressed his cheek to his hot, leaking cock.

"Oh, Daddy!" Dan gasped. He couldn't believe how much it turned him on to see his daddy like this. His cock throbbed and copious amounts of clear, slippery liquid leaked from his puffy head. Phil grinned, looked directly into his eyes and collected some of it with the tip of his tongue.

"My God, Daniel ... you taste so good. I knew you would." Phil went in for more, never breaking eye contact. Dan wasn't going to last long.

"Oh Christ!" Dan pushed his hips up into the air.

"I am going to pleasure you the very way that I like to be pleasured. Lesson one: tell Daddy exactly what you like and don't be afraid to ask for what you want."

Phil held Dan in his right hand and massaged his balls in his left hand. He bypassed his cock entirely and focused on his balls. He kissed them, lightly sucking on the sensitive skin there. Dan moaned and grabbed fistfuls of his own damp hair.

Phil hummed with Dan in his mouth. He tasted so good, and he was responding exactly as Phil had hoped.

"Feels so _good_ , Daddy _, yes_ ..."

Phil nosed Dan's cock and ran the tip alongside it, enjoying his baby's softness and scent. He kissed Dan's flared head and licked it, swirling his tongue skillfully around the leaking tip.

"Oh, fuck, Daddy!" Dan practically screamed. He could hardly keep his hips still.

"Mmmmm, your taste is so good. I can't get enough of you." Phil suckled Dan's tip, taking every bit of his pre come down his throat. Without any at warning at all, Phil opened his mouth and covered Dan, taking him about halfway. He pulled up and slid down at a nice pace.

"Oh fuck ..." Dan gasped. His hands were buried deep in his own curls, tugging and jerking at fistfuls of roots.

Phil hummed around him. His hot mouth created the most wonderful pocket for Dan’s throbbing cock. He had to remind himself that this was really happening, and that this was his daddy.

Never stopping the massage of his balls, Phil looked up and took Dan deeper. He pulled up to the very tip and plunged back down with unbelievable finesse. Dan moaned and smacked the plastic mattress cover with an open palm. "Oh, fuck me hard, Daddy!"

Phil moaned in response and gripped Dan's hips possessively. He increased both his speed and his suction, leaving young Dan in actual tears.

It would feel so good to release in his daddy's mouth, though Dan couldn't be sure that Phil was ready for something so intimate. He felt the need to warn him, despite being so far gone in pleasure.

"Daddy, you’re gonna make me come so hard ... I’m right there!" Dan grabbed Phil's hands, which were still pressing into his hips. Phil hummed in acknowledgement but did absolutely nothing to indicate that he would pull away. In fact, he sucked harder and faster.

_"Nnnnngh! Daddy!"_ Dan's body tensed and tightened like it never had before. He shook uncontrollably and wailed. "Daddy, yes! Fuck!"

Phil felt a rush of Dan fill his mouth. It came in forceful waves with contractions that stretched his lips. Phil moaned as he swallowed again and again. He kept going until Dan started to whimper.

Phil's mouth tingled. His balls ached. His cock, which he had been rubbing against the mattress, leaked into his pants.

Dan lay on his back with his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. His pants slouched around his tanned ankles. He couldn't speak, nor could he move.

"Did you enjoy that, Baby Boy? Because Daddy sure did." Phil moved up along his body and closed his eyes.

Dan nodded exhaustively.

"You taste so goddamn good. You made Daddy so hard. Want to feel?" Phil's voice was raspy; Dan thought he sounded even sexier than usual. He turned to look at Phil, a glazed expression on his face.

"Are you kidding?  _God,_   _yes_." Dan lifted his upper body up to his elbows. He looked down at his softening cock, still glistening with his daddy's saliva. "You made me feel so good, Daddy. I swear I’ve never come so hard in my life."

Phil smirked with satisfaction. "Yeah?"

"Absolutely." Dan had to kiss him. He was about to touch, but he had to kiss him first. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes." Phil leaned in and parted his lips. Dan could taste himself on his daddy's tongue.

"Oh my God." Dan licked his lips. "Why is that so hot?"

Phil chuckled lowly. "Isn't it?"

"I just want to touch you, Daddy. Please." Dan rolled on to his side and extended his left arm forward. He could feel heat coming off of Phil. "Oh, Jesus."

"You want to touch Daddy? Hmmm?" Phil grabbed Dan's hand and pressed it to his warm abdomen. Dan moaned at the feeling of his daddy's soft, warm, skin. He wanted to touch him all over.

"God, yes, so much." Dan rolled his body into Phil's and cupped his hip with his curved hand. "Where can I touch you?"

Phil groaned and kissed Dan's cheek. " _Everywhere_ ," he whispered hoarsely.

So, it began. Dan started exploring a man; the only man he ever truly wanted. He finally had permission to move his fingertips over every place he could see and inside of every place he couldn't.

Though it was tempting to do everything at once, Dan knew that it was best to pace himself. He would touch his daddy exactly the way that Phil had just touched him. Phil had just shown him what he liked and how he liked it. Dan felt confident that he could give his daddy what he deserved.


	10. "I'm a Mess For You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil treats his sugar baby to a shopping spree and lunch in the city, and he makes a confession that changes everything. Their sexual relationship intensifies.

Phil enjoyed spoiling his baby. The shopping trip turned out to be great fun. He spared no expense, encouraging Dan to go for quality but not compromising on quantity.

"Are you sure, Daddy? I've always gotten by with two pair of jeans." Dan felt his tummy drop. All Saints was incredibly expensive; Phil insisted on four pair of jeans and two pair of sweatpants.

"I told you, Daniel; you will want for nothing. Besides, you look incredible in them. Every man needs a good foundation."

Phil tossed the long, skinny, bottoms on the counter and paid without flinching. Dan blushed and kissed his daddy on the cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy." Dan was not at all shy about their relationship. He wanted people to know that Phil had chosen him. The cashier blushed.

"You're welcome Baby Boy." Phil smiled and pat his bottom gently. It was an intimate and unusual gesture for Phil, especially in public. Something about being with Dan made him feel so carefree and happy.

"Foundation pieces have to be solid. You will never regret buying the best." Phil winked and carried Dan's shopping bags proudly. It was nice to have the afternoon off. There would be emails to answer and calls to make later in the evening, but right now, Phil was with his beautiful baby boy. "I have a few surprises coming from Alexander McQueen's spring collection. I hope that you like them. If they don't suit, we can send them back."

Alexander McQueen? Dan _adored_ the designer. He followed fashion closely, though he had never been able to afford a single thread. Now Phil Lester was surprising him with items from the spring collection.

"Undergarments are incredibly important, Daniel. I only wear Calvin Klein, and I highly recommend that you try the boxer-briefs. You could try a pair of mine first if you like."

Dan almost choked on air. Had his daddy just offered for him to wear a pair of his underwear? Dan thought about wearing them, having Phil so close to his skin.

"Yes, please." Dan blushed; even the tips of his ears felt warm.

"Are you hungry?" Phil slowed his pace and gestured to a Mediterranean cafe across the street.

"Yes actually. Lunch sounds nice. Thank you." Dan smiled and walked a little closer to Phil. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed that Phil transferred the shopping bags to his right hand, leaving his left empty. The backs of their hands grazed one another. Dan thought about how good it would feel to slip his palm inside of Phil's. He fluttered his fingers, working up the nerve, when a cyclist blew past. The man nearly knocked Dan off of his feet. Phil instinctively grabbed Dan's arm and pulled him back into his body.

"Are you okay?" Phil sounded shaken, as if Dan had actually been hit.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm fine." Dan was so close to Phil now. Their lips just inches apart. They fell apart regretfully, Londoners weaving around them on the pavement.

"Right. Let's eat."

* * *

"You want to touch Daddy? Hmmm? Phil grabbed Dan's hand and pressed it to his warm abdomen. Dan moaned at the feeling of his daddy's soft, warm skin. He wanted to touch him all over.

"God, yes, so much." Dan rolled his body into Phil's and cupped his hip with his curved hand. "Where can I touch you?"

Phil groaned and kissed Dan's cheek. " _Everywhere,_ " he whispered hoarsely.

It had been almost five hours since Dan had given pleasure to a man for the first time, and now he sat across from him in a small cafe. His mind kept drifting to thoughts of Phil, almost completely nude on his new bed, the bed he didn't even want.

His daddy's skin had been so soft and delicious. Dan could still taste him on the tip of his tongue. Never had he taken a man in his mouth; it was even better than he had imagined.

Phil had been incredibly patient and extremely complimentary. "That feels nice, Daniel ... very, _very_ nice."

Dan was growing in his pants under the table just thinking about the way his daddy's voice had broken in pleasure.

"How's your falafel, Baby Boy?" Phil speared a cherry tomato from his salad and wrapped his lips around his fork.

Dan was so focused on Phil's mouth, that he nearly missed the question. Phil looked at him expectantly. He pushed his dark, rimmed glasses up on his nose as he chewed carefully. Dan thought he may well let a sigh of longing escape him despite every effort to hold it inside.

"It's incredible. Thank you, Daddy." Dan smiled and offered Phil a taste.

"Good. I want my baby to be happy. Good falafel isn’t easy to find." Phil accepted a small bite from Dan's fork.

Dan gasped at the feeling of feeding Phil. It was innocent enough, and they were in public. There was still something inherently sexual about it, and it thrilled him.

"Wow. That  _is_  good. I haven’t made it in years. We should try making some together. Would you like a cooking lesson, Daniel?"

"Really? I would love that. I didn't learn to cook for myself at home. And, well, you know what happens at university." Dan laughed and rolled his eyes.

Phil laughed too. He remembered microwaved meals and cereal, frozen pizza and crisps.

"I taught myself how to do a lot of things. I would love to teach you how to cook." Phil smiled broadly and his eyes sparked.

"Do you bake too?" Dan wiggled in his seat. He licked his lips and took a mouthful of lentil soup.

"I do. I don't bake often though, being single and all. It is not much fun when you are alone. Besides, eating a dozen biscuits? I have no control when it comes to sweets, you'll find that out soon enough." Phil grinned.

"You're not alone anymore, Daddy." Dan winked and showed his dimple. Phil practically squealed out loud. He stopped himself, cupping his hand over top of Dan's instead.

"No, I suppose I'm not." He smiled the kind of smile that came from inside. Dan wondered if he had only just realized how much his life had changed.

"I like being with you, Daddy." Dan looked down at his plate and pushed his food around absentmindedly.

Phil's tummy did a summersault. The boy was so pure and genuine; he believed that Dan would be here enjoying his company without the new clothing or fancy meal.

"Yeah? I really like being with you too, Dan." Phil spoke softly now. "And I really like the way I feel when we’re together."

There it was again; Dan's heart fluttered. He exhaled and closed his eyes to seal the moment into his memory. He wanted to remember everything about this day.

All he could do was smile in response. He really wanted to kiss Phil, though he was unsure of what his daddy expected in public.

They were both falling in love, and each had admitted as much. They had been intimate several times, once this morning, wherein they put their mouths on each other. Still, there was some confusion as to what this was becoming. Dan wondered if their relationship was private, if it was a relationship at all. Was this a contractual relationship that was going splendidly, or was this beyond contract? Were they a couple or just sugars?

It wasn't until they were headed home in a car that Dan had worked up the nerve to ask Phil if they could talk.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Baby Boy?"

"I would like it if we could talk at home, about  _us_."

Phil, who was looking out the window, paused and turned to look at Dan.

"Us?"

"Yes, please."

"Sure, Baby Boy. I’ll make us a couple of cocktails and we can sit by the fire. Would you like that?"

"That sounds amazing. Thank you, Daddy." Dan smiled, and he could see, even in the dusk, that Phil was smiling too.

* * *

"Daddy ... you're so soft and warm." Dan pushed Phil's shirt upward and held it there with his right hand as he explored his chest and belly with his left.

"Yeah?" Phil groaned lightly and watched Dan press his lips to the center of his chest. His touch was even better than he'd dreamed. "Your lips feel so good on my skin. Don't stop."

Dan stuttered a bit, rubbing his face along Phil's vanilla skin. He placed kisses everywhere, some firm, some delicate. He thought he could die doing this.

"Mmmm." Dan moaned sweetly as he nuzzled Phil's belly. "I want to try sucking you, Daddy."

"Are you sure, Baby Boy? This isn't about reciprocation. You don't have to -"

"God, but I want to. _Please Daddy_." Dan sounded raspy and weak at the thought of it.

"Yes, Daniel, yes." Phil sounded so soft and patient. He lifted his hips and let Dan work down his pants.

Dan fumbled with equal parts nervousness and excitement. He was going to put Phil in his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to pleasure him well. Dan was half hard, despite having just come at Phil's oral ministrations.

"You're so … _perfect_ , Daddy." Dan praised him as soon as he had him naked from the waist down. "So perfect and so big."

Phil half chuckled, half groaned. Dan's enthusiasm was both amusing and encouraging. He was happy to hold Dan's interest. "Thank you, Daniel."

Dan tried to remember exactly how Phil had touched him. He explained that he was touching Dan the way that he liked to be touched. It was all too easy to want to sink down on his daddy; he had to pace himself never having done this before.

He held Phil in his hands and pressed him to his face. His skin smelled so good, and his hard cock felt warm against his cheek. He kissed the length as he had Phil's chest, his left hand slipping back to cup his balls.

Phil moaned as he watched Dan work. He was clearly enjoying himself.

"Oh Daddy,  _Daddy_..." Dan kissed up to the tip and licked him. It felt incredible. Dan was already very good with his tongue. He seemed to know exactly what to do. Phil sighed and groaned his name.

Hearing his own name from Phil's lips only encouraged Dan to open his throat and take Phil deeper in his mouth. He sucked gently but firmly, tugging as he moved lower and lower.

"My God, Daniel. You’re doing so well." Phil's hands were in his hair now. " _Mmmmm_."

Dan hummed and moved up and down on his daddy's thick length. He could feel his pulsating veins against the inside of his lips. Taking Phil's cock into his mouth felt so good and so right.

Dan relaxed his throat and attempted to take more. His eyes watered and he started to choke.

"Easy now, Pretty Baby. Daddy's pretty big, I know. You'll have to work up to it. What you're doing feels really good."

'You'll have to work up to it.' The words had Dan leaking again. He whimpered and moved even faster, hallowing his cheeks and gliding his wet lips over Phil as if he had done this a hundred times.

"Oh ... you … have me so close, Baby Boy. Do you want to swallow?"

Dan nodded and whined in the back of his throat. The vibrations pushed Phil even closer.

"Mmmm, that’s so sexy, Daniel." Phil scooped his hips and moaned loudly. Dan could taste the first salty drops of his daddy's orgasm. With an unbelievable force, Phil came into Dan's waiting mouth. He was surprisingly vocal, groaning and twisting with Dan in his lap.

It had been his first time, but there was absolutely nothing awkward about it. Dan loved the way it felt; he couldn't wait to do it again.

* * *

They sat by the fire, their skin aglow, cocktails in hand. Phil looked incredibly relaxed, his shirt open at the collar. He made Dan feel comfortable and aroused at the same time.

"You're so pretty, Daniel. I'm a lucky man." Phil grinned and raised his glass. Dan winked and did the same. Their glasses made a gentle tinkling sound.

"I'm lucky to have such a smart, sexy, generous Daddy." Dan took another sip of his cocktail; it burned.

They sat and looked at each other for a long time. The cozy room got smaller and smaller. The fire felt warmer, and each man became more pliant.

"Let's talk." Phil finally spoke. His eyes were deep and round. Dan swore that he saw colors that he hadn't noticed before.

"Your eyes are blue, green, and yellow." Dan smiled sleepily.

Phil said nothing. He only lifted the corner of his mouth.

"And yours are mica, Earth, and amber." Phil finished his drink and smiled.

Dan felt dizzy. No one had ever described his eyes as anything other than brown. Phil had memorized them the night that they met. He could recall them at will, his chest filling up with something that he couldn't describe.

"Let's talk." Phil repeated in a smooth voice.

"Right." Dan whispered. He exhaled evenly and shifted a bit closer to Phil. He was nervous. He wanted to hear that Phil was in love with him, and -

"Daniel?"

"What happened between us this morning was incredible. I want it to happen again and again. I want everything, Daddy. I can't pretend that I'm not in love with you. It gets more and more intense by the hour. I just want to be with you all of the time." Dan said more than he meant to say. The alcohol had lowered the few inhibitions that he had left.

Phil was quiet for a long time. He looked at Dan and then down at his own hands.

"Have I said too much? Did I-"

"No. You haven't said too much. Although it is probably true that I haven't said enough. You want to know how I feel about all of this?"

Dan nodded.

"I feel like perhaps I have misled you, Daniel. I'm a fraud." Phil's voice felt cool and unfamiliar. Dan stiffened. "I can't teach you how to be confident in love because I have never been in love. This is new to me. Rarely do I find myself in a situation that I can't control. My feelings for you are very much out of my control Daniel. I'm a mess for you, and I am never a mess. I don't know whether I like it or not, this chaos inside of me."

Dan sat with parted lips and hands that didn't know what to do with themselves.

"I always have a plan, and I had a plan for you, but now? I don't know what's happening." Phil licked his lips slowly and looked into the flickering flames of the fire.

"But I've lived my whole life without having a plan, and now I am here with you. Maybe it's okay to let your heart lead you, Daddy." Dan spoke more confidently than he had in a while. He wanted to see Phil's soft underbelly. "I've never been in love before either, and I have everything to lose by loving you, but it won't stop me. I want to be with you." Dan's voice became firmer and more confident by the moment. He sat forward on the edge of the sofa and put his empty glass on the table. "I can't do this. I don't care about the agreement. I want us to be together!"

Phil's eyes flared at Dan's assertion. He felt a fire roaring inside of him. There was nothing he could say, and only one thing that he could do.

Phil sat up and lunged for Dan. He grabbed his arms and kissed him passionately, like he never had kissed anyone before. He was all in, and this was his way of telling Dan. Phil moaned into his mouth, pulling his body as closely as possible.

Dan kissed back with matched intensity. He nearly cried with relief. His arms were wrapped tightly around Phil, his hands clawing at the shirt over his back. He tasted of vanilla and alcohol.

Phil held him tightly, and for the first time, did not pull away to control their pace.

He wanted Dan.

Within minutes, Dan was on his back, up against the curved arm of the sofa with Phil over top of him. There was no hovering, no careful separation; their bodies moved together with want and need.

"Daddy ... I mean, _Phil_... please, _please_ make love to me. I need you." Dan begged between kisses. He could feel Phil's hands all over him. He was absolutely everywhere.

"I love you, Daniel." Phil spoke softly into his ear. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil's and pulled him impossibly closer. "I want to be with you too." He kissed Dan's soft, tanned cheek before pulling up on to his elbows. "I don't take this lightly; making love to you changes everything."

Dan smiled and reached up to remove Phil's glasses. "I know."

Phil had never been so comfortable with chaos in his life. He melted into the boy beneath him.


	11. "This Is You and Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil finally make love. Phil finds himself awash with emotion.

"Daddy... I mean, _Phil_... please, _please_ make love to me. I need you."  
Dan begged between kisses. He could feel Phil's hands all over him. He was absolutely everywhere.

"I love you, Daniel." Phil spoke softly in his ear. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil's and pulled him impossibly closer. "I want to be with you too." He kissed Dan's soft, tanned, cheek before pulling up on to his elbows. "I don't take this lightly; making love to you changes everything."

Dan smiled and reached up to remove Phil's glasses. "I know."

Phil let his body melt into Dan's. It felt so good, so right to be here together.

"Let's go to the bedroom." Phil purred into Dan's ear. He squeezed his hip and cupped the back of his head, kissing all around his ear as he spoke.

"Your room?" Dan arched his back and pushed his hips into Phil's.

" _Our room_." Phil corrected. He kissed Dan's temple and lifted his body carefully, offering both hands to the flushed boy beneath him.

'Our room.' Phil's words echoed in his head all the way down the corridor, past his new office, beyond the newly-furnished bedroom, and to the archway that held the doors to his daddy's bedroom, now 'our room.'

Phil immediately opened the door and scooped Dan up in both arms. Dan was too surprised to giggle at the romantic gesture; he wanted to be with Phil so badly that he couldn't believe it was really happening.

Dan leaned up against one of the bedposts as Phil kissed him. It was less of a I'm-physically-aching-for-you kiss and more of a you-need-to-know kind of kiss. It was passionate and full of promises that Phil couldn't articulate into words. It was 'I will take care of you,' and 'this is more than just sex.' Dan nodded into his kisses as if to respond, 'me too.'

With one hand in his hair and the other on his belly, Phil massaged Dan lightly. "I'm going to take care of you, Baby." Dan noticed that he had dropped 'Boy' completely.

"I know you will, Daddy." Dan whispered back. He trusted Phil implicitly. He wasn't the least bit apprehensive knowing that he was with Phil.

"Phil. Please call me Phil."

Dan pressed his lips to Phil's ear, his leg hitched up over his hip. He closed his eyes and in a low voice, he said it.

" _Phil_."

"Yes, Baby. That's it, sounds so nice coming from your lips. I'll always be your daddy, but this? This is you and me."

Dan felt something move through his body just then. It was as if Phil had removed a mask that Dan didn't know could come away. He felt loved and trusted knowing that Phil felt completely naked, completely exposed, though he had not yet removed any actual clothing.

Dan stroked Phil's face as he spoke softly. "You and me," he smiled. "I like it."

"Yeah?" Phil croaked. His ordinarily pristine hair had fallen into his eyes in pieces. His eyes looked all at once young, bright, and full of anticipation.

"Yeah." Dan whispered back, leaning forward to take Phil's bottom lip between his own. He nibbled lightly and sucked gently. Phil moaned and opened his mouth to allow Dan's tongue inside.

They moved together for a long time, in no real hurry. There was a controlled pace that impressed them both. The need was so great, yet so was the desire to recall every single detail later.

Phil finally lay Dan across the bed and started to unbutton his white shirt. He had been thinking all day about the warm, smooth, tanned skin underneath. Phil sighed with relief when he finally had his open palms over Dan's bare chest.

"My God, you are so beautiful. I will never not look at you and feel completely out of my head." Phil grinned and bent down to kiss Dan's sternum. He moved in a line, up over his well-defined collarbone, and up to his long, elegant neck.

"I've dreamed of kissing you here." Phil mumbled into his sensitive skin. He could feel Dan arch upward and gasp in response.

"I've imagined you kissing me like this so many times ..." Dan trailed off in pleasure. Phil's kisses were so lovely, so absolutely intoxicating. They were sensual and loving, and unlike anything he had ever known to exist.

"Please don't stop." Dan whispered weakly. He curled his fingers and pressed his fingertips into Phil's back and shoulders, gripping him tightly.

Phil hummed and continued, giving both sides of his neck equal treatment. He wanted to mark Dan again. Though he would be marking him in a different way tonight.

Dan writhed, his hips bumping into Phil's. Their hard, clothed, cocks rubbed together briefly, and they both moaned.

"God, I can feel you. I can't wait to finally have you inside of me." Dan was quickly losing his resolve to move slowly. He wanted to rip off their clothing and connect their bodies immediately.

Phil groaned as he sucked the sensitive skin around Dan's collarbone. He spoke softly over the wet skin, making Dan shiver.

"I can't wait to feel you, to be deep inside of you." He sighed and began tugging at his own shirt.

Dan was leaking heavily. His trousers were dark and wet, and his cock ached. He could feel his abdomen clenching and releasing with excitement.

Phil dragged his lips over Dan's chest and down to his belly. He lay his head over his little dip of a navel and hugged his hips.

"I really do love you, Daniel." Phil sounded so small and far away. For a moment, Dan wasn't sure what was happening. He felt something warm and wet slide into his navel. Phil was completely silent, but for the massage of fingertips over his lower abdomen.

It happened again and again.

Phil licked his lips, pulling the salty tears inside. He rubbed the rest into Dan's skin and kissed him there.

This was vulnerability. Overcome with joy and too many other emotions to name, Phil cried. Never had he been so intimate with another person; never had he been so exposed. It surprised him to not feel a trace of fear.

Dan stayed silent, fully aware of what Phil was facing to be with him now. This was regret versus vulnerability, and Phil wasn't prepared to have any regrets when it came to Dan. This meant letting the tears fall and accepting that he had fallen madly, deeply, irrevocably in love with the boy.

Dan didn't need a daddy; he needed a tender lover who wasn't afraid to love and to be loved. Phil was not going to deny him.

With wet lashes, Phil removed Dan's pants as well as his own. With a cry of relief, Dan scrambled up and lay his naked body over Phil's.

"Oh, Phil ..." Dan's voice had cracked. The feeling of their naked bodies pressed together evoked a surprising emotional reaction. He too felt as if he could cry.

Instead of feeling hot tears over his cheeks, he felt Phil's arms around his waist, holding him as closely as possible. He could feel Phil's breath on his neck.

"I love you, Phil. I love this." Dan rolled his head around on Phil's shoulder and sighed. His cock was alongside Phil's; he couldn't begin to describe the feeling.

"Closer." Phil started to move his hips. "I need you closer."

"Yes ... _closer_." Dan's eyelids fluttered and his eyes rolled back as they began to slide along one another. "Inside," he whispered.

Phil rubbed his face against Dan's neck and repeated back to him. " _Inside_."

They rolled on to their sides, Dan on his right, and Phil on his left. They kissed softly and lingered, smiling against each other's lips.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"I want to touch you. Do you remember the peach?"

Dan looked up and nodded.

"I want to put my fingers inside of you first; it's important."

Dan nodded in agreement. "I know. What do I do?"

Phil kissed his face and held his hands. "Just relax your muscles the best you can and know that I will stop if you ask me."

Dan smiled and lay back on Phil's pillow. He let his long legs fall open. Phil had not yet seen him like this; he turned to his bedside drawer for some silky lubricant.

"Oh, Daniel. You are too beautiful." Phil rested a hand on Dan's knee. "So beautiful, Baby."

Dan grinned and let his legs fall further apart, exposing more of his body to his lover. He wanted to be touched by Phil.

"Thank you." Dan watched as Phil worked the clear, slippery liquid between his long fingers.

"Have you fingered yourself before?"

"Yes, in the shower. I can take three." Dan wanted to feel his warm body pulling Phil's fingers inside and holding him there in his heat.

"One at a time." Phil rolled his thumb over Dan's sensitive skin, causing him to sigh and moan. He felt so soft. "I want to make you feel good. Tell me if you want to stop."

"Okay." Dan looked at Phil between his open legs. He looked so gorgeous with his hand poised at his opening.

Phil felt no resistance, just warmth and eagerness. It was as if Dan's body was pulling him inside. 

"Oh, Daniel, you feel so hot and tight, so good. You're doing so well. How does this feel inside of you?"

Dan lifted his head from the pillow and pressed his lips together. "Good ... really good." He could feel Phil's other hand over his knee, squeezing gently.

"Excellent." Phil turned his head to kiss Dan's knee and then his thigh. "You look so incredible like this." He closed his eyes and lay his cheek on Dan's knee. "I need you." Phil's voice quivered. He did nothing to mask his emotions, and Dan felt every level of their intimacy. He felt tears sting his eyes, not from pain, but of love, trust, and something else.

"I need you too." Dan reached forward between his legs and touched Phil's arm. He smiled and held his gaze before relaxing back on the pillow once more.

Phil's finger moved in and out, and it felt completely natural. It didn't feel terribly difficult to accept a second. It burned to be sure, though it quickly faded and felt like pleasure. Phil worked slowly and carefully, never penetrating too deeply to start.

All of a sudden, Dan wondered what it would feel like to take something as big as Phil. Would he tear? Would he bleed?

"I know that we are going slowly, and that we would both rather be making love right now, but I want this to be safe and good for you. If it's not good for you, it's not good for me. Your pleasure and your safety come first. I assure you that nothing will happen to you. It will feel so good, Baby."

Phil said everything that Dan needed to hear, and he could feel his own body relax and open up. Phil could feel it too.

Dan reached for Phil with both hands and held on to him. The weight of this moment hung in the air between them. 'Making love to you changes everything.' Dan pulled Phil closer and pushed his fingers up into the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

Phil crawled between Dan's legs and kissed his knee again before pressing against his tight heat. 

Dan held his breath and nodded.

"Easy Baby. Let me sit here a moment before I push inside. Tell me when the burning subsides." Phil rubbed his belly and resisted the urge to push deeper. He watched as Dan's eyes opened and closed.

"Feels good. More please."

Phil had to hold Dan's thighs to keep his body from pulling him in too fast. Dan was so tight. He stopped after a couple of inches and stroked his fingertips over Dan's hard, leaking, cock while he adjusted to Phil's thickness.

"I like your hands on me." Dan whispered. His eyes fluttered again. He whimpered softly out of frustration.

"Do you? Let me make you feel good. You're doing so well, and you feel incredible. I can't wait to move inside of you, to be so close."

Dan's body relaxed again, and again, and Phil could feel the shift. He pushed a bit deeper and moved his hands along Dan's gorgeous length.

"My God," Dan called out, his head tipped back, his legs beginning to fall inward. "I can't believe this. This is really happening. Feels ... so ... _Phil_."

Never had Dan felt so stretched and full, and Phil wasn't even halfway inside of him yet. He was right, the burn was intense, but it did subside.

"Feeling better." Dan panted lightly, gripping his daddy's biceps tightly. He was warm and flushed, his lips full, pink, and puffy with Phil's kisses.

"Relax, Daniel, try not to push down into the mattress with your hips, Baby ... you're closing yourself off. Can you lift your bottom for me?"

Dan nodded and raised his hips, and Phil slipped inside with ease.

"Oh my God, perfect, Baby. You have all of me. I won't move until you are okay." Phil bit his lower lip and rubbed Dan's curved hips. He looked so beautiful laying there, his knees to his smooth chest, his shoulders curled inward. His eyes sparkled and watered a bit, both with the burn of the stretch and the intensity of the situation.

Phil could feel Dan's body all around him. He was soft, and smooth, and hot, and tight. Beyond the physical, Phil felt completely connected to Dan. There was a closeness and an intimacy that should have terrified him; Phil, however, was overcome by a sort of peace. He knew then that he would never again be with another person.

They maintained eye contact and seemed to have an entire conversation without ever speaking. Dan told him that he needed him to move, and that he too would never be with another person. Phil's mouth fell open as he started to move in and out of Dan.

Both men moaned and cried out with the steady movements of their hips. Dan held on to Phil's biceps and shoulders, running his hands up and down, and squeezing when Phil's thrusts started to stroke that place deep inside of him.

"Dan ... Daniel ... _Baby._ " Phil huffed as he thrust, moving slowly enough to feel every inch of Dan, but quickly enough to satisfy them both.

Hearing his name from Phil's lips made Dan feel everything with heightened senses. How he loved to hear his daddy, turned lover, moan his name in pleasure. He looked so gorgeous like this, hovering above him and buried inside of him.

"Oh my God ... so good ... Daddy ... _Phil_!" Dan grit his teeth and groaned loudly. His eyes burned with fresh tears that ran out the corners of his eyes and into his hair.

"Yes, so good, Baby ... y-you feel so good, Dan. I want you to come for me. Do you want my hand on you or -?"

"I can come like this ... s-so close already ... _oh,_   _Phil_." Dan licked his drying lips and bounced with Phil's movements. He was losing his virginity to a man that he loved in the most beautiful way. For a moment Dan wondered if he deserved this. He reached up and cupped Phil's face in a moment of complete tenderness.

Phil's response to such a loving touch in the midst of unbridled passion was unexpected. He sighed deeply and dropped his head between his shoulders, slowing his movements slightly. Dan felt wetness between his fingers. Phil's black hair hung like a curtain, shifting with each rocking motion.

"Phil?" Dan spoke softly, still grinding his hips gently against Phil's. He reached forward and held Phil's wrists.

Phil stopped moving completely. His head hung in the same position between his shoulder blades, just inches from Dan's bare chest. Hot teardrops fell upon his skin, and Phil started to tremble.

"Are you okay?" Dan whispered. He slowly moved his hands up Phil's arms and back down to his wrists. Phil was still, though he was buried deeply inside of him.

Phil nodded slowly, looking up slowly through his tousled hair. His eyes were rimmed with new tears. He smiled.

Dan smiled back and reached up to wrap his arms around Phil's neck. He pulled himself up halfway to kiss him.

The kiss itself was of the sweetest kind. It was gentle and reassuring. It was permission to continue, and it was a promise that there would be more of this, much, much, more.

Phil smiled against Dan's lips and started to move again. His pace quickened as their kiss deepened. They started to rock and moan, their breathing reduced to short pants.

"God, Daniel, I'm right there." Phil grunted into the warm, smooth, skin of Dan's neck. "May I come inside of you?"

The idea had Dan shaking with anticipation. "Yes, I want it ... please, Phil." He curled his body inward as if he were ready to receive him. His limbs flailed, and he scrambled to get as close as possible.

"Come for me, Dan. Say my name. I want to hear it from your lips." Phil was sweating now, his jaw slackened in pure ecstasy.

"I'm right on the edge ... oh my God, Phil ..." Dan pressed his heels into the backs of Phil's thighs and cried out. "Phil, Phil, Phil. God yes,  _Phil_!" His vision went black as his eyes rolled back. He squeezed Phil's sides and pulled him impossibly closer.

"So beautiful ... you're so beautiful. Your face, my God. Look at me, Daniel, please."

Dan opened his eyes to meet Phil's. He felt Phil throb and contract inside of him and then the unique sensation of his hot release.

"Dan! Oh God,  _Dan_." Phil moaned and collapsed on his chest, gasping for air. Dan held him there, pressing his head against his pounding heart.


	12. "Say My Name"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil bask in the afterglow of sex and talk about the future.

They lay together: Phil collapsed on Dan's chest. There was no need to speak, for their actions had spoken volumes. For now, the silence was reflection, and it felt so good.

Phil could hear the beating of Dan's heart, and Dan could hear Phil's soft breath.

They were not Sugar Daddy and Sugar Baby. They were not twenty-four and nineteen. They were Phil and Dan, and making love had truly changed everything.

The embrace was unlike anything that either of them had ever experienced. Phil lay with the side of his face pressed to the center of Dan's bare chest. His hair fell over one eye, and he didn't care to brush it away. He just wanted to be still, as if moving would trigger time to begin again. Phil gripped his lover a little tighter, believing that he could actually float away.

He cupped Dan's shoulder with his right hand, and their legs twisted together beneath the sheets. Dan's skin felt so good, and he smelled distinctly of himself; it was a scent that Phil had come to crave, to depend on.

Phil could feel Dan's hands on him. He had one on his right shoulder blade, and the other in his hair, his long fingers deeply embedded in the soft, black, locks. Every now and then, Phil could feel Dan's fingertips move against him, petting him sweetly. Though Phil had no desire to peel away, he hoped for resistance if he tried.

Dan would have protested. He wanted to hold Phil here forever. The way that he fell upon him after making love reminded him of Phil's fragility. Holding him this way felt a comfort to them both. It was Dan's way of saying that he could protect too. 'I will never leave you; I will never hurt you,' he wanted to say. Somehow not having to say it was the biggest comfort of all.

Their orgasms had long since subsided, and their breathing had regulated twenty minutes ago. Phil was acutely aware that he was laying, chest down, in Dan's liquid; it had poured from his cock in long, rhythmic, streams. It had been the longest, most intense, orgasm of his life. Phil could still see his face, slackened in pleasure, and so completely beautiful. He had not hurt him; Dan's first time had been incredible. Phil sighed with relief and pulled his fingertips over the cup of Dan's soft shoulder.

Never had Phil allowed himself to be so open to hurt and rejection. He lay naked, on top of his lover, having been forever changed. He had literally, and figuratively, exposed every part of himself to the boy who held his heart. It was a strange place to be and not at all scary as he imagined. Every fiber of his being told him that he and Dan were forever bound together, and panic had been replaced by peace.

Dan lay contently and happily under Phil. It had been so much more than sex; he and Phil made love, and it was everything that he needed it to be.

Phil had taken care of him, but more than that, he had trusted Dan with his body and his heart. He held him in his arms now, completely at peace with the responsibility of loving and being loved.

Phil was part of him now: he was in his bloodstream.

* * *

Both men had slept soundly, their bare skin always touching, their arms always reaching in the darkness. Dan was sure that he couldn't get close enough.

Morning eventually came, the sunshine splintering through the curtains and on to the bed in stripes. It was the warmth that woke Dan, the feeling of the sunlight on his bare bottom. He smiled against Phil's chest when he felt his hand slide up to cup him.

Dan kissed Phil's chest and nuzzled him softly. He liked the way Phil's hand felt on him. It was loving and perhaps even a bit possessive; he hummed approvingly. Waking up would never be this good without Phil.

"How did you sleep?" Phil finally spoke, his voice deep and hoarse. Dan could feel vibrations in his cheek.

"Like I never wanted the night to end." Dan smiled. He kissed Phil's warm belly and giggled into his skin.

"That well?" Phil giggled too. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned without disturbing the tanned boy.

Dan slowly lifted his body and rolled on to his side to face Phil. The sheets were cool and damp against his hip. He was reminded of Phil leaving his body in the night. Suddenly he felt empty It and even a bit saddened. It has been an unusual sensation, Phil trickling out of him. He wanted to hold him inside forever.

"How about you? How did you sleep?" Dan pulled the top sheet up to his navel and smiled.

Phil reached for his glasses. "I don't ever remember sleeping so soundly." He smiled at Dan and reached for his hand. "That was the best night of my life you know."

It shouldn't have surprised Dan as much as it did.

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

They both smiled.

"How do you feel? Are you sore?" Phil winced.

"Surprisingly not. You took such good care of me, Phil. Thank you." Dan squeezed his hand.

"Thank Goodness. I was so worried that you would feel sore. I wanted your first time to be, you know, good." Phil tucked his hair behind his ear. "You did so well."

Dan blushed. "Thank you. And thank you for taking care of me. I trust you completely; I know why you insisted on stretching me like that."

"I would never forgive myself if I hurt you, Daniel." Phil's voice was softer now. He sat up and wrapped his arm around Dan's waist. He kissed his shoulder gently and smiled sweetly.

"How did I get so lucky?" Dan's eyes sparkled. He felt like he was beaming from the inside out. Phil tilted his head, as if he couldn't understand how he wasn't the lucky one. "And I am not talking about the house, the clothes, the furniture, the food ... I am talking about you, just  _you_."

Phil looked down at the sheets, now stained with their fluids and pressed with their naked bodies. He felt heat coiling in his tummy, where the butterflies stirred.

"You know I would give it all up in a heartbeat to be yours. You are the best part of this agreement - the only part really."

Dan waited for Phil to say something.

"You don't have to give up anything to be mine." Phil spoke gently. He looked up and Dan and grinned. "I want you to have the best of everything. I want you to experience the kind of things that you deserve. This isn't about choosing, Dan; it is not one or the other."

"I know. I just ... it's important to me that you know that I would be in this bed with you, making love and waking up like this even if you had nothing else to offer me."

Phil nodded and smiled. He scooped Dan into his arms and held him across his lap. "I know."

Dan smiled and kissed him.

"It just so happens that I can give you these things, and I never want to stop. What is mine is yours, including this bedroom. I want this to be your space too, if you want it."

"I would love to share this room with you; you have no idea how much." Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him again. Their bodies still smelled of each other.

"Well then, we have a lovely guest room, don't we?" Phil laughed and pressed his forehead to Dan's.

"I guess we do." It felt surreal to say ' _we_.' It felt wonderful, and right, and completely natural.

"Perhaps one day your parents would like to visit? I'm sure they would like to see how you have done for yourself." Phil grinned.

Dan hadn't given much thought to his family. He missed them, though he did not miss their questions and narrow expectations. Everything had happened so fast that he had completely forgotten to call.

"They won't be supportive of my falling in love with a man, Phil." Dan looked down at his lap. He felt tears begin to well up behind his eyes.

"Even if that man loves you with all his heart and will do anything for you?" Phil held Dan's chin, lifting it gently to connect their eyes. Dan smiled somberly.

"I love you, and I’m so proud to be with you. But they expect me to follow a very particular path, and that includes a wife and children." Dan closed his eyes and leaned into Phil.

"Maybe they will learn to accept the path that you choose in time. This is about you. What do you want? What will make you happy?"

"You. I want you, Phil. You make me happy."

"And where do you see yourself in five years? At a desk? In an office? Behind a camera? Traveling the world? With a family?" Phil wanted Dan to put himself first. He had been through this once himself. His father wasn't keen on his taking risks at first either.

Dan smiled. "Definitely not in an office, or behind a desk. I don't see myself in a courtroom either." He paused and looked at Phil. "I see myself with you."

Dan swallowed thickly and waited for Phil to react. Seeing himself with Phil in five years’ time was serious. It implied a relationship far above and beyond being sugar baby and sugar daddy.

A smile slowly appeared across Phil's face, and he didn't try to hide it. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And what do we look like?" Phil pulled the covers around them.

"Like two filmmakers who love to travel and explore." Dan giggled.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, we’re are still in love, and we're really happy together." Dan pushed his head into Phil's neck. He felt Phil's arms around him, holding him tightly.

"Five years. You'll be twenty-four, and I will be twenty-nine. Do you see anything else, Daniel?" Phil kissed his ear.

"A puppy?" Dan laughed hysterically and had Phil laughing with him.

"A puppy? Really, Dan?" Phil cocked his head.

"Okay, two puppies: two fat little Pugs." Dan squished up his face like a Pug and Phil tickled him until he was nearly crying.

"I would love to have puppies someday, Daniel." Phil spoke more seriously now. Dan smiled.

"You see? Your path is beautiful, and someday your parents will think so too. You’ve got to give them time to get used to something else. Now I don't know your parents, but I hope that they are the kind of people who will support you no matter what. That means being okay with a man by your side instead of a woman, and Pugs instead of children. Yeah?"

Dan was so in love. Phil had a way of making him feel so secure and confident. 

"Yeah. But who said I want Pugs  _instead_  of children?" Dan playfully poked Phil's side.

"Oh." Phil blushed wildly. He smiled. "You want a family one day?"

"I do. I mean, I could see it, someday. How about you?"

"I've always said no." Phil twisted his mouth and picked at the sheets. "But now? I could see it ... someday." He smiled and kissed Dan's nose. They giggled.

"This feels so right. Can I say that? I know you want to move slowly, but Phil -"

Phil kissed him. He hummed into Dan's mouth and moaned. Dan felt electricity move through his body, and he was getting hard again.

"I know that's what I said, Daniel. But you know as well as I do that you can't stop a speeding locomotive with your hand." Phil kissed him again. He held his face and pushed his tongue deep inside his mouth. Dan moaned and caressed Phil's tongue with his own. He could feel the boy's body melt into his lap. "Tell me more. Tell me how you feel." Phil spoke lowly between kisses.

"Feels so good to be like this ... I wanna be with you." Dan groaned at the feeling of Phil's lips on his ear, his jaw, his neck.

"Mmmm. Tell me why ... why does it feel so good?"

"Because ... I ... I'm in love with you. And I want you all the time ... _Daddy_."

Phil grinned against Dan's smooth collarbone. He groaned lightly and made a purring noise as he held Dan's warm, soft, tight, cheeks in his hands. "Daddy? You want  _Daddy_  to take care of you Baby?"

Dan's eyes rolled back, and his mouth fell open. He pulled himself up and let Phil hold his ass. He went after Phil's neck and chest, sucking his skin between responses.

"God, Phil ... I love to hear you talk like this.” Dan clawed as his back and whimpered in his ear. He was still open from last night, that much he could tell. It wouldn't take much preparation to have Phil back inside of him. He wanted it, and Phil did too.

"Please, Daddy ... please take care of me. I need you."

Phil shivered and goosebumps appeared all over his skin.

  "How do you want me to take care of you, Baby?"

Dan trembled, and his hard cock lay flat over his abdomen. 

"I want you inside of me again ... God ... I want you close."

Phil hummed. "Yes Baby, I want that too. Let Daddy take good care of you. Relax, and let me make you feel so good." Phil slid his hand between Dan's cheeks and rubbed over his hole. He was puffy and still a little bit open. Dan moaned at the feeling of Phil's fingertips.

"Yes, Daddy." Dan bit down on Phil's shoulder, not hard, but enough to convey his need. He wanted to feel Phil move inside of him again. He wanted to feel it all day long.

"I know we're playing, Baby, but this is you and me. You know that, right?"

Dan nodded into his neck. "Mmhmm."

"Good. Because I like to play." Phil nibbled on Dan's ear lobe. "There are so many things I want to do with you, Daniel."

Dan felt so good in Phil's arms. He loved that Phil was already thinking about what they could do together. "I will do anything with you ... m' trust you." Dan gasped and squeezed Phil's biceps.

"But right now ..." Phil ran his hands through Dan's soft curls and moved his lips against his forehead. "... I just want to make sweet love to you as myself. Say my name."

"Phil, Phil, Phil." Dan moaned and raised and lowered his hips against him, touching every place his hands could reach.

"That's right. This is me loving you." Phil kissed his face, his shoulders, and his fingertips. He moved slowly at first, careful to show the tenderness that he felt inside.

Dan moved with him as if they had done this a hundred times before. Their bodies fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces.

Though he wanted to hold Dan in a myriad of ways, both to see him and feel him from different angles and to see what made him feel good, Phil wanted to cover his body once more. The closeness and intimacy of the position couldn't be denied.

Dan was surprised when his body opened up to receive Phil as easily as it did. It was as if his body recognized Phil's shape from the night before. He slid inside with relative ease and virtually no pain at all.

They moved together eagerly, each so incredibly grateful to be here again so soon.


	13. Pretty For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil sends Dan along to do some personal shopping while he returns to work. Dan makes a bold decision that leaves both men yearning to be together again.

Phil allowed his calls to go to voicemail; his emails accumulated in his inbox, and his phone continued to vibrate in his bedside drawer. Nothing was more important than his baby.

They had only been together twice and had only fully confessed their feelings yesterday, yet, the two men felt deeply connected and positively inseparable. For the first time in his career, Phil couldn't imagine leaving his bed for work.

"I don't want to leave you." Phil whispered as he stroked Dan's bare back with his fingertips. He had been holding him closely, face to his chest, for almost an hour. Dan slipped in and out of sleep, his body soft and pliant in his lover's grip.

Phil kissed Dan's head and groaned softly. His phone buzzed inside the wooden drawer, reminding him that his crew should not be left waiting. People depended on him to make major decisions and would not move forward without his approval. His current film was in the earliest stages of pre-production. The budget was loftier than his previous three films combined. There would be a substantial amount of travel for on-location work to preserve the story's authenticity. The project began five months ago, long before Phil had taken on Dan as his sugar baby.

This particular film would take Phil all over Europe, from Vienna, Austria, to Genoa, Italy, to Crete, and even into the Mediterranean Sea. Things with Dan had progressed so quickly, that Phil hadn't had the time to discuss his work with him. Phil felt sadness where he would have normally felt excitement.

"Daniel," Phil spoke softly into his curls. "I have meetings today, but I want to have dinner tonight. I'll send a car." He held Dan a little closer and trailed his fingertips down his spine, stopping at the shallow dip that gave way to the mounds of his bottom.

"Mmmm." Dan moaned lightly in response. His nose was buried in the tuft of chest hair that held Phil's natural scent. Phil could feel Dan's arms tighten around his waist.

"Actually, I may send you along to pick up some undergarments. Would you like that? Some shopping?"

Dan reluctantly pulled his face from Phil's chest. He smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I would love that. I wish you could come too." Dan pouted.

"I know. Me too. But this way, you can have a little time to yourself. I think that's important. Besides, there is something we need to discuss at dinner; we're going to be spending a lot of time together. Everyone needs to clear their head. Yeah?" Phil winked.

Dan nodded. He supposed that Phil was right. An introvert, Dan received bursts of energy from time spent alone. He had always been this way, despite his family's desperation to push him toward extroversion.

"I'll miss your lips on mine." Phil spoke gently. He closed his eyes and kissed Dan softly.

"Me too ... so much." Dan clutched the sheets to his waist.

"Let's have breakfast together before I leave. Better yet, we can leave together; I'll have my driver take you into the city." Phil pat Dan's bottom in a loving way and smiled. In his mind, he was already counting the hours until they lay with each other again.

* * *

"I transferred shopping money into your account. Here's some cash as well. Treat yourself," Phil smiled warmly. "Don't fuss over money, promise?"

Dan nodded. "Okay, Daddy; I promise. Thank you. I still wish we could spend the day together."

Dan slipped his hand inside of Phil's.

"So do I, believe me." Phil smiled sadly and pressed his forehead to Dan's. "I've asked the driver to take care of you. He will take you anywhere and manage your packages. Our dinner reservations are for 6:00 pm at Umu in Mayfair. It is the finest Japanese restaurant in all of London; I promise you'll love it. I've added it to your calendar and set a reminder for you. I can't wait to see you." Phil looked into Dan's eyes and grinned. He zipped his case and kissed Dan's cheek as the car slowed.

"I love you. Have a great day, and please be careful." Phil reluctantly slipped his fingers from Dan's and smiled before turning to open the door.

His words hung in the air like perfume: 'I love you.' Dan's heart lifted and he couldn't keep himself from smiling back.

"I promise. I'll miss you."

Dan wanted to step out after him and keep their palms pressed together. He wanted to be with Phil all day and all night. He scoot toward him and let his lips brush Phil's collar.

"I love you," Dan whispered. Phil exited with a full heart and more confidence than he could hold.

* * *

Phil had suggested the Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Dan liked the way they looked on Phil. As promised, Phil let Dan try a pair of his own. He was wearing them today in fact. He decided to invest in a dozen pair at Phil's urging.

Dan thought about how sexy his daddy looked in his boxer briefs and glasses. He would stand at the edge of the bed and pull back the sheets, his hips in line with the top of the mattress. Dan loved the way that Phil's smooth, alabaster skin gave way to the most perfect trail of hair under his navel. The waistband covered most of it, though the shadow of what lay beneath taunted him.

He preferred black, though Phil explained why it was important to have foundation undergarments in several colors. Dan appreciated his advice and opted for a mix of black, white, gray, and blue.

Dan thought about underwear in general and had the sudden urge do try something that he had only ever fantasized about.

Even as a boy, Dan would find himself drawn to the lacy under things in the women's department. The soft colors, the delicate lace, the intricate patterns, the way the material conformed to the shapely mannequins: it all made him feel a stirring akin to what he felt for boys.

His parents assumed that he had an interest in seeing lingerie on a woman. The truth was that Dan wanted to feel it against his own skin. Being with Phil, seeing himself through his lover's adoring eyes, Dan wanted to see it on himself. Phil made him feel beautiful.

He knew that there was an Agent Provocateur shop around the corner; the temptation to try it for himself was far too great.

Before he had time to process where he was and what he was doing, Dan was examining the erotic, silky fabrics and delicate lace of panties in drawers. He liked the way the slippery satin felt between his fingers. He desperately wanted to feel it against his ass, over his balls, and across his cock.

Dan certainly wasn't the only male in the shop, though he was probably the only one who was there for himself. He fingered the boning of a black lace corset and imagined wearing it for Phil. What would his lover think?

It was true that he had no breasts with which to fill the lacy cups, though it hardly seemed important. He tugged gently on the elastic straps intended to hold stockings. Dan drew his lower lip between his teeth thinking about how it would feel to wear sheer thigh-high stockings. He thought about Phil's hands covering him, running up along the curves of his calves and lingering between his decorated thighs.

"Fuck," Dan whispered under his breath. He moved to the next room, which was full of silky camisoles and matching panties. He liked the softness of the fabric and paleness of their colors. He sighed, tracing the side seam of a particularly delicate, cream-colored set with his forefinger.

It wasn't that Dan was afraid of femininity, it was that he had never been free to explore it within himself. He had always been drawn to traditionally feminine things.

He had absolutely no desire to see lingerie on a woman or even on another man. What he wanted, more than anything, was to wear it for Phil. Dan wanted Phil to want him wearing lingerie of all kinds: soft and delicate, slinky and sexy, incredibly bold and daring, and outright  _naughty_.

It was with unprecedented confidence that Dan selected various pieces and requested a dressing room. The younger female employee paused for a moment.

"Do you intend to purchase these items, Sir?"

"It depends on how they look, but yes." Dan felt mildly panicked but was determined to do this at long last.

The woman smiled and unlocked the door of the most-private dressing room. "Sorry, I have to ask. We get a lot of men in here who occupy a dressing room with no intention of buying anything, if you know what I am saying."

"I imagine so. It's okay; I get it." Dan thanked the woman and slipped inside.

"Let me know if I can help you with anything: sizes and whatnot. My name's Daphne."

"Thanks." Dan waited until she walked away to begin undressing. There was a notice printed directly on the mirror; it said that undergarments must be left on whilst trying on merchandise. Dan decided that he would only remove his own underwear once he was certain that he was ready to purchase.

His face flushed and his heart started racing as he looked at his nearly-naked form in the mirror. He didn't see a long, lanky, awkward, boy anymore. Instead, he saw himself through Phil's eyes, and he liked what he saw.

He was thin to be sure, but he was healthy and filled out in all the right places. Once supremely critical of his lack of chest hair (and body hair in general), Dan now saw the beauty in his smooth skin. Phil had commented on how much he loved it, how he wanted to touch every part of him with his hands and mouth. He started to appreciate the curve of his hips and the angle of his thighs.

Dan looked at the pile of lingerie on the padded bench and selected a single pair of peach-colored, lace panties. They weighed absolutely nothing and left little to the imagination. Cut for a woman, Dan's cock would certainly spill out in one direction or another. It would be hard to tell with the black boxer-briefs underneath.

Dan stepped into the panties and pulled them up over his thighs and then over his hips. They fit like a dream, conforming to his body as though they were made just for him. They hugged his hips and cupped his ass.

Dan felt tingles spread throughout his entire body. It felt so right. If the panties felt and looked this good with his underwear on underneath, how would they feel and look without them?

Dan was sure that he was going to buy this pair; he removed them long enough to slip out of his boxer-briefs. Finally, he could feel the soft lace against his skin.

Dan closed his eyes and tipped his head back to rest on the wall behind him. The lace felt so good stretched around him. He drove his fingers into his hair and tugged before opening his eyes to look in the mirror.

He almost didn't recognize himself standing there bare chested and panty clad. The soft peach color complimented his tanned skin. The pattern was intricate enough that there was little open space to see actual skin. The waistband dipped far below Dan's navel and the leg openings rose high up on his hips, gripping the curves snuggly. He turned to admire his ass, which filled out the lacy material quite nicely. Dan particularly liked the way that the edge of the lace kissed his cheeks at the very place they gave way to his long, elegant, thighs.

He twisted and turned to see himself from every angle. Dan looked incredible, and he felt incredible. If only he knew how Phil would react to his wearing feminine lingerie.

What would his daddy say? Dan imagined that he would encourage him to experiment and own his desire. 'Be confident,' Phil would say. 'Treat yourself.'

Dan smiled at his reflection and stroked his bare thigh as if he were Phil. He examined himself once more, noticing the way the panties cupped his balls and most of his cock. He was starting to get hard, and the very tip started to push from the lacy waistband.

Dan slipped the panties off before he could grow any more and stain them. He put his own boxer briefs back on and pulled another pair from the pile. Having never worn a thong in his life, Dan found the next pair of panties to be awkward at first. These were sky blue and hung low on his hips, right across his actual hip bones. He turned to see that the blue lace had slipped between his cheeks.

They looked amazing, and Dan smiled when he thought about how his bare ass would feel in Phil's palms. Again, he removed his own underwear and tried the panties against his skin.

Dan's mouth fell open at the sight of himself. He couldn't believe how much he loved the look and feel of women's lingerie. His only regret was not having possessed the confidence to try it on sooner.

Next was a muted-gray babydoll with matching panties. Dan fingered the thin straps and rubbed the satin material between his fingertips. He liked the way that it slid across itself so effortlessly. It made him want to slide himself across Phil. The most delicate lace adorned the feminine neckline, and the same trimming could be found on the edges of the bikini-cut panties. Dan slipped the panties on first, and then the actual camisole, dropping the soft fabric against his chest and abdomen.

If he were to describe the feeling of the babydoll in one word, it would be 'dreamlike.' The straps lay perfectly over his shoulders and across his prominent collarbone. The satin material billowed weightlessly over his form. He gasped.

He looked, for lack of a better word, like an actual angel. Even Dan could see it. He imagined Phil's face at the sight of him, and he could almost feel his breath on his cheek and his hands moving beneath the beautiful drape of fabric, running up his sides, caressing him.

Just then, Dan's phone vibrated under the pile. He pushed through the various colors and fabrics to find his phone.  
  
Received from Phil Lester:  
I can't stop thinking about you. _Daddy_ misses you.

What are you doing right now?  
Sent

Dan felt butterflies rise in his tummy. He smiled at the screen in his hand.

Reply from Daniel:  
I miss you too. I'm in a shop trying on a few pretty things and thinking about how you might like them as much as I do.  
Sent

He smiled at his own reply and hit send. It was so good to hear from Phil. He was a very busy man and had not texted him from work before. It made Dan feel excited to know that Phil had been thinking of him and missing him.

Reply from Phil Lester:  
Is that so? How about sending _Daddy_ a photo of you wearing one of your pretty things? Hmm?  
Sent

Dan's heart started to pound. Could he actually do it? What would Phil's reaction be?

Dan looked up into the mirror and found his own eyes. He licked his lips and twisted his body for a photo. He took seven, fussing over which one looked the best. He settled on the softest one, in which he looked the most natural.

With the caption, 'I want to be your babydoll,' Dan sent the photo. He waited.

Several minutes passed, and Dan was beginning to wonder if he made a mistake. He paced the small dressing room.

Reply from Phil Lester:  
Jesus Christ. You look incredible. Please tell me that you're buying that.

I literally had to excuse myself from the group. I wasn't expecting this.

You're so beautiful Baby.  
Sent

Dan raised his eyebrows and exhaled with relief. His heart fluttered and his tummy lifted. Phil definitely liked the way he looked in sexy lingerie.

Reply from Daniel:  
Thank you Daddy. I've always wanted to try it. I want to look pretty for you.

I will add it to the pile. There's more, but no more pics. These you get to see in person.  
Sent

Phil loved that Dan was being so bold. His baby was so incredibly sexy, and his confidence was growing more and more each day.

Reply from Phil Lester:  
More? Jesus. I can't wait to see you. I wish I were there with you now.

Buy everything that makes you feel good.

I love you.  
Sent

Oh God. This was getting serious. Phil wanted to be here with him like this. He couldn't wait to see his face and feel his daddy's hands all over him. He just wanted to walk into the bedroom and move his body for his lover.

Reply from Daniel:  
I wish you were here with me too Daddy. I would sit in your lap and let you feel this lace on your skin.

I love you too.  
Sent

There was a knock at Dan's door.

"How are you coming along in there? Daphne called from the carpeted hallway.

"I'm fine, thanks." Dan cleared his throat and started to shimmy out of the light gray panties. "Very well," he added.

"Wonderful. I will leave you to it then."

Dan could hear the woman walk away. He lifted the most daring garment from the pile and bit his lip with anticipation.

The black corset was primarily lace with a nude underlay. There were two solid panels in the back where the pieces connected. Garter straps dangled from the bottom edge, and silver hardware adorned the sides, creating an edgy, sexy look.

It was not easy to manage such an elaborate piece by himself. Dan's long fingers connected the hooks with some effort, and he adjusted the length of the straps. The shaped breast cups stood boldly away from Dan's smooth chest.

He ran his hands over the boning that held the corset's shape. He looked incredible. There was no way to deny that Dan looked _incredible._

With a mental note to pick up black, thigh-high stockings, Dan added the bustier to the pile. The last items would cover more of his skin but were not necessarily less understated.

He put the outfit together himself: a pink, satin, button-down sleep shirt, and a silver, sequined pair of boy shorts. Dan giggled softly as he stepped into the tight, shiny bottoms. Like everything else, they fit him perfectly. They hugged his hips and held the curved cheeks of his ass as if they were actual hands. The top was slightly too large, though Dan thought that it added to its appeal. It slipped off of his shoulder when he left it open and tied it at the waist.

It was playful, bold, and very much how he wanted to bounce around the bedroom. There was a time and place for each piece.

Reply from Phil Lester:  
I hope you are finding a lot of things that make you feel like the beautiful boy that you are. Go ahead and treat yourself to some perfume as well. I know you want to.

See you at 6:00 pm.  
Sent

How did Phil know that Dan was also into women's perfume? Dan blushed as he pulled on his own clothing. Only minutes ago, he had been thinking about how nicely a traditional, feminine, fragrance would complement the lingerie. It had been ages since he had worn anything but the Gucci cologne that he saved for as a teen.

Reply from Daniel:  
How did you know what I was thinking?

I can't wait to see you.   
Sent

Without a single moment's hesitation, Dan walked to the counter with his selections. Daphne smiled.

"Where can I find a pair of black thigh-high stockings please?"

The woman grinned. "Follow me."

They walked to a separate room full of hosiery and even high-heeled shoes. There were sexy stilettos, boots, and something called 'barefoot sandals' that looked like beautifully-beaded jewelry for feet.

"I recommend sheer black for that bustier, but we have fishnets as well. The sheer stockings also come with a sexy back seam that runs vertically along the back of your leg."

"Really? That sounds amazing. Do you have anything for someone who is 6' 3"?"

"Of course." Daphne seemed to know where everything was located. "Two pair?"

"Yes please." Dan blushed a bit, though the woman was incredibly gentle and accommodating.

"Anything else?"

"Actually, I would like to see your fragrances please."

"Excellent. We have a wide variety of scents. Are you looking for softness? Spice? Musk?" Dan followed Daphne to yet another room.

"Softness I think." Dan admired the collection of curved, colored bottles. "Something light and pretty please."

Daphne allowed Dan to sample the perfumes and offered to wrap everything with a complimentary spritz of his choice. He fell in love with a soft scent called, "Blush." Aptly named, it smelled of rose petals, soft jasmine, and vanilla.

The total was far more than Dan ever paid for anything in his life. It made his tummy swirl. Phil wanted him to treat himself, and in a way, Phil would be treated too.

Dan accepted his packages and thanked Daphne for her help. She wished him well.

People passing Dan in the street would assume that his Agent Provocateur shopping bags contained gifts for his girlfriend. Dan smiled to himself knowing the truth.

In three hours, he would be meeting Phil for a romantic dinner. Phil mentioned that there was something important and exciting to be discussed. Dan couldn't imagine what could possibly be better than this.


	14. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil treats his sugar baby to a romantic dinner in London, and they skip dessert in favor of the bedroom when Phil learns that Dan is wearing something special.

Dan was the first to arrive at the restaurant; he couldn't wait to see Phil. Umu was a five-star Japanese restaurant in Mayfair, the kind of place that Dan only ever read about. The atmosphere was lovely; it was cozy, yet open. The decor was primarily white over dark wood with warm orange accents. The host escorted Dan to a more private table in the back.

"Mr. Lester is one of our preferred guests. This is his favorite table." The man smiled warmly and poured Dan a glass of water. "May I bring you a cocktail? Perhaps some wine?

"Thank you, but I think I'll wait for my partner. Water's fine for now." Dan smiled. It was the first time that he had referred to Phil as his partner, and it felt really good, not to mention completely natural.

Dan had chosen a seat on the soft bench, next to a square orange pillow. He checked his phone for messages and found none, so he looked over the drink list instead.

Unknown to anyone but himself, Dan was wearing a pair of his new lace panties. He had removed the tag and slipped into the soft, lace, peach-colored panties with the cheeky 'boy' cut. They felt so good against his skin; Dan loved his little secret.

Just as he was about to check the time, Dan heard Phil's voice. The host was walking him back to the table. Phil smiled as soon as he caught sight of his baby. Dan blushed and smiled back. His bright eyes and dimples made Phil feel weak.

"Enjoy your dinner, Mr. Lester. Victor will be taking care of you two tonight."

"Thanks, Alexander. Good to see you." Phil bypassed the chair opposite Dan and slid in the booth beside him instead. Dan felt his tummy flutter.

"Hello, Beautiful." Phil smiled and kissed Dan's cheek. "I missed you so much."

Dan gasped at the feel of Phil's lips against his warm skin. "Hi,  _Daddy_. I missed you too, you have no idea."

"You're blushing, Daniel," Phil grinned. "Any particular reason?"

Dan felt his cheeks grow even hotter. "I'm just happy to see you. Plus, I may be wearing something new, something pretty." Dan's voice had trailed off. He turned to speak into Phil's collar.

Phil's eyes widened. The panties.

"Oh?" Phil shifted uncomfortably and licked his lips. "And will you model for me at home?" Phil bit his lip and lowered his lids.

"I was hoping you would have an interest, so yes." Dan took his straw between his teeth and nibbled playfully. He could almost hear the breath leaving Phil's lungs. "How was your day?"

It took Phil a few moments to shift gears. He liked that Dan was bold and unpredictable.

"It was great, thank you. We made a lot of big decisions today, and after we order some drinks, I want to share one of them with you."

Phil seemed to be glowing with excitement. Whatever he had to share made him extremely happy. Dan was curious.

"Gin and Tonic?" Phil asked in a near whisper. Dan smiled.

"You know it." His daddy knew him well.

"You know what? I'll have one too." Phil wrapped his arm around Dan's waist and pulled him closer. Already, their dinner felt intimate and romantic. Victor took their drink order and lit the white candle in the center of their table.

"And who is this, Mr. Lester? A special guest?" Victor smiled and raised his eyebrows as he placed their cocktails on the table.

"Indeed," Phil raised his glass. "A very special guest. Victor, this is Daniel, and you will be seeing a lot more of him ... of us."

Dan raised his glass too. Although Phil had not introduced Dan as his partner or boyfriend, he did indicate that they would be coming in together; he said  _us_.  
It felt exhilarating.

"Daniel, I'm not normally one for public intimacy, and I hope you don't mind, but I just want to be close to you." Phil brushed Dan's cheek with the tip his nose.

"I love this." Dan whispered back. "Feels so good." He could feel Phil smiling against him, the alcohol faintly on his breath.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Dan could feel Phil's thigh against his own. His heart started to race. This was Phil in love. He was so much less reserved than Dan thought he would be; he loved it.

"What if I kissed you right now, Daniel?" Phil grinned. "Just a little one."

Dan instinctively nibbled on his lower lip. "Here? Now?"

Phil nodded.

"I would love it." Dan was starting to feel warm under his clothing.

"Would you?" Phil moved ever closer, drink in hand. "And would you kiss me back?"

"You'll have to kiss me and find out for yourself." Dan felt confident and playful, and he couldn't attribute it to the drink. He had, after all, only had two tiny sips. This was Phil making him feel this way; it was Phil, and it was love.

Phil closed his eyes and kissed Dan softly. He lingered for a moment, remembering just how intoxicating it was to be connected this way. When he pulled away, he could see that Dan was still sitting with his eyes closed, his lips parted slightly.

"God." Phil loosened his collar and removed his jacket. "We can't ... I can't." Dan had never seen Phil flustered like this before. It was a huge turn on.

"Do you mean that you're-"

"Yes, Daniel. I am. Now shhhh." Phil giggled and put a finger to his lover's lips. Dan giggled too.

Victor returned to take their food order and to offer a second round of drinks.

"Daniel? Another?" Phil turned to look at Dan, who was still quite flushed. He didn't answer straight away. "We better pass Victor, thank you. Water is fine."

Dan hiccupped.

"Are you okay?" Phil grinned. He pulled Dan a bit closer and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah. It's hot in here. Do you think it's hot in here?" Dan fanned himself and unbuttoned his collar as well.

Phil felt like he could take the boy right then and there. More alcohol was definitely not a good idea. He suddenly fantasized about being home.

"Tell me about your day then. I love to hear about your work, Daddy." Dan smiled and sipped his water.

"Yeah?" Phil straightened his spine and started in on the excitement of final casting, receiving approval to shoot at a historical location, and finally the subject of travel.

"Listen, this project is, by far, the biggest, most ambitious, thing I have ever done. When I started it, last fall, it was the only thing in my life. Now I have you, and I want you to be with me. This will take me all over Europe, Daniel, and I don't want to leave you for a single day. I am asking you to come with me. Come with me and learn alongside me; you can be my apprentice." Phil watched Dan's face light up as he spoke. "And I just really want you with me, as my partner. Can I call you that?" Phil seemed almost nervous. Dan thought he might melt right where he sat.

"Yes. Yes,  _please_. That sounds amazing ... all of it. I don't know what to say." He wanted to kiss Phil right then, really kiss him.

"Just say yes, and you already have. This makes me so happy, Daniel, you have no idea." Phil's eyes seemed to take on an entirely new shade of blue. It could have been the light, but Dan felt like it was pure happiness.

"Phil, I don't know how this works, but I am just going to say it. I love being with you, and I miss you when we're apart. I know we haven't known each other long, and it probably sounds ridiculous, but-"

"It doesn't. Believe me. I feel it too. I've never done this before either. Maybe this would be too much too soon for some people, but this just feels right. I had every intention of moving slowly; I really did."

Dan sighed with relief. "I feel like that too. I just want to be close to you, and at this very moment, I want to be home with you." Dan grinned.

Phil could hardly keep his composure. He knew exactly what the boy was on about. "Don't make me call for our check, Daniel. We don't even have our food yet."

Dan winked. He loved working Phil up. It was such a drastic change from his business persona. Dan felt lucky to know the other side of Phil Lester.

The food arrived, and just as Phil promised, it was incredible. The presentation was just as amazing as the food itself. It was art.

"Everyone knows you here. I like it." Dan giggled, and Phil laughed with him. 

"Yeah? I have been coming here for years. I've had many, many, business dinners here." Phil nibbled on a carrot that had been impressively cut into the shape of a rose. He picked up the other one and handed it to Dan.

Dan smiled and accepted it, nibbling it as Phil did.

"I suppose I have spent a few nights at the bar as well. Alexander was happy to see me dining with such a gorgeous man tonight you know. He has been teasing me for two years. 'When will you bring a lady friend?' I think he gets it now." Phil chuckled.

"Phil?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Do you mind if we skip dessert?"

"Are you full? Really? You've hardly touched your-"

Dan smiled sweetly and bit his lower lip subtly. "I'm content."

"Oh." Phil blushed. " _Oh_."

Phil thought about how much he wanted to see Dan in pretty lingerie, how  _badly_  he wanted to touch his soft skin and hold him close to his body. It was almost painful. He lay down his fork and brought his hands together, interlacing his fingers.

"Yes, let's skip dessert."

Dan smiled. He felt heat in his belly. How he wanted to be alone with Phil at last and feel his hands all over him. He imagined the feel of Phil's hands slipped in between the lace of the panties and his warm, round bottom.

* * *

  
Shopping bags were dropped abruptly. They fell in a heap beside the door, where they were left and forgotten in the heat of the moment.

Phil was tempted to sweep Dan off of his feet, carry him to the bedroom, lay him on the bed, and completely ravish him. His hands were on Dan the moment they walked through the door. They were in his hair, on his neck, over his chest, and around his waist.

"God, Daniel, you make me crazy." Phil nearly growled into the hair behind Dan's ear. He breathed in his perfect scent and rubbed his lips over the sensitive tuck of skin under his ear lobe. Dan shivered and moaned lightly in response.

"Show me crazy." It was a bold reply for sure, but Dan was feeling confident and Phil seemed to like his assertiveness.

"I intend to, believe me." Phil seized Dan's hips and hummed. "Bedroom. We need to go to the bedroom now."

Their kisses were feverish, their movements quick and passionate; they wanted to touch and to be touched.

They kissed all the way to the bedroom, occasionally stopping to press their bodies together against a wall or piece of furniture.

"Daniel," Phil groaned into the boy's mouth. "I want you so badly,  _Christ_." His deep voice sent shivers down Dan's spine. All Dan could do was nod and hold him a little tighter. Phil lifted him by the backs of his thighs and held him against the wall in the hallway, just nine feet from the bedroom.

"Oh my God, Daddy." Dan purred into his collar with his long legs wrapped around his lover's waist. Phil had him positioned securely against the wall, directly across from the large wall mirror. Dan looked over Phil's shoulder and saw them from behind. It was an incredible sight; he could see his own legs wrapped around Phil's waist, crossed at the ankles, and his own face over his shoulder, his hands gripping Phil's neck. He watched as Phil pushed his hips up into his own. "Please ... m'please take me to bed. I need you."

Phil moaned and held Dan in place, carrying him with confidence that impressed them both.

"I can't wait to see you." Phil lay Dan back on the mattress, unbuttoning the boy's shirt as quickly as possible. One by one, the openings revealed Dan's smooth, tanned, chest. Phil inhaled sharply when he saw the very edge of the peach-colored lace beneath Dan's waistband. "My God, Daniel."

He flushed, suddenly nervous about Phil's reaction to seeing him in nothing but the soft, thin, lace. Dan parted his lips and a soft whimper escaped them.

Phil admired the boy beneath him, kissing his bare chest and shoulders with enthusiasm. He let his hands dip lower, just grazing the skin below Dan's perfect navel. Phil moaned at the feeling of his warm, softness and he mumbled praises against his lover's skin.

"Beautiful ... so incredibly beautiful." Dan arched his back and bit his lip at his daddy's touch. Phil's lips felt so good on his skin, his breath hot and erotic. Dan's entire body erupted in goosebumps.

"Phil," Dan moaned, driving his fingers into his daddy's soft, black hair. He lifted his hips, grinding upwards into Phil. His cock was hard and hot, and he leaked into his new panties.

"God, Daniel," Phil whined. "You are so pretty, so perfect." He felt Dan's nails on his back, his hands desperately grasping at the material of his button-up.

Dan could only produce small noises. He had never wanted anything more in his life; he needed to feel the closeness and intimacy of Phil moving inside of him.

Phil started to tug at Dan's rolling hips, desperate to remove the material that kept him from seeing all of Dan.

Dan slid his warm hands under the front of Phil's shirt and rubbed his chest greedily. "Please, please."

Phil reached up and removed his own shirt while Dan hastily worked at his own jeans. They maintained eye contact, so completely gone for one another. Phil looked beneath him to see Dan, fully exposed, lace panties stretched between his gorgeous hips and over his perfect, flushed cock.

"Oh, dear God ... Daniel ... Baby, you are so unbelievably perfect like this ... my God." Phil sat back on Dan's shins and admired the boy before him.

Dan could see that Phil was positively blown away. He blushed and grinned, unable to hide his pleasure. "Yeah? You like this?"

"Jesus, Daniel, yes. You look incredible. I didn't even know that I wanted this until now." Phil reached up and ran his fingers though his own hair, exhaling deeply. " _Fuck!_ "

Dan rolled his hips, pulling the lace tightly across his body. He ran a single fingertip under the delicate, lace, edge of the waistband and watched his daddy's face morph into something completely unrecognizable.

"You drive me crazy. You know that?"

Dan grinned and nodded slowly, another finger between his full, pink lips. Phil rushed down toward him and kissed him with intensity. Dan melted into the mattress, completely unaware that he could be kissed this way. Phil's hips pushed against his, and their chests pressed together; the heat between them was overwhelming. Dan could feel Phil's hands at his sides, on his hips, and now up into the panties.

"Oh, Daddy ... Daddy!" Dan tilted his head back and exposed his long neck. Phil swooped in and kissed the sensitive skin there, collarbone to jaw.

"Phil, please ... I need you." Dan sounded as if he could cry. He scrambled to push their hips together once more.

Phil hummed and pulled back to remove his own jeans and underwear. Dan, who was writing around on the sheets, cried out for him.

"Shhh, Baby, I'm here. Daddy has you, Beautiful Boy. Turn on your tummy for me Sweetheart."

Dan flipped over, his hard, leaking cock pressed into the mattress.

"Look at you, Baby ... so pretty for Daddy." Phil knew that Dan loved the talk; he whimpered and moaned each time Phil referred to himself as 'Daddy.'

Phil thought that Dan's smooth, tanned, bottom looked delicious in the panties. The lace cupped each cheek perfectly, rising just above that place where his ass met his thighs. Phil touched him there, causing Dan to jump.

"Sorry, Baby, I didn't mean to startle you. Do you have any idea how incredible you look like this? In women's lingerie? I swear to God this was made for you." Dan moaned into his pillow and pushed his bottom out toward Phil.

"Yes, Baby, Daddy has you." Phil slipped his warm hands upward under the lace, holding Dan's bare skin at last. He moaned and started to knead him gently. "I need to stretch you. Open your legs for me, Baby?"

Dan pushed his long legs apart and the panties moved with him. He soaked the bottom sheet with his fluid, grinding into it with every one of his lover's promises.

"I'm going to have you feeling so good, Daniel baby." Phil sat between Dan's open legs and slid a wet finger into his hot, tight, hole, using his left hand to pull the pretty, peach, lace to one side.

"My God ... Phil ... _Phil_." Dan pushed back into his daddy's long finger, already begging for more. "More, more please!"

"Shhh, trust me, Daniel. Daddy knows what to do ... how to take care of you. I will be inside of you before you know it."

Dan let out a squeal as Phil slipped in a second finger. He lifted himself on to his knees and pushed against Phil.

"Daniel, I have never wanted anything more than I want you right now." Phil leaned forward and pressed his cheek to Dan's panty-clad bottom. He opened his mouth against the lace and sighed.

"Me too, Phil ... n-need you." Dan cried when he felt his daddy's third finger open him further.

"Sorry, Baby Boy. Almost there. Relax." Phil was leaking absolutely everywhere. His wet cock hung away from his body; he desperately needed to be buried deep inside of Dan.

"How do you want me to make love to you? Do you want to try something new, Baby?" Phil wanted to keep Dan focused on something besides the stretch and burn.

"I want to be in your lap ... wanna ride you." Dan was starting to slide himself along Phil's fingers; he was ready.

"Really? Christ, okay." Phil covered himself with lube and sat back against the headboard. "Come here, Daniel, easy now." Phil watched as Dan crawled to him, his cock straining against the lace panties. Most of his length had breached the material completely. He straddled Phil's lap and pushed his forehead into his daddy's shoulder to take a deep breath.

"Fuck you're beautiful. You know that?" Phil bit his lip and furrowed his brow. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He held Dan's face in his hands and smiled. The moment of tenderness softened them both. This was insanely hot, but it was also love; Phil refused to let it go unsaid. "I love you so much. Trust me?"

Dan nodded as he lowered himself down slowly. "I love you too." Phil held himself upright as Dan allowed the very tip of his lover's cock slip up inside of him. "Oh!"

"You okay?" Phil immediately lifted Dan up by the hips.

"Yeah ... thank you, I just really need you." Dan rolled his head around and let Phil guide him back down.

Phil nodded and cried out when he felt Dan's tight, wet, body start to surround him.  He willed himself to stay absolutely still.

"You are doing so well, Baby. I am so proud of you for being able to take me like this. You look so good." He squeezed Dan's hips and hummed.

"Thank you," Dan breathed out. He was grateful for Phil's hands on his hips, and his praise felt so good.

"You look amazing in these panties, Daniel. So sexy, Love." Dan arched his back at the new pet name. He loved the spoken affection just as much as the physical.

"Mmnnnn, Phil," Dan moaned in response. He slid all the way down and gasped. They sat this way for a moment, Phil looking up at Dan, and Dan looking down at Phil.

Again, Phil's hands went to Dan's cheeks. He cupped them lovingly and kissed him. Phil never imagined that love could feel so good. He was completely and utterly in love with the boy.

"I want to move now ... wanna feel you." Dan's voice was a bit raspy. He leaned forward and pressed his palms to Phil's bare chest. Phil nodded to encourage him. Slowly, Dan started pulling up and sinking down again. Phil moaned.

"Daniel," he whispered. His eyes rolled back, and his head pushed against the wood. "Daniel, Daniel,  _Daniel_."

Hearing his own name spilling from Phil's lips made Dan feel as if he could do anything. It was exhilarating to see Phil so completely lost to pleasure. This was something special between them; this was something that no one else would get to experience. To share this with Phil was everything.

Dan moved faster with Phil's help. His hot body conformed to Phil's shape, and before long, they were moving together with the kind of skilled rhythm that usually only comes with years of practice.

They moved in a beautiful arc: Dan's long spine curved inside of Phil's arms. They kissed as they moved, moaning and whispering into each other's mouths.

"You feel so good, Phil." Dan bounced and rocked in his daddy's lap.

"I want to give you the best orgasm ... I want it to last forever." Phil whispered between kisses, nibbling on Dan's lower lip.

Dan moaned and lay his head on Phil's shoulder, allowing it to bounce with their synchronized movements. He let out tiny gasps each time Phil pressed into his spot. His pitch got higher and higher, until finally nothing came out at all.

Phil slipped his hands under the lace and held Dan's bottom in his hands. He lifted him, lowered him, and kneaded his lovely flesh the entire time. He had the sudden urge to sink his teeth into him just then.

"You feel too good, Daniel ... I want you to come." Phil pressed his face into the side of Dan's long neck and ran the very tip of his nose up the sensitive skin there. Dan moaned loudly and gripped his lover's shoulders tightly.

"Yes, yes, Baby ..." Phil spoke softly against the flesh of his neck. "Come for me Beautiful Boy."

Dan felt heat spread throughout his entire body. It started in the very place where Phil rubbed against him and bloomed upward, downward, and outward. He trembled, he yipped, and he released all over himself and Phil with the drone of his lover's name.

Phil was beyond bliss. His boy was so incredibly beautiful. He felt Dan contract around him at the very same time he felt his hot come splatter his chest and belly. The sound of his own name on his lover's lips brought him right to the very edge and sent him tumbling.

"Oh my God, Daniel, Dan ... Baby ..." Phil drove his head into Dan's shoulder and rocked their bodies together. Dan could feel Phil's warm release up inside of him. He wanted to hold their position forever, for he knew that the moment they separated, he would lose Phil's seed.

Phil held Dan's face in his hands and kissed him softly, repeating the sweet action countless times until he had Dan whimpering for more.

"I can't believe how much I love you already." Phil brushed his cheek with his lips.

Dan smiled into Phil's sleek hair, "mmmmm." He appreciated the way their bodies fit together. "Same. I can't imagine not being here with you like this." Dan lay his head on Phil's shoulder and nuzzled his neck sweetly. He could feel Phil's fingers stroking his back, on either side of his spine.

"I can't believe we were complete strangers just a month ago, and now we are lovers ... and partners." Phil rocked Dan gently, his cock slowly softening inside his hot body.

"I like the way it sounds, and I love the way it feels." Dan purred. He could feel Phil beginning to leak out of his body, and he winced.

Phil tugged on the soft lace at Dan's hip. "And these? They look so incredible on you. Please tell me you will keep wearing lingerie."

Dan giggled and blushed on top of his post-orgasm glow. "I love wearing them; I feel so sexy. I have always wanted to try lingerie, but I didn't have the confidence to make it happen until now."

Phil fingered the bow at the waistband. "That makes me so happy. So, there will be more?" He grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, lots more. I may or may not have treated myself as you wanted me to." Dan pulled their bodies back together and pushed his face into the warm space between Phil's chin and his shoulder. He traced his name on Phil's forearm.

"Wonderful," Phil hugged him tightly and pulled the sheets up around them. "You know, I rather like the idea of surprise. Perhaps you should keep your new things in the other room until its time, yeah?"

Dan loved the idea of surprising Phil with new looks. He nodded into his neck. "M'kay, Daddy."

He sounded sleepy; there was no greater comfort than this. Being at home in Phil's arms was the safest, most precious place in the universe.


	15. To Shreds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil leaves Dan a wonderful and extravagant surprise, and Phil makes an emotional declaration.

Phil didn't let a single day pass without surprising his baby in one way or another.

Aside from daily indulgences such as fresh-cut flowers and breakfast in bed, Phil often surprised Dan with an outing or new clothing. There had been day trips to the Agua Bathhouse and Spa in South Bank, two shows in London's west end theatre district, new lingerie from Agent Provocateur, and most recently, a very special shipment from Alexander McQueen.

Dan didn't realize that Phil followed his social media accounts so closely, taking note of his "likes" and his new, evolving interests. Phil knew, the moment that he saw Dan's comment on Alexander McQueen's Instagram post, that he would be making a very important phone call.

'I would wear these.' Dan had commented, being one of the very first to do so. The women's three-buckle, cream-colored boots did not, in fact, come in a men's size 11. Something about the silk flower buds in the transparent block heel, had Phil envisioning them on Dan. He loved the traditionally feminine, and even more so on his baby; he wore it so well. It was completely natural, not to mention completely intoxicating.

At well over £3,000, Phil didn't spare any expense to have a pair specifically crafted in a men's size 11. It had been a special request indeed.

Dan stepped out of the shower one morning to find a note from Phil:

"Roses are red;  
Violets are blue;  
The gifts that I've left will look amazing on you."

Dan held the note in between his wet fingers and immediately dropped it on the counter to preserve it. He cursed himself for allowing the water to bleed the ink of his lover's handwritten words.

"Fuck!" He used the corner of his towel to blot the now-wrinkled paper dry. Phil would be surprised to realize that Dan saved  _everything_. (Only he knew about the preserved bar napkin from the night that they met.)

Dan toweled off quickly, anxious to see what Phil left for him. This was becoming an every-day occurrence: these gifts, these surprises. Dan wondered when Phil found the time to make it happen.

Dan stood with the towel wrapped around his narrow waist, just above his taut, tanned belly. He saw the reflection of the box on the wooden bench behind him as he looked in the wall mirror.

_ Oh _ .

Never in a million years had Dan expected Phil to know. The box could have contained anything,  _anything_   _but_   _these_. Dan was almost afraid to touch them. They were far more beautiful in person than they had been on his screen. The smooth, glossy, finish of the soft beige uppers looked nothing less than  _kissable_. He touched the top of the right boot with his fingertip, slowly dragging it down along the slippery, cool surface. He stopped when he got to the transparent, block heel containing tiny, silk rose bud flowers.

Dan lifted the boot from the box and held it up so that he could peer into the little prism. He smiled and tapped it with the very edge of his fingernail. They were exquisite and far beyond anything that he had ever hoped to hold against his body. Dan kissed the smooth, glossy toe box and sighed with delight.

He realized that Phil must have had these especially made. His breath caught, and he pulled his lower lip inside his mouth. His daddy spared no expense to make these beautifully-crafted boots a reality.

Phil noticed  _everything_.

The three-buckle boots had been an obsession ever since he had first seen them featured on Instagram, though Dan could not recall mentioning them to Phil. He remembered commenting on the photo itself; he had been the very first. Never did Dan expect Phil to see the comment, much less act on his unlikely interest.

Phil had taken quite the liking to Dan's sudden expression of his feminine side. To say that he enjoyed Dan's desire to wear women's lingerie in bed would be an incredible understatement. The boy looked beautiful to be sure, though it was his confidence, his headspace, that affected Phil the most.

Dan carried the box into the bedroom and discovered a second box on the bed.

The note read:

"Did you really think that I would leave you without a pretty outfit to go with those boots?"

Dan smiled and giggled inside of his own mouth. He lifted the top from the elongated clothing box and found a lovely, lightweight, spring jumper. It was the color of fresh, new, lilacs, and it was a soft as their tiny petals. Beneath the jumper was a skirt. Dan gasped.

He dropped the jumper and lifted the skirt from the bottom of the box. It too was purple, though it was deeper, nearly plum really. Dan held it to his body and discovered that it would sit low across his hips and hit his thighs about two inches above the knee.

Never having worn an actual skirt, Dan's heart was pounding with excitement. He felt so comfortable in women's lingerie, and he so loved the softness that seemed to surround him. He liked the way that women's clothing draped and the way it hugged his naturally-curved hips; certainly the skirt would be no exception.

Phil also thought to include matching socks and cream-colored, brushed-cotton panties in the box. He had clearly put everything into the surprise. Dan held the skirt to his face and nuzzled the fabric.

Everything fit like a dream. Dan couldn't believe his eyes.

Phil had been so insistent on taking Dan's measurements that first night. He could remember the butterflies he felt in his tummy when Phil stood close. Because of his daddy's forethought and attention to detail, everything that Phil purchased for Dan always fit perfectly.

The deeply-scooped neckline of the lilac jumper dipped below Dan's lovely collarbones and slipped off of his right shoulder, revealing a soft round of smooth, tanned skin. The long sleeves fell over his knuckles, creating what Phil affectionately referred to as "sweater paws." The hem of the jumper rose subtly in the front, revealing the smallest slice of Dan's tanned midriff. It was sweet and tasteful.

The skirt felt so right. Dan swayed his hips from side to side, completely mesmerized by the way the material hugged his hips and gradually flared away from his long, curved thighs.

The boots, sadly, were not as immediately comfortable as they were beautiful, though Dan supposed that he would have to break them in over time. The overall look was something out of a fashion blog.

Dan couldn't wait to thank Phil, nor could he wait to see him. They still showered in their own bathrooms and dressed separately for no other reason than to keep a bit of mystery.

The house smelled of warm pancakes and sweet maple syrup. Dan smiled; he could hear Phil singing sweetly and slightly off key. He repressed a giggle and stopped to listen carefully.

Confidence was sexy; having the confidence to be silly and playful in the company of a trusted person was even sexier.

Dan thought about how he and Phil had both taken risks. The man who was terrified to breach the confines of his controlled, detached, "daddy" persona, was beginning to embrace the mess and vulnerability of love.

And Dan? Here he stood in a skirt, looking undoubtedly and traditionally  _feminine_. The boy who once resisted every temptation to explore this undiscovered version of himself just to appease those who expected solid masculinity, was beginning to feel free at last.

Phil's pitchy sing-song voice sounded positively glorious in that moment. He was too full of joy to worry about possibly being overheard and perceived as silly or careless. This, of course, would be his own perception, never Dan's. He sang as he flipped the pancakes, noticing that one in particular looked suspiciously like a heart.

Phil smiled and decided that it was Dan's.

The man who wasn't planning to fall in love had accepted his fate; he was prepared to love Dan with his entire being for as long as possible - forever he hoped. It was a commitment that Phil made to himself, but had not yet shared with Dan.

Love was not a business decision, but like business, Phil reasoned, it required commitment for longevity. It wasn't making the commitment that frightened him, for that, he had already done. It was speaking of his intention that terrified him.

Surely, he could commit himself to Dan in every way without having to say the words? If he said them out loud, would Dan panic? He was so young; the idea of devotion, to this degree, and so soon, may put him off. Phil thought it best unspoken for now.

Phil was just about to remove his apron when he heard the heavy footsteps of boots. He looked up to find Dan, looking unspeakably beautiful. Phil dropped the spatula and walked toward Dan with purpose.

"Jesus." Phil pulled his lips inward, bit his lower one, and sighed. "You look so incredibly beautiful. Do you feel beautiful, Baby?"

Dan blushed. His eyes brightened and he nodded, stepping forward to bring his hands to the sides of his lover's face. Phil could feel the soft material of the jumper over his cheeks, Dan's fingertips caressing his pale skin.

Phil pulled Dan in by pressing his right hand to the small of Dan's back, just above the waistband of the skirt. He could feel his warmth and the gentle curve of the dip.

"My beautiful, beautiful, boy. Look at you like this ... so soft, so sweet. What am I going to do with you?" Phil spoke softly, no more than an inch between their lips.

Dan shivered. He titled his head slightly and rubbed the tip of his perfect nose against the side of Phil's.

"Thank you ... for everything." Dan whispered and connected their lips at last. Phil moaned with surprise and satisfaction.

"You're welcome. You deserve the world you know." Phil kissed him sweetly and stepped back, holding Dan's hands outward. "Let Daddy see you."

Dan smiled and posed exaggeratedly at first. Phil giggled and motioned for Dan to spin.

"My God, Daniel, you were meant to wear these clothes." Phil slipped his hands into his back pockets and shook his head. "I am torn; you look so soft and naturally gorgeous like this, but I also want to completely ravish you."

Dan grinned and sashayed back to Phil. He put one hand on his hip and the other over his daddy's heart.

"But I just got dressed. Maybe you can ravish me while I'm wearing the clothes ... _Daddy_."

Phil gulped audibly, and Dan tried not to giggle. He loved having this effect on him. It felt so good to feel beautiful and so highly desirable at the same time.

"Daniel, I made pancakes." Phil gestured to the warm stack behind him without ever removing his eyes from Dan's.

Dan smiled. "I see that, and I smell it too. Incredible." He wrapped his long arms around Phil's neck and rubbed his cheek against his face. "Let's eat." Dan moved his lips gently along the edge of Phil's ear. "And then, I want to you to make love to me right here at the counter."

Phil gasped and erupted into goosebumps.

"Jesus, Daniel," Phil breathed, "do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now?"

Dan grinned against Phil's long neck and nodded slowly. "Yes."

Phil grit his teeth and brought his hands to Dan's hips. He squeezed them gently and made a purring sound.

"I love you like this ... so comfortable with yourself, with me. You're so bold and sensual, Baby." Phil rubbed the strip of the boy's bare belly with the back of his hand.

"Yeah?" Dan leaned into his touch. "I love you like this too. It turns me on to see you coming undone like this. I love making you weak."

Phil hummed and pulled their bodies together. He held Dan in a long and loving embrace. His baby made loving easy; Phil was weak for Dan, but stronger than ever. He realized that he could be both.

"You make me want it all, Daniel." Phil spoke into his shoulder. "There is nothing scary about needing someone else, not anymore." He paused and pulled away slowly so he could see Dan's face. "Follow me?"

Dan wasn't sure where they were going or why. He followed Phil to his office, the one he had only seen from a distance. Dan stood in the doorway as he watched Phil open the center drawer of his desk.

"Come inside, Sweetheart." Phil smiled. "Please." Dan stepped forward, tentatively. Where they going to make love in here? On the desk? Dan hoped they would.

Phil retrieved a key from the drawer and turned around to unlock a tall, dark cabinet. Dan watched as he pulled out a file box.

"Dan, you know I have struggled with this, with us. I resisted it, denied it, and nearly deprived us both of what has turned out to be the most incredible-" Phil stopped himself. He withdrew an envelope from the locked file box and unfolded it. The paper crackled. "I want to be good for you. Love isn't business ... you aren't ... we aren't-" He stopped again. Dan stepped closer and reached out to touch Phil's hand. He was trembling slightly, and the papers quivered. Dan couldn't tell what they were or why Phil was having such trouble.

"Phil? Daddy?" Dan asked softly, with concern. "I don't understand."

Phil held the papers open for Dan to see at last. It was their agreement, signed almost exactly three months ago.

"Our love, what we have ... it's not an agreement. I want a real relationship with you, Dan. I don't want to be afraid to tell you exactly how I feel." Phil's voice cracked and he brought his hands to the top of the papers, and in one swift movement, tore them to shreds.

Dan's eyes widened he gasped, surprising them both.

"Relationships aren't made out of paper," Phil ripped them again, more aggressively now. "Relationships, real ones, are made of everything that we have right here. I'm done with arrangements!" Phil was nearly in tears.

Dan, who seemed to be frozen, mouth agape and eyes wide open, reached out to grab both of Phil's wrists.

"Phil ... shhhh. Phil, it's okay. Tell me what you want." Dan hoped that he knew.

"I want ... I want us. I want me and you forever. I want to take care of you, and I want you to take care of me too. I want our families to know that we are partners, Daniel. I want you to say that you feel the same way and that you will stay with me ... forever." Phil looked up slowly, suddenly aware that he had exhausted himself. He was met with love, compassion, and something completely unexpected.

"Phil, I want this too, more than you know." Dan held his trembling hands inside of his own. "I know I'm young, and that I've had trouble asserting myself in the past, but you empower me, and I'm ready." Phil looked up at Dan as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm ready to come out to my family. I want them to know that I'm with you. I want everyone to know."

Phil cried. It was of joy, relief, and pure exasperation. Dan walked around to hold him, and Phil let him.

"I want this, Phil. I want all of it. I want you to let me hold you, and I want to see you come undone sometimes. I love that you trust me with this." Dan's voice got softer and softer until he was but a whisper. "And I want forever too."

Phil kissed the boy's forehead and sat down in his desk chair. Dan curled up his body in Phil's lap. He lay his head on Phil's broad shoulder and held on tightly.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, swiveling them lightly, rocking them together soothingly. Just when Phil worried that he had frightened him, Dan reached out to collect some of the torn, frayed paper from the desktop. He flipped it over and over in his hands as he lay over Phil's chest. He could see disembodied, sterile, language that in no way resembled an actual relationship.

"I love you, Daniel." Phil spoke into his soft curls. "I love you more than I ever believed possible."

Dan smiled and nuzzled him with an agreeable "mmmm."

And then Dan did something that meant more than 'I love you too;' Dan ripped what was left to shreds.


	16. Coming Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil throws all caution to the wind in the wake of a revelation. Dan is impressed by his lover's bravery.

They sat together in the desk chair. Dan's long, bare, legs were draped over the left arm, and his feet, heavy with the weight of Alexander McQueen boots, nearly touched the floor. Phil's right arm circled Dan's waist, and his left draped across his thighs, holding his pretty purple skirt in place. Dan lay against his chest, his head tucked under Phil's chin.

Phil stopped rocking ten minutes ago; they sat in comfortable silence now. Dan liked the way that Phil held him against his chest.

A decision had been made. Phil had taken a risk by saying the words "relationship" and "forever." It wasn't an accident, nor was it impulsive; Phil wanted to put it in to the air. He held Dan now out of relief and exhaustion.

The sound of ripping paper still echoed in his mind. The agreement was, for all intents and purposes, null and void. What remained was so much stronger. It was viable; it was beyond pen and paper. It was real, and it was right in front of them.

This was a relationship.

Dan lay his right hand over Phil's chest, the long sleeves of his lilac jumper pulled down over his knuckles. He pawed sweetly at his lover's shirt and pressed gently into Phil's shoulder with his head.

The desire to be with Dan now was overwhelming. Phil wanted to make love to him right where they sat. He wanted to love him so thoroughly, so completely, that Dan would never forget the moment that they freed themselves.

"Daniel," Phil spoke softly. "Most people turn to paper when they commit to each other, and here we've committed by destroying it." Phil stroked Dan's cheek and chuckled gently.

Dan hadn't considered the irony. He giggled too, pushing back into Phil's palm, rubbing his face sweetly against him. 

"I guess we have, haven't we? Feels so right."

Dan felt Phil's fingertips under his chin. With a gentle tip of the head, Phil kissed him. There was such relief; both men were absolutely certain of the path ahead of them. It felt so good to know for sure.

The kiss lingered; their lips stayed connected but unmoving. For now, breathing the very same air felt like enough.

"Phil?" Dan finally whispered against him. "Can I still call you Daddy?"

Phil moaned lightly into Dan's open mouth. " _I'll always be your Daddy_."

They kissed again, and it heated up rather quickly. Phil's hands started to move over Dan's skirt, squeezing hotly at his hips and thighs.

"Mnph, Phil." Dan stretched his long neck, exposing his sensitive skin to his lover's mouth. Dan squeezed Phil's shoulders and trailed his hands downward to slip around the man's narrow waist.

"I want you, Daniel. I want you right here: just like this." Phil spoke firmly into his baby's neck between kisses. Dan sighed and fell limp in his arms.

"Yes, God yes, Phil." Dan flailed around shamelessly, his cock already hard under his little skirt. He squirmed and lifted his hips.

Phil hummed approvingly, his kisses becoming ever more passionate. There was no way that they were going to make it to the bedroom. Things were moving too quickly, and Phil loved it.

"Baby, I love you so much." Phil's kisses were everywhere now, and Dan tugged at his clothing, desperate to bring their bare skin together.

"I love you, Phil." Dan kissed upward, chasing Phil's moving mouth. He crawled backward and lifted himself on top of the desk, right over the shreds of paper. Phil moaned and moved to remove his jeans as quickly as possible. He watched as Dan lifted his sweet hips into the air and gripped the edge of the desk.

"Jesus Christ, look at you." Phil was absolutely ridiculous with desire; it was almost humorous to see him trip over himself to get to his gorgeous lover. Dan whined and reached outward, grasping for an arm, a hand, for any part of Phil that would bring their bodies together at last.

"Please, oh please ..." Dan begged for him. Phil was naked now, standing directly between Dan's bare legs.

Dan cried out when Phil touched his knees and slid his hands upward, under the edge of the skirt. His eyes rolled backwards when Phil moved along his inner thighs and his thumb rolled over the soft strip of fabric that covered his hard, leaking cock.

"Nnnnn!" Dan lifted his head and let it fall. There was a thud that caused Phil mild panic.

"Daniel, easy, Baby. Be careful." Phil reached up to cradle his head and kissed him once more before returning to the heat between his thighs. Dan moaned and twisted over the paper, and several pieces fell to the floor.

"There’s something I really, really, want to do ... something I want to give you." Phil licked his lips as he massaged Dan's cock through the panties. They were wet. "Trust me?"

"Yes." Dan answered quickly and confidently. He lay on his back, his skirt flipped upward, his panties pulled to the side, and Phil's mouth hovering just inches above his most sensitive skin.

"Good. Relax your legs, Baby. Put your boots up on my back, yeah? Let me make you feel so good." Phil kissed his belly and moved back down between his open legs. He moaned when Dan obeyed. The smooth boots felt so good on his shoulders.

"Mmm, oh, fuck ..." Phil's eyelids fluttered, and he wished that he could see how they looked from above. He kissed and nipped at Dan's inner thighs. "Be loud for me, Baby ... I want to hear you. I need to know how I make you feel."

Dan groaned and squeezed the edge of the desk. He watched Phil's head disappear between his thighs.

Without any warning, Dan felt Phil's lips against him. His kisses were warm and wet; it felt so good.

Never had he been kissed here before. Suddenly Dan was acutely aware of the hundreds of thousands of nerve endings in this very private place.

"Oh, Phil ... oh, my God." Dan's chest heaved under his sweet lilac jumper. His heart pounded; he could hear it in his own ears. Phil's kisses became licks, and licks became gentle prods.

Phil held him apart, his hands full of tight, tanned flesh. Dan's hips rolled and he squealed with surprise and delight. "Mmm, Daddy!"

Phil smiled against the tender skin of Dan's inner thigh and kissed him there.

"You like this, Baby? I've wanted this for so long. You taste so goddamn good." Phil groaned and pushed his face back into Dan.

"No one's ever ... _fuck!_ " Dan lifted his head weakly to peer between his legs. "Phil!"

Phil hummed against him and cupped his balls, his own throbbing cock leaned away from his body and dripped on to the floor. He looked up to meet Dan's eyes over the gentle rise of the skirt.

"And no one else ever will either. You're mine." Phil nearly growled and went back to work. Dan moaned loudly and arched his back.

"God, that's hot." Dan managed to speak through gritted teeth. He released the grip on his own hair and grabbed his knees, pulling his legs even further apart for Phil. " _Christ_."

Phil hummed and moaned as he licked into his baby. He pointed his tongue and made scooping motions, opening up Dan's body a bit. He slipped a finger, wet with saliva, inside of him slowly and carefully.

Dan yipped and moaned, circling his hips with Phil's ministrations. It was good; it was so goddamn good. Phil's mouth was warm, and wet, and completely wonderful. He didn't know that his body could feel so good. His cock leaked all over his belly and soaked his pretty panties. Phil pulled up briefly to press his cheek to the wetness and groaned.

"I want you ... I  _need_  you." Phil was absolutely gone for his baby. He stood and looked down at the boy for permission to take him.

Dan nodded drunkenly and grabbed Phil's wrists. "Please, please get on with it, Phil ... m’need you." He was panting with desire. He wanted Phil inside of him, thrusting deep and hard. Dan needed to feel his lover come into his body.

Phil wriggled lose and started to pump Dan with two fingers. He bit his lip and leaned forward to nibble Dan's knee. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good. I want you to come all over that pretty chest, yeah? Let's pull up your sweet jumper now, Baby."

Dan licked his lips and scrambled to lift the soft material over his head. Phil moaned at the sight of Dan's long body, stretched out before him. He wanted to kiss every square inch of his body. He loved the smooth curves of his underarms and the way the soft little tufts of hair lay against his lover's skin. He followed the line of Dan's sternum all the way down to his shallow dip of a navel and pressed his lips together. Phil sighed with heavy-lidded eyes and fully-blown pupils. He pressed a third finger into Dan, bending forward to mouth over his hard, wet cock to counteract the burn. Phil rubbed his face all over the damp fabric; he felt Dan's cock throb against his lips.

Dan hissed and begged for Phil once more, lifting his hips off of the desk completely.

"Shhh, I'm right here," Phil purred. "I have you; Daddy has you."

Dan thought he could come just then, and Phil's cock hadn't even touched him yet. He would never not have this reaction to Phil calling himself 'Daddy.'

"God, please, I'm so close already." Dan almost cried, pushing himself toward Phil, gripping the edge of the desk until his palms ached.

Phil entered him smoothly, pausing once to allow Dan time to adjust to his girth. It burned; it burned so good.

"Phil!" Dan wrapped his legs around Phil's waist and pressed the clear, block heels into his lover's bottom, pushing him deeper.

"Careful, Dan. Easy." Phil nearly fell forward on top of him. He was completely buried inside of Dan now. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Dan reached up and cupped Phil's face in his hands, pulling him down for a soft kiss, just as he had when they made love the first time. "Yes, Daddy. Please move." They kissed again, tender and lovingly.

Phil pulled his hips back and pushed back in several times before setting a heated pace. Dan clawed at his broad shoulders, and he yipped at the deepest part of each thrust.

"Yes ... yes ... yes, Phil!" Dan curled up around him, curving his spine. He squeezed the desk and trembled with pleasure. "Harder please ... please fuck me harder!"

Never had Dan spoken like this during their lovemaking. Never had he used the word 'fuck' to describe their intimacy. This was Dan's dirty side; he wanted it hard and deep, and Phil was so incredibly turned on by his need.

Even amid this intense passion, there was emotion and tenderness. They locked eyes. Dan parted his lips and mouthed, 'I love you.' His head bobbed with Phil's thrusts.

Phil was so close in that moment. Dan never missed an opportunity to show affection. The boy loved him. Phil squeezed his eyes tight and opened them again to make sure that he wasn't, in fact, dreaming.

Phil sighed and scooped down low to cover Dan's ear with his warm mouth. 

"I love you, Daniel." 

The boy tensed beneath him and pulled him impossibly closer.

Phil moved faster now, holding Dan's pretty hips under the skirt as he fucked into him harder yet. Their skin met and parted at an impressive pace, creating sounds that pushed them both ever closer.

"Phil!" Dan cried out shrilly when Phil stroked his special spot. "Oh, Jesus, Phil!" Dan smacked the desktop and sent papers flying all over the room.

"You feel too damn good, Dan. I’m close, Baby. Can you come like this?" Phil slowed only to speak more clearly.

"Yes ... yes, Phil. I can ... fuck!" Dan rolled his hips to meet his lover. "Fuck me, Daddy! Fuck me hard!"

Phil was shaking with the effort. He fucked deeply, angling directly into Dan's front wall, right against his swollen prostate. Knowing that he had Dan sputtering,  _begging_ really, Phil started to come.

The moment Dan felt Phil's cock contract and release inside of him, he too, rocked with orgasm. He flooded his own panties and spilled over into the pretty purple skirt. Phil cried out and pushed himself as deeply as possible, imagining his warm come shooting up inside of his beautiful baby.

"My God, Daniel ... work through it, Baby ... that's it, Sweetheart ... let it all go for Daddy." Phil kissed his sweaty face over and over again, pressing his body flat against his lover. "You're so incredible ... so perfect."

Dan felt lightheaded with the force and length of his orgasm. Phil had brought him to a higher level of pleasure yet. It almost ached it was so good.

"Phil." Dan croaked. "That was something else. I can't explain what you do to me, Jesus." He was breathing unevenly. His legs ached from the tension, and his fingers felt stiff from their grip on Phil's desk.

"It's you. You are so incredible, Baby. I'm so in love with you. This is so much more than sex." Phil pushed his hair from his forehead and stood. His come, regrettably, dripped from Dan's flush bottom on to the floor.

Dan winced when Phil left him. He sat up on his elbows. His skirt was wet and ruffled at his waist. His cream-colored panties were soaked through, and the outline of his softening cock became visible. His booted feet dangled.

"My God, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Phil stood and admired his young lover. "You are impossibly gorgeous, Daniel."

Dan grinned, and his hair spiraled around his rosy cheeks and forehead. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Phil smiled and stroked Dan's thigh.

Dan lay on the desk at Phil's request. He had been waiting for an aftercare opportunity just like this. Phil removed Dan's wet clothing and wiped him lovingly with a warm washcloth. He brought him new panties (pink this time), and the same skirt in a shade of coral that matched the silk flowers almost precisely.

"Pretty Baby." Phil spoke sweetly. "You really are my everything. It doesn't even bother me to say it, Dan: you are my everything."

Dan smiled so hard that his cheeks started to cramp. He didn't know how much he needed to see Phil this way. They had stopped making love, but the intimacy seemed to go on.

"God, I love you like this," Dan touched Phil's face. He looked at him as though he were reading a map. His eyes fell everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "They say that when you know, you just know."

Phil smiled with the right side of his mouth and then his left. He supposed that it was true. Never had he felt so certain about anything in his life, professionally or otherwise. The only thing that scared him was loving too much and losing it all. Dan, in the last hour, ripped that fear into shreds, both literally and figuratively. Phil knew, with certainty, that they were bound together. He lay his hands over Dan's and started to laugh.

It surprised Dan to hear him laughing so robustly. He couldn't help but to laugh with him, though he still felt confused.

"Phil?" Dan smiled. "What is this about?" He tilted his head inquisitively and rested his hands on Phil's strong shoulders.

"I'm an idiot." Phil blushed. "I was so scared to love you, scared to be so vulnerable." He paused and nibbled his lip. "But there is absolutely nothing scary about being vulnerable with the right person. I trust you; I always have. It's regret Dan - that is what scares me now." 

Phil pulled his baby into the most loving embrace. He lay his head on Dan's shoulder and sighed sweetly. "I just realized that I don't have to worry about regret either. I will never again let a day go by without telling you exactly how I feel. I was so scared to seem weak, but it's not weak to love like this is it?" They swayed gently where they stood.

"No. It's brave. It's very, very brave." Dan closed his eyes and supported Phil's head with his palm. He kissed his cheek and whispered, "you are so brave Phil, and I love you for it." Dan felt Phil hold him a little tighter.

Dan smiled, and a warm wetness soaked the shoulder of his lilac jumper.

Phil was coming undone in the most beautiful way.


	17. Right Here, Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil surprises Dan with a request that takes their relationship to the next level.

It had been nearly a month since they made love in Phil's study atop the shredded sugar agreement.

They were a real couple.

They were partners in every sense of the word. Life was good; life was  _incredible_. Phil had forgotten what it was like to feel lonely, and Dan had forgotten what it was like to feel small.

Today Dan was wearing white skinny jeans, a mint-green t-shirt with a scoop neck, and white trainers. He stopped straightening his hair weeks ago after Phil insisted that his naturally-curly hair looked beautiful. It was Phil's constant praise that finally convinced him to embrace his curls.

"Wow. You look gorgeous, Baby." Phil smiled broadly and dropped the bag of granulated sugar on the granite countertop with a dramatic 'thud.' "Come here."

Dan winked and walked right into Phil's arms. "Thank you, Daddy." He blushed over Phil's shoulder. Dan wondered if he would ever get used to his partner's complimentary nature. He was always fussing over Dan in one way or another.

"Let me see you." Phil giggled as Dan turned in a circle, jutting his hips this way and that. "Such a pretty boy. I'm so lucky." He pulled Dan in by the waist and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Daddy, you're so good to me. I'm the lucky one. I love you, you know." Dan showed Phil the dimple that made him weak in the knees.

"Oh, Daniel, I do know. If last night was any indication, I know how much you love me." Phil smiled and raised his eyebrows. Dan giggled and poked his flat belly.

They had experimented with toys last night for the first time. Phil revealed a drawer full of phallic toys: vibrators, plugs, silicone tentacles (some smooth, others textured), and a selection of scented lubricant. Dan's eyes had grown wide at the realization that his daddy loved playing with toys as much as he did. "Anything you want, Dan. And if you want it but don't see it? We will order it."

They trusted one another implicitly and had absolutely no reservations about experimenting. 

"There is literally nothing that I wouldn’t do with you, Phil." Dan insisted that they explore every corner of the world together.

"I'm young, I don't even know what's out there. Show me,  _Daddy_." Dan held on to Phil's waist and pressed their chests together. He could feel Phil's body tighten and release.

"I want to do  _everything_  with you. We have all the time in the world." He purred into Dan's ear and pat his tight, tanned, bottom.

Dan tugged at the strings of Phil's apron now thinking about their long, erotic night of lovemaking. They both had such healthy appetites; it was an insatiable hunger.

It was Saturday, and Phil had promised his baby a baking lesson. They were making Armenian butter biscuits, Phil's favorite.

"You're going to need an apron, Darling." Phil opened a drawer and unfolded a white, cloth apron. It was clean and crisp, and it smelled of pressing starch. Phil had taken to calling Dan pet names such as "Love" and "Darling."

Dan smiled and let Phil tie it at his narrow waist. Phil pulled the loops of the bow and kissed Dan's cheek.

"There you are." Phil smiled and brushed his soft, full lips across the nape of Dan's neck.

"Phillll," Dan blushed. Phil laughed. He loved making Dan feel beautiful.

They were presently creaming the butter and the sugar to create a smooth, dense, dough. Phil watched as Dan scraped the edges of the bowl, gathering the last of the sparkling crystals and working them into the creamy center.

"Daniel?" Phil spoke behind him softly, wrapping his long arms around Dan's tummy.

Dan smiled. "Yes, my Love?"

"I want you to meet my parents."

Dan froze. The silicone spatula fell from his hand into the mixing bowl. He wasn't expecting this.

"And I want to meet yours too. What do you think?" Phil nuzzled Dan's long, slender, neck and awaited a reply.

Dan turned around slowly to meet Phil' eyes. He felt a bit blindsided. Dan had been too wrapped up in the excitement of their fledgling relationship to consider their families. There had been serious conversations about Dan's intention to share his sexuality and his relationship with his parents, but he had yet to approach the delicate topic. Dan's family had expectations that included a wife and law career, not a male partner and a career in film.

The fact was that they were partners who lived together, slept together, and were about to travel Europe together. And according to Phil, serious enough to meet one another's parents.

"Seriously? You want me to meet your parents?" Dan blinked rapidly and nibbled his lip nervously.

"Yeah, I want them to meet the man that I love. They've never known me to have a partner, Daniel; I want them to see how happy you make me." Phil looked hopeful, his eyes soft and wide. Dan smiled sweetly and looked down between their bodies. "Does it make you nervous? My talking like this?"

Dan was quick to respond. "No, not at all. I just really want your parents to like me." He played with the edge of Phil's apron pocket and slipped his hand inside.

Phil lifted Dan's chin until their eyes met. "They will adore you; I guarantee it. Besides, I can't keep you a secret much longer." Phil grinned.

"I'm a secret?" Dan looked surprised.

"Well, not exactly, Baby, but I think it's time that my family put a face with your name, don't you?"

Dan was excited but incredibly nervous about the prospect of meeting Phil's family. He knew little about his parents and what they wanted for their only son.

"So, this is serious isn't it? Meeting parents?" Dan recognized the gravity of the  
situation. He had never met anyone's parents before.

"Is it too much?" Phil's forehead crinkled with worry.

"No, God, no." Dan touched his forearms to reassure him. "It's just that I didn't know that you were so-"

"So what? Serious about you? About us?" Phil stepped closer and searched Dan's eyes for temperature; they were warm. "I am completely serious about this. I thought you knew-"

Dan smiled. He closed his eyes and cut Phil off with a kiss on the lips. Phil hummed in surprise, and it melted into a sweet moan.

"Wow. I really thought you knew." Phil tilted his head and cupped Dan's smooth cheek. He stroked his thumb over Dan's lower lip and kissed him again, this time with heat.

Dan sighed. He knew that they were completely, madly, and irrevocably in love with each other, but beyond that, his young mind had not wandered. Meeting parents was a sign of seriousness, intention, and longevity.

"I am so proud of you, Daniel, and I want my family to know you."

Dan felt old insecurities crop up. Phil was a successful man by any standard. And he was nineteen, unemployed, and had recently dropped out of university. He walked away from a "respectable career" and was now living with a man who started out as his sugar daddy.

"Phil, what will you tell them, you know, about how we met?" Surely Phil would be ashamed to have picked Dan up as a sugar baby.

"The truth?" Phil looked amused. "What's wrong with the truth?"

"No way. It's humiliating ... for both of us." Dan looked at the tiled floor between their feet.

Dan heard Phil scoff. It was a huffing sound that made Dan cringe. He shouldn’t have said it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that." He looked up and found Phil shaking his head with disbelief.

"Humiliating? Really, Daniel? Do you really believe that?" Phil sounded hurt. There was nothing about the origin of their relationship that felt even remotely humiliating.

Dan couldn't speak.

"Daniel? Are you embarrassed of us? Of how we started?"

"No," Dan looked up slowly to meet his lover's eyes. His lashes were wet, and his waterline brimmed with tears. " _No_."

"Baby?" Phil lifted Dan's chin with his hand. "Talk to me."

Dan opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. Tears rolled down his tanned cheeks and fell into Phil's pale palm.

"It's just ... it's just," Dan blinked and fresh tears pushed themselves over the brim. He hiccupped.

"Shhhhh." Phil pulled him against his chest and held him there. Dan could smell the starch on his apron, so crisp and white.

"You are so successful, Phil, and I am so ... _not_. What if your parents think I am just using you? It would kill me." Dan spoke into the collar of Phil's navy button up. The familiar scent of his skin comforted him.

"Impossible. Anyway, I would set them straight. I wouldn't have suggested your meeting them if I wasn't proud of you. Success can't be measured by other people. Only you can determine that." Phil hugged Dan tighter and buried his chin in his curls until it settled on his head.

Dan squeezed him in response and let more tears fall. He felt so safe and loved right here, right now. If Phil wasn't embarrassed about taking on a sugar baby, Dan decided that he shouldn't be embarrassed of seeking a sugar daddy.

"My parents understand that not everyone has the same opportunities in life. Not everyone is born into money, and money, in my experience, can buy opportunity. My parents won't hold that against you, Dan."

Dan believed him.

"Besides, anyone who sees us together knows that this is love," Phil giggled and swayed their hips together from side to side. Dan giggled too. It was true. Just last week, their driver, Donovan, made a comment about how they looked "like two hearts on fire."

"I love you, Phil." Dan sniffled a bit and hiccupped again. Phil thought it was adorable.

"Baby, I love you too, and when these biscuits are done, I am going to show you just how much." Phil raised his eyebrows suggestively and poked Dan's right hip playfully.

There would more to discuss. Dan had not addressed his fears about disclosing his sexuality and relationship to his own family. There would be time, and Phil would help him. His lover would never allow him to flounder, this much he knew. Even if his family did not accept his lifestyle choices, Phil did. As long as he had Phil, he had everything.


	18. Inseparable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil praises Dan for his professionalism at work, and the couple finds themselves to be absolutely inseparable. Phil's colleagues begin to question the nature of his relationship with Dan, and the couple meets someone who has them thinking about their future.

Dan and Phil were inseparable; this much was clear to any casual observer.

There were times that required separation, albeit brief, though they did their best to avoid situations that forced them apart.

Dan had been accompanying Phil to work for weeks. He both wanted to learn about the art of film making and to be close to his lover.

Phil's colleagues were generally accepting of Dan's presence, though it took a while for some to understand the true nature of their relationship. There was Grant, an executive producer and old friend, who often teased Phil about having a "sweet tooth" and bringing his "candy to work."

"He's not my sugar baby, Grant; he's my partner and my apprentice." Phil corrected. He wasn't irritated, for the origin of their relationship was not a secret among friends. It was simply a matter of explanation. Before long, the crew knew that Dan was "Lester's boy," and he was treated with consideration and respect just for the association. Dan, of course, charmed everyone with his personality and willingness to learn. He was a welcome addition to the team.

Dan was like a sponge, in fact, soaking up every experience on and off set. He truly loved to watch Phil work; it was inspiring, and he fell a bit deeper in love with him every single day. It made him proud to see everything come back to Phil.

Although Phil was dedicated to his work, he always made time for his baby. He would always make sure that Dan was around to see things happen, and he often found ways to pull his boyfriend aside to show him a little love.

"Daniel? May I see you privately, just for a moment?"

Dan looked up from the revised script, which he had been marking for Phil, and smiled.

They stepped aside, around a quiet corner. 

"Two things. Alexander Post is an incredibly talented photographer, and he is coming in from New York City this evening to meet with us about still photography for the film. I want you to meet him. Does that sound okay, Sweetheart?"

Dan's face brightened, and his smile grew. 

"Really? I'd love to, Phil." He giggled. "What's the other thing?" Dan tilted his head to the left.

"Oh," Phil smiled. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and that I'm so proud of you. You’re doing a great job." He reached up and tucked a single curl behind Dan's ear and kissed his cheek sweetly. "Everyone adores you." Phil grinned stupidly; he was so in love.

Dan returned the look. "Phil, you're making me blush. Stop." Dan winked and whispered, "I love you too."

They held hands for a moment, each photographing the other in his mind. There was so much love between them already.

"Phil? Patrick's on the line." The call came from around the corner, where the chaos continued. Phil wanted to stay here with Dan a moment longer. He sighed regretfully.

"Thanks, Paul. Be right there." Phil called back without taking his eyes from his baby, who looked absolutely breathtaking with his windblown curls and golden skin.

Dan pouted playfully but mouthed a "love you," and released Phil's fingertips. He watched as his lover stumbled clumsily backwards to take the call.

"Love you more," Phil mouthed back, nearly tripping over the case of camera equipment behind him. Dan laughed and felt his heart lift into his throat.

* * *

Dinner went along splendidly. Alexander Post was a man who shared Phil's vision and appreciated Dan's enthusiasm.

"You know, I have been waiting to work with your friend for years," Alexander spoke to Dan, nodding to Phil. "You probably already know this, but you are incredibly lucky to be working with Mr. Lester."

Dan smiled. "Indeed," he looked at Phil and back to Alexander.

"Actually, Dan is my partner." Phil put an arm around Dan's shoulders and sat up a little straighter. Dan was pleasantly surprised to hear Phil say it. Most people were very open and accepting of same-sex relationships, but Dan still found it to be a risky move considering this was business.

"How lovely. How long have you two been together?"

"Not long enough," Phil smiled and kissed the top of Dan's head. "Five months." Phil was glowing.

"That's all? I would have guessed longer. You're so good together. My husband Anthony and I have been together for three years. We've been married six months."

"Really? Is he here with you?" Dan got excited. It was nice to hear that Alexander was also in a partnership; he felt at ease.

"Sadly not," Alexander sighed as he pulled apart a warm piece of baguette. "He's a student, and classes are still in session. In fact, he has a big test tomorrow. I'm sending him flowers for good luck."

Phil looked at Dan. "That's so sweet."

"So thoughtful," Dan snuggled up to Phil.

"Dan loves fresh flowers. I make sure he has them every morning." Phil slipped his hand over Dan's and stroked his baby's soft skin with his fingertips.

"He does," Dan smiled at Alexander. "I feel so loved, and I'm sure your husband will too."

Dan couldn't describe the warmth inside of him if he had to. It was something like love, but even greater. All at once Dan thought about what it would be like to be someone's husband, Phil's, in particular.

He was only nineteen, twenty in another month. Marriage was not something that Dan had considered before, and he felt silly thinking about it now. He wondered if Phil was thinking about it too.

"I think so too." Alexander smiled and popped the end of the mini loaf into his mouth.

* * *

It was almost 11:30 by the time Donovan pulled the car around to the house. Dan had nearly fallen asleep in Phil's arms.

"Daniel? Baby, we're home." Phil rubbed Dan's shoulder gently and giggled softly. "Sleepy boy."

Dan yawned cutely and willed his eyes to focus. It had been a very long day. 

"M'up Daddy." He smiled lazily and leaned into his boyfriend. Dan always reverted to "Daddy" at bedtime, and often during their lovemaking. It never failed to make Phil blush and harden.

"That's it my love," Phil waved to Donovan. "To bed with you."

Dan yawned again and sighed dreamily. Typically a night owl, he felt unusually sleepy before midnight. Phil thought that it was adorable.

They made it to the bedroom, Phil practically lifting Dan at the waist. "Sit down, Daniel."

Dan obeyed. He plopped on the edge of the mattress and slumped forward a bit, swinging his long legs. The housekeeping crew must have been through; the morning's light gray bedding had been exchanged for soft cream. Four pink tulips rested in a square vase on Dan's bedside table, and the carpeted rug had been pressed by the Hoover. The entire room smelled of wooden furniture polish.

"Wait here, Daniel. I'll be right back, yeah?" Phil grinned and disappeared behind the dark wood panel that was the bathroom door. Dan liked the heavy rolling sound it made as it glided along its track.

Dan held on to the lower bedpost, slightly buzzed from the blush wine that they shared with Alexander at the dinner table. His cheeks were a bit flushed, and he felt sleepy and warm.

Phil returned wearing white Calvin Klein boxer briefs and a birch-gray t-shirt. He had removed his contacts and put on his black-rimmed glasses. In his hand, he held a black t-shirt and matching black boxer briefs for Dan.

"Daddy's going to dress you for bed." Phil spoke authoritatively and stood between Dan's legs, unbuttoning his crisp, white, button up. Dan looked up at him and smiled drunkenly.

"Oh, Daddy," he hiccupped sweetly, "you take such good care of me. What would I do without you?"

Phil smiled and pushed the open shirt over his baby's tanned shoulders. "You would take care of yourself. You are perfectly capable; I just like doing it."

Dan hiccupped again and made a purring sound that Phil hadn't heard before. It aroused him.

"Now your trousers, Love," Phil fingered the belt at Dan's waist. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't turned on by undressing his sleepy baby. "Stand up for me ... hands on my shoulders."

Dan stood. He put his hands on Phil's shoulders and shimmied until the black trousers fell to his ankles. He swayed a bit and bumped into Phil's hips with his own. "Oops, sorry, Daddy." Dan giggled.

"I don't mind," Phil confessed. He loved the contact, even if it was an accident. "Now your pants?"

Dan nodded and yanked at his waistband. He pulled his underwear down to reveal his half-hard cock. Phil bit his lip and grinned. 

"Feeling good, Baby?"

Dan laughed and stepped out of the briefs that pooled on the floor. He pressed his naked body to Phil's and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Mmmm, so soft and warm, Daniel." Phil rubbed his long back, and his fingertips grazed the rise of his bare bottom. He could feel Dan's cock grow against him.

"Daddy," Dan whispered, turning his face into Phil's neck. He kissed him there, taking note of the way that he smelled of fabric softener.

"My baby," Phil whispered back into the mess of curls atop his head.

Dan was tired, but he wanted Phil's touch. He kissed him again and again, moaning softly and sweetly against his throat.

"Touch me, please?" Dan whispered. He gasped gently when he felt Phil's hands slide over his cheeks.

"Like this?" Phil put his lips to Dan's ear and squeezed tenderly, his palms resting low, and his fingertips brushing the sweet spot where Dan's bottom became his thighs.

"M'hmm," Dan pushed his forehead into Phil's neck and kissed the smooth skin wetly, returning to it with the tip of his tongue.

Phil hummed approvingly. "Feels so good, Daniel. I love your mouth on me." He continued to rub circles into the soft skin of his bare ass.

"Kiss me?" Dan asked in a small voice, his fingers pushing up into Phil's soft, black hair.

"Baby, you never have to ask me twice," Phil tipped his head forward and took Dan's lips between his own. His kisses were soft, and warm, and perfect. The sounds that their mouths made echoed throughout the bedroom, making both men moan. Phil wrapped his strong arms around Dan's waist and pulled their bodies tightly together. They moved, in what felt like slow motion, up and over each other.

Phil wondered, in the middle of their lovemaking, what it would feel like to be with someone for three years and married for six months. He imagined, as he moved his fingers in and out of Dan, that he was making love to his husband.

Marriage never appealed to him. It always seemed like something reserved for other people. But now, looking down at Dan, whose back arched with pleasure, Phil considered the possibility.

Dan rolled his head over the fresh sheets as he angled his prominent hipbones toward his lover for deeper penetration. He wondered, in the midst of their passion, if he would one day call Phil his husband. Would making love feel different? Could it be even better than this? Dan didn't think it was possible.

As Phil moved in and out of Dan's hot, tight, lithe body, he imagined the two of them, in a honeymoon suite, making love on their wedding night. He could actually feel the cool, metal wedding band against his skin, right against his back, where Dan currently had a grip on him.

"Daddy," Dan gasped into his shoulder. "Daddy, Daddy!" His hair fell into his face, and his legs tightened around Phil's waist.

The little pants and yips coming from Dan at every thrust had Phil pumping even harder. 

"Daniel,  _Baby_."

"You're going to make me come Daddy!" Dan bounced beneath him, and his limbs curled around his lover.

"Yes Baby, come for Daddy. I want to feel your wetness all over me." Phil looked down between their bodies just as the first wave hit.

"Phil!" Dan shook with pleasure as his hot, white come pumped upward, coating Phil's abdomen and chest. "God, yes, Phil!"

In the moment that Phil released inside of Dan, he was grateful that they no longer needed to use protection. They had gone to be tested together, and both men received a clean bill of sexual health. Though they had not exactly been intimate with many other people, it was something that they agreed to do after declaring their sugar relationship null and void. This was a real commitment; it was a loving, monogamous relationship, and they wanted to be as close as possible in their lovemaking. For Phil, coming deeply and freely into his lover was the most incredible feeling in the world.

"God, I love you ... I love _us._ " Phil huffed as he lowered his body alongside Dan's. He kissed his baby's pink cheek and gripped his still-clutching belly.

"Me too," Dan practically whispered into the air. He rolled his head to face Phil. His knees were still up against his chest, his bottom lifted, presumably to keep Phil's come inside of him a little longer.

"I'll fetch you a towel," Phil sat up suddenly and nearly fell back with dizziness. The blood had not yet returned to his head.

Dan giggled and reached for Phil's arm, gripping his bicep lightly. 

"It's okay, thanks. I want to keep you a bit longer." He smiled contently and closed his eyes.

Phil didn't think it was possible to love this much. He loved that Dan held on to him like this. This was more than sex; it always was. How on earth had he lived so long without love?


	19. The Fear of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil rejects advice from an elder and makes a promise to Dan.

Dan sucked on two of his own fingers as he lifted his hips; he needed Phil.

Though they were rarely apart, there were times in which separation was unavoidable. Neither man cared to be without the other, though others warned that too much time spent together would make things go sour.

The only thing that came from time spent together was the mutual desire to spend forever together, though the word 'forever,' remained unspoken.

"It's healthy, Phil." One of the older members of Phil's core film crew gripped his shoulder in a fatherly way. "You know, Vivian and I lived together, worked together, and slept together for almost ten years. It was too much, and we drove each other mad. I can't say I'd recommend it," Henry laughed, but then his face slacked with seriousness, and his shoulders rounded inward. "Well, you know the rest," he spoke quietly, sadly.

Phil wanted to say that he and Dan were different, that they were young, and fresh, and madly, deeply, stupidly, in love. He wanted to flick his wrist and say, 'to hell with all that.' Henry was, in many ways, like a father to Phil. He had been with him from the beginning.

"I'm so sorry, Henry," Phil said in a near whisper. The split had been mutual, nevertheless painful for poor Henry. It always bothered Phil that his friend hadn't been able to find love and companionship again.

"My best advice? Let yourselves miss each other a little bit. You know what they say about absence?"

"Yeah," Phil grinned, "I do.

"Moderation, Phil. Give each other a bit of space, and I reckon you two will last a lifetime." Henry smiled and winked.

Phil smiled back. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to allow themselves a little space. Surely it was healthy to have at least one or two separate interests.

The more Phil considered it, the more his chest ached for Dan. Even the thought of being separated from him had his stomach in knots. He loved the boy so completely, so deeply, that he experienced physical pain when there was distance between them.

"Henry? I've got something to attend to; I'll be back in two hours." Phil was gone before the old man could roll his eyes and chuckle.

 * * *

He walked in to find Dan aggressively sucking on his right index and middle fingers, lifting his narrow hips up off the sofa.

"I'm here, Daniel," Phil had his hands on his belt, loosening its grip on his trousers. Dan looked up at him with something like surprise and relief. He pulled his long, wet, fingers from his lips and reached out for Phil, who was already down to his pants.

"Phil ... _M,Daddy_... you're here," Dan panted raggedly. He had not felt this kind of longing before. It was much more than physical desire; it was the need to be close and connected to Phil.

"I had to see you," Phil purred as he lay down beside him. "I had to hold you and touch you." He held Dan's moon-shaped face in his hands and kissed him passionately. There was a little sound, a moan of pleasant surprise, and then a low groan.

"I fucking missed you," Dan scrabbled to hold Phil's face in the same way. He looked into his daddy's eyes and kissed him with matched intensity. "How'd you know that I needed you like this?"

They kissed some more, the lovely wet, desperate, smacking sounds echoing back to them.

"I had the overwhelming urge to be with you. It’s insatiable, Daniel," Phil kissed the round apples of Dan's lifted cheekbones and pulled their bodies closely together. "Donovan brought me straight to you."

Dan loved that Phil's desire, his  _pull_ , was just as strong as his own. He worried, in the beginning, that Phil didn't share his feelings.

Dan was mistaken. He was a fool.

"God, Phil, that's so romantic." Dan bit his lower lip. They breathed into each other's mouths. "You came home to make love to me?"

Phil nodded quickly, running the tip of his nose along the bridge of Dan's. They kissed again, but this time, they left no space between them.

"How do you want me to love you this time?" Phil held Dan's head and rubbed his lips across his forehead. "Hmm? How did you imagine me when you were alone?"

Dan writhed and twisted hotly in his daddy's grip. He panted and whined.

"Wanna take you from behind," Dan's voice cracked with urgency and need.

"Yeah? You want me to wrap my arms around your pretty waist and bite your neck ... like an animal?" Phil's voice was low and rich. He was impossibly hard and leaking already.

Dan squeaked and nodded frantically into Phil's bare shoulder. He scraped his teeth over the skin there and immediately covered it with his lips, sucking.

"And I want you to pull my hair a bit too, Daddy ... please."

His baby's request went straight to his throbbing cock. His balls tingled and ached. Dan tossed his head and gripped at Phil's back, his sides, his hips, at anything that could keep him close.

"Jesus, Daniel." Phil kissed him again and again. He wondered how they ever would have coped had he not come home. Dan already admitted that touching himself wasn't the same; it wasn't enough, not after knowing what it was to make love with Phil. He supposed that he would have cried into his pillow until he fell asleep.

Their physical relationship had progressed to include all kinds of erotic role play. They experimented with new positions, locations, and toys; the possibilities seemed endless. They never tired of each other, nor did they become complacent. Sex was important, and it was insanely good. There were so many things that they had yet to try, had yet to discover together. Phil hoped that this excitement would last a lifetime; he  _needed_  it to.

The more Phil thought about lifetimes, the more he wanted to make Dan his forever person. A concept that once terrified him, Phil now considered daily, hourly even.

Their hot bodies moved together on the sofa, perfectly parallel and beautifully aligned. They were connected by their tongues and their hips, which snapped together like puzzle pieces. Phil had an arm wrapped around Dan's lower back and had been fingering him from behind. He let his baby suck on his fingers first for lubrication. The rawness of it, the urgency, had both men bucking wildly into one another.

"Daniel, get on your hands and knees for me. I'm going to give you exactly what you want," Phil's voice was terribly deep and even raspy from the unbroken kisses.

Dan flipped his body and arched his long back, his bottom rose and then dropped dramatically. He pushed out behind him and held tufts of a blanket between his fingers. He reared his head and moaned softly.

"Please..."

Phil's breath caught in his throat at his baby's soft, 'please.' He loved him. He loved him so much that it hurt him. He wanted to slot their bodies together and never allow them to come apart.

He almost said something in the moment that he realized he could never take back. Phil wondered, even in the heat of their lovemaking, why the thought of forever hadn't terrified him. There was no pit in his stomach, there was no thickness in his throat; Phil was feeling good with forever.

 _Phil wanted_   _forever_   _with_   _Dan_.

He held Dan's hips and pulled his body close. There was a moment in which Phil considered curving his body to cover Dan's so that he could whisper into lover's ear, 'I want this ... I want you and me forever. Marry me, Dan ... please, say that you will.'

Dan craned his head around and looked up at him with dark, lust-filled irises. Phil wondered if he had spoken out loud.

"Please." Dan spoke softly, his smooth, tanned bottom pushed back into his hands. "Please, Phil."

"Yes, yes, Daniel. Daddy has you." Phil felt shaken in a way that he couldn't describe. It was as if his body was participating but his mind was someplace else. How long had Dan been waiting for him? How many times had he begged so softly? So hotly?

Phil bit his lip and pushed inside of Dan. There was a long, exaggerated moan from his lover's lips, and his head fell forward between his sharp shoulders.

"Shhhh, easy, Darling. A little at a time now," Phil fed him inches at a time, pulling back just a bit with each push forward. The curved posture of Dan's spine made penetration a little more difficult. His body arched in the opposite direction. Phil paused and rubbed his lower back.

"Do you want to keep-"

"Yes, God, yes ... m’please," Dan needed to have him this way. He would take the mild discomfort just to know how it felt to be taken from behind. His cock leaked down into the chevron blanket.

Phil leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dan's back as he pushed deeper inside. His kisses were soft, wet, and gentle. His hands wandered around to Dan's warm belly. It felt good to hold him here, to rub him and to circle his thumb.

It was hard to believe that Dan's body wasn't always this familiar to him. There was something thrilling about discovering him for the first time, and yet there was something even more thrilling about knowing his body. Phil had learned many things about the ways in which Dan liked to be touched, the ways in which he could show him love.

It was nothing less than an honor to have access to such a perfect human being. There were times in which Phil wondered if he deserved his virginity - all of his firsts. Dan insisted that he had.

"Please move," Dan moaned. His arms trembled and his nose dripped. "Need your love."

The last words were a whisper. Dan lost hot, salty tears to the very same blanket.

'Need your love,' Phil could hear again and again. It was not exclusively sexual, this he knew. It had been spoken during intimacy, an intimate declaration indeed. Something about the tenderness made Phil fall to pieces.

He cupped Dan's body, just as he had imagined minutes earlier. He rocked their bodies together gently and sighed.

"I love you." Phil kissed the skin along his baby's spine, and for the second time during their physical relationship, he cried.

Dan knew that Phil had tears because he could feel them on his back. They felt as good as Phil did, moving in and out of his body.

"I love you, Phil," Dan whispered over his shoulder. Phil needn't see his lover's face to know that he was also moved to tears.

Phil hugged him then, their movements halted completely. It always amazed him how they seemed to notice the same things at the same time. Their connection was far beyond anything he could have imagined.

Phil had rejected major life advice. He had gone home to Dan because everything in his being told him to go to his baby. He regretted nothing.

The moment passed and the sexual energy looped back around.

"Phil, fuck me hard, and pull my hair ... m’please!"

So, he did.

They moved together, rocking wildly all at once. Both men openly moaned and cried for each other. Phil's movements were quick, and deep, and perfectly angled.

"Yes, Daddy! Yes! Oh, fuck me!" Dan reared back, tossing his head backward. Phil reached forward with one hand and pushed his fingers into Dan's soft, thick, curls. He rubbed his scalp and started to seize sections of his hair between his fingers.

"Fuck, Daniel," Phil groaned in a low, trailing voice. "Baby, you look so incredible like this." He tugged and twisted Dan's hair with his thrusts, earning increasingly loud moans and howls from his breathless lover.

"Ah, ah Phil!" Dan circled his pretty hips and pushed back into his daddy to make their bodies meet even faster, harder.

Phil used his free hand to rub Dan's left flank, his tight, smooth skin erupted in a million tiny goosebumps. "Is Daddy fucking you good, Baby?"

Dan gasped at Phil's deep, throaty purr. "Yes! Jesus Christ, yes, Daddy!"

They grunted and yipped as they rocked. Dan was so close to coming; he could feel his orgasm brewing deep in his belly.

"I'm gonna come, Phil ... don't stop, please don't stop loving me."

Again, Dan said it. 'Need your love,' and 'don't stop loving me' replayed in Phil's head.

"I'll never stop, Baby," Phil gasped, "never." He wanted to say that he would love him forever, that he would only love Dan for the rest of his days. It was on his tongue again, even now on the very precipice of orgasm.

Dan cried out and rolled his head back as far as it could go. His "Phil!" was cut off by his tightened, stretched, windpipe.

Phil could feel Dan's belly tighten. Hot, wet, come blurted out over the fingers that he had splayed across Dan's abdomen.

"God, Daniel, fuck yes ... so beautiful Baby," Phil praised him, savoring each contraction of Dan's powerful orgasm. His lover's body squeezed around him, milking him of everything he had to give. As soon as Dan's orgasm started to fade in rhythmic pulses, Phil's began. Dan's cries became Phil's, their moans overlapping. They moved like waves; their sounds indistinguishable and drawn out by the breath.

He could have collapsed right then, over his lover's flushed back, but he didn't. Phil kissed Dan's damp skin frantically, as if he were trying to keep him from floating away.

Dan allowed himself to be taken in every sense of the word. He was still in his baby headspace, and he wanted Phil's kisses and aftercare.

They returned to their parallel lines on the sofa, atop the fresh mess.

Phil kissed Dan's face softly and rubbed the pad of his thumb over his pouty lips.

"You're so beautiful," Phil was feeling emotional all over again.

Dan smiled, bashfully at first. "Thank you," he kissed Phil's thumb and reached up to hold his wrist in place so he could kiss it again and again.

"Daniel." Phil smiled back. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to keep 'forever' in his throat.

"Yes?" Dan closed his eyes and started to suck the tip of Phil's thumb. It was erotic and sweet at the very same time.

"Jesus, Daniel, you make me crazy," Phil groaned. He wrapped his legs around Dan's and rocked him slowly.

They giggled against each other's lips and kissed softly. Dan wanted to stay like this forever. He nearly said so, though he wondered if the word 'forever' would frighten Phil.

"Do you think we spend too much time together, Dan?"

The question sliced through him like a knife. He felt paralyzed.

"Daniel?"

"No," he whispered sadly. Dan felt small and confused. He was just thinking about forever and-

Phil lifted his chin.

"Me either." He smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "There will always some people who say that we're moving too fast, that we're together too much, but, Dan? I can't get enough of you, of _us_."

There was such relief in Phil's confession. Maybe he could say it.

"Phil ... I know I've said it before. I'm young, I get it, but I know that I want to be with you," Dan paused, "forever."

Phil opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He needed to hear Dan say it first. It had been the only thing holding him back. If he said 'forever,' and Dan had retracted, it would have killed him.

Phil's eyes opened, and Dan could have sworn that they grew bluer, deeper. Their noses touched, and their chests rose to meet each other. Forever sounded really, really good.

Phil reached up and slid his palm upward to cup Dan's face.

"You're young, Daniel, but you're completely capable of making your own choices. You've been doing it for months. And if forever is what you want, forever is what I'll give you."

"No, Phil. I want you to give me forever because it's what _you_ want." For a moment, he misunderstood. Phil realized his mistake and scrambled to correct it. He sat up and Dan followed, pulling the blanket tightly around their waists.

"That's not what I meant," Phil scrunched his lips together and shook his head. "Dan, I meant that I will give you what you want because it's what I want too. The truth is that I am crazy about you. I can't stop thinking about you when we're apart, and I hate it when you're not beside me. I want to spend every day and every night with you. I've been thinking about forever for a long time ... I've been scared to say it."

Dan stared back with unbelievable intensity. He needed to remind himself to blink.

"I've had people tell me it's too much, it's too soon, that you're so young ... but, Dan, I can't pretend that I don't want you forever. I can't create space where I don't need it, and I definitely can't keep dragging this out."

It felt like all of the air had been sucked out of the room.

"Daniel," Phil spoke softly as he reached for his discarded jacket on the floor. "I have something for you."

Dan's lungs betrayed him. He gasped, he swallowed, and he gasped again. They sat together in the blanket, their skin rosy and flushed from their lovemaking. The sunshine streamed through the tall windows and created patterns over their bare skin.

"I lied: Donovan didn't bring me straight to you. I made a stop first, just one." Phil pulled a small box from his jacket pocket; his hands trembled slightly.

Dan's eyes were dewy with wetness. He blinked rapidly so that he could better see Phil's face.

"Daniel, this is a promise, it's my promise to you. I want to be with you forever, just like this. I want to come home to you just to make love to you, and I want to take you all over the world with me, as my partner. This is a promise that I will love you, and only you. I want to marry you one day, when the time is right for both of us ... Dan, will you accept this promise ring?"

The silence was unbearable. There were no words, but there was most definitely an answer. Dan stopped trying to see and let his tears fall. He didn't need to see clearly to remember exactly how the moment made him feel.

He felt Phil's fingertips under his curved chin.

"Please say that you will. I love you so much. I want to take care of you ... I want us to take care of each other, Baby." Phil spoke so softly that Dan hardly recognized his voice.

"Yes, yes, Phil. I need your love," Dan sniffled and pressed forward to connect their lips, salt and all.

'Need your love.' Phil heard it again and again.

The titanium band slipped perfectly past Dan's fingertip and over his knuckle. He was right to have taken such precise measurements upon his baby's arrival. It was a perfect fit, and it was a perfect moment.

"Let there be no mistake, I want forever with you. I want to spend the rest of my life making you this happy." Phil kissed Dan's forehead and wiped his tears.

Dan fell against his chest and wept. He had gone from a programmed, spiritless, existence to one with meaning and purpose. The future with Phil was unlimited. It was impossible to say where they would go and what they would do. The only thing that Dan knew for sure, is that they would do it together.


	20. Make No Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan overhears something that causes him to question his place, and Phil is driven to defend his partner.

Dan loved the way the titanium band felt on his finger. It was smooth, solid, and cool against his skin. He wasn't accustomed to wearing jewelry, besides earrings. And he only started wearing them again at Phil's urging. He had been in the habit of foregoing the tiny silver balls at university when they earned him disgusting names and insults.

"I love that you wear them," Phil said one day as he rolled the tiny, metal, stud between his fingertips. "I wish you would wear them more often; they're incredibly sexy, Daniel." Phil tugged on his tender lobe and kissed his tanned cheek. "But my baby deserves the best that money can buy. Let's stop by and see my jeweler today, yeah?"

And that was that. Phil treated Dan to three pair that day: silver hoops, coordinating silver studs, and diamonds:  _actual_   _diamonds_.

"Are you sure, Phil? I really don't need-"

Phil hushed his baby with a finger to his soft, full lips. "Yes, yes you do."

"Thank you, Daddy," he whispered into Phil's collar, blushing.

He sometimes wore a single diamond and a tiny hoop. Other times he would wear a single. To this, Dan was accustomed; the ring, however, was something else.

He admired it now on his long, slim, finger. It was so much more than a precious metal; it was a promise. It was  _Phil's_  promise.

Phil wasn't a forever man when they met. Dan knew this. In only six months, Phil had replaced fear with forever.

What thrilled Dan more than anything was that other people, even perfect strangers, could see that Phil had chosen him. There were times that he couldn't believe it himself. Only they knew exactly what the ring symbolized, the specific details of their future. But a ring was a ring, and its universal meaning was clear; they were committed.

They lay together in a knot, right where they finished making love an hour ago. Dan had fallen asleep, albeit lightly. Phil breathed into his curls, inhaling his baby's scent and holding it in his lungs.

They could have stayed this way longer, but for the text that rattled Phil's phone on the coffee table behind them.

"Fuck," he muttered into Dan's mess of curls. He was ready to strangle the person who dared to interrupt their bliss.

Dan woke, gripping Phil's naked sides to keep him from rolling over. "Stay," he whispered.

Phil's heart broke into a million pieces. It was the softest, sweetest, "stay," he had ever heard. His heart skipped a beat and an ache settled inside his chest.

It was not a filming day, but it was an important day for the executive team, nonetheless. Big decisions had been made, and production was beginning to take its shape. Phil's afternoon was full of meetings; he needed to shower and dress.

"Come with me," Phil spike softly against Dan's smooth forehead. "I don't want to leave you."

The invitation surprised him. They already had discussed the fast pace of the executive meetings. "They will only bore you, Darling. There is little to be learned when things move so quickly. I wouldn't have the time to explain what is happening and why. You ought to do something better with your day." Phil suggested as they drank their wine on the patio the night before.

"Really? You want me to come with you?" Dan lay his ear over Phil's heart now and smiled.

"Yes, I want you with me." Phil kissed his temple and brushed his thumb over the arc of Dan's new promise ring.

 * * *

They weren't ten feet from the car when Patrick approached Phil in a panic, ignoring Dan completely.

"Phil, where in the hell have you been? I've called three times."

"Busy," Phil snapped as he walked briskly alongside him, holding Dan's hand. "Talk to me."

"Lionel's losing his shit, Mate. We're about to lose Mark. You're the only one who can keep him. You've got to call his agent, like  _yesterday_."

They moved faster toward the pod of trailers, and Phil looked at Dan. "David Mark is our lead. We can't afford to lose him."

Dan nodded. He knew that Phil was panicking, he could feel it in the way that his arm tensed, and he could see it in the way that his jaw tightened, though he insisted on keeping a level head and even tone.

"I'm going to call Petra now. No interruptions," Phil said to Patrick, who seemed to understand that his colleague had control over the situation.

"Dan? You want to go with Patrick? I'll only be a minute." Phil squeezed his hand as they walked.

"Sure," Dan replied. "Good luck. Love you."

Patrick, who supported his fellow teammate and friend, veered to the left, giving the couple a moment. He knew that it was important to Phil that Dan learned the business. It surprised him when Dan broke away and followed him, leaving Phil to the privacy of his trailer to make the call.

Patrick had been just as surprised as anyone else that Phil had gone and fallen in love. Unlike some of the others, however, Patrick respected their personal relationship. He liked Dan and found him to be an eager learner, a competent worker, and an excellent, devoted partner to his oldest friend despite his young age and inexperience.

"Dan, you want to help Liam and Niall with the wardrobe racks? They're cataloging the pieces for the Palermo shoot on the 29th."

"Yeah, I can do that," Dan smiled. He was happy to do anything; every job was important. Phil explained this is the beginning. It made Phil proud that Dan was so helpful and willing.

"Wonderful," Patrick replied. Dan could tell that he was preoccupied with Phil's progress with the lead's agent. Dan admired him for staying so professional in the center of chaos, even of no one knew it but him.

Dan had only really worked with Liam and Niall once before. They mostly talked amongst themselves, and Dan had chalked it up to their age. They were, according to Patrick, "lonely thirty-somethings who envied people like Phil." Still, Dan was pleasant and helpful, though he was sure that they disliked him.

Dan was beginning to wonder if they even knew that he had been assigned to assist them. They sat behind a rack, smoking and talking a bit too loudly. He knew that he shouldn't eavesdrop; he should announce himself and offer his help with the inventory.

"Just blame the kid," Liam laughed.

"Yeah right, and have everyone turn on me for badmouthing Lester's boy?" Niall released a dirty cloud of smoke and shook his head.

"Who gives a shit? What is Phil gonna do about it? Deck you?" They both laughed.

Dan felt sick to his stomach.

"That would be a riot: Phil taking a swing. Besides, it's about time he started paying attention. He is balls deep in his kid, meanwhile we are all waiting on him. Sometimes I think he's going to can the whole thing for a fuckboy."

"Maybe he's worth it," Liam took a long drag. "Maybe Phil's finally getting some good pussy."

"I mean, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about the boy. I'll bet he sucks cock like a -."

"I didn't have Lester pegged as an ass man, that's for sure. All work and no play, that's him in a nutshell. At least he's loosened up some. On second thought, maybe we  _shouldn't_  piss off the boss. We can blame the kid all we want, but no one will believe us. Besides, he does do a decent job, even if he is just a gold-digging man whore."

They laughed some more, and Dan had to slowly and quietly retract from where he stood. He couldn't believe what he heard. There was no way that he would go to Phil with this; he was dealing with something far more important, nor he didn't have the stomach to repeat it.

Dan rounded the end of the wardrobe trailer and bumped right into Patrick, who was visibly agitated. Dan wanted to ask about David Mark, but he thought it best to stay out of the situation. He had, after all, just been reminded that he was, for lack of a better word, Phil's distraction - a gold digger, a  _man_   _whore_.

"Sorry," Dan apologized.

"No worries," Patrick held up his hand. "Hey, I changed my mind about the wardrobe inventory. I think I'd rather have you help me with contracts. You up for learning a thing or two?"

Dan didn't know if he was. At the moment, he wished he had stayed at home on the sofa, naked in their juices.

"You sure?" Dan asked. Patrick was next in line after Phil as authority went.

"Yeah, Mate. Phil wants you to know this side of the business anyway. You can surprise him." He smiled, though Dan could tell that he was preoccupied with at least two other things.

"Yeah, I'd really like that," Dan smiled back. "Thanks." He followed Patrick back to the executive trailer. The wind caught the door of Phil's, slamming the screen against the aluminum body.

"We've got Mark." Phil announced. He stood with a hand on his hip and the other around the back of his neck. Dan thought he looked relieved but also a bit angry.

"I knew you'd work it out, nice work, Lester." Patrick looked up at the sky.

"I need to find out what happened," Phil jogged down the stairs. "Because it sure as hell can't happen again."

Phil looked up briefly and smiled at Dan. He smiled back and had to resist the overwhelming urge to hug him. He was so impressed that Phil had managed to resolve the situation so quickly. He imagined his daddy on the line, making everything okay.

Phil winked and moved in a way that made Dan believe that he may well break his professional persona. It was up to Dan now to dissuade him if he attempted to show affection. He refused to let Phil's reputation become further marred because of him.

At the last moment, Phil straightened his spine and cleared his throat. He walked past Dan with a subtle brush of their knuckles. Dan's heart fluttered.

"Phil, about that ... I need a word with you, and Dan? I'll meet you inside. Help yourself to some coffee." Patrick tipped his head toward the rear of the caravan.

Phil watched his lover disappear inside the executive trailer and looked back at Patrick.

"What's that about?"

"I've got Dan working on contacts with me. Listen, Phil, as a friend, I overheard some bullshit while you were on the line with Mark's agent ... and I think Dan heard it too."

Phil looked at his friend with intensity. "Wait, what? Is Dan okay?" Phil swallowed thickly and felt his hands curl in on themselves to make fists.

"Yeah, I mean, I think so. He didn't say anything, but I have reason to believe that he overheard Liam and Niall just as I did." Patrick lowered his voice hoping that Phil would follow.

Phil didn't give a damn about the thoughtless bullshit that the production assistants said about him, what absolutely caused his blood to boil was what they said about Dan. They made an incredible mistake that almost cost the film its lead, and they had the nerve to consider blaming Dan. And to imply that Dan was nothing but a toy? Nothing, not even Patrick, his almost-280-pound friend and colleague, could stop him from what he was about to do. In fact, Patrick supported it. He stepped aside and let Phil pass.

"Go inside with Dan please," Phil spoke through a clenched jaw as he headed for wardrobe.

* * *

Phil's blood pressure accelerated so quickly that he could feel throbbing in his temples. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, and his steps became faster and farther apart. If this was about him, he could handle it. This was about Dan, and his partner was off limits. There would be no mistake about it.

"Fuck," Liam muttered as he scrambled to stand. "Did you say something?" He grumbled to Niall.

"Hell no," Niall stuffed his hands in his back pockets and turned his back to Phil, who was quickly approaching. "Jesus, he looks  _pissed_."

"A word." Phil was blunt and firm. The men followed, exchanging glances as they walked.

"We've got a problem - a serious fucking problem." Phil eyes were cold and dark.

Liam coughed and averted his eyes to the ground. Niall snorted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Phil narrowed his eyes.

"Niall,  _don't_." Liam interjected. He was legitimately regretting his part in the gossip.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are to be working on this project?" Phil's voice was deep and eerily calm. He didn't wait for a reply.

"When you make a mistake, I expect you to take ownership and fix it, not to blame innocent people. I don't care if you like me or not. I don't even care what you presume about me behind my back," Phil stepped closer. "But make no mistake, Daniel is off limits. Tell me that you understand that."

Niall shrugged despite the seriousness of the situation. Phil took a step closer, and Liam exhaled.

"Phil, we were just joking around, Jesus. I've known you for years, what the hell has gotten into you? All of this? Over a boy? He must have an ass like a fuzzy little peach-"

Phil couldn't stop himself. His arms wielded around on their own accord, and before he could process what was happening, his fist came into direct contact with Niall's jaw.

"Fuck, Phil!" Liam took a step back and stared at his friend, who clutched his face in total disbelief.

"Fuck you, Niall. He's not a goddamn sex toy! He's my  _fiancé_." Phil was trembling with anger. He felt as though he could hit him again if he said another word. "How  dare you reduce him like that? If I ever hear of you disrespecting him again, I'll fire you."

Dan, who couldn't be stopped by Patrick, stood at the foot of the stairs in complete shock.

"Dan," Patrick put a hand on his rounded shoulder, "let's go inside, yeah?"

Dan shook his head. He wanted to go to Phil. Part of him wanted to shrink away completely, and part of him wanted to finish the fight on Phil's behalf. Still, he stood, frozen.

"God damnit, Phil," Niall spat blood. "How was I to know that he's your fiancé?"

Dan held his breath; he absolutely couldn't move.

"It shouldn't _fucking_ _matter_ ," Phil growled. "It's none of your business. If he's with me, he is off limits, period.”

"It's just, we didn't know that things were serious," Liam tried to smooth things over. "Patrick introduced him as your boy, and you know, most people know what that means."

"No, Liam, I don't," Phil cocked his head, "why don't you enlighten me."

"Come on, Man," Liam sighed. "Don't make me say it.

"I want to hear you say it." Phil's heart was pounding. He almost wanted to punch Liam too.

"People think he's your whore, okay?" Liam braced himself. He winced and held his hands up as if to ward off an attack.

"Dan is nobody's  _whore_ ," Phil spat through gritted teeth. "He is my  _partner_ , and I will be damned if anyone treats him with anything less than the utmost respect." Phil was absolutely fuming with anger and sick with disgust.

"Our relationship is none of your goddamn business, but you will respect him because he deserves it. And I expect you to apologize to him; he heard everything. And before you think that he came running to me, it was Patrick who came to me with this mess; he heard it too."

Liam nodded, and Niall grumbled into his palm. There was a high degree of embarrassment, and neither man felt anything outside of pure shame.

"Get back to work," Phil was firm but lighter knowing that he made his point. He ached for Dan, who was still looking on with horror. Phil didn't know that he had been standing there, though it wouldn't have lessened his rage, if anything, it may have caused it to run more rampant.

Phil turned and walked away feeling only partially satisfied. Maybe Dan was right; maybe their origins as sugar baby and sugar daddy were best left behind them. Not everyone understood the "sugar" relationship, nor would he have expected that. He and Dan had a very detailed, private agreement, one that concerned no one else but the two of them. It occurred to Phil that they wouldn't be in a loving partnership without it, and he felt himself heating up again. To hell with people; there was absolutely nothing of which to be ashamed.

He looked up just in time to see Dan looking back at him. Their eyes locked, and Dan's lips parted. He seemed upset, and Phil feared that he had seen the whole thing. He wanted to evaporate.

"Oh God, Dan ... I'm sorry." Phil closed his eyes.

Dan held his arms open, but Phil didn't see them. He was heavy with shame and regret.

"Phil?" Dan stepped forward and put his hands on either side of Phil's hot, flushed, face. He pressed his forehead to Phil's and whispered, "Daddy?"

Phil gasped. He reached up to cover Dan's hands with his own. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I should be apologizing to you. Phil, I've put you in a terrible position. I ... I want to go home." Dan's lip started to quiver, and he could feel burning in his throat. He never wanted to make trouble for Phil.

"Stop, Daniel. Shhhh." Phil held him tightly and kissed his face, acutely aware that Patrick was standing nearby. He didn't care who was watching. "You have absolutely nothing to feel badly about, do you hear me? You belong here with me, and you deserve respect. Don't you let a couple of ignorant assholes let you feel any less than the person you are. They're jealous, Dan. They are jealous because you learn so quickly, and you are well liked. Fuck them." Phil hugged him even more tightly and stroked his back, right between his shoulder blades.

He could feel Dan soften and melt into him. Phil felt as though he may cry. He blinked the tears away and whispered in Dan's ear, "let's get the hell out of here. Patrick's got this."

Dan rubbed his puffed lips against Phil's collar and sighed. "No, I think we should stay."

Phil smiled. "You do? Yeah?"

Dan nodded into his daddy's neck. "Definitely."

They stood together, between the production trailers, hugging. Business carried on as usual but for Niall, who had excused himself.

"Maybe if we could just have a minute of our own?" Dan tugged on Phil's sleeve.

"Of course, Baby, let's go to my trailer. I need to wash my face. I've got blood on my hand as well." Phil reasoned as they walked together.

"Phil?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"I heard you. You called me your fiancé."

Phil looked up, "Did I?"

"Yeah, twice actually." Dan grinned. He held the door for Phil. "I liked it.”

"Well then, I suppose I did," Phil smiled at him, tucking a wayward curl behind his ear. "It's not a lie per se, I mean, you will be ... one day."

"Yeah," Dan smiled back. "I like the sound of that."

The door closed behind them, affording them the privacy that they deserved.


	21. New Ways to Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil experiment in bed. Phil takes on a dominant persona, and Dan becomes weak with delicious submission.

Dan's long fingers were wrapped around Phil's cock, stroking him slowly and thoroughly. He kissed deeply into Phil's mouth and straddled his left thigh. His bare bottom worked against his daddy's hot skin, just begging to have him inside.

"Please just fuck me," Dan begged between kisses, "just as I am." His breath was short and ragged.

Phil grunted from the back of his throat. Dan felt so good against him - his hot, tight, body sliding over his own. He looked so beautiful this way with his arched back and his long, lithe, limbs dangling at his sides. He was so incredibly smooth. His pink cock lay parallel to his taut belly. Phil wanted to suck on him until he came in his mouth.

"Just as you are?" Phil made a disapproving sound as he slipped his hands down the sides of Dan's bare torso. "I happen to know that you are closed and tight, and you know Daddy won't fuck you without preparation." Even his refusal was sexy; Phil's voice had gone even deeper in the bedroom.

Dan whimpered softly and started to squeeze his daddy's broad shoulders. "But I want to it to hurt a bit ... wanna feel a little  _pain_."

Phil knew that Dan had many, many, undiscovered kinks. He had eluded to a possible pain kink once before, though it remained unexplored. Phil explained that there was a time and a place for everything.

"I love you, Daniel, but I'm not willing to let you tear, and you most certainly would. Your health comes before pleasure, and that is that. If you want a little pain, there are things we can do." Phil grasped his hips then and licked a lovely stripe along his neck, collarbone to earlobe. He gave him a little nip, right behind the ear.

"Mmmm, Daddy, yes  _please_... teach me." Dan rolled his eyes in pleasure and pulled himself closer to Phil. Their bare chests met. "I trust you, and I want to know what it feels like to have pain and pleasure."

"Do you now?" Phil chuckled darkly and held the back of Dan's head in one hand. He kissed him passionately, taking him down to the bed.

"I really-" Dan tugged on Phil's lower lip, "I really do.  _Please,_   _Daddy_."

"Christ, you know I can't resist you, Daniel." Phil worked his thigh between Dan's bare legs and let his baby grind upward, just a bit. "I need to get some things from our drawer ..." Phil knew that Dan could come if he didn't stop rubbing himself over his skin. The friction was delicious.

"Daddy!" Dan cried out as Phil peeled himself away. His poor cock was flushed and rigid against his needy body. He was incredibly wet, and his balls were high and tight with arousal.

"Shhhh," Phil walked across the bedroom to the wardrobe. He unlocked a small black drawer inside that Dan hadn't noticed before. "Daddy has a plan for you." He grinned into the wardrobe, removing four, black, silk ties from the drawer as well as a tiny, black, lacquered box. He tapped on the top and smiled.

"Fuck, Daddy," Dan panted, "I need you so badly ... it hurts!" 

Phil spoke without turning to face him. "Isn't that what you want, Baby? A little pain?"

"Oh, Christ, that's hot." Dan rolled his eyes at the sound of his lover's deep, authoritative voice. He had missed it.

"Be a good boy and hush yourself, yeah? Let Daddy collect our toys." Phil moved around the room, opening drawers and unzipping pouches. Dan could only watch him. His cock throbbed and leaked into his navel.

Phil came back to him in no hurry. He moved slowly and deliberately, knowing that Dan's curiosity had him at the very edge. Phil heard his lover sigh and then moan into his own shoulder.

"Behave now, Sweetheart," Phil lay their toys and tools out where Dan could see them. There were the ties, a small box, a small vial of pink liquid, a curved prostate massager, a clear set of anal beads, a set of cat ears, and a chrome-plated anal plug with a beautiful fur tail attachment. "We will start small, yeah? Let Daddy tease you a bit."

Dan groaned. He couldn't believe that Phil could be any sexier, yet here he was with an array of new items and a sensual, dominant, tone. 

"Trust me?"

He nodded. "Yes! Yes, I trust you, Daddy." Dan gulped at the air as Phil moved over his long body. Heat radiated off of both men.

"Good, now, there are rules to our game, Baby," Phil nearly whispered as he hovered above Dan, never actually touching him. Dan gasped and whined.

"Daddy's in charge, but that doesn't mean that you don't have control. We need a safe word, your choice." Phil opened the glass vial and rubbed a little rose oil between his palms. He heated it and put his hands over the smooth plane of Dan's chest, massaging the light oil into his tanned skin.

Dan stuttered. The oil smelled incredibly sexy. It was soft and sensual. Phil's hands were warm, and he moved in long strokes over Dan's chest and in little circles around his dark, hardened nipples. 

"Ahhh, Phil," Dan rolled his hips.

"Hmm, not a great safe word, Baby. You will probably be saying my name a lot," Phil winked and bit his lip. "Try again."

Dan shook his head and closed his eyes. A little whine escaped his parted lips, and he bucked upward again.

"Shhhh. Peaches. Our safe word is peaches, Daniel." Phil lowered his baby's hips with the heels of his slicked-up hands and rubbed his sides.

The whole thing was so erotic. Dan loved not knowing what was coming, and it was okay because he was with Phil. He trusted his partner completely. He absolutely ached to be touched.

"A little lesson in pain," Phil sighed. "I am not talking exclusively about physical pain, Daniel. I want to teach you about wanting. I want you to want me so badly that it hurts."

"Daddy, no!" Dan cried. "I can't ... can't wait," he reached for Phil, who was grinning at his lover's desperation. It felt good to be wanted so badly. Seeing Dan cry out and whimper for his touch had Phil's tummy coiling tightly.

"Do you understand that our safe word is 'peaches,' and that all you have to do is say it and I stop?" Phil rubbed more oil between his hands and pulled his palms downward, right between the heat of Dan's trembling thighs.

"Jesus, that feels so good." Dan squirmed and gathered the silk sheets between his fingers. “And, yes. I understand.”

"Good Darling. Now, the other rule is that I get to play with our new toys, and you get to tell Daddy how they make you feel. Sound fun?"

"Fuck ... yes." Dan's eyes were closed now. His chest rose and expanded with each breath. His tanned nipples shone with slippery oil. Phil wanted to touch them again.

"First, I need to tie you up. You reached for me, and this is not about me; this part is all about you, Daniel. Daddy wants to know how far you can be pushed before you come untouched." Phil was low and smooth, and he snapped the black silk against the mattress, just to Dan's left. He jumped slightly but grinned.

"So sexy, Pretty Baby," Phil whispered. "Are you going to take care of your daddy tonight?"

"God, yes," Dan huffed. He squeezed his hands and released them, taking even more fabric into his palms to twist with want.

"Mmmm, I can't wait for you to make me feel good, Daniel. You're already making me feel so good. I wonder how you'll pleasure me ... with your lovely hands? With your perfect mouth? Or maybe tonight, your gorgeous cock? Perhaps I will beg  _you_  to fuck  _me_ , yeah?"

Dan screamed. He couldn't take it. Phil had hardly touched him, yet he was on the verge of coming. Phil actually moaned as he trailed his lips over Dan's navel. He looked up sharply. 

"Would you do that for me if I asked you, Daniel? Would you fuck me?"

"Jesus Christ! Yes ... yes, I would fuck you Phil." Dan bucked up again, violently this time. He could feel his cock slam against Phil's throat.

"Hmmm," Phil groaned. "You know, Daniel, I've never been fucked before. You could be my first." He placed kisses on Dan's hips, right below the v-line. "Do you want to be my first, Baby? My one and only?"

"Phil,  _fuck_. You have to stop talking like this, or I'm gonna come." Dan arched his back and fisted his own hair.

Phil only smiled and nibbled on Dan's hipbone. 

"It not just talk, Dan ... I want you tonight." He returned to his thighs, sucking and licking enthusiastically.

"Oh my God, I ... but, I've never-"

"Shhh, Daddy will teach you. But first, I want to play. You want to play?" Phil brushed his lips against Dan's tight, full, smooth balls.

"Yes, Daddy ... please."

Phil moaned as he lifted Dan's right arm above his head and joined it with his left. He grinned as he slipped a black silk around his wrists and pulled it to the front. 

"I'm tying you up so that you aren't tempted to touch me ... or yourself." Phil winked and slid his still-oiled hands down Dan's arms, wrists to armpits. He nuzzled the soft hair that grew there. "Fuck, you are so perfect."

Dan hissed. 

"Thank you, Daddy."

"I'm going to give you so much pleasure tonight." Phil purred as he moved up and down Dan's body, only hovering, never touching. "It's okay if you come, Darling. Daddy will have you going again." Phil winked and sucked the skin of his lover's stomach. Dan cried. "We have all night."

"Feels so ... mmmm! God, Daddy!" Dan squirmed and wrapped his long legs tightly around Phil's back, pulling him down against his body.

Phil pulled off with a wet suctioning sound. Dan's skin glistened with his saliva. A pretty purplish bruise was already forming. "No, no, Daniel," Phil playfully scolded. "You may not rub up against me. You have to wait until I pleasure you."

Dan whined but obeyed. He released his legs, uncrossing them at the ankles and relaxing his thighs. His legs fell open, and his cock twitched at Phil's "order."

"Maybe I need to tie your legs as well. Would you like that, Sweetheart? To be unable to move ... to be at Daddy's mercy?" His voice dipped even lower, far lower than Dan thought possible. It was painfully, ridiculously,  _hot_.

Dan nodded and whimpered like a pup. He stretched his long legs and spread his toes in anticipation. Phil reached for another set of silks and moved to the end of the bed. 

"Now, I expect you to behave. These silks are very luxurious, and you, my beautiful boy, are very strong. If you rip them, Daddy will be very angry. I may have to swat your little behind." Phil grinned and raised his brows, lifting a black silk to his face. "So soft. Want to feel them, Darling?"

Dan nodded. He was too turned on to speak. His eyes followed Phil's every movement.

"Tell Daddy how this feels, Baby," Phil smiled sexily and licked his lips as he wrapped the luxury silk around Dan's engorged cock. He wrapped it loosely and tugged upward, giving Dan the most unbelievable sensation.

"Oh Jesus, oh, Christ ... m’Daddy!" Dan lifted his hips and tightened his legs, drawing them up at the knees.

"You like it, Love, hmmm? You like the silky feeling around your gorgeous cock? I sure do. You look so pretty, Baby."

Dan would never forgive himself if he came into the black silk scarf. He clenched his jaw and willed himself to hold back. 

"Yes ... yes, Daddy; I like it ... _so_   _much_."

Phil sighed as he admired the wet, swollen head of his lover's long cock. Truth be told, he was feeling dangerously close to coming by watching Dan writhe at his calculated ministrations. He was going to have to hold himself together if he was going to make it through the beads and the prostate massager. There was so much that he wanted to show Dan, and he was willing to keep him up all night long if need be. Their lovemaking often went into early hours of the morning anyway.

"Well," Phil grinned. "It's going around your pretty ankles." He pulled up and lifted the remaining silk from his aching cock. Dan groaned and lay still while Phil tied his thin ankles together. All he could do was watch his daddy work, his long, thick cock hanging away from his body, teasing him.

"Now, I'm going to open you up with this little toy." Phil smirked, holding up the strand of anal beads. "Have you ever played with beads, Baby?" He rolled them over Dan's thigh and hummed.

Dan shut his eyes and crinkled his nose. He tossed his head from side to side and whined. God how he wanted to feel Phil push them inside and pull them slowly out of his tight hole.

"You're going to love them," Phil purred. He held the clear, silicone beads in his hands and lay them over Dan's belly. "Aren't they pretty, Darling?"

Dan moaned and nodded. The beads were very pretty. If he hadn't known any better, Dan would've thought that they were made of glass. There were exactly twelve beads in all, each one larger than the one before. There was a loop at the larger end. Phil lifted the flexible toy and suspended it above Dan's mouth like grapes.

"I picked them out just for you," Phil sighed at the sight of the first bead rolling over Dan's plump lips. "I'm so glad that you like them. I can't wait to put them up inside you."

Dan whimpered and twisted as Phil reached for the bottle of tingling lube. He watched his lover run a slick hand over the toy, coating it in glossy, slippery liquid.

"Uh oh. Your legs are tied aren't they, Sweetheart? Shall I untie you? Do you promise not to wrap your legs around me this time?"

Dan nodded. He would be good. He would be anything Phil wanted him to be. God, he just wanted his daddy to fill him with the pretty spheres.

"Are you ready, Baby?" Phil grinned as he opened Dan's trembling legs. He circled his hole with a lubricated finger and pushed inside, just a bit.

"Mmmm!" Dan' whine was high-pitched and desperate. He raised his brows and wrinkled his forehead. "Please, oh please ..."

Phil held the end of the smallest bead to Dan's hole and rubbed it against him. He pushed gently and watched his lover's face. His pretty eyelids fluttered and his mouth fell open.

"Oh, God ... m’yeah, Daddy." Dan's face had slackened. He looked positively gorgeous like this; he was flushed with excitement and completely in love with the new sensation.

"Relax, Love, it feels best when you are relaxed, and I go slowly. They feel so good going in, but wait until I pull them out, Baby, one by one. You are going to have to best orgasm of your life, Sweetheart." Phil purred as he worked, pushing each progressively larger bead into his hot body. Phil was so turned on by the way Dan's body pulled the toy inside, effectively swallowing each bead whole.

Eventually, Dan had taken all the beads, and only the outer safety ring remained outside of his body. He could feel it hanging between his thighs.

"Come here," Dan begged, sucking on his own lower lip as if it were Phil himself.

Phil looked at his lover all stretched out and rock hard on the bed before him. He looked so beautiful, particularly with the toy protruding from his bottom.

He crawled up Dan's body and allowed his own hard, leaking cock to drag against him. Dan shivered and shook.

"I'm not going to make it ... it hurts so much to hold back. My ass feels so full."

"Do you need to use our safe word, Darling, or are you enjoying this? Tell Daddy."

Dan shook his head with his eyes closed and thrust up into the small space between them, never actually making it to Phil. He cried in frustration. 

"No ... it's so ... fucking hot, Daddy," Dan's words were slurred. He was definitely falling into some kind of subspace. Phil had to admit that it was intoxicating to see him this way.

Phil smiled and kissed him. Their kisses were slow and deep one moment, and desperate the next. There was a lot of moaning and wetness. It physically hurt Dan not to be able to touch his lover. Just then, he felt Phil's right hand cupping his left nipple.

"I want to give you a little nibble, Daniel," Phil mouthed right over his lips. "I want to experiment with you."

"Please ..." Dan had given up on the upward thrusts and had resorted to pushing his ass down into the mattress instead. This motion pushed the anal beads deeper and made him groan with pleasure. It was a very different sensation, not at all like Phil's smooth, thickness, but satisfying, nonetheless. He braced himself for Phil's mouth. He had unusually sensitive nipples, and he felt a jolt of desire race through to their hardened tips in anticipation of Phil's warm mouth.

There was a nuzzle and a swirl of Phil's pointed tongue. Dan cried out and squeezed his buttocks together around the beads.

Phil's mouth was so warm and perfect. He sucked and grazed him with his teeth. Goosebumps erupted all over his body.

" _Yes Daddy, mmmmm_!"

Phil pulled off and looked into his lover's eyes. 

"You like that little pinch, Baby? Want to try a clamp?" Phil dipped down for another sensual lick.

"A what?" Dan was really squirming now. He had half a mind to say yes to anything right now. He felt pleasure running through every fiber of his being. It was an absolute wonder that he had not come already.

Phil lifted the lid off of the black box and pulled out a tiny metal clamp. 

"A nipple clamp, Darling. See?" He squeezed the opposing ends to open and close the tiny jaw. "It goes right here," Phil whispered over one of Dan's tight, erect, nipples.

"Oh fuck, yes." Dan lifted his chin and rolled his lusty eyes back into his head. "Do it, Daddy."

Phil grinned and kissed his baby's tanned chest before opening the clamp over his right nipple. 

"Peaches. All you have to do is say it, and this comes off."

Dan nodded. His hands moved inside of the tied silk in anticipation. He looked down to watch Phil release the small clamp on to his brown, pert, nipple. And just like that, Dan felt a surge of unknown pleasure push through his body and come out through his parted lips.

"Oh Phil!" Dan yipped. "Fuck! So good!" Phil licked his lips as he studied his long, naked baby. He watched as his painfully-hard cock throbbed and gave up a copious amount of slippery, pearly, liquid.

"Fuck you look good like this, Daniel. Daddy wants to give you another. Can you handle another? Hmmm?" Phil traced a line down the center of Dan's chest and stopped short of his aching cock.

"Please!" Dan needed to be touched. He was experiencing a psychological and physical kind of pain that thrilled him. He trusted Phil, and this little experiment had him in fits.

A second clamp was attached to his left nipple, and Dan cried out, rolling his hips this way and that. He rubbed his legs together like a cricket and begged Phil to help him come.

"Remember, Daniel," Phil whispered, "we have all night." The way that his lips moved over Dan's skin just then had him screaming.

"I'm gonna ... I'm-" Dan drew his legs up sharply and pushed them away, lengthening his naked body as much as possible. He felt Phil's hand make its way between his thighs. There was a gentle tug and a pop, then a tug and a pop. It happened again and again and again. Phil was pulling the anal beads out slowly and carefully just as he started the rhythmic contractions of the most unbelievable orgasm he could recall. Dan released a guttural sound followed by Phil's name. He came in long, hot streams over his own chest and abdomen. It felt so good.

"Yes, yes, Daniel ... that's it ... come for me. _Mmmm_." Phil's groan was low and long. He felt as he could come just watching Dan this way. Never had he known the pleasure of inserting and removing beads on another person before. Dan looked so beautiful as his body gave up the slippery, wet, balls one by one.

Dan squeezed his hands together and screamed. The orgasm was so intense that it nearly caused him to black out. It kept on and on, his young body giving up more and more.

Phil moaned with delight and buried his face into the shallow dip alongside Dan's still-contracting cock. He inhaled his lover's scent and kissed him there before rolling his tongue through his creamy come.

"Ph … Phil ..." Dan croaked weakly beneath him. He looked down to see his daddy's head nestled in his hip. It was a lovely, beautiful, sight. "Daddy, please untie me. I need to touch you."

Phil hummed contently against his hip and nuzzled him. "Too late, Baby. I came with you."

Dan couldn't believe it.

"You did?"

"Mhmm." Phil kissed his hipbone and then crawled up his lover's body. "You make me crazy."

"God, that's so hot, Phil." Dan bit his lip and rolled his eyes. He giggled and groaned sweetly. Phil smiled at him and reached up to untie the silk that bound his baby's beautiful hands.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I want some of you." Dan licked his lips. "Please."

Phil smirked and got up on his knees. Dan admired his daddy's shiny, sticky, abdomen and held on to his strong hips. He leaned in and licked a long, sensual, stripe over Phil's belly, collecting him on his tongue.

"Mmmm, Daddy," Dan purred. "I love you so much."

Phil felt weak. He loved his baby more than anything. To bring him pleasure and to have him want to give pleasure in return was more than he ever thought possible. This was a loving, healthy, committed relationship. Phil pushed his fingers into Dan's curls and pulled him close to his body.

They stood on their knees, facing one another in the center of the bed. Their bodies were pressed together, and their lips followed.

"I want to do more," Dan mumbled into Phil's mouth. He could feel his lover's lips curve upward.

"Yeah? I want that too." Phil kissed Dan softly and rubbed his soft bottom. "Let's rest a bit. I want to teach you how to top; I need you to be my one and only."

Dan moaned into his neck and smiled.


	22. His One and Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan tries something new at Phil's request. Both men fall deeper following the exciting and sensual experience that draws them even closer together.

"I want you to," Phil breathed over the back of Dan's neck, "Please.”

They were cuddled up now, beneath the sheets and the blanket, Phil behind his young lover, their bodies curled and aligned. They resembled something of a conch shell.

"I want to be good for you," Dan whispered back. He held on to his daddy's arms and let the warmth of their nest envelop him.

"You will be." Phil kissed Dan's cheek and then the top of his head. "I want this with you."

The idea of it sent tingles down Dan's long spine. He never considered topping another person, especially his own daddy. He had neither the thought nor the confidence to try. When Phil suggested it, however, Dan felt a surprising surge of desire.

Maybe it was because Phil wanted him so badly. Perhaps it was because he loved him so deeply. Or maybe it was that Phil had never been entered and penetrated by another person and he wanted Dan to be his "one and only."

"Our safe word doesn't expire; you can always use it, Daniel," Phil spoke softly into the sweet cup of his shoulder. "You know that, right?"

Dan smiled. "Yes, thank you. And the same goes for you too. I want us both to feel good."

Phil nuzzled Dan and kissed his neck, humming happily as he moved upward to his ear. "Yes," he whispered.

Dan turned inside of his daddy's arms to face him. They pressed their foreheads together and smiled. Phil rubbed his thumbs over Dan's smooth cheeks and dipped into his gorgeous dimples.

"Have you ever been with a girl, Daniel?" Phil thought that comparing vaginal intercourse with anal intercourse was like apples and oranges, but it was a start.

"No," Dan shook his head and opened his mouth to take two of Phil's fingers inside. He closed his eyes and sucked gently, slowly,  _sensually_. It had been almost two hours since their last lovemaking session ended, and both men were ready for more.

"Well then, this is bound to be an incredible experience for you. Have you not penetrated anything before, Darling?" Phil cupped Dan's face and stroked his cheek lightly.

"No Daddy. Just my own hand, umm, and the peach," Dan spoke so softly that his words came out as an almost-whisper. He went back to work on Phil's fingers.

"Mmmm, Beautiful Boy. You are in for a real treat, and I've never been fucked by another man. I'm going to be so tight for you, Daniel." Phil rubbed the tip of his prominent nose over Dan's cheek and sighed with delight. He couldn't wait to share this experience with his baby.

"You will instinctively know what to do, Love. Just follow your body and think about what you like when I'm making love to you. I want to feel what you feel." Phil's eyes rolled back at the feeling of Dan's warm, wet mouth around his fingers. "I want to see that confident man, Daniel. I know you've got it."

Dan moaned and pulled Phil's hand back slowly to reveal two, glistening, fingers. He looked up into Phil's eyes and grinned sexily.

"Yes." He was determined to channel the most confident version of himself. He could do anything for Phil. All he had to do was to see himself the way his partner saw him. It was no secret that Phil believed him to be fully capable of absolutely anything. He was constantly praising his young lover and empowering him.

"I'm not completely unprepared you know. I've been working in the shower, if you know what I mean." Phil's voice dipped lower now, and Dan felt the vibrations in his balls.

"Mmmm, that's so sexy, Daddy," Dan groaned as he circled his hips under the covers.

"You're big, Baby, and I can't wait to feel that stretch and burn from you." Phil hissed and nibbled on Dan's ear lobe. "But you know what?"

"Hmmm?" Dan moaned, pushing into Phil's beautiful, naked, form.

"I really want you to finger me ... want to feel your beautiful fingers up inside." Phil held Dan's hand to his face and kissed his fingertips sweetly.

"Oh, God," Dan groaned, "yeah, I wanna feel your heat, Phil."

"Kiss me." Phil closed his eyes and waited for Dan's lips on his own. They were warm, and wet, and full, and smooth. Phil let him lead, falling back into sweet submission.

"Mhmmm," Phil hummed as they kissed. His hands moved down to hold Dan's growing cock. He suddenly felt even bigger and stronger. Phil thought he may well lose his mind in anticipation.

He didn't consider himself a "bottom," nor did he particularly enjoy the idea of feeling submissive before meeting Dan. Something about the openness and trust that they shared made him want to explore  _all_  possibilities. Phil smiled into the pillow that they shared at the realization that there was so much yet to discover. The promise ring that he had given Dan a week ago was not only a symbol of things to come, but a promise to love and trust forever. It was but eight months ago Phil was coming home to an empty house and keeping a lonely bed. Now, he lay with his partner, someone he loved and trusted endlessly. He was about to hand over all control to his lover, and where there was once fear, there was now excitement and pleasure to follow.

He remembered the moment clearly, the one in which he told Dan that vulnerability was more frightening than anything. In fact, he pushed his growing feelings away and did not allow himself to enjoy the boy in his bed. It occurred to him now, as he lay on his side with one bare leg hitched up over his lover's curved hip, that a lot had changed. This was physical, emotional, and sexual vulnerability; there was not a single trace of regret or apprehension. Phil wanted this; he wanted it so badly that his body  _ached_.

Dan began gently with a single, well-lubricated, finger. He kissed Phil as he circled his hot hole, massaging it thoughtfully but sensually. Phil relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy his lover's touch.

"I'm going to start slowly and gently, just like you do for me," Dan whispered between kisses. "I love you." Phil hummed in response and opened his mouth slightly at the first sensation of penetration. Dan was exploring his body.

"I love you too, Darling."

"Oh, wow ... you're so-" Dan's breath hitched. "So hot and smooth ... feels like me but not like me." Dan sighed happily and pulled back before pressing back inside. He secretly wondered how on earth his cock would fit here without hurting Phil. He knew, of course, that anatomy would allow it with proper preparation, but part of him felt so surprised by it all.

It felt strange to be fingering another person, after all, he had only ever entered himself. It was exciting to switch their positions. Phil held on to Dan's neck, kissing him as he worked. His breath was heavy and deep.

"Feels good, Dan ... _Christ_ ," Phil swallowed and paused for air. "It's so different with someone else."

"That's how I felt the first time you put your fingers inside of me too," Dan spoke softly against Phil's cheek as he continued to pump his finger in and out of his daddy's tight hole.

"Does it feel good to you, Daniel? To have part of your body 'side of mine?" Phil was starting to lose his composure; he had slurred his words a bit. Knowing that he was bringing Phil such pleasure, Dan hissed.

"I think you're ready for two," Dan brought his second finger forward and rubbed it alongside his first. "And you feel amazing,  _God_."

"Give it to me, Baby," Phil breathed, "please give me more."

Dan watched his lover's face carefully as he pushed the second finger inside with the first. He could feel Phil's muscles tighten and eventually relax.

Phil winced briefly, but his face softened with pure pleasure in no time at all. He moaned loudly, without a hint of reservation. Dan wondered what it would feel like to have his cock move in and out of such a tight space. He leaked into the sheets thinking about it.

"I want to see you," Dan whispered. "I want to see your face when I'm fucking you."

Phil shivered and shook unexpectedly, his right leg still wrapped around Dan's hip, his ass open wide. 

"Jesus Daniel, that's hot. And yes, I need to see your face too." Phil's head flopped against his lover's shoulder and he resisted the urge to bite him.

"You can take three now, I know it," Dan rotated his slippery fingers a quarter turn and curved them a bit just as he often did for himself.

"God, this feels incredible. Your fingers are so long and so good, Baby ... can you find my prostate?"

Dan knew exactly how to find his own, and he added his ring finger just in time to give Phil a little targeted pleasure. He pushed deeply but gently, curling his fingers upward toward Phil's belly. It took a moment, but Dan found it.

"Oh, fuck!" Phil lifted his ass off of the bed and slapped his hands over his eyes. "Dan!"

Dan smiled proudly and nodded to himself. He liked the way Phil's insides felt, so smooth and warm. He felt as though he had just learned something very private and very incredible about his lover's body.

" _Mhmm_ ," Dan groaned. He loved that he could make Phil feel this way. He had grown unbelievably hard and full while preparing his partner, and he started to wonder how long he would be able to last.

"Phil," Dan asked, "I'm nervous."

His daddy pushed back on his three fingers and clenched around them. "It's okay, Baby. No matter what happens, you have already made me feel so good. I know that you'll be great. I want your cock so badly." Phil moved himself up and down on Dan's hand, arching his back in pure pleasure. "Fuck me, Baby ... please fuck me right now."

Dan's eyes widened. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was about to make love to Phil. He pulled his hand from between Phil's legs and watched his lover roll on to his back, legs parted and drawn up at the knees.

"I'm going in slowly, just like you did for me. It burns a bit, and you're gonna feel really full, but I’ll wait for you." Dan kissed his daddy's pretty mouth and positioned himself carefully between his open legs.

If he hadn't been so nervous, Dan would have liked to kiss his lover's creamy thighs and maybe even run his hot tongue over Phil's ready hole. Perhaps, if this went well, he would try eating him out sometime. The thought of it had his belly burning and his thighs shaking.

Phil opened his mouth at the sight of young Dan between his legs. He was about to be entered by another person for the first time. He felt tears sting his eyes knowing that it was Dan who rubbed his full cock head against his hole and started to push slowly inside.

"Sorry ... shit, sorry," Dan grimaced when he felt his body plunge forward more quickly than he had planned. He used too much lube, not accounting for the wetness of his own fluids. "Are you okay?"

Phil nodded quickly. "Yes, it's alright, Love. Keep going ... feels good."

Dan pushed a bit at a time and admired Phil's self control. How did he keep himself from going full force? His daddy felt so good that he wanted to fuck him hard and fast straight away. Phil reached up to put his hands on Dan's long, lean, rib cage.

"Dan," Phil whispered. "Baby, you're  _inside_  of me." He looked up at Dan, who dropped his head between his shoulder blades in concentration.

"Yeah," Dan whispered back, "feels so fucking good to feel you from the inside." His eyelids fluttered, and he moaned into the air between them.

Soon their bodies were flush, and Phil moved his hands around to the small of Dan's back, holding him in place. There was nothing but the sounds of their labored breath.

Dan hoped that he could make Phil feel good with his cock. He was reasonably confident in his ability to thrust; it was his ability to last long enough to give Phil an orgasm that made him nervous.

"Dan," Phil spoke softly, their foreheads only inches apart. "Do what feels good. Don't worry about a thing, okay?" He caressed Dan's face with both hands and smiled. "I love you, and this is new to both of us, yeah?"

Dan nodded and pushed his face into Phil's left palm. "I love you so much."

They stayed connected and unmoving a moment longer. Phil finally hummed and massaged Dan's tight cheeks, signaling that he was ready to be fucked.

Dan opened his eyes and leaned forward, stretching his already long and slender neck to reach Phil's lips. He kissed him softly and lovingly before pulling his lower lip in between his teeth and moaning.

"You want me?" Dan lowered his voice and made a throaty purring sound against Phil's cheek.

"Oh, God yes, fuck, Daniel ... I want you." Phil drew his legs back even higher, giving his young lover more access. He could feel Dan pulsating inside of him.

Dan started to move without hesitation. He knew that the confident man that Phil wanted would not hesitate. He pulled his hips back, leaving only his plump, wet, cock head inside and pushed back inside, burying himself fully in Phil's tight heat. He did it again and again, never pausing or rethinking his approach.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Phil huffed as he curled around Dan. "Fuck, Baby, yes!" He moaned with each and every thrust, each louder and longer than the one before.

Phil's praise only served to push Dan closer to orgasm. He had to decide to remove himself from the feeling or allow himself to feel everything.

"I-I didn't know it could be like this," Phil cried. "You're so fucking good, Daniel ... so incredible."

Dan decided that he would let himself feel everything.

"Fuck, Phil, you feel so goddamn good." Dan groaned and pumped faster, harder, deeper. "Too good." He knew that he was not going to last long like this. He also knew that Phil wouldn't fault him. Dan pushed himself upward and changed his angle so that he could rub against Phil's prostate. He memorized its location and feel with his fingers.

"Fucking hell!" Phil called out into the bedroom above them. "Was that?"

"Mhmmm," Dan moaned into his lover's dampening hair. "Feel good?"

"Fuck, Daniel," Phil gasped, "you're gonna make me come like this!"

Dan closed his eyes and they rolled backward. He continued to thrust into Phil's engorged prostate. He opened his eyes and looked down between their hot bodies to see Phil's red, wet, cock bobbing with their movements.

"Want it ... fuck, I want you." Dan stuttered as he pushed himself to thrust at a relentless pace. "I'm so close."

It had not occurred to Dan that he would actually get to come into Phil's body. He felt lightheaded and incredibly high.

"Fill me up, Baby," Phil moaned, his long fingers pushing into Dan's arched back. "Come inside of me ... need to feel it."

Dan exploded. He absolutely lost all control and came with force into his daddy's tight, hot, hole. He screamed and shook and pressed himself deeper, bumping up against Phil's prostate in a more direct way.

Phil tangled his long legs around Dan's back and squeezed, for the feeling of Dan's release hit him at the precisely the same time as his own began. He made a high-pitched grunting sound and cried his lover's name into his shoulder.

"Dan!" He kissed his baby's round shoulder again and again. Both men were chasing their own breath and melting into the other.

"Baby, come here," Phil held Dan to his sweaty chest, "come here, Darling."

Dan shook and trembled with the effort. His orgasm had taken him by surprise. It was a different feeling to have come inside of his lover, though he had come in Phil's mouth many times. This was different somehow, and it was surprisingly emotional.

Phil held Dan against his chest and kissed his dampened face. He kept pressing their bodies together, mess and all. Dan remained inside, despite the new feelings of overstimulation.

"I don't want to let you go," Phil finally whispered. "I want to keep you forever."

Dan smiled wearily. He knew the feeling. It was the sadness, the emptiness, that inevitably followed their lovemaking. He could feel himself softening inside of Phil, though pulling out completely felt like a betrayal. This was more than sex; it always was.

"Daniel," Phil spoke deeply but softly, stroking his baby's unruly curls. "Thank you for doing this with me. You were incredible."

"Yeah?" Dan's eyelids fluttered against his daddy's firm chest. He could smell his cologne and the heady musk of his come.

"I hope that I make you feel half that good when I'm making love to you." Phil gripped Dan's bicep and purred into his ear. "You did so well."

Dan rubbed his face against Phil's skin and looked up to meet his eyes. "You make me feel incredible, Phil. I didn't know it could be like this. You are the only person I ever want to be with for the rest of my life - whether I am underneath you or inside of you. You're all I want." Dan felt more emotional that he expected to feel, and he immediately flopped back down on Phil's warm chest.

Phil, who knew his baby well, realized that Dan was, indeed, crying. He pouted sweetly and held him ever closer.

"I love that you feel everything so deeply. It's so beautiful that you cry when you feel this happy." Phil rounded Dan's wet face with his palm. "Look at me, Daniel. Please?"

It wasn't that he was embarrassed or even shy about it. He loved Phil and trusted him with absolutely everything. He just hadn't thought to look up in that moment. Now, he raised his head and turned to meet Phil's sparking blue eyes. They smiled, and Dan pulled himself upward on Phil's broad shoulders.

"I love you, Dan, and I want that too. I only want to be with you for the rest of my life. I know how this started between us, and things have moved really fast, but I wouldn't change it for the world. You are my everything."

Phil kissed him softly and lovingly on the lips. It was small in comparison to their usual kisses, but it held more weight than either of them could articulate.

It was like a seal. It was the final promise to be together forever. It was not a marriage proposal, though they both knew that that would come. This was, perhaps, bigger than that. It was a mutual agreement, a permanent desire, something that superseded the legal union of marriage.

Vulnerability was an incredible thing. It made boys out of men and men out of boys.

They lay together now, completely at peace and feeling safe in each other's arms.


	23. Celebrating Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is moved by Dan's early-morning surprises and dedication. Dan is nervous about Phil's parents' upcoming visit, particularly when he finds out what Phil has in mind.

Dan had taken a special interest in baking. He taught himself how to bake croissants, and today he would surprise Phil with breakfast in bed.

It was Phil's turn to feel special. He was always pampering Dan in one way or another; he was consistently treating him to spa days, shopping trips, bubble baths, fancy meals, mini breaks, and of course, fresh-cut flowers. Rarely, if ever, did Dan have the opportunity to surprise his partner.

He slipped out of the four-post bed at 7:00 am, replacing his body with a pillow. It would be a real challenge to bake quietly without rousing his lover; Phil was an incredibly light sleeper indeed.

Dan loved the way that the pastry dough felt between his fingers. He floured the marble countertop and rolled out the dough into a thin sheet, just as he had learned.

As he worked, Dan thought about how much he loved waking up next to Phil. He smiled looking at his titanium promise ring. They would wake up to each other for the rest of their days.

He was too young to seriously consider marriage, according to society and even Phil himself. It would come, he said. Dan didn't know exactly what it meant to be married, but he did like the way that commitment felt. If this was marriage, then he looked forward to it. The word sounded nice in Phil's mouth, and it surprised Dan to hear him use it from time to time.

Dan cut the dough into triangular strips with a wheeled cutter. He wondered how much Phil had told his parents about their relationship. Did they approve of their living arrangement? Would they like him? Would they know that he loved Phil for who he was and not what he had? Did they understand that this was serious?

They would be in for a visit in one week, and his mum in another three. Dan had given little explanation other than that he was safe, well, and incredibly happy. His mum insisted on an earlier visit, but Dan was able to hold her off. He didn't want both sets of parents visiting at the same time.

He washed the fresh berries while the croissants baked. It hadn't occurred to Dan that Phil may be awakened by the warm, buttery, aroma. Most likely he would roll over wanting to kiss his young lover good morning and find him gone.

He imagined Phil in bed alone as he hulled the ruby-red strawberries. He decided that he was probably warm, sleepy, and unbelievably sexy in his morning nakedness. Phil often woke with the desire to make love, and Dan nibbled his lip thinking about it. Sometimes he would feel his daddy's enormous erection against his soft, warm bottom or rubbing up against his own. They would moan softly and slide their hands over each other's freshly-slept skin, offering gentle caresses and sometimes desperate holds. They would have entire conversations without ever opening their mouths or their eyes.

Dan felt himself growing inside of his luxurious sleep pants. He pushed his body up against the counter and sighed. He couldn't seem to go an hour without thinking of their ways.

The sleep pants had been part of an anniversary gift. 

“Happy six months, Daniel,” Phil grinned as he watched his baby open the gift box. There were two pair in the box, which had been professionally wrapped.

"You like them, Sweetheart?" Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist from behind.

"Yes, they're incredible. Thank you, Daddy," Dan held a pair up by the waist. They were unbelievably soft and extremely well made.

"Look at the left hip, Darling," Phil whispered in his ear. Dan brought the pants closer to his face. There, on the left hip, was a tiny, simply monogrammed, " _D_."

"Look at that!" Dan smiled and traced the letter with his forefinger.

"And the other pair?" Phil kissed his baby's long neck. They sat up in bed surrounded by soft pink tissue paper and ribbon. Dan held up the second pair of sleep pants and found a matching " _P_ " on the right hip. He smiled broadly and giggled sweetly.

"This is so precious. I absolutely love it. We've got matching sleepwear." Dan turned to face Phil and leaned into his bare shoulder, kissing it softly. "Thank you. I love you."

Phil smiled and rubbed their noses together sweetly. It was the most tender of gestures, and it made Dan feel completely loved. "I love you, Daniel."

They fell back in the mess of paper and made love.

Dan felt turned on by the memory, and he thought about how much he wanted to pleasure Phil after feeding him breakfast in bed. Suddenly, his lips ached, and his mouth watered.

* * *

It was nothing short of a miracle that Phil slept through Dan's early-morning baking surprise. He was not, by any means, a morning person, though he had no trouble rising early to surprise his daddy.

Dan set the tray on Phil's bedside table and crawled in beside him. He had the insatiable desire to take his liberties under the sheets and wake his daddy with oral sex. It was something that Phil alluded to just the night before.

It certainly helped that they slept in the nude most nights. Accessing Phil's cock was easy; Dan found him instantly. He moved around under the sheets, pressing his face to his partner's naked abdomen. He smelled so good, so distinctly  _Phil_.

His lover squirmed a bit but remained in the groggy purgatory of sleep and wakefulness. There was a soft sigh that left his lips as Dan began to nose at his soft cock.

There were few things that Dan enjoyed as much as sucking Phil's cock. He loved the way that it felt across his lips and inside of the wet, smooth, flesh of his cheeks. It was even better when he felt Phil grow inside of his mouth as he did now.

"Hmmm," Phil groaned sleepily. He rolled a bit to the left, lifting his hips ever-so-gently. " _Mmmm, Dan._ ”

Dan smiled into the hair that surrounded Phil's cock. His lover was dreaming of him. Dan nudged Phil's inner thigh with his nose before licking the soft, delicate skin of his tip. He swirled around it with a hot tongue and took it between his lips, tugging gently.

"Oh, Dan," Phil moaned with heavy eyes. "What a way to wake up ... oh, Baby, mmm." He reached down to pull back the sheets that covered them so that he could see Dan at work.

"So beautiful, Baby ... oh, fuck," Phil drove his hands into Dan's fluffy curls and seized his scalp with his fingertips.

Dan moaned around him, his mouth filling up with Phil's growing cock. He wrapped his arms around his daddy's thighs like a hug and pulled him closer.

"So, so, good, Darling," Phil groaned, praising Dan for his technique. He had learned so much about giving pleasure in the last six months.

Dan responded by taking more of him. He tugged, and sucked, and swallowed the saliva that pooled in his mouth.

"Yes, Daniel, yes ... just like that, Baby." Phil's voice was deep and husky with sleep. His eyes hadn't even adjusted to the morning's light, yet here he was unbelievably aroused and impressed by his baby's evolving skill and dedication.

Dan could taste the first salty drops of Phil's pre come upon his tongue. He savored it, happily anticipating a mouthful. He plunged down and pulled up with the slightest twist of his head and repeated these delicious motions for several minutes.

"Fuck Baby, I'm gonna come. You want it, Daniel? Hmmm?"

Dan nodded and moaned excitedly, squeezing his daddy's thighs tightly. He moved faster and faster, whining and moaning over Phil's wet, throbbing cock. Finally, he felt it: Phil went silent, gripped Dan's hair, and flooded his mouth with a long, steady stream of warm come.

Dan swallowed greedily and kept Phil in his mouth as long as possible, only allowing him to slip out as he softened again.

"That was absolutely amazing, and completely unexpected. Jesus, Daniel, come here," Phil gripped his shoulders and pushed his hips down into the mattress. " _Fuck._ "

Dan smiled as he pushed himself up to meet his lover's gaze. His own hard cock lay at a severe angle across Phil's thigh.

They kissed, and Phil sighed at the taste of himself in Dan's mouth. "God, I'll never get over what we have. You make me crazy."

Dan made a satisfied sound against Phil's neck and then giggled. He gasped when Phil flipped their positions unexpectedly.

"Stand up, Baby," Phil whispered into his ear.

Dan stood, to the left of the bed, wearing only his monogrammed sleep pants. His cock ached and leaked against the soft material. Phil sat on the edge of the bed to face him.

He held Dan's hips and pushed his fingertips into the waistband of his pants, causing Dan to shiver. 

"Daddy wants to make you feel so good. Do you want to feel good, Baby?"

His cock blurted out more pre come at Phil's sexy talk. Dan could barely speak. He nodded with an open mouth. 

"P-please," he finally managed.

"You look so pretty like this; you're so wet for me, aren't you? Tell me what you want, Daniel." Phil smirked and ran his hands over Dan's clothed thighs.

"I-I want your mouth on me, Daddy ... please." Dan tried not to whine, but the truth was that he kind of liked it. He kind of liked needing his daddy's attention so badly that it hurt.

Phil grinned and wiggled the pants down to Dan's knees. His long cock sprung free and jutted out directly into his face. It was supremely red, and Phil knew that he must be aching.

"Shhh, come here, Baby," Phil licked his lips. "Daddy will take care of you." Before Dan could so much as whimper at the sexy scenario, Phil had taken him into his warm, wet mouth. He stroked the underside of his cock with his tongue and reached up to hold his balls with both hands.

"Mmm, Daddy! Yes, feels so good," Dan wondered if he would be able to support himself like this. Phil's mouth felt incredible. He wouldn't be able to last long considering how worked up he had gotten by pleasuring Phil.

The taste and feel of his lover were such turn-ons in and of themselves, but to hear Phil sputter nonsense and feel his hands in his hair? It sent him in to orbit. His daddy's beautiful, thick, cock always had him weak and wanting more, even when he was spent, and his lithe body screamed 'no.'

Phil took him deeper and deeper, gripping his gorgeous ass cheeks as he pushed him down into his throat. He made every effort to look up to meet his lover's eyes, but when he tried, he saw that Dan's were tightly closed. Phil pulled off abruptly.

"Daniel," Phil spoke hoarsely, "look at me when I'm pleasuring you. It's okay to watch you know. Daddy likes it when you do."

"Oh, fuck," Dan croaked from above. He nodded and opened his eyes, looking directly into Phil's. His wet, throbbing cock hung in his lover's face, slick with his saliva. He watched Phil kiss the tip and envelop him with his hot mouth, all the way down to his base in one movement.

"Ahhh, fuck, Daddy!" Dan screamed. It was too good. He could barely keep his footing as he watched Phil move up and down along his aching shaft. "I'm gonna come!"

Phil rubbed Dan's hips as he moved faster, pushing him deeper with each quick fuck of his throat. Dan knew that he wanted to drink him whole. He absolutely loved having Dan in his belly.

And the thought of it send Dan pouring down his partner's throat, wailing and twisting in his grip.

"Phil! Daddy, fuck!" Dan shook and sobbed. It was too good; it was too intense.

Phil pulled off slowly once he was sure that he had gotten every last drop of Dan. He licked his lips and groaned deeply, pulling his baby back on to the bed with him.

"My legs aren't working," Dan laughed. "That was incredible ... _God_."

"Mmm, what a way to wake up." Phil smiled and put on his glasses. He saw the tray and felt so soft. "Baby?"

Dan rolled over and smiled. "I love you. It's your turn to feel loved first thing in the morning." 

He kissed Phil's upper arm and smiled against it.

Phil didn't know what to say. He was so touched. 

"No one has ever-" he spoke softly, fingering the top of the warm, flaky, croissant. He blinked rapidly, as if staving off tears.

"Get used to it," Dan's lips moved against Phil's arm. "You deserve to be treated like the king that you are."

"Morning sex and breakfast in bed?" Phil giggled as he pulled the tray over his lap. "Wait, I didn't know that we had croissants."

"I made them." Dan sat up proudly next to his partner. "From scratch," he beamed. Phil thought he may well pass out at the sight of him. He looked so incredibly beautiful sitting there with his dimples and his golden skin.

"You made them?" Phil's voice went up with emotion. "You did this for me?" He petted the napkin softly and trembled as he lifted it to lay it across his lap.

Dan nodded again. "I did. I was up at 7:00 this morning. I was so nervous that you would wake up, and-"

Phil leaned in and cut him off with a tender kiss of pure love and appreciation. It was an unbelievably thoughtful and loving thing for Dan to wake early to do this for him. Even if they were awful, even if they had been burned, Phil would have savored every-last bite.

But they weren't either of those things; the croissants were light, and flaky, and warm, and buttery.

"I love you," Dan's eyes sparked as they pulled away. He could taste himself in Phil's mouth, and Phil could taste himself in Dan's.

"God, I love you too, Daniel." Phil smiled and shook his head in disbelief. This meant more to him than anything that Dan could have bought. "And to think that you once believed that you had nothing to offer me. You constantly surprise me with the ways that you love me. Never underestimate the little things, Daniel: the coffee, the back rubs, the long talks, the kisses, the laughter, the physical affection ... you have given me everything. I would give it all up for you, Dan. I would live as a poor man if it meant that I could still have you."

"You don't have to give up anything for me," Dan smiled sweetly. "I will always be here. I love you more than anything, and I love what we have."

There was a moment of silence in which they just stared at one another. It was far more intimate than a kiss; it was a conversation.

"Let me feed you?" Dan finally spoke. He grinned and reached for the croissant. Phil smiled and hummed, his full lips vibrating softly.

"Please."

Maybe it was because it was because the pastry was made with love, or perhaps it was because it had been placed lovingly on his tongue by Dan's long fingers, but the croissant was the best thing that Phil ever had in his mouth besides Dan himself.

* * *

"My parents can stay in the guest room down the hall," Phil announced. "You know the one." He winked and brushed his baby's jean-clad bottom with his open palm.

"Really? We're going to sleep in your room? Together?" Dan felt a fluttering sensation in his belly.

"Of course, Darling," Phil laughed. "Why wouldn't we stay in  _our_  room?"

"I-I didn't know if you'd be comfortable with that," Dan winced. He understood that Phil's parents knew much more about the true nature of their relationship than his own. In fact, his parents didn't even know with whom he had made a home.

"They know that you're my partner, and that we are madly in love. They know that you make me happy, and that's all that matters." Phil adjusted his tie and turned his head from side to side, examining his hair in the bathroom mirror.

"That's ... amazing. Do they know my age? My story?" Dan started to nibble at his thumb nail, and Phil noticed. He walked to his young lover and tugged gently on his arm, removing his hand from his face.

"Darling, don't nibble. It's unbecoming." Phil smiled sweetly and kissed Dan's cheek. "And no, I thought I would introduce you in person. They will adore you."

Dan felt nauseated. How would Phil's parents really feel about a nineteen-year-old university drop out with a strained family relationship? Phil was a prominent businessman, a professional filmmaker and artist, an established  _man_.

"I'm so afraid that they will think that I am only with you for the money Phil, for this lifestyle. It would crush me." Dan looked down at the sink, where we watched the water swirl at the base of the drain.

"Do you really think I would allow that to happen? Daniel, once they see us together, there will be not a single question. And I don't believe there is now to be perfectly honest. I talk about you all the time. My father said that I have never sounded so happy. Did you know that?" He held Dan's smooth shoulders and kissed the corner of his mouth. Dan looked at him with awe.

"He said that?"

"Several times actually," Phil whispered. He kissed Dan's cheek and then his forehead. He would never tire of his baby's beautiful skin. He loved the scent of him, his smoothness.

"I should warn you that my parents are rather reserved people at first. They're observers." Phil slipped into his suit jacket. "Don't be nervous, Baby, they already like you." He walked to Dan and put his hands over his biceps. "The details don't matter. They know that you make me happy and that you've changed my life. Your age? It's irrelevant."

Dan smiled. Phil always made sense when he talked. He had a way of making him feel so loved and secure.

"And my dad especially will be impressed that you left law school to pursue your passion."

"Really? I've been so worried about it. I really want them to know that I can be independent." Dan lay his hands over Phil's lapels and smoothed his palms downward to tug on the end of his tie.

"Dan, you have nothing to worry about, believe me. My dad had a hard time when I went into filmmaking because I took a risk, and he is not a betting man. But he has watched my career explode, and he has learned to trust me. He respects people who can follow their dreams, Daniel, and I do too."

"He sounds like a great man, Phil. I can't wait to meet him." Dan blushed. "What does he do for a living?"

Phil smirked as he ran his thumb over his baby's dimple. "Didn't I tell you?" He ran his fingers through his tall, sexy quiff. "He's a lawyer, Dan."


	24. Of Love and Not Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has a secret that makes him feel inadequate, though Phil inspires him to make things right.

It had been a long time since Dan felt this way, this self-loathing. Phil simply didn't allow it; he loved Dan too deeply and unconditionally to let him wallow. In this case, however, Dan had been keeping his troubles to himself.

Dan knew in his heart that the only way out was through; he needed to be honest with his partner. It's what they both deserved. It's what  _everyone_  deserved.

Phil had been working in his office all morning, approving contracts and signing off on payroll preliminaries. There would be time for lunch at home with Dan before it was time for the two of them to head to the afternoon shoot.

It was day one of filming for  _Synastry_ , the highly-anticipated sequel to Phil's last production:  _The_   _Origins of_   _We_. There would be forty-five filming days total, provided there were no delays or natural disasters. This, of course, did not include travel.

Dan knew that there would not be time to confide in his partner today. Even if there was, he wouldn't feel right about approaching him with something so heavy on the first day of filming. He would save it for tonight, when they returned home to share cocktails by the fire. It would give him time to work up the courage that he needed to be completely honest.

He had been rinsing the arugula and cubing the butternut squash for their lunch salad when he first heard Phil call for him.

"Daniel?" Phil called, somewhat sternly from his office. Dan thought that he sounded a bit tense. He wiped his hands on a tea towel and headed down the long corridor.

Phil sat back in his executive chair, in a surprisingly-relaxed position. He was reclined a bit, with both arms draped over the sides, his wrists limp, and his long fingers dangling. He lifted his chin to acknowledge his lover's presence in the doorway.

"Daniel," he spoke deeply. "Daddy feels stressed ... come here, would you please?" He leaned back slightly, and Dan noticed the hard, heavy, dark, bulge in his daddy's pants. His mouth watered and his legs felt weak. He nodded and walked toward the center of the room, slipping his left hand up under his own shirt.

"My heart is beating so fast, Phil," Dan gasped. "You look so hot right now."

Phil smirked, "Yeah? You want to help Daddy relax?" He patted his lap and invited Dan to straddle him.

"M’ yeah," Dan removed his shirt and dropped it on the floor as he walked toward him. He heard Phil groan sexily and the chair squeak as he reclined even further.

"Come here, Darling," Phil opened his legs, "sit in Daddy's lap, yeah?"

Dan moaned at the sound of him. He looked and sounded so authoritative, just like a daddy should. He immediately fell into his baby role, whimpering, writhing, and eager to please.

"That's it, Darling," Phil pat Dan's round bottom and coaxed him down. "Right on Daddy's lap. Mhmmm." His voice was deep and hoarse. Dan was beginning to understand why they had not made love earlier in the morning; Phil planned to take him on his desk all along.

"Oh, Daddy, look at you behind your desk, so sexy and in charge." Dan leaned forward and bit Phil's collar, tugging gently with his teeth. "I want you to be in charge of me too." Dan held his wrists together behind his bare back as if he had been tied.

Phil hummed and wrapped his strong arms around Dan, lifting him a bit. He set him down on top of the desk.

"Remember what happened last time we were in here together, Daniel? Hmmm?" Phil looked up at him and winked. He licked his lips and rolled his thumbs along the undersides of Dan's thighs.

Dan nodded and gulped. "God, yes, Daddy." He felt tingles move through his entire body; goosebumps appeared on his skin.

"What did I do to you, Daniel? Remind me." Phil traced swirling patterns across his parted thighs now, right over the top of his tight jeans. Dan shivered and sighed with delight.

"Y-you put your mouth on me, Daddy,...,y-you ate me out." Dan's eyes rolled back and his back arched.

"I sure did ... and how did it make you feel, Baby?"

"Good, Daddy ... so, so good." Dan was breathing heavily now. He wondered if it would happen again, right here across the top of his daddy’s desk. "Fuck."

"You tasted so good too, Daniel ... so special for me." Phil nosed the inside of Dan's knee and sighed. "I could taste you in my mouth for hours ... and I could feel you on the tip of my tongue too."

Dan moaned and rolled his head around over his shoulders, back and forth. He was so turned on by Phil's talk that his cock started to leak into his pants. 

"Yeah? That's sexy, Daddy."

Phil liked the way that Dan scoot his hips back and forth across the surface of his desk. He could tell that his baby had gone back to that place, reliving the excitement and pleasure of having his ass held apart and devoured for the very first time.

"I think it's been too long, Daniel; what do you think, Love? Should Daddy eat you out right here? Right now?" Phil bit his lower lip and started to nibble. He needed to have Dan in his mouth. He wanted to see him spread out on his desk, his skin flushed pink with pleasure.

"Mmmhmm!" Dan whimpered in a shrill voice. He gripped the edge of the desk and rocked down gently. "God, please," he whispered into his own shoulder.

Phil smirked and pulled Dan to the very edge. He kissed his chest and his warm, soft, belly. He hummed with satisfaction as he nipped and licked at his baby's smooth, perfect, skin.

"Be a good boy for me and let me love you now," Phil groaned lightly and tugged at the belt that kept him from accessing his lover's incredible cock. "All you have to do is enjoy how good I make you feel. Can you do that for Daddy?"

Dan thought he might fall backward with lightheadedness. 

"Oh, Phil ... oh, Daddy, yes ... yes, I can."

Phil smiled and pulled Dan's belt through the loops, dropping it to the floor with a clank and a thud. He pressed his face against his baby's hard, hot, lump and sighed deeply. 

"I've been dreaming of doing this again. You know, Daniel, Daddy  _loves_  to make you feel good."

Dan whimpered, his long fingers gripping Phil's shoulders, kneading them with want. 

"Oh, Daddy, please ... please say that you'll give me your big cock."

Phil smirked and wheeled his chair inward so that he could press his lips to Dan's naked chest. 

"First, I'm going to eat you out, and then I'm going to let you ride me in this chair." He kissed and nipped at Dan's skin, causing him to yip and groan.

Phil tugged at his baby's pants, pulling them down to his ankles.

"Ahhh, Phil!" Dan loved the way his throbbing cock felt in the cool air, bobbing in his daddy's face. Phil looked at it, red and leaking, as if he could devour it entirely in one go.

"Look at you, so pretty and young and needy. I bet you want me to touch you, yeah?" Phil spoke right over the hot, smooth, skin of Dan's cock, sending shivers down his spine. Dan could feel his daddy's warm breath along his length; it made him crazy.

"Please! Please touch me!" Dan whined and wiggled over the desk, crinkling the papers beneath his bottom. He hoped that it wasn't important; it would soon be wet with their sex.

Phil smiled at Dan before licking a single stripe, base to tip, up along his gorgeous cock. He swirled his tongue around the juicy-looking head and then kissed it lightly. Phil winked and lay a hand over Dan's belly, slowly and gently pushing him backwards.

"Lay back and relax, Darling." Phil opened his bare legs and moved his hands up and down Dan's long, curved, thighs, squeezing and moaning at their shape. He pulled some of Dan's flesh into his mouth and sucked desperately, aggressively even.

"Fuck!" Dan cried. He loved the surprise of his daddy's actions. He smacked the wooden desktop, sending vibrations through their bodies.

"Mmmmm," Phil moaned deeply as he worked. It made Dan want to suck on Phil's thigh; he wanted to leave deep marks over his skin, ones that would not even begin to fade for a week.

"You taste so good, Daniel." He winked and licked his plump, pink lips. "I know that your pretty, pink, bottom tastes even better, Baby." Phil moved up toward Dan's waiting hole and spread his legs even further, pushing his face between the sensitive skin of his upper thighs. His hair tickled a bit, and for a moment, the sight of his daddy working to get to his most intimate area, had Dan streaming pre come from the tip of his cock. He was absolutely soaked.

"Phil, Phil, oh Daddy!" Dan pushed himself to the very edge of the desk and pulled his legs up, holding them open with his own arms. Phil rose slowly and looked him in the eye.

"Fuck, Daniel ... you look so incredible like this, all spread open for me." Phil's eyelids fluttered and he gasped for air. "Can you watch, Baby? I want you to see this."

Dan could see almost everything if he put his chin to his chest.

"Christ, yes," Dan panted. Wetness rolled down his cock, over his balls, and across his pink, greedy, hole.

"Oh, fuck me," Phil groaned in the deepest voice that Dan had ever heard. "You are so ..." Phil leaned forward and swiped his tongue over Dan, pulling his flavor into his mouth. "Delicious."

Dan cried and whimpered as Phil licked over him, pushing the very tip of his tongue into his most sensitive places and then broadening it to lap generously. Phil moaned as he worked, slipping one hand up under his chin and the other into his own pants.

"Oh, Jesus, Daddy!" Dan pounded on the desk now, his legs curled up against his chest. "Push inside ... please ... I'm begging you."

Phil almost choked on the flood of Dan's wetness. He kissed his hole as if he were kissing his mouth, openly and passionately. He licked and rolled his tongue around, closing his lips around him before doing it again and again.

Then Dan felt the slip of Phil's finger; he pushed a single fingertip inside and licked around it, pumping gently. Dan squealed and lifted his ass off the desk entirely.

Phil laughed deeply with his mouth full, and the vibrations were dynamite. Dan warned that he would come untouched if he kept on.

"We can't have that," Phil mumbled against his baby's sensitive perineal skin. He kissed him there and pushed a second finger inside. "You'd better get control of yourself, Daniel, because Daddy still wants to fuck you."

Dan screamed as loudly as he ever had. Phil pushed deeper into his body with two fingers and curved them to brush his spot.

"Daddy! Daddy, no!" Dan covered his eyes and winced, knowing that the best was yet to come.

The moment that Phil retracted his fingers, he replaced them with his hot, skilled tongue. He worked Dan thoroughly and methodically, kissing him there as if he were kissing his mouth. He licked and sucked at the now-puffy skin. He pushed his tongue deeply inside, massaging his smooth, hot walls as he would Dan's own tongue. He moaned loudly and darkly as he ate, working his own cock out of frustration. He wanted Dan on top of him.

"Shit! No!" Dan jerked forward and kicked his long, slender, legs. "Let me ... let me ride your cock, Daddy!" Phil watched his blissed-out lover scramble to get up.

"Yes, Daniel ... fuck." Phil stopped stroking and wiggled out of his pants, pushing them down to his knees. "Come here, Baby."

Dan felt dizzy. He was absolutely soaked with a mixture of his own fluids and Phil's saliva. They would not require a single drop of lube.

"I fucking want you," Dan huffed as he centered himself over Phil's rigid cock. His mouth watered at the sight of it.

" _Need your heat,_ " Phil grunted. He held Dan's hips and helped guide him down.

The moment that Phil's thick cock head pushed against Dan's ready hole, they both moaned together. It was a long, deep, syncopated, sound that made their bodies vibrate. Dan snapped his head forward as he slid down, enveloping Phil completely.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Phil said through a mess of wrecked hair. "You feel so incredible." He almost looked pained, as if it was killing him not to move.

Dan's mouth remained open in surprise, but he made no sound. His eyelids fluttered and he wiggled his hips to sink down as deeply as possible.

"Daddy," he whispered. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy."

They kissed, and Dan could taste himself in Phil's mouth. Phil grabbed the back of his head and held it firmly as they twisted to kiss more passionately. Dan's long legs dangled over Phil's thighs and the arms of the chair, and his long feet nearly touched the floor.

Phil slid his forearms under Dan's bare thighs and cupped his ass in his palms. He would be able to lift Dan this way.

"Ready, Baby?" Phil spoke deeply and roughly against his cheek.

"Fuck yes," Dan croaked. He knew what Phil had in mind, and it would still require effort on his part. He allowed himself to relax and prepare to bounce with his lover's movements. They pressed their foreheads together for a moment to center themselves.

Phil started to lift Dan, grunting as he squeezed his split cheeks. It was an excellent position, and Phil wondered why he hadn't thought of it before.

"Oh my God, Daniel," Phil whispered, "this is ... _wow_."

Dan could only nod. He bounced with an open mouth and heavy, fucked-out eyes.

They moved together with increasing speed and precision, their wet sounds and heavy moaning filling the office and echoing down the long corridor. If anyone were to enter the house right now, there would be absolutely no question as to their activities.

"Oh, Phil, oh my God!" Dan nearly bit his own tongue as be bounced on his daddy's thick cock. His voice was shaky and uneven. He arched his back and rolled forward. Phil admired his smooth, tanned body.

"Fuck you're beautiful," Phil hissed. "And I am gonna come so hard Baby, Christ!" He slammed his head back against the headrest and screamed through a tightly-clenched jaw.

"Fill me, Daddy ... fill me up!" Dan bounced and bounced, his curls springing in every direction.

"I want you to come first," Phil huffed. "Lean back just a bit, yeah?"

Dan obeyed; he leaned back, positioning his arms behind himself on the edge of the desk. His belly and chest became a smooth plane on which Phil wanted to come. He thought about how hot it would be to pull out and streak his lover's skin with his hot milk.

Dan wanted it. He asked his daddy to fill him up, and fill him he would. Phil had to refrain from looking at his baby's long body so that he wouldn't come before him.

Phil loved the way that Dan's pink skin stretched around his thick cock. He admired the way that they fit together, despite the enormity of his cock and the tightness of Dan's muscles. It was a glorious, beautiful sight to watch their skin come together.

Dan started to yip and cry with extreme pleasure. He thrust his hips forward and started to shake uncontrollably. Phil watched the beautiful contortion of his face as he came, forcefully shooting his hot come up and over their bodies.

Dan immediately pulled his hips back to avoid the pressure on his throbbing prostate. He was a complete mess. Still, he let his daddy fuck him.

"Fuck me, that was hot," Phil growled and looked down to see that gorgeous arc of over Dan's belly. He thought about what it would feel like to come over him, their fluids running together down his baby's perfect abdomen.

" _Motherfucker_ ," Phil shouted, coming deeply and aggressively into Dan's tight ass. He pulled his lover forward into a hug as he continued to contract inside of him.

They lay together in a sweaty, spent, heap of nakedness. They giggled and then laughed.

"That was fucking incredible," Dan finally spoke. He giggled some more and lay his head on Phil's shoulder.

"It absolutely was," Phil held him closely, and kissed his mess of hair. "We are definitely doing that again."

* * *

There was something incredibly beautiful about watching Phil work. Dan loved the professional side of Phil, and he loved it even more that only he knew the private, intimate, side of him. He smiled to himself as people moved about, responding to Phil's requests. Dan thought about their lunchtime activities and bit his lip. No one here knew that Phil was an absolute God in bed but him.

He watched him now, tilting his head behind the main camera and asking for a rewind. Phil looked so beautiful in his black jeans and navy button up. He wore his glasses and a smile that couldn't be contained.

Dan tingled knowing what he looked like under those clothes and the way that he was in the privacy of their own home. No one here knew that Phil was capable of making him feel like his body was on fire. No one here knew that Dan was his world, his everything, his  _forever_.

He could have sworn that he was falling in love again. Was it possible? Dan was overcome by feelings of pure adoration and excitement watching him now. It always impressed him that Phil had so many different versions of himself and that he transitioned between them so seamlessly.

Dan felt so small thinking about his little secret. Why couldn't he be more like Phil? What was stopping him from sliding into the most confident version of himself? His belly ached.

What was it about his parents that made him feel so inadequate? He already knew that Phil was his future, no matter what their reaction. His path was non-negotiable, so why on earth did it matter what his parents thought?

Dan watched as Phil called the actors to him for a meeting. He liked the way that he asserted himself, never placing one person above another. He commanded respect without being a demanding prick, like some of the other well-known directors.

He always stayed true to his own vision while taking other opinions into consideration. He was never condescending or dismissive; Phil was just a true professional.

Dan knew that Phil expected him to behave the same way, both professionally and personally. He expected honesty and integrity always.

Dan felt sick.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and went into his messages.

To: Mum  
Hi, would you have some time to talk tonight? There are a few things that you should know before you come to see me. Thanks.  
Sent

He wondered if it would concern her to hear from him out of the blue like this. He had given so little information on the phone last week, and the guilt gnawed at his conscience. It wouldn't be fair to suddenly announce that he discontinued law school and moved in with an older man with whom he had fallen in love. Somewhere along the line, Dan had given his partner the impression that he had already shared his living situation with his family. It was not a lie per se, but Dan certainly had not gone out of his way to clarify either. Phil believed that Dan's parents were aware of his status, both regarding his education and his sexuality.

Dan thought about what Phil would expect of him. He would encourage Dan to tell the truth. He would, in no uncertain terms, support him in his full disclosure.

The prospect frightened him. Dan was reasonably sure that his parents would be disappointed in his decision to leave university, particularly without consulting them first. Would they blame Phil? Would they decide right then and there that Dan must have been manipulated into serving another person? He had to protect Phil.

And what about falling in love with a man, not to mention committing to him? Would it come as a complete shock? Did they already suspect this about him? Dan didn't know.

He watched now as Phil coached two of the supporting actors. Dan couldn't hear their words, but he could see the way that the man and the woman took Phil's directions to heart. It warmed him to see his lover so well received by others.

Dan knew in his heart that he was doing the right thing. He knew that his parents deserved the chance to learn about his new life. He knew that Phil deserved to not feel blind sided in his own home. And finally, he understood that he himself deserved to feel comfortable. His happiness mattered too; this much he had learned from being loved by Phil.

It would be another hour before the shoot wrapped and Donovan would arrive to take them home for the evening. He thought about drawing a bath for Phil the way he so often did for him.

It occurred to Dan that he had become much lass selfish by loving Phil. There was someone else in his life who mattered, and somehow this made it possible to want more for himself. It made him smile to realize how unbelievably happy it made him to think of Phil and what would being him joy. He decided that perhaps there was no shame in starting out as a sugar baby after all.

Just then, Dan's phone vibrated; his Mum had replied.

Reply from Mum:  
I've been meaning to call you. I'm almost home, and I can call you then. Are you ill? I've been so worried about you Son. Something came in the post for you. It's from the University. Apparently, there has been some sort of mix up with records. I hope that you can make sense of this, because I can't.   
Delivered 

Dan swallowed around the lump in his throat. At least he had a starting point. He would begin with his decision to leave school and then move on to his relationship with Phil. He looked up to see his partner behind the camera once more. Something about seeing his silhouette, his profile, made Dan feel brave and strong. He pushed his fingers through his hair and released all the air from his lungs. His heart raced in a familiar way, and it pleased him to know that it was of love and not fear.


	25. Like Oxygen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has doubts about his place in Phil's life, and Phil takes extreme measures to eradicate them.

Dan's hands began to sweat, and his mouth felt like an actual desert. He would rehearse nothing; what would be would be.

Still, he was incredibly nervous. It was a conversation that should have happened in person, though it was not an option at this point. Dan couldn't very well invite his parents into the home that he shared with Phil, his male partner and lover, putting everyone on the spot with the news of two, major, controversial, life decisions and leaving the air to hang among them.

Had he managed the courage earlier, Dan would have arranged for a visit home. It would have been best to speak to his parents alone and in person, this he knew.

Still, anything was better than nothing at all. It was hard to imagine the dynamic, should he have waited until the time of their visit; Dan decided that it would have been unforgivable.

While he resented the expectations that his family placed upon him and the assumptions that they made about his ambitions and sexuality in general, Dan recognized that the people who raised him did so with good intentions. They deserved the time and privacy to process the changes in their son's life.

It was entirely possible that they would embrace his decisions and support him regardless of the direction in which he was moving. Dan thought it unlikely, but Phil had engrained in him a sense of optimism, one that briefly alleviated his feelings of apprehension.

Dan pressed his lips together and wiped his sweaty palms over his thighs. He had a habit of jogging his right leg, and the table jiggled with his rapid movements. It made Dan feel less anxious to move this way, even if it was a bit distracting; it helped him to release a little nervous energy.

Phil seemed very pleased with the progress of the day's shoot. The actors had been dismissed, and Phil met with the camera crew privately. They watched the footage back, though Dan couldn't see the screen from his vantage point. Phil smiled and nodded, gesturing wildly with his hands. A slow smile spread across Dan's face. He was so proud of him. He wanted everything to line up with Phil's vision, and Dan knew his vision well. They spent many evenings talking about the way Phil wanted the viewer to feel. Dan knew that he wouldn't settle for anything that felt disingenuous or sloppy.

It was a love story between a young male couple who had been separated by circumstance and reunited twenty years later only to discover that they were still madly, deeply, in love. The lovers had long since resigned to the forces that had torn them apart and started lives with other people. The film was set to examine the tragedy of rediscovering true love with yet another obstacle between them. Phil needed to see raw emotion. He needed texture and history. Dan wanted Phil to feel as though his vision was coming to life without compromise.

Dan realized then that what he wanted for Phil superseded anything that he had ever wanted for himself. Phil's success was important to him, not because he wanted a part in it, but because he loved the man with every fiber of his being; he deserved this.

Suddenly, Dan's phone rang. He had nearly forgotten.

He looked for a private area and found one that would still allow him to see Phil and the crew.

"Hello, Mum," Dan held the phone to his face. He hoped that they wouldn't become disconnected.

"Dan, are you alright? Are you ill? What's going on?" His mum spoke quickly; he could hear the anticipation in her voice.

"Mum, I'm fine ... I'm well, really well actually. Please take a breath," Dan made an effort to speak slowly with the hope that his mum would follow.

"It's good to hear your voice. You don't call much anymore, Dan. Grandma misses hearing from you ... and I do too." There was a sadness that he didn't recognize; it pierced his heart and made it difficult for him to speak again.

"I know, Mum ... I'm sorry about that. I promise that will change; I'll call more often." He traced the smooth grout lines of a concrete wall and closed his eyes.

"I hope so, Daniel," his mum sounded as if she wanted to believe him but couldn't. "Listen, you need to get in touch with the Dean's office. There's been some kind of mix up, and-"

"Mum," he interrupted. "It's not ... there's been no error."

"Surely there has been, Daniel. This letter says that you have withdrawn from the university."

"Yeah." Dan paused. He pressed his hand against the wall and turned to look at Phil. He was talking to Patrick now, and he felt so far away. "I told you that I needed to talk you about some things before our visit, and this is part of it. I withdrew months ago, Mum, and it's okay."

"Okay? It's _okay_ , Daniel? I don't understand. Why would you withdraw? What is going on?"

Dan's chest tightened. His mother seemed more confused than angry. She spoke shrilly and with genuine upset. He tried to stay in control.

"I need you to trust me. It wasn't right for me, but I found something that is ... please hear me out." Dan was softer now, as if pleading for an open ear and an open heart.

"What in God's name does that mean? Have you a respectable job? If you're not at university, where are you living?"

Dan kept his eyes on Phil for silent support. Just seeing him made Dan feel better. He knew that his mum would have questions, and he didn't blame her for panicking.

"I have work, Mum. I'm an apprentice to an incredible man, a director. I'm working in film."

"Film? What are you on about? How did you secure an apprenticeship?"

"I met someone, Mum." Dan smiled at the memory. "I met someone in the industry, and-"

"Daniel, please, please tell me that you're not doing  _pornography_."

It never occurred to Dan that his parents might suspect something like pornography, though he supposed that his vague explanation could imply something of the sort. He stifled a laugh.

"No, Mum, no pornography." He smiled when he heard his mum sigh with relief.

"Thank God for that. Your grandmother would have a stroke."

Dan laughed, and he hoped that his mum laugh would too; she didn't.

"Listen, I know this is a lot, but I really need you to trust me. I'm ... I've never been so happy." He held his breath and looked over to see the crew begin to disband. Phil lingered a bit, and for that he was thankful. He had another bomb to drop on his unsuspecting mother.

"You do sound happy," his mother admitted. "You sound different."

"I feel different, and I am happy. I left the dorm and came to live with Phil. He's a filmmaker, you know the movie, "The Origins of We?"

"I believe so."

"That's Phil. Phil Lester." Dan felt proud to say his name.

"I don't understand. You met a man who makes films and you live with him?"

"Yeah, and there's more." Dan squeezed his eyes shut.

" _More_?"

Dan could picture his mum, wide-eyed and holding a hand to her forehead. He imagined that she was sitting down in her favorite chair by the piano, the one with the ugly green upholstery.

"Phil is someone that I want you to meet ... he's very important to me, Mum." Dan wondered if he could say it. His mum was completely silent. "He's my best friend, and he takes care of me ... I mean, we take care of each other."

His mum remained silent. Dan was going to have to be more specific.

"He's my partner, Mum."

* * *

The ride home was mostly devoted to Phil's detailed impressions of the first shoot, and Dan was thankful for that. It healed his heart to hear Phil speak so excitedly. Dan's smile couldn't be broken.

"Phil, I'm so happy it went well and that you feel so good about it." Dan beamed. He slipped his hands inside of Phil's and closed his eyes when he felt his lover squeeze back.

"I really want you to be there with me on Thursday. I need you to experience the thrill; I want it for you." Phil moved closer and Dan could have sworn that his daddy's eyes had deepened; they looked a mile deep.

"I want that too, but I feel like I would be in the way. I watched you today, and I don't know where I could have stood without being in someone's space." 

Dan was trying to be reasonable. He had never really gotten past the accusations made by Niall and Liam that day in wardrobe. He had been called a distraction, an accessory. Dan cared little for gossip, though he cared more than anything about Phil's reputation. He refused to distract him from his work and had taken to excusing himself when presented with an opportunity to be close to the action.

"Daniel," Phil spoke softly, "as my apprentice, I require you to be at my side while I'm directing. Besides, there is something waiting for you at home. I think you will find that there is a place for you ... right beside me."

Dan's heart lifted. He smiled despite himself. Phil needed him.

* * *

The director's chair matched Phil's in every way but for the printed name across it's back: DANIEL HOWELL. It was an extraordinary gift indeed.

"God, Phil ... are you sure about this?" Dan stood with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"Of course I'm sure, you know that. Why would you ask such a thing?" Phil was disappointed. "You should know by now that I don't say or do anything that I don't mean."

Dan did know this. He felt that sick feeling returning to him. His daddy deserved honesty.

Dan walked toward Phil, who stood behind the chair with his hands cupped around the birchwood posts that formed its back. The taut, black, canvas stretched between the posts, Dan's name in white, crisp, letters across it.

"Phil, listen, I need to tell you something ... a couple of somethings actually." Dan looked down between their bodies and tried to focus on the tips of their shoes. He liked the way that they looked together.

Phil lifted his chin by placing three, long, fingers gently underneath. "Baby?"

Something about Phil's softness and concern made the hot, salty, tears well up and roll over his waterline. His chin quivered, and his hands trembled.

"Daddy," he whispered.

Phil pulled him to his chest and held him snuggly. He rubbed his face into Dan's soft waves and sighed.

"Talk to me, Sweetheart. You know there isn't anything that you can't tell me. What has you so upset?" Phil rubbed his back in small, circular motions.

Dan cried harder. He didn't deserve Phil's compassion. He lied about being honest with his family. He tried to make it right today, but his mum didn't take his news well. She told her son that he was in over his head and that he had no business using a grown man's resources. It was to Dan's surprise that she accused him of riding coat tails and "living a dishonest life as a man's whore to live like a prince."

And here was a director's chair, given to him by Phil himself. All Dan could hear was his mum, Niall, and Liam; their voices were louder than Phil's. He was nothing more than a distraction, a nuisance, a  _nobody_.

Dan opened his mouth to speak but the only thing that came out was a single, strangled, croak. He abruptly closed his mouth and curled his hands into fists at his sides. Phil could feel his body stiffen, and he pulled back with concern.

"Daniel? Baby?" His eyes were narrow and sad. He couldn't even meet Dan's eyes; his lover's head hung low in apparent shame.

"Come on, take my hand. We are going to the bedroom." Phil took charge, and Dan didn't even realize how much he needed it until they were safely inside of their nest. He felt Phil's strong arms around him, lifting him up on to their bed. The mattress rolled as Phil climbed in beside him.

"Talk to me, Love." Phil's voice was deep and natural. He wanted Dan to feel as comfortable as possible.

Dan looked up with wet eyes and a tear-stained face. This is where he needed to be.

"Y-you're going to be so upset, Daddy," Dan shook his head sadly and wrapped his long arms around his legs, pulling his knees to his chest.

Phil felt a surge of disgust and confusion. "Daniel? Have you been unfaithful to me? Are you-"

"No.  _God no_. Nothing like that." Dan recoiled at the thought. "I love you. I would  _never_."

"Thank God. Are you sick? Are you hurt? Did someone-"

"No." Dan continued to cry. He felt like he could throw up.

"Daniel, please. You've got me so worried. Please talk to me." Dan felt hands on either side of his hot, burning cheeks.

"I ... I don't know if I belong here." He screeched in pain as soon as the words were out. He pulled into a tighter ball and buried his face between his knees, pushing Phil's hands away entirely.

"What? Why? Of course you belong here with me." There was a long silence.

"Do you  _want_  to be here with me, Daniel?" Phil's voice was unchanging. It frightened Dan, but he didn't say so.

"Yes." It was a near-whisper, and Phil demanded him to speak it again.

"Say it like you mean it."

"Yes." Dan closed his eyes.

"I don't believe you.  _Again_."

Dan lifted his face and looked at Phil, though his vision was blurred and distorted. " _Yes_."

Phil was silent. He stood and held the end post of his side of the bed. He breathed deeply and squeezed the wooden post until his hand squeaked against it.

"Goddamnit, Daniel! Say it like you mean it! Say, "yes, I belong here!" Phil was shaking.

Dan felt something rush through him, possibly adrenaline, probably the realization of truth. Seeing Phil this way made him believe it was true.

"Yes, I belong here!" Dan shouted. He stood on his knees now, sinking deeply into the mattress on which they had made love so many times, his arms at his sides and screamed; " _I_   _belong here with_   _you!_ "

Both men remained frozen - Phil on the post and Dan on his knees. There was a sharp gasp and the sound of Dan's limp body collapsing sideways on the bed. He pounded the pillows with his fists and cycled his long legs across the mattress. Phil was at his side in seconds.

"Yes, you do. You belong here with me. This is your home, and this is your bed, this is your ring, and I am your partner, your lover, your friend. You belong here." Phil's voice got softer and softer. "Now tell me why you ever thought that you don't."

* * *

Two hours had passed since Dan told Phil the truth. They lay now, naked and content inside of each other's shapes. Dan's body felt softer and warmer to Phil. He needed more protection, and Phil was fully prepared to give it.

The nineteen-year-old boy in his arms was every bit as lovely as he had been on the night that they met, lovelier even. He was smart, funny, charming, kind, and undeniably his. He had grown so much, and this night was a reminder that there was still a great deal of growing to come.

"You will become even stronger from this," Phil spoke softly as he strummed long arcs across his lover's bare back with the tips of his fingers. He turned his head to face the boy, kissing him gently on the temple. "And everything will be alright; I will see to it."

Dan believed that he would. He felt stronger already. He lifted his arm beneath the sheets and reached for Phil's bare chest. He lay his hand over his beating heart, taking enormous comfort in its rhythm.

"I know." He smiled sweetly and returned Phil's kiss, just missing his temple and brushing his cheekbone.

Phil liked the way that the cool metal band of Dan's promise ring felt against his thumping heart. He definitely belonged here.

He vowed to himself, as they were making love, that he would never let Dan feel as though his presence wasn't as essential as the very oxygen that expanded his lungs.


	26. A Confident Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan begins to understand his worth, and he treats Phil to an unforgettable night in the bedroom with unexpected boldness.

Their chairs looked remarkably well-suited together, and to Dan's surprise (and Phil's insistence), no one questioned their arrangement behind the camera.

"I want to see the regret in your eyes, but I need to feel the loss in my chest. Try to call upon a time when you let someone slip through your fingers, David." Phil spoke passionately. Dan leaned forward as if he were taking the direction himself. His eyes flickered between the actors, but mostly his eyes remained fixed on Phil.

Dan didn't believe that he could admire the man more. Yet, here he sat, watching Phil work, falling deeper and deeper into his lovely abyss.

David Mark was an award-winning actor who was on the cusp of world-wide fame. Phil wanted him for _Synastry_ , insisting that no one else could play the older version of the film's main character, Mario.

David took direction well. He was quiet and focused. Dan watched as he closed his eyes and recalled such a moment of regret. He was an attractive man but not even close to Phil's level of beauty and sophistication. Phil was, without a doubt, the most incredibly handsome man Dan had ever seen in his almost-twenty years.

Last night, as they were sharing a bottle of red wine, Phil asked Dan to watch David closely. 

"You can learn so much from an actor like him. He is young enough that he can still be taught. Some of the older actors and actresses believe that they have it all figured out. They aren't willing to take direction anymore." 

Phil laughed when he said not to go 'falling in love' with David. "He's a good-looking man, Daniel. I don't need to lose you to an actor."

"Daddy, stop," Dan rolled his eyes and pulled Phil close. "You know I belong to you." He kissed him then, slowly and lovingly, as if to prove it through a single kiss.

Phil pulled back and opened his eyes. "Nonsense; you belong to no one but yourself." He smiled and kissed his young lover on the cheek, just to the right of his dimple.

"Okay then, I choose you. I choose to belong to you." Dan smiled and moved closer to connect their lips once more. They both smiled and hummed happily as they kissed, rocking gently with the joy of belonging to one another.

Phil watched now as David called upon the memory of regret. His face morphed into something quite like pain mixed with disgust; he looked as if he could actually be sick.

" _There._ That's it. That is what Mario feels when he sees Alejandro with his wife for the first time." Phil covered his mouth with a cupped hand and nodded. He stroked his strong chin approvingly.

Dan could actually feel David's disgust as if it were his own. He tried to imagine what it would be like to be forcibly separated from Phil, only to see him again years later with a wife. He shuddered at the thought and fought against a wave of nausea. He had to resist the urge to touch Phil's arm. Dan just wanted to hold it for a moment; he thought it may help the dreadful feeling to pass. Touching Phil always made him feel solid and grounded.

Dan thought about what could possibly come between him and Phil. He couldn't imagine that anything ever would. Even Dan's family wouldn't affect their relationship.

He didn't know how he would break the news to his partner. The text had come in overnight; his mum must have been sleepless in her angst. It simply read that she and his father were declining their upcoming visit. She would be in touch, and she was praying for the very salvation of his "lost and broken soul."

Dan's stomach felt sour. His lower lip quivered with impending tears and his cheeks burned. He deleted the text, not having the strength to read the words again, though they remained imprinted in his mind. He turned his attention to his lover, who was now sculpting his black hair into a razor-sharp quiff.

It wasn't a filming day, but one filled with executive meetings instead. Dan decided that he would wait until they were home for the evening to share his disappointing news. Thursday would bring more filming, and Friday marked the beginning of Phil's parents' visit.

Dan knew that Phil would be supportive but heartbroken for him. He hoped that Phil wouldn't take it personally; his mum made it very clear that their disappointment was in him.

They believed that he was 'avoiding responsibility and adulthood,' and his mum was not entirely convinced that Dan wasn't taking part in something of which to be fully ashamed. She reminded him that he had not been raised to 'live off of other people.'

He hadn't even had the opportunity to explain. If she had allowed him to say more, Dan would have said that he and Phil were partners in every way, that they shared his home and everything in it. He would have told her that he is not completely useless, that he's a good partner to Phil, just like they wanted him to be. He would have said that he taught himself how to cook, that he had learned so much about filmmaking, and most importantly, that he finally learned how to love and to be loved in return. He would have said that he was growing into a confident man and that they might even be proud of him.

For Dan, these things made him feel more accomplished than law school ever had. Phil reminded him daily that his success could be not determined by other people.

"Are you happy, Daniel?" Phil would ask, and Dan would always respond the same way.

"I'm happier than I've ever been." He would smile and look into his lover's bright eyes. Phil would hold him and kiss his smooth, tanned, cheek. "Of course you are my love, of course you are."

"If you're happy, Dan, then you are successful in the most important way. No one can take that away from you without your permission. Are you going to let anyone take it away, Baby?"

"No, Daddy." Dan would push his face into Phil's neck and close his eyes. "No, I won't."

Phil would squeeze his shoulders and rub his back in brisk, circular strokes. "That's what I want to hear. I'm so proud of you. I love you more than anything in the world."

Dan's decision to leave university in favor of freedom and filmmaking had proven to be the right one time and time again. He had absolutely no regrets. Regret was, after all, the worst of all fears, and he was prepared to live a life without it.

Dan also knew that living with Phil and committing himself to Phil was right. It always had been.

The film industry was interesting and exciting, utilizing parts of his brain, those previously undisturbed.

This life made him feel _alive_.

His mother's words stung, not because they were true for Dan, but because they were true for her.

* * *

Phil continued to work from home despite the late hour. He worked well past dinner and into the time that he and Dan usually reserved for themselves as a couple. They would usually share wine, sit by the fire, give massages, read to each other, or listen to music. Sometimes they would soak in the hot tub or go for a walk.

Phil did not make a habit of cutting into their alone time. He explained that the type of work that he had to do today only needed to be done once and promised that the upcoming week would bring surprises.

"I'll make it up to you, Darling." Phil said as he unbuttoned his shirt, allowing it to hang open from his body. He unzipped his trousers and stepped out of them, his belt swung outward and clanked against the wooden bed post.

Dan couldn't do it tonight; he simply couldn't bear to give his boyfriend bad news. He wanted to be with Phil in the worst way; Dan only had one thing on his mind, and it was treating the man he loved to something special.

"Surely you have a little time to unwind," Dan licked his pink lips. "You look so sexy like this, Daddy. I was hoping that you might fuck me in that shirt ... you know, leave it open like that." Dan needed to be close to Phil, and he thought that it might help to relax his overworked lover as well.

Phil let his pants fall to the ground with a thud. He released a low, throaty groan and his eyes darkened. 

"Jesus, Daniel, that's so hot. Come to Daddy." He lifted his chin and ran his hand through his own hair, exhaling deeply and unevenly before opening his strong arms.

Dan smiled and crawled across the bed, sitting directly between Phil's open legs. He looked up at a very tired but grateful man.

Phil reached down and cupped Dan's pretty face. 

"God, you're so unbelievable. You want to play, don't you? I always have time for my baby boy." Phil cooed, and Dan moaned softly into his palm. "Hmm, young one? Daddy wants your love tonight too."

Dan hissed and slid his palms up Phil's thighs, holding his hardening cock through his black underwear. He looked up and nodded. 

"Babies like to treat their handsome daddies ... what sounds good? I can be anything that you want me to be tonight ... so tell me." He started to remove his own shirt. His eyes were heavy and dark for Phil. Everything felt so heavy and sensual all of a sudden. The mood shifted, and both men were in the mood for a little "sugar" play.

"God, Daniel," Phil moaned. "You really know how to make me crazy don't you Baby?" He tipped his head back and gripped the bedpost, driving his other hand into the waistband of his Calvins. He pushed the pants down to his thighs and held his cock out to his lover's perfect, waiting lips.

"You know what sounds like heaven, Baby? Hmmm?" Phil was quiet and dangerously deep. Dan inhaled sharply and held his breath. He shook his head with anticipation. Phil could say absolutely anything, and Dan loved it.

They had experimented with so many positions and toys. They took their time and made love through the night, and they took their liberties in short, heated, bursts wherever they happened to be. They reversed their positions and even recorded their escapades to watch back later. Phil could say anything right now, and Dan was so ready.

"You know what Daddy really wants, Daniel?" Phil paused to swallow slowly. "I wanna see you dance for me ... just for me." Phil rubbed the tip of his cock against Dan's bottom lip and moaned softly. "Will you do that for me, Baby? Will you dance for your Daddy?" He pulled his cock away and allowed it to hang rigidly in front of Dan's face.

Dan felt his own cock pulse in his pants, and his tummy rippled. Phil wanted to see him dance erotically right here in their bedroom.

"Yes, I'll dance for you, Daddy. I'll do anything for you." Dan pulled himself up to his knees and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, pulling their bodies close. He wiggled his hips against Phil's thick, hot, cock.

"I'll do absolutely _anything_ for you, Daddy." Dan kissed him and whispered against his warm mouth. "I want to get you so hot that you want to touch yourself Daddy ... mmm, I know, let's pretend that I'm an exotic dancer and that you're a sexy businessman in your suit and tie ... yeah?" Dan's voice dipped lower and lower, causing Phil to groan into his mouth. "And you've come by for a little dance ..."

"Fuck, Daniel," he rolled his eyes and moaned with enthusiasm. "Daddy's come just to see you."

"Mhm," Dan hummed into his ear. "And you want to fuck me, but it's not allowed." He brushed the back of his left hand across the hot, sensitive skin of Phil's bare cock and whimpered softly. Phil coughed and sputtered.

"Christ," he trembled as he held the back of Dan's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"But you can't help it ... you just need to have me, so you take me anyway." Dan was grinding up against him now, and his words became slurred.

"What will you be wearing? Hmm? Something pretty from your closet?" Phil's breath felt hot in his ear, his lips catching on the sensitive shell.

"Fuck yes," Dan gripped his shoulders and rolled his head forward. "Yes, something new and sexy just for you. Sit back on the bed and wait for me. No touching, Daddy." Dan twitched his long index finger back and forth and winked as he sashayed away.

* * *

The black bustier had only been wrapped around his naked body once before. Dan hadn't even removed the price tags yet.

The sexy, black, fabric still smelled of the perfume that the salesperson sprayed over the tissue paper. It was spicy and warm.

"God," Dan gasped as he ran his trembling fingertips over the bodice. He had forgotten how sexy the entire ensemble made him feel. The thigh-high stockings required no clips; they were self-adhesive with a slightly sticky backing on the inside of the lace-trimmed top. His legs looked even longer in the black stockings, so smooth and sexy.

He twisted and turned in the full-length mirror, admiring himself from every angle. Dan looked and felt absolutely incredible.

* * *

The sound that Phil made upon seeing him this way was unexpected and unnatural. It was something between a moan and a sob. He scrambled on the bed with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Daniel," Phil shouted. He sat up and slammed his almost-naked body back against the wooden headboard.

Dan smiled and held himself at the hips. He turned a bit to show off his backside. Phil gathered the pillow between his knees, pressing his hot cock into the cool material.

"You look fucking unbelievable," Phil shook his head. "That was made for you, my God." Dan blushed as he watched Phil's hands mindlessly grip the pillow, seizing it between his fingers as if it were Dan himself.

"Thank you, Daddy. I feel pretty unbelievable." Dan pursed his lips and winked. He crawled on the bed between Phil's ankles and pushed his ass out behind him.

"I’m Dan, and I'll dance for you, but you have to mind the house rules." He arched his long back and wiggled his ass on all fours. "You can touch yourself, but I'm off limits. No sex. Got it?"

Phil narrowed his eyes and shook his head yes. With a sexy grin and wink, he immediately shook his head no.

"Naughty, Daddy," Dan smirked. "I don't like rules much myself. I won't tell anyone if you happen to break them."

Phil looked positively drunk with anticipation. His eyes were dark and completely dilated. His white dress shirt clung to his body, which was laid out across the headboard.

"Shhh," Phil smiled as he put a single finger to Dan's lips. "Such a good boy."

Dan nodded in agreement and slowly pulled backward over Phil's parted legs. He could tell that his lover was fully immersed in their little game. They played so well together.

"This is your private dance, Daddy, so you get to choose the music." Dan stood and ran his palms over the side panels of the bustier.

" I can't even think ... I can't concentrate ... _fuck_." Phil rolled his head back and forth. Dan giggled.

"Poor Daddy," he pouted. "You're already so hard, and I don't even have a song yet."

Phil was so flustered that he couldn't even manage the remote control to the bedroom's sound system. Dan had his hands on his hips now, stretching his long neck to one side.

"I can't ..." Phil conceded. "I ... l ... Daniel, please." The man was beyond himself with want. His baby caught him completely off guard with the black bustier, matching panties, and thigh-high stockings. He looked so naturally stunning, not at all forced. Dan was the most perfect combination of the traditionally feminine and masculine.

Phil watched with lust-filled eyes as Dan walked to the cabinet that held the sound system. From behind, it wasn't entirely clear that Dan was man or woman; he was beautifully androgynous with his long, lean, shape. He had the broad shoulders and height of a man and the soft curves and gentle movements of a woman.

Phil didn't know where to look first. He sat, a dumbstruck mess, at the head of the bed with heavy eyes and an open mouth. He couldn't stop staring at the lovely skin that spanned from Dan's cheeky bottom to the tops of his thighs. The panties held him so nicely, and the lacy trimmings atop the thigh highs gave his skin a creamy, milky quality. Phil wanted to bite him.

Dan swayed his hips as he worked inside the cabinet. He even stood on his tiptoes to accentuate his calves, as if he were wearing stiletto heels. Phil's eyes caught the sexy backseam of the stockings and followed them all the way to the top.

"Fuck," he muttered, lifting his hips off of the mattress. "I just wanna-"

"Shhh," Dan put a finger to his lips, turning the upper half of his body to look at Phil. The man looked positively drunk: he was flushed, heavy-lidded, and desperate for attention. He clawed at the bedsheets and squeezed the pillow between his bare thighs, moaning for his baby.

"Christ," Phil bit his lower lip and started to move his hands toward his aching, leaking cock.

"Daddy, no!" Dan scolded. "Not yet. Hands under your butt." Dan smirked and winked playfully. He really enjoyed seeing his daddy fall apart for him.

"Please ... please." Phil closed his eyes and obeyed.

"Now, Mr. Lester," Dan began, "I understand that you've come for a show tonight." He rolled his head around over his shoulders and circled his hips with the music. Phil nodded lazily. He was absolutely gone for Dan.

"I'm willing to bend the rules a little bit," Dan winked. "Perhaps I will let you touch me if you behave yourself, yeah? Would you like that, Daddy?"

Phil couldn't take it. This was all too much. He had never seen Dan this way before, and he felt like he was going to explode. He had never come untouched in his entire life, but it felt like an actual possibility right now. He considered telling Dan how he was making him feel. He would like it; it may even get him going more.

Phil slipped a hand out from under his own bottom and reached for Dan, who had calculated his position to be precisely out of reach.

Dan ignored his lover's wandering hand and started to scoop his hips forward and back, his hands cupping the empty breast cups that leaned boldly away from his body. For a single moment, Dan wondered what it would feel like to possess actual breasts. He thought about how they would feel in Phil's perfect hands.

"Daddy," Dan gasped. Phil moaned at the seemingly random utterance. Dan danced next to him, trailing his fingertips up and down the one arm that Phil had extended. He traced long, seductive lines along the cotton blend of his sleeve.

"Here for a little break from the grind, Mr. Lester?" Dan dipped his body low and pressed his free palm against his bare midriff.

Phil nodded with parted lips. He couldn't speak. He was absolutely shocked by this version of his partner.

"I can offer you a grind of a different kind, Baby," Dan wrapped his long arms around Phil's neck and spoke against his flushed cheek. Phil started to lift his hips, but Dan make a soft clucking sound.

"Sorry Sir, but you can't do that. You're not behaving very well. Do I have to tie your hands? Hmmm? Perhaps this sexy necktie will do ..." Dan leaned forward and lifted the tie, taking it in between his teeth and tugging gently.

Phil sighed shakily and whimpered from the very back of his throat. He couldn't believe that Dan was being such an incredible tease. His cock continued to swell and raise.

"Fuck, Baby, maybe you should." Phil's eyelids fluttered. "I swear I have no control."

Dan grinned and dropped the tie against his bare chest. 

"Poor Daddy, I've never seen you so wrecked. Now you sit right here while I dance for you. You can touch yourself if you need to, but I get to watch. I don't want any of that under the sheets business. Got it?"

Dan stood and swiveled his hips, placing a hand over each of his ass cheeks. He lightly slapped himself and dipped his thumbs into the waistband of the black, high cut panties. Phil moaned at the way that Dan's ass jiggled. He loved the way it rippled under the shiny satin and bounced as he walked away.

Dan used the bed post as a makeshift pole, sliding his body up against the smooth wood. He kept intense eye contact with Phil, never compromising for a single moment. His cock grew well beyond the capacity of the panties, and wetness began to spill against the warm, tanned, skin of Dan's belly.

Dan rolled his eyes and continued to roll his body erotically. He grinned at Phil before swiping a single finger through his wetness.

"Fuck me," Phil grumbled. He was breathing hard and pushing his chest forward, the open shirt falling to the sides. Dan walked toward him and stood at his side.

"Wanna taste?" Dan rubbed his wet finger over Phil's lips. It was incredibly hot, and the feeling of Phil taking his finger in between his warm, soft, lips and into his hot, wet, mouth, had Dan moaning shamelessly. Phil sucked, pulling him in to the last knuckle.

"Mmmm, Daddy." Dan's eyelids fluttered and he started to sway on two weakening legs. "I bet your mouth would feel even better around my cock."

Phil whined around Dan's finger. All he wanted to do was fuck his pretty baby. He loved the teasing, though it was beginning to cause him a bit of pain. He liked the idea of holding out for Dan's touch. His cock absolutely throbbed, leaking all over itself and the sheets below.

"You taste so goddamn good." Phil moaned as he suckled the very tip of Dan's finger. "Fuck."

Dan smiled and nodded, turning to show his daddy the long, sexy, line of his profile. He pushed one hip out toward him and thrummed his fingers against it with the beat of the music.

"Maybe if you're lucky, I'll let you have a little more."

Phil shook his head and lay it back against the headboard. He was going to have to sit on his hands if he was truly going to try and hold out.

Dan's movements were completely natural. He raised his arms above his head and pushed his lovely ass out behind him, rubbing up against the bedpost as if it were Phil himself. His poor, red, cock head dripped onto the carpeted rug. He whipped his head back, sending his curls in all different directions. The line that he made with his beautiful body was too much for Phil.

"I can't do this ... I fucking need you," Phil worked his legs like a cricket, pulling them up and down, writhing around in the sheets that were now soaked with his liquid.

"Can't? You can't what?" Dan wrapped his own hands around his neck and pretended to squeeze.

"Fuck ... I can't _not_ touch myself; it hurts, Daniel. I need to fuck you." Phil was breathless. He reached up and grabbed fistfuls of his own hair in an effort to remain untouched.

"I see. Perhaps I can interest you in a lap dance? Hmm? Would you like that, Daddy?"

"Christ yes," Phil rushed in with relief. "Put that pretty body on me, Baby."

Dan walked closer and leaned forward as if he were going to part his legs and straddle him. He winked and reached out to cup Phil's face instead.

"I wish I could," Dan slipped away carefully, walking slowly back ward to the center of the room. Phil screamed.

"God, Daniel, please!" He thrashed around in the sheets, tugging at the tie around his neck.

Dan pouted and kept moving sexually, though he was practically bursting out of his little panties. He needed Phil.

Dan knew that Phil couldn't hold out much longer; he counted on it. Never had he seen Phil such a wreck. It was an unbelievable turn on. He lay restlessly on the bed, looking incredibly sexy with his open shirt and loosely hanging tie. His dark hair hung forward in pieces. His throbbing, pulsating cock sprung upward, and it flushed bright with color. His face looked pained.

Dan licked his lips and twisted his body to lift the very edge of his panties for Phil. There, nestled between his perfect cheeks, was a silicone plug.

Phil slammed his fists into the mattress and stood, though he nearly collapsed with dizziness. He steadied himself against one of the bedposts and let his open and now-wrinkled dress shirt fall at his sides.

Dan ran his hands along his sides and settled them up in his hair. He watched Phil fall to his knees and crawl across the floor to get to him.

"Oh my God," Dan muttered. Phil was literally dragging himself across the room on hands and knees. He stopped short, wrapping himself around Dan's lower body.

"I'm not a rule breaker, Daniel, but I need to fuck you." Phil moaned as he mouthed and nipped at the black stockings over his baby's long legs.

"Oh, Daddy ... I ..." Dan felt weak. Phil looked so incredibly sexy like this. He was a total mess for him.

"Just this once," Dan moaned as he pushed his fingers into Phil's disheveled hair. He squeezed and pulled his lover's face into his wet cock.

"Dan," Phil mumbled around him, desperately tugging at his soaked panties. "Baby, I fucking need you."

Within seconds, Phil was on his knees with Dan's gorgeous cock in his mouth, running his warm hands up and down the silky black stockings as he sucked. He reached around with his right hand and pulled the plug from Dan's bottom. Dan sighed and moaned into the air with his eyes closed. He needed to have Phil buried deep inside of him.

"I'm taking you right here on the floor..." Phil let Dan's cock slip out of his mouth. He helped Dan to the floor, lifting his legs to rest against his chest.

Dan cried out and pulled on the tie around Phil's neck, pulling him closer. "Please ... please fuck me!"

Phil was deep inside with minimal stretching, thanks to Dan's foresight to begin with the plug. They moved quickly and hotly over the rug. Dan yipped and moaned with each powerful thrust of his daddy's cock.

"You look so beautiful like this ... so hot." Phil still couldn't believe his eyes. His hands were all over the sexy bustier as if feeling was believing. "We can't have you ruining this, now can we?" Phil kissed Dan's collarbones. "Don't come, Daniel ... let me swallow you. I'm right there."

Dan pushed his heels into Phil's shoulders and whimpered. He was so close, but the promise of coming down his daddy's tight, warm throat had him determined to hold off.

"I'm gonna fill you up so good, Baby ..." Phil's voice was even deeper than usual tonight, even a bit gruff. 

"Fuck! Dan!" Phil pressed his sweaty forehead into Dan's as he spilled inside in long, continuous, streams. He shook with force of it, groaning deeply into Dan's cheek. The hot vibrations made Dan shiver with delight. He needed to come so badly that it ached all the way into his belly.

"Oh, my love, so good for me. You are gonna explode aren't you, Daniel?" Phil pulled himself from his lover's hot body and felt his own come rush out behind him. He crawled lower, taking Dan wholly down his throat. Dan twisted and cried with Phil's powerful, wet, mouth around him.

"Daddy! Phil!!" Dan's legs jerked beneath Phil, and he filled his daddy's mouth with three consecutive gushes. Dan's body went limp on the floor.

Phil swallowed enthusiastically and audibly, causing Dan to sigh and scramble for air.

"Oh my God," Phil collapsed forward on to Dan's belly. Dan reached down and pressed Phil's head into him, holding him firmly.

"I can feel your heartbeat in your tummy," Phil giggled weakly.

"I can't move," Dan mumbled. "That was so hot." He gathered the material of Phil's collar between his fingers and clenched it in his fists.

"Daniel, you amaze me." Phil was softer now, gently petting the silky hair under Dan's navel. "I'm so impressed by all of this ... I've never seen you so confident. I swear to God there is nothing sexier than a man who knows his worth."

Dan smiled at the ceiling. He watched the blades of the fan spin slowly.


	27. In Due Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil reassures and comforts Dan, who is feeling broken hearted about his parents' accusations. Phil alludes to an upcoming surprise.

Dan was presently receiving an unbelievable head and shoulder massage. Phil's strong and capable hands worked themselves into every place of tension, relieving his body of the tightness that came with disappointment.

"Talk to me, Daniel," Phil was firm and insistent, but in no way demanding. He knew that something was troubling his partner, and it pained him. He worried that Dan was holding on to something that could hurt him, so he tried again.

"Darling? Look at me please. I need to see your face," Phil spoke softly. He watched Dan's shoulders drop and slump forward. He turned around slowly, revealing a tear-stained face. Phil didn't want to overreact and cause him to feel any more pressure.

"Baby?" Phil held his face and brushed his warm cheeks. "It's okay, whatever it is; you know that you can tell me anything, right?"

Dan nodded inside of his hands. His chin quivered lightly, and his brown eyes filled with new tears that slid down his tanned cheeks and fell into Phil's palms. He didn't even wipe them away; Phil moved in to kiss the salty streaks.

"Yes," Dan whispered. He swallowed and rolled his face to kiss Phil's warm palm. "I know, Daddy."

Phil nodded and waited. He pressed his forehead to Dan's and closed his eyes. "Take your time; just breathe, Daniel." Phil pulled him toward his bare chest and held him there over his heart. Dan's body softened upon the feeling and sound of Phil's heartbeat.

"My parents aren't coming," Dan whispered into the dark hair in the center of Phil's chest.

"I see," Phil replied sadly. "And this is disappointing and hurtful to you?" He rubbed Dan's back with his fingertips and held him closely.

Dan nodded. He wanted to say that he was deeply hurt and royally pissed. "It's my fault. I waited too long ... I put too much on my mum at once. She ... she couldn't handle it. I'm sorry."

Phil wasn't expecting Dan to say this - any of it. He thought that perhaps his partner was just feeling nervous about meeting  **his**  parents, or maybe he was having second thoughts about directing. This was far worse; this was deeply personal, and this affected Dan's heart.

"Sorry? Whatever do you have to be sorry about, Darling? Why are you apologizing to me?" Phil pulled Dan even closer and pressed his lips to the top of his head. He buried his face in the depths of his dark curls and turned his cheek.

"Because I wasn't brave enough to be honest with them from the beginning. I waited too long, and now they ... well, my mum, she thinks I'm making a mess of my life. She doesn't approve, Phil. She and my dad don't want to see me." Dan hiccupped and buried his face in Phil's warm armpit.

Phil's heart shattered into a million little pieces. Dan trembled in his arms. He didn't understand how any parent could deny their child's happiness.

Because he had an easy, uncomplicated, relationship with his own parents, this was especially difficult for Phil to understand. It hadn't always been an easy relationship, but at least he had the full support of his parents now. Perhaps, he thought, that Dan would enjoy this in time.

"Daniel, my love, I can't imagine what part of you, or your path, would cause a person, especially your parents, to decline a visit. I suspect, never having met them myself, that they are reasonable people who will come around in time. The invitation to visit doesn't expire, Baby; give them time. Yeah?"

Dan seemed to like this. He raised his head and lay it against Phil's strong shoulder. He considered the possibility that time could be on his side.

"This isn't about you, Phil," Dan sniffled. It was important to him that Phil not feel personally responsible for his parents' position. "This is about me. They think I'm being irresponsible and avoiding adulthood." He shrugged and lay back against his partner.

"Honestly, I wish it were about me. It would be easier." Phil believed this. He couldn't fight a battle that wasn't his. "You and I both know that this is where you belong. The only thing that you're avoiding is dullness and unhappiness. And for the record, I believe that you are incredibly responsible."

Dan said nothing, he just moved closer and exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry that I waited. I got scared."

Phil let Dan hide in the comfort of his chest until now. "Baby, look at me please."

Dan slowly emerged, and looked at Phil with sad, heavy eyes. Phil thought that he looked beautiful, even now, feeling defeated and profusely apologetic.

"Listen to me," Phil took his hands and held them to his mouth. He kissed them sweetly but earnestly and rolled his thumb over the smooth, titanium, surface of Dan's promise ring. "You happen to be one of the bravest people I've ever known. Choosing happiness and abandoning a mistaken path is incredibly brave. Your mum's anger and disappointment, however misplaced it may be, is a testament to your hesitation. Family is important, Daniel, and I don't blame you for waiting. You were right to be reserved, sadly. However, I believe, with all my heart, that this is temporary; it must be. Look at you. You are living your best life, and your future is without limitations." Phil paused, looking at his own hands. "Do you want me to go see them myself?"

Dan didn't know what to say. Part of him loved the idea of his strong, articulate, partner facing his parents and professing his love for their son. It made him proud to think of Phil defending his choices and sharing his accomplishments. On the other hand, it would be supremely uncomfortable to allow his partner to deal with his parents' ignorant and undignified remarks about ‘their lifestyle’. He couldn't bear it.

"No, please. No." Dan shifted uncomfortably and shook his head. "There is absolutely no way I would let you go through something like that. Besides, I think you're right about giving them time. Maybe they will understand that this isn't a cop out or a phase when they see us still together in six months ... in a year."

"A phase? Really?" Phil frowned. "That must have hurt; I'm so sorry, Darling."

"It's okay. I think the hardest part about it is that anyone could think that what we have is anything less than real." Dan looked up into Phil's eyes and let out an enormous sob. Phil caught him and pushed his face into Dan's hair, rocking him gently.

"Shhh, it's okay, Dan." Phil's hands were supportive and strong across his back.

"You know I've been through this as well, and I know how much it hurts." Phil rubbed Dan's back and spoke softly to soothe him.

"Wait, what? Who?" Dan sniffled and pulled back with a look of confusion.

"It's not important-"

"Yeah, it sorta is. Tell me ... please, Phil."

Phil couldn't see the benefit of keeping the truth from Dan any longer. It was far more important that he understand that their relationship could be accepted.

"I'm sorry, of course. You should know." Phil sighed and took Dan's hands again. They were warm and reddened. "People at work, Dan ... they didn't understand our relationship at first. Even Patrick didn't get it until I talked to him about us. The general assumption was that you were my sugar baby and nothing else, so when we fell in love, and I expected people to treat you as my partner, there were some pretty-serious misunderstandings. Most people take our relationship seriously now, and it makes me happy. I don't worry about the ones who don't take the time to understand what we have; it's not worth it."

"You mean like Niall and Liam?" Dan poked at the woven rug and traced a circular pattern with his finger.

"Yeah, like Niall and Liam." Phil grinned. "They're jealous assholes."

Dan giggled and they both laughed. Phil knew how to make him feel better no matter what.

"I love you, Phil." Dan whispered.

Phil smiled and scoot his body closer, allowing his hands to rest on Dan's knees. "I love you, Daniel." He kissed him softly, just over his lips. His breath puffed gently against his cheek, and he kissed him again.

* * *

Phil alluded to surprises earlier in the week, and Dan patiently waited to learn more. It was a welcome distraction from the realization that his parents had truly declined their upcoming visit.

Dan carefully omitted some of the harsher details. For example, Phil needn't know that his mum suspected that he was actually working in pornography. He also decided that it wouldn't benefit Phil to know that she believed him to be "some kind of predator."

It was a filming day, and though the cast was called at 6:30 am, Dan and Phil could arrive at 9:00. This meant breakfast at home and lovemaking in the shower.

Any day that began with sex was sure to be amazing. This morning had been particularly intense, both men eager to please the other whilst under the multiple shower heads. With a bit of fancy footwork on Phil's part, the two had successfully made love against the marble slab wall containing not one, but three active water jets.

Dan pressed his face up against the wall as Phil loved him from behind. They were extremely generous with their affections and completely uninhibited with their conversation.

"Tell me this love isn't real," Phil grunted as he fucked into Dan.

"Phil ... God, Phil," Dan let the words escape breathlessly, his face suctioned to the steamy wall.

It was always fun to watch Phil work after a morning like this. It was almost more than Dan could bear, seeing his boyfriend suited up for meetings and then again behind the camera. Only he knew what lay beneath Phil's clothes, and only knew the animal inside. It was quite surreal to consider him the same person; Phil was a highly-capable and professional businessman by day, and a strong, sensual, lover by night.

Sometimes Dan found himself with a bit of an embarrassing problem. He would daydream from time to time, recalling some particular detail from their lovemaking and end up flushed and sporting a rather painful, public, erection. He was becoming better at managing his physical responses, though occasionally he found himself waiting in Phil's trailer.

Often times, the two lovers would dine privately for lunch and make a trip home. And sometimes they would make love right in Phil's trailer. Colleagues were now accustomed to knocking before entering, and no one disturbed them when Phil's red tie was looped around the door handle.

Patrick had since taken on a new sugar baby. This time, he hoped to find love like his friend. Her name was Jess, and she was an aspiring photographer who happened to be a perfect match.

"Congratulations, Patrick," Phil smiled. He handed his friend and colleague a revised shooting schedule.

"Thanks, Mate, I'm quite excited about this one. She reminds me of Dan a bit - polite, smart, beautiful. I want what you have, Phil. It's time."

Phil was genuinely happy for him, and he remained hopeful that the two would surpass their agreement and become a real couple.

"She lets me cook for her, and she's open to the idea of romance. I just bought her a new camera and a couple of those fancy light boxes. I'm taking her to Italy after we wrap."

"Yeah? That's wonderful, Patrick, really." It felt good to know that his friend found companionship and even better to know that he and Dan inspired him to try again.

* * *

The shoot went according to schedule, and the day was over by 6:00 pm. This meant that there would time to enjoy a full evening at home alone before the arrival of Phil's parents the following day.

"Is there anything I should know? Or maybe anything I shouldn't say?" Dan had been restless in his seat.

Phil smiled. "Just be yourself, Darling. And maybe don't beg me to make love to you in front of my parents." Phil laughed.

"God," Dan blushed. "I would never, and if I did, I would want to disappear forever. Are you absolutely sure that you want to sleep together while they're here?"

"Of course I am," Phil giggled. "You are my partner. My parents know that we sleep together, Dan. We’re adults." As soon as he said it, Phil realized how insensitive it sounded. He looked at Dan, who was fidgeting with his diamond earring. "Shit, I'm sorry ... I didn't mean-"

Dan smiled. "I know. And it's okay. At least one of us can be real with parents. I want it to be you."

"Hey, it's not one or the other. It'll be you too one day, yeah? Stay positive, Love. In the meantime, maybe think of my parents as your parents too. I mean, it's not entirely unreasonable you know. I do intend to marry you one day, Daniel, and they will be your in-laws."

Phil watched a beautiful smile spread across Dan's face. It was something so pure and full of joy, that Phil actually felt pain in the very center of his chest.

"I like the way that sounds," Dan nibbled on his bottom lip, and his dimples became more pronounced. "And you're absolutely right. How do you always say exactly what I need to hear?"

It came naturally between them, just like everything else. Comfort was easy.

"If I were to give you something, say, a surprise, would you want to know ahead of time or be completely caught off guard?"

Dan thought about it. He couldn't imagine what the surprise might be. He supposed that it was always good to have a bit of warning in order to prepare himself for the possibility of an emotional reaction. These days, it seemed that anything could cause him to burst into tears.

"It depends. I don't usually like surprises, but you've changed that. It used to make me feel anxious, on edge, you know?"

Phil did know. He felt exactly the same way.

"But if we are talking about you, as in you surprising me, I don't think it would matter because I trust you so much." Dan smiled and pushed his hand into Phil's pocket.

"Really? I love that, and I love you too." Phil tipped his head and moved in to kiss Dan's lips.

"Mmmm," Dan moaned softly. "I love you too. Why are you asking? Are you planning to propose or something?" Dan laughed and nudged Phil's thigh.

"No, and if I were, I wouldn't give you any foresight. That's something that should be a  _total_  surprise." He grinned and returned the nudge. Just talking about something so incredibly exciting had Dan moving toward the edge of his seat. Even the idea of Phil proposing marriage had his tummy in dizzying swirls.

Dan realized that Phil was looking at him, presumably to gauge his reaction. He felt his heart flutter in a familiar way and then settle back down again.

"Yeah, you're right. It only happens once." Dan smiled. It surprised him to learn just how much he wanted it.

"But generally, you like at least a little bit of a head's up?"

"Generally, yes." Dan's hands felt clammy. He wiped them along his thighs and hoped that they would be home soon. The car felt warm all of a sudden. He needed fresh air.


	28. Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil unleashes pent-up anger and makes a promise to Dan.

Dan couldn't have pictured himself like this in his wildest dreams. He stood now, in front of a triad of floor-to-ceiling mirrors, wearing a fitted black suit and muted-gold necktie. The tailor worked diligently at his feet, marking the hem of his trousers.

"The gold suits you well," the tailor's clerk remarked. "Mr. Lester will be pleased."

"Indeed," the tailor managed between clenched teeth with a straight pin clamped between them.

"Thank you."

Dan admired himself in the center mirror and imagined Phil's reaction to his custom-fit suit. He hadn't seen Dan in a suit before; surely, he would find him devastatingly handsome and incredibly sexy.

Dan stood a bit taller these days. He lifted his chin and examined himself. The gold did compliment his warm skin tone as well enhance as the amber embers in his eyes. His shoulders seemed broader and his stance more confident.

Phil arranged for Dan to be fit for his first "Kingsman" suit, which was inspired by the London-based films. His parents were coming in on Friday, and the foursome would be dining out in full dress to celebrate both the making of _Synastry_ and the meeting of his parents and partner. Phil was beaming with pride and giddy with excitement. It was just this morning that he spoke about it again.

"I can't wait for them to meet you," Phil smiled and brushed Dan's cheekbone with his thumb. "They are absolutely going to love you, Darling. I'm so proud to be with you."

Dan blushed. He wasn't entirely convinced that Phil's parents would react this way, though he wanted to believe it. 'Fake confidence until you make confidence,' Phil would say. Dan decided that this was the way to go. Perhaps he would even grow into it. He knew that Phil had a way of making him feel like the most-adored person in the world, and this was often the reason that he was able to walk with his head held high. It didn't matter if he had been doubted by his own parents; he was loved by Phil Lester.

The truth was that Dan was still deeply disappointed by his parents' lack of faith in him. He wasn't even entirely sure how they felt about his being in love with a man. They were so immediately dismissive of his other decisions, that they barely reacted to the news of his personal relationship. It was a sad situation indeed.

Phil had encouraged Dan to look inward for strength, not inherently to him. 

"Of course I support you, Daniel, and I am here for you, but you are a strong man in and of yourself. You don't need to hide behind anyone. I believe in you."

Phil was forever lifting him up in a way that made him feel solid and independent, which happened to be precisely the things that his parents denied.

"I take care of you because I _want_ to, not because I _have_ to. You are fully capable of caring for yourself, you know that." Phil spoke firmly but lovingly. Dan nodded; he believed his partner. "We happen to be in a committed partnership, and it’s natural that we take care of each other. There is nothing wrong with combining our resources, Darling. You are dependent on no one."

The tailor finished marking Dan's hemlines and motioned for him to follow. She took him to a glass-topped counter that reminded him of the jewelers. "Mr. Lester wants you to choose."

Dan peered down into the case. There were dozens of sparking cuff links, more than he had ever seen in his life. He had never worn them himself.

"Choose?" Dan whispered. "He wants me to choose?"

The woman nodded and smiled. "May I suggest the muted gold?"

Dan's heart pounded. It had been almost ten months, and he still couldn't believe this lifestyle. A custom Kingsman suit and golden cuff links were his, yet nothing made him feel more exquisite than Phil's love.

* * *

Phil had been thinking about how and when to propose marriage to Dan for weeks.

He was still undecided, though he was leaning toward something very private and intimate. Dan was an easy person to surprise. He was always genuinely touched by Phil's gestures, no matter how petite. It seemed that he wasn't entirely accustomed to the lavish lifestyle that his lover provided.

Although Dan had a true appreciation for the finer things in life, he also had a remarkable sense of gratitude for the simplest of things. He was equally touched by a single, colorful, Dahlia as he was a dozen, perfect, roses. Making love on the rooftop on nothing more than a blanket under a sky full of stars pleased him as much as it did to be taken between silken bedsheets in their four-poster, canopy, bed. He was just as happy to share takeaway pizza on the sofa in his lover's lap as he was to dine privately at Uma in Mayfair. Phil loved this about him, though it ultimately made his decision more difficult.

One thing was for sure, and that was that the timing of his parents' visit was perfect. Phil wanted his parents to meet Dan  _before_  he proposed. It made him even prouder to share his partner with them than it had to share the news of his first film.

Dan's ring was ready; it had been ready for two weeks. It remained hidden in the digital safe that rested discreetly behind the framed mirror in their bedroom. Phil would open it from time to time, smiling as he held the heavy, titanium, band in his cupped hand. He would sometimes slip it over his own finger and admire the two-carat diamond in its center. He became emotional at the thought of sliding on to Dan's ring finger, following a tearful, "yes."

There were few things as exciting as surprising his baby. Phil never tired of treating him. Dan deserved to feel beautiful and loved at all times. Phil decided long ago that the young man should never want for a single thing, least of all, love.

And he never did.

Everyone knew that Dan was well cared for. It made Phil proud to be able to provide for him. Dan seemed to glow from the inside out. He was healthier than he had ever been, enjoying a variety of the best and most nutritious foods and receiving regular spa treatments. He slept well and held no stress in his body, but for the recent disappointment of his mum's reaction.

Phil had been suppressing his own disappointment on Dan's behalf. He swallowed it, believing that discussing his feelings would only serve to cause his partner further pain. Instead, he followed his own advice and looked inside of himself for strength; this came to him in the form of distraction.

It worked for exactly two days before Phil realized that he was holding tension in his jaw. The ache was dull but persistent. Dan uncovered the unusual tightness one evening while they lay by the fire, their long legs twisted together on the chaise lounge. Phil lay inside of Dan's open legs, his head rested in the very center of his lover's rib cage. Dan's arms stretched over his shoulders, and his hands expertly massaged his biceps.

"You're so tight, Daddy," Dan whispered into the dark, black, ridge of Phil's hair. "Why?"

"Am I?" He pretended not to have noticed. "Rub me, Darling? Please?" Phil's head rolled to the right, and he looked into the vibrant, eager, flames of the fire.

"Of course," Dan smiled as he worked his hands into the tense muscles of his partner's neck and shoulders. "Your jaw, Daddy," Dan spoke softly and sadly. "What's this about?"

Phil couldn't keep it to himself any longer, though the thought of sharing his anger and disappointment with Dan had him feeling ill. He paused, covering Dan's hands with his own and halting his generous ministrations.

"I can't lie to you," Phil's voice sounded removed and strange. "There is something. I know that honesty is important; it's what we do. Somehow, I convinced myself that I could do this without you, that I've been protecting you." Dan felt Phil's body soften with a sigh, though he couldn't see his face. His hands felt warm and even a bit sweaty over his own. "The truth is, Daniel," Phil closed his eyes and leaned forward, pulling his back away from Dan's chest, leaving him suddenly cool and empty. "I am incredibly angry with your parents, and I have half a mind to go see them."

Dan was surprised to hear it. He didn't know what to say, so he sat forward to press their bodies together again, but Phil turned his body around to face him, keeping them apart.

"Please don't," Dan whispered, looking down at his own lap. He wanted touch Phil, but he got the distinct impression that his partner did not want to be touched. "Phil?"

Phil lifted Dan's chin to meet his eyes. He wore an unreadable expression, and it almost frightened Dan. It occurred to him that he may be unable to stop him.

"Why? Why don't you want me to fight for you?" Phil seemed hurt and even a bit angry.

"Because they will be unkind to you," Dan uttered softly, his eyes burning with tears. "You don't deserve -"

"Neither do you Goddamnit!" Phil shouted. He pushed his fists deep into the supple fabric of the sofa and held them there, his arms shaking. His veins thickened and created a visible network over the surface of his pale arms.

Dan gripped the pillow to his right and watched as his daddy struggled to keep himself together. He was breathing heavily and shaking his head angrily.

"I won't stand for it! I can't sit by and watch you hurt like this! You don't deserve it;  _fuck_!"

Dan raised his arms slowly and put his hands to Phil's burning cheeks to calm him. He looked into his eyes, which were wild with anger.

"Phil," Dan soothed, "it's okay, I-"

"It's not okay, Dan. Nothing about this is okay, and I can't pretend that it is. I don't give a fuck what they think of me, but I will be damned if they misplace you as a -"

Dan started to cry. He had only seen Phil this way once before, when he punched Niall for trying to pin his costly error on Dan and then disrespected their relationship. His tears were not of fear but of love and appreciation.

"Baby, no. Please don't cry. I'm so sorry my love." Phil immediately softened and took Dan in his arms. "I'm sorry, Darling, forgive me."

Dan shook his head against Phil's chest. "I'm not mad ... I'm touched. I mean, it hurts me to know that you've been holding this, but Phil ... no one has ever loved me enough to want to fight for me." Phil held him tighter and made a sniffling noise into his hair.

"Please, Daniel. Please know that I would do absolutely anything for you. You deserve respect; this is killing me. I can't keep pretending that it's not."

Dan could feel his daddy's fingers pressing into his flesh as if to protect him. He almost seemed panicked.

"Okay then," Dan melted into his lover's arms. "Do what you need to do. I can't let you go on like this anymore than you can stand to watch my disappointment. I get it."

Dan could feel the relief in Phil's body. He wouldn't go without permission, yet he needed to defend his partner for his own sense of peace.

"I love you, Daniel," Phil whispered against his wet cheek. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes Phil," Dan replied even more softly, "with my life."

* * *

Phil let the warm water run over his tension-filled body. His confession, and his partner's reaction thereto, kept replaying in his head.

The water ran through his dark hair and over his shoulders. He thought about Dan, and how badly he wanted his lover's hands back on his biceps. He had fallen asleep in his arms, drained with emotion. Phil kissed him softly before slipping away to shower. He needed clarity.

Rarely did Phil allow himself to react emotionally; he prided himself on control and professionalism. When it came to Dan, however, an animal appeared.

He would defend Dan's honor at all costs, this he knew. It sickened him that people made assumptions about his young lover and treated him poorly.

Phil found himself ignoring his own advice: 'It is none of your business what other people think of you,' he once told Dan. 'Success can't be measured by another person.'

Phil turned toward the top-most shower head and opened his mouth, letting the water fall over his tongue.

He still believed these things, of course, though he found that there was a difference between one's self and one's partner. The rules still applied to himself, but Daniel was off limits.

He scrubbed his chest and underarms aggressively as he thought of the way that his partner had been disregarded by others. It surprised him to feel so incredibly protective, yet it also felt really, really good. He felt like he could roar.

He wondered if this is what it would feel like to be a parent, to be so ready and willing to fight. He looked down at the tiled floor and watched frothy suds collect around the drain.

His cock started to grow at the thought of Dan, sleeping soundly on the sofa. He wanted to go to him and take him to bed. He suddenly wanted to make love to him, to show him exactly how far he would go to protect him.

"Fuck, I need you, Daniel," Phil muttered into the tiled wall, his hands pressed to it, on either side of his face. His cock felt good against the cool slab and he started to move slowly against it.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Phil? ... Daddy?"

"Daniel, thank God ... Baby, come to me, please." Phil turned, revealing his wet, naked, form.

"Oh my God," Dan gasped. "Phil."

"Please, come," Phil blinked slowly, water dripping from his lashes. He opened the shower door, inviting his young lover inside.

Dan had been looking for him; he needed him. This is exactly what he wanted - to be loved and to show his love. He dropped his clothing on the floor as he walked, finally stepping out of the underwear that he left behind. He walked directly into Phil's arms and closed the door. Steam filled the room, clouding the glass.

From the outside, it was clear that two people were, in fact, making love. The dark shapes shifted and moved together, and water fell like rain.

Two forms became one.


	29. To His Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Rose Lester arrive in London, and Phil is proud to introduce Dan as his partner.

Phil was an animal.

It was Dan's cock moving along the cool tile wall now as Phil fucked into him from behind, grunting and moaning into his baby's dark, dripping, curls.

Dan felt every inch of his daddy's love. He panted into the slab with little-to-no control of his own sounds. He had never, ever, been taken this way before. It was as if Phil's anger and determination had been channeled into loving Dan as passionately as possible. He moved in and out of his young lover's hot body at an unprecedented pace. He remained fully focused on loving Dan, never compromising on depth or precision in favor of speed.

"Jesus Christ, Phil!" Dan screamed into the marbled wall. "I can't ... _fuck_! _Mmmm!_ "

Phil groaned and shortened the already-small gap between their wet bodies to give Dan quicker, deeper, harder, thrusts. He raked his baby's ear with his teeth, promising to give him everything that he had.

Dan bounced and shook with unbelievable pleasure. His wet ringlets clung to the sides of his face and the wall. He was being tossed about, even in his lover's healthy grip.

It felt too good to be loved like this.

"Fuck, Phil ... you're an animal!" Dan shouted, his own voice coming back to him as a steamy echo. "God, yes!"

Phil pounded even harder, taking great pleasure in Dan's cries. His baby felt so good; he couldn't wait to make him come like this. They moved in the fogginess, and Phil admired the way that Dan's incredible body accommodated him with such ease. He had truly come to take his cock splendidly. The fast, jerky, movements didn't even phase him. In fact, he pushed back, opening himself further to greedily accept everything that Phil had to offer. He yipped and moaned loudly at the deepest point of each penetration, wholly absorbing his lover's movements.

"Come for me, Daniel," Phil growled lowly in his ear. "I want you to come hard all over the wall. Who loves you so much?"

"Fuck! You do, Daddy!" Dan pressed his cheek to the wall and opened his mouth, releasing a particularly long moan. He flopped around like a rag doll for a moment before scrabbling to provide resistance. His hot, throbbing, cock rubbed up against the marbled wall and painted it white with long, forceful, contractions that seemed to go on and on.

"Phil!" Dan cried, "Phil … oh my God!" He smacked the stone with an open palm and pushed his bottom back into his lover, moving his hips in fluid, circular, motions.

"Jesus Christ," Phil snapped. "Dan!" He threw his head back into the spray as he came deeply inside, his right hand pressed firmly over the subtle, tanned, mound of his baby's abdomen.

They stood, with water hitting their bodies from all angles and held each other. Both men fought for steady breath, yet neither one could pull away to regain it.

"I love you so much, Daniel." Phil sighed, holding him tighter. "Please don't ever doubt this."

"I couldn't possibly ... I love you with all my heart, Phil," Dan lifted his wet cheek from the wall as Phil slipped out of his body. Immediately, Dan turned to face him and kissed him without a single moment's hesitation.

* * *

Phil's trip to Reading would have to wait. His parents would be arriving in the afternoon.

Both men were still reeling from the intensity of their lovemaking in the shower last night. Dan went on and on about how incredible it felt to be taken like that.

"God, Phil," he smiled. "You really were like an animal. I want to see more of that part of you."

"Yeah?" Phil smiled back in the mirror, applying deodorant to his underarms.

"You have no idea," Dan grinned and perched his chin over Phil's left shoulder. He kissed his jaw and wrapped his long arms around his waist, his palms spread over his taut belly.

"I can't stop thinking about it," Phil admitted. He moaned lightly at Dan's little kisses and giggled. "In fact, I want to bend you over the counter right now and watch your face in the mirror as I pound into you all over again."

Dan bit his lip. "Jesus, that's so hot." He dipped his fingers below Phil's navel and worked two of them behind the towel at his waist. He tugged gently and sighed when the oversized sheet hit the floor.

"Oops," Dan blushed. He winked over his lover's shoulder and kissed it from behind.

"Daniel," Phil pretended to scoff, "you naughty boy ... I ought to punish you."

"Maybe you should,  _Daddy_ ," Dan grazed the skin of Phil's shoulder with his teeth and sucked, causing Phil to close his eyes and groan. "Punish me while you still can ... your parents will be here later today, and if you don't take care of me now, it will have to wait until Sunday night when they leave." Dan grinned and kissed over the bitten skin.

Phil flipped him around and bent him over the counter as promised. He ran his open palms over Dan's back and cupped his silk-covered ass in his hands, squeezing greedily. He tugged and pulled on his baby's sleep pants until they fell to the floor in a puddle at his ankles. Dan had not worn pants to bed.

"Perfect," Phil smirked. He bit his lower lip and kneaded Dan's pretty flesh between his fingers. "Just perfect for Daddy."

Dan absolutely loved it when Phil referred to himself this way. He felt wetness collect at the tip of his cock, which happened to rub up on the soft hand towel that hung in front of the sink. It felt so good.

Phil reached around and took Dan's gorgeous cock in his right hand. "Look in the mirror Baby ... you're so beautiful." Phil kissed the skin of his long neck as he started to stroke him carefully.

"Y-yeah," Dan gasped. He reached around his back to lift Phil's left hand to his mouth. He kissed his fingertips and took two fingers inside his mouth, sucking enthusiastically.

"Mmm, feels good, Baby," Phil grumbled. "Are you doing what I think you're doing? Hmmm?"

Dan closed his eyes and nodded, rocking gently into Phil's other hand.

Phil pulled his fingers from Dan's hot mouth and slipped them between his smooth cheeks.

"Ahh, Phil!" Dan gripped the countertop and lay across it as intended.

"Feel good, Darling? Daddy's gonna fuck you hard and fast." Dan looked up just in time to see Phil's smirk in the mirror.

"God, I love this," Dan moaned. "Do it again."

Phil was inside of him with minimal preparation thanks to last night's shower session. Already he was moving fast, and deep, and hard. Dan, who spread his legs to take him as deeply as possible, lifted his head to see Phil's reflection in the mirror. He looked so sexy gazing down at that place where his own body disappeared into Dan's. He rolled his eyes and groaned with pleasure, pumping away to satisfy them both.

"You look so hot right now," Dan managed, "fucking me like this."

Phil moaned at the praise. "Yeah? You like it like this, Baby?" He smiled and let his mouth hang open as he angled himself downward to hit Dan's immediately-swollen prostate.

"God yes!" Dan shifted, pushing himself back into Phil. His cock repeatedly pushed into the hand towel, creating sort of a nest. It was so much stimulation at once. This, coupled with the ability to watch Phil make love to him, had Dan close to exploding into the soft threads.

"You feel so goddamn good," Phil's hands were on his hips now, both guiding his body and keeping Dan in place. His voice was shaky with the effort. Dan could see that he was beginning to sweat. His hair, which was normally quite pristine, was now falling into his eyes; his hairline was damp with moisture. "I love watching my cock fill you up."

Dan couldn't stand it. The stretch was too good, and the speed too perfect. Phil had him bouncing once more. He begged for his lover to help him cross the threshold; he was so close.

"Help me, Daddy ... I'm so tight ... hurts ... need to come." Dan huffed breathlessly through the thrusts, unable to speak in full sentences. His balls were high and tight against his lithe body, positively engorged with come. "Harder Daddy! Harder please!"

Phil was determined to make his baby come by pounding his thick cock head directly into his prostate. He angled himself in such a way that he rubbed Dan each and every time. He was so close himself. He could see his lover's red, pulsating cock in the mirror, the very tip beginning to expel his orgasm.

"Fuck, Daniel," Phil growled. "That's it, Baby ... come for me."

Dan trembled and shook, filling the towel with his warmth. He shuddered with Phil's name on his lips. "Phil ... Phil ... Phil."

He could feel Phil's orgasm filling him as he recovered from his own. It was too much, and Dan felt lightheaded. The look on Phil's face as he came was something he vowed never to forget.

"Jesus," Phil croaked as he leaned forward over Dan's back, interlacing their fingers. "I'm dizzy," he giggled.

* * *

Paul and Rose Lester were practical people who shared two sons: Mark and Philip. They were proud parents, though it was Phil who ultimately exceeded their greatest expectations.

Their eldest, Mark, was often mistaken for the younger brother with his child-like ways and general aloofness. Phil had a strong work ethic and a creative force that could have easily fueled both men.

It surprised and frightened Paul when Phil expressed an interest in filmmaking at a young age. It didn't seem like a practical, steady, career with a sustainable income. He once encouraged his youngest son to practice law and partner with him.

"You'd make a fine lawyer, Philip," his father would boast. "Always thinking outside of the box."

Phil would wince but remain polite, knowing that he was destined for something with more freedom. He didn't want there to be a box in which to think outside at all.

There was a brief period of time in which Paul made his reservations known, though this never deterred Phil from pursuing his dreams. To think of it now, the pressure and silence that followed, made Phil's chest feel hollow.

"He never intended to make me feel badly," Phil explained, "he's a practical man who was scared to watch me take a risk."

Dan nodded with understanding. He lay his head on Phil's shoulder and allowed it to bob gently with the road.

Heathrow International was coming up, and Dan's tummy started to clench with uncertainty. He tried to slow his breathing, inhaling his partner's warm and familiar scent to calm his nerves.

"I wish my parents had good intentions," Dan muttered. "My life is about them and what they want. It's never been about me." He let Phil stroke the back of his hand.

"Don't worry about that right now, Darling," Phil soothed. "I want you to enjoy our visit, okay?"

Dan smiled, "Okay Phil." He was committed to making his partner proud, despite the frayed edges of his nerves.

* * *

"Mum, Dad, this is Daniel." Phil stood taller than Dan had ever seen him. He could feel the heel of his partner's palm in the center or his back; it was strong and comforting.

"Hello, Darling," Rose smiled warmly. "You're even more handsome in person than in your photographs." She skipped the formal handshake and took Dan in a gentle embrace instead, taking him by surprise. It was unexpected but lovely.

"Thank you," Dan blushed. His hands felt clammy and his chest felt tight. Still, he flashed his wide, handsome, smile.

"Hello, Daniel," Paul's voice was even deeper than Phil's. He held out his hand and gave Dan a good, firm, shake. If he hadn't looked so much like Phil, Dan surely would have felt more intimidated. "It's nice to meet you at last. Philip talks about you all the time. In fact, I feel like we know so much about you already. It's a real pleasure."

Dan relaxed, and he further softened at the stability of Phil's arm around his waist. He smiled, though he wasn't entirely sure how to accept the man's natural kindness. Phil's politeness had taken him by surprise in the beginning as well. Dan wasn't accustomed to such behavior back then, and he rarely encountered true decency outside of Phil himself. It was apparent that his partner had grown up among manners and social grace.

Rose was a delicate woman who only reached the center of her son's chest. Phil's height came from his father, who, even in his sixties, stood an inch taller. Paul had the same eyes as Phil, though the color of his irises had faded considerably. Dan imagined that, in his youth, he looked quite like Phil.

Both Rose and Paul were thin and fine boned. In fact, Dan felt like a right beast beside them. He noticed that Rose smiled a lot and liked to hold her husband's arm.

Already Dan felt more comfortable than he believed that he would. He listened intently when Paul spoke and allowed himself to offer clever responses. Phil liked this; he could tell. No one laughed louder or more honestly than Phil did.

It was after two cocktails that Dan had given himself full permission to accept Phil's physical affection without stiffness. He decided to take his cues from his partner and relax a bit. Paul and Rose seemed entirely nonplussed by their closeness; perhaps they even found it comforting and endearing.

"Will we be meeting your parents, Daniel? Philip mentioned that they were coming in as well. I know that you two are quite serious, and it would be nice to visit with your folks." Rose lifted her wine glass and rotated it with her wrist, the red wine swirling hypnotically under her nose, the one shaped just like Phil’s.

Dan didn't know what to say. The question was sobering indeed. He turned to Phil, slightly panicked.

"They're unable to visit at this time," Phil offered. "Perhaps this fall." He smiled and pulled Dan toward him, and his fingers curved lovingly around his shoulder.

"A shame," Rose followed. "You must miss your family, Daniel."

Dan bowed his head for a moment and managed a small, shallow, smile. "I do."

He could feel Phil's grip become firmer, absorbing his sadness and disappointment once again.

"I'm sure you'll meet the Howells eventually," Phil assured. "All in due time, yeah?" He turned to Dan, whose head tipped forward. Phil, in a private moment, lifted his partner's chin and repeated himself gently. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, yes." Dan smiled sweetly and hopefully at the one man who held him together, while their dinner guests, who had the decency to look away, faded from Dan's peripheral vision.


	30. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's parents learn more about Dan, and Phil finds himself overflowing with pride. Dan has a revelation.

"They're so lovely, Phil," Dan said as he removed his own trousers, wobbling against the side of Phil's dark wardrobe. "I like them so much already."

Dan hopped around and held on to the thickest part of the bedpost to keep his balance. The cocktails helped him to relax during dinner, but they also made him a bit tipsy. He hiccupped and smiled sleepily.

Phil smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that because they really like you too, Daniel." He stood directly in from of him and offered his arm for more stability. He giggled at his partner's slight drunkenness; Phil did not see him this way often these days.

Dan was slightly pink in the cheeks and rosy in the lips. His pupils were dilated as well, not yet having adjusted to the lighting in the bedroom.

It had been a long day for both men, and they were ready to be alone. Poor Dan had been wound up so tightly, desperate to make a good first impression.

"You're completely adorable," Phil smirked, observing his partner up close. "And maybe a little drunk too."

* * *

Phil's parents were pleased with their accommodations, formerly intended to be Dan's quarters. They apologetically excused themselves just after nine, citing a long day of travel.

"No worries," Phil soothed. "It's been a long day for us as well, and we should all get a good night's sleep so that we can make the most of our time together."

Rose agreed. She touched her son's arm with gratitude. Phil had encouraged Dan to go ahead to the bedroom; he promised to be in shortly.

"What do think of Dan?" Phil spoke seriously and looked at his mother and then to his father. He was reasonably certain that they liked him. Dinner conversation flowed nicely but for the bit about Dan's parents.

"Daniel is an absolute delight," Rose rushed in with her praise. "He's so handsome and polite. I adore him already." Phil knew that his mum would love his partner, still, it felt really good to hear her say it. "I like the way that he speaks of you. He loves you, Philip; I can tell."

"He really does Mum, and I love him so much." Phil beamed with pride and returned to his father. "Dad?"

Paul made a clucking sound with his tongue and cheek. "He's a charming young man indeed, smart too. He's good for you son. A bit young, but I suppose that doesn't matter now does it?" He grinned and looked to his wife, who was almost five years his senior.

"No, it certainly doesn't," Phil smiled. "He's my world, and I can't wait for you to get to know him better. He's a bit nervous you know."

"Is he?" Rose seemed surprised, smiling sympathetically. "I wouldn't have guessed it. He's awfully relaxed and lovely. He tells a good story too."

"Now Mum, he's probably relaxed because of Philip. The boy feels better because of Phil." Paul grinned and pat his son's broad shoulder. "Am I right?"

"Yeah, actually," Phil blushed. "Maybe the drinks helped too."

"Oh, the sweet darling," Rose fussed. "What can we do?"

"Nothing Mum," Phil smiled. "You're great. Just be yourselves." It occurred to him that there might be something that could help to ease the trace of tension for Dan. "Maybe there is one thing," he began. "Can we avoid talking about his parents for the time being?"

"Oh?" Rose looked concerned. She couldn't imagine the trouble.

"Let's just say that they aren't very supportive of the life that Dan has here with me. It's not about me; they believe that he is using me to avoid adulthood. It's disappointing, not to mention incredibly false."

Rose shook her head in horror and Paul made the clucking sound again. "A truly painful accusation," Rose whispered. "His own parents? Why I've just met him, and I can tell that he is an honest young man with the best of intentions. Is this why we won't be meeting them?"

Phil raised his brows and sighed sadly. "Yes, I'm afraid so. They've declined a visit, and it's been really difficult for Dan, for both of us actually. I'm so angry about it. I'm sure that they are good people, but their accusations are hurtful. I'm planning to go see them myself after you leave."

Paul nodded. "You do that son. Daniel's a good man. I'm proud of you."

"If they could only see you two together," Rose said sadly, "surely they would know better." She looked to her husband and then to her son. "You just be sure to let Daniel know that he doesn't have to worry about convincing us of his good nature and sincerity." Rose stroked Phil's rough cheek and pat it lovingly. "The way he looks at you," Rose sounded a bit emotional, smiling widely, "it tells me everything that I need to know."

* * *

"Do they really, Phil? How do you know for sure?" Dan wrinkled up his forehead and swayed gently, suddenly gripping Phil's arm more tightly.

Phil, who had yet to remove a single piece of clothing, sat Dan down on the edge of the bed and started to remove his socks. Dan watched him kneel between his long legs, carefully peeling the socks back to reveal more of his warm, smooth, skin. Phil tossed the socks aside and stood to cup Dan's face in his hands. He smiled as he spoke.

"Because they said so," Phil stroked Dan's cheeks with his thumbs. "They love you, Dan, just like I knew that they would. You've impressed them just by being yourself."

Dan blinked and hiccupped again, more aggressively this time, causing Phil's hands to vibrate.

"That's it," Phil giggled. "I'm pouring you some water." He walked to the dresser and uncorked the water carafe, pouring Dan a full glass.

"Here, Darling," Phil returned, holding the curved glass to Dan's pretty lips.

"Thank you," Dan whispered. He took a healthy drink and winked before holding his breath attempting to stop the hiccups from wracking his tired body. He held air inside of his rosy cheeks, which made him look like an actual chipmunk. Phil felt compelled to kiss him just then. He bent forward to press his lips to his partner's face, and Dan started to laugh inwardly; everything that Phil did seemed funny.

Suddenly, all of the air came rushing out like a rapidly-deflating balloon, and Dan started to laugh hysterically. Phil tickled him and kissed his face like a puppy, licking and sniffing his cheek with giddy enthusiasm. Dan tumbled backward on to the mattress and pulled Phil with him. Dan lay warm, sleepy, and slightly intoxicated with Phil on top of him. He liked the feeling of his daddy's body weight and the feel of his suit against his bare skin. If he had been thinking clearly, Dan would have remembered that Phil's parents were just down the hall.

Phil grinned and sighed in his ear. Dan could see his own reflection in Phil's glasses. There was something incredibly sexy about being almost completely naked while Phil remained fully clothed; he felt a bit like a toy.

He liked it.

"I wish we could play," Dan whispered, playfully tugging at his black frames. "Cause you look so hot like this," Dan hiccupped again anyway, surprising them both.

Phil laughed. "Oh yeah? Is that so, Daniel?" He ran his cool hands down Dan's hot sides and gripped his hips, right over the stretched fabric of his Calvin Klein pants. He felt the stretch and pulse of something hot under his palm. "Oh Jesus."

Dan giggled and closed his eyes. He wished that they were free to touch and love each other as they liked to do. He shook his head with disappointment and wrapped his arms around Phil's shoulders, hugging him.

"If you weren't so sleepy, I would make love to you regardless of my parents sleeping down the hall." Phil whispered, reaching across to turn down the bed. "I would peel off this suit and cover your mouth to keep you quiet while I fuck you." Phil curved his palm over Dan's mouth and rubbed against him to simulate sex.

Dan's eyes popped open and he gasped at the thought. Perhaps if he proved to more alert -

"And you know I'd have to cover your mouth, Daniel." Phil kissed over his ear and smiled. "Because you've never been quiet with me, and believe me, I would give you something to say."

Dan whined softly and squirmed, tossing his head to one side. "I could be quiet Phil," he insisted, his eyes fluttering. His body, though willing, was heavy with fatigue. He needed to sleep, and they both knew it. Still, it was fun to talk and tease.

"Wait until Sunday, Darling," Phil promised as he positioned his lover comfortably under the sheets, slowly drawing the covers up and across his beautiful form. He leaned down over Dan's ear, making him shiver at the sensation of his warm breath across its delicate, sensitive shell. "Daddy will take care of you on Sunday, and it won't matter how loudly you scream ... and you most certainly will."

Dan groaned, pressing his long thighs together and curling his legs up to his chest. Phil pushed his hair back and kissed his cheek. The sleepy boy surrendered at last, with the promise of his Daddy's love and attention still swirling hotly in his ear.

* * *

Phil woke alone. It had been almost ten months since he had woken up in a bed so quiet and empty. Although he was groggy with the heaviness of his sleep, he knew instinctively that Dan was not in the bathroom.

For a moment, he lay panicked. It was a reminder his life before Dan, the one in which warmth and companionship felt so out of reach, like it was meant for someone else. There had been an order to his life then; there was no mess, no one else to consider. He thought it was enough, that it had to be a choice - a career or a relationship, and that he couldn't possibly have both.

The morning's stillness used to relax him; now felt cold and even frightening. There were no twisted sheets or morning cuddles; there was no evidence of a night full of lovemaking.

It felt like a nightmare, though his senses started to return to him one by one. Daniel hadn't left him at all; he was only in the kitchen. There was a note on his pillow, scrawled in Dan's familiar left-handed scratch:

Good Morning Lover,

I got up early to surprise your parents with croissants. Can you smell them yet?

I couldn't sleep, and the idea came to me around five. I wanted to let you sleep. You looked so peaceful.

Sorry to leave our bed empty, I know how much you like to wake me up with kisses Daddy.

I will make it up to you.

Love,  
Dan

Phil smiled and folded the note in half. He brushed it against his lips before slipping it into his bedside drawer. It smelled of his partner.

He loved that Dan was so thoughtful to have left a note, and even more that he got up early to make something so special for his parents. It made him feel proud.

Phil rolled over to Dan's side of the bed and pushed his face into his lover's pillow, just as Dan had done in the very beginning. His lover's scent aroused him, and he breathed deeply into the soft mound, tugging at the corners.

All at once, Phil remembered the moment that Dan confessed to having touched himself in the bed while thinking of him. He had come, he said bashfully, apologizing profusely. The whole scenario had Phil hard in his pants. The boy had been thinking of him, wanting his touch.

Phil moved his hips against Dan's side of the mattress, his heavy cock finding friction in the very place where his lover's hips would be. His scent was so much stronger now, so Phil buried his face in the pillow and opened his mouth to see if he could taste him too.

"Oh Dan," he whispered into the center of the pillow, scooping his hips faster and faster. Part of him hoped that Dan would open the bedroom door and find him like this. He thought about what he would do if his lover walked in right now. He would reach out for him and pull him into the bed. He would hold him and move over his body just as he did over the mattress. He would push his face into Dan's glorious neck and breathe his scent as he pumped into his hot body.

He would tell Dan about this; he would tell him that he made him crazy and that waking up without him made his body ache.

Phil was grateful for his ability to remain absolutely silent when on his own, though it was impossible when he was with Dan. Even the bed itself afforded him privacy; it allowed him to throw his hips forward and back without so much as a single creak or splinter.

He started to feel that burn in his belly, that wonderful pit of heat that took him straight to Dan. He imagined that he was moving in and out of him now, his long neck stretched out, his lips opening again and again, gasping for air.  
Nothing would ever feel like Dan's body. He craved his baby's warmth and his smell.

He came deep into a pocket of the bedsheets, as well as his own pants. If he hadn't been so shocked by the intensity of his own need, he would have laughed at himself for behaving so much like a teenage boy.

His lover was on the other side of their home, baking croissants, completely unaware that Phil had just pleasured himself at the trace of his scent. What should have been humiliating made Phil feel warm and tingly. He couldn't wait to tell Dan.

* * *

"Philip! Good morning, Darling! Join us; we were just visiting with your Daniel." Rose stood and opened her arms. Her husband cupped his mug of coffee and acknowledged his son briefly before returning his attention to Dan. The two seemed to be engaged in a conversation of some sort. Phil was delighted to see his family together at the dining table. It made him feel proud and inexplicably tender in the heart. He caught sight of his partner; Dan looked surprisingly well for having little-to-no sleep.

"Good morning, Mum," Phil kissed his mother's cheek and asked after her sleep. Paul and Dan continued to speak privately.

"Phil, Daniel makes the most incredible croissants," Rose gushed. "And he taught himself to bake?"

Phil smiled proudly. "He did. Isn't he amazing? He's a self starter for sure; it is one of the many things that I love about him." Phil spoke quietly enough so that he wouldn't distract Dan or his father.

"I wondered if we should've woken you, but Daniel thought that you deserved the extra rest. He told us how hard you've been working. He truly has your best interests at heart, Phil. He's such an angel. He's told us all about how you two met."

Phil couldn't believe it. His mouth fell open and his head snapped upward. He watched Dan, who appeared to be quite relaxed, listen to his father speak. He would occasionally nod and twist his mouth in concentration. Phil looked to his mum. She was still smiling warmly.

Dan had been so conflicted about the origins of their relationship. Phil couldn't possibly imagine what helped his partner to feel at ease about the truth.

Phil, of course, had absolutely no shame in their beginnings, but it had occurred to him on several occasions that he had, what most people would consider, the more "respectable" role in their original relationship. Dan was the one who sought his care, his guidance, and his support as a sugar baby.

It was difficult for Phil to see the shame in it, particularly because Dan was neither dependent nor selfish. He supposed that some were, and he felt adamant about distinguishing Dan from the lot of them.

"Oh?" Phil questioned. "And did he tell you that it was love at first sight? Because for me, it was." He looked across the kitchen at his partner, whose dimples could be seen as he smiled. "I know that now."

Rose rest her head against Phil's bicep. She saw between her son and his chosen partner, what she knew between herself and Paul. They received their fair share of criticism for their age gap as young lovers.

"He did," Rose smiled, lifting her head to pour Phil's coffee. "He said that it was love at first sight for him." She handed the mug to her son and sighed happily. "And you too? How beautiful; how truly beautiful."

Phil looked at Dan with renewed adoration. He knew that Dan had fallen for him early on, though he had no idea that it had been at first sight. He realized that he was staring when Paul repeated his name a third time.

"Phil?" Paul stood, waving his arm humorously. "Are you still asleep, Boy?" Everyone laughed, including Phil.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Good morning." Phil felt familiar arms around his waist and a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning, Darling," Phil smiled, returning the kiss without a moment's hesitation. Dan smiled brightly; he was positively beaming.

"Good morning." Dan was no longer wearing his apron. He looked beautiful in a soft lilac jumper and white jeans. Phil thought that the best thing about his look was his confidence. He wished he could speak to his partner privately. "You got my note." He spoke softly, as if it were their little secret. Phil smiled and nodded.

Paul and Rose busied themselves at the table, allowing the couple a few moments to greet each other privately.

"I can't believe you did all of this," Phil whispered. "You're amazing. And I did miss you."

Dan, who enjoyed his lover's praise, smiled sweetly. His cheeks were perfectly rosy, presumably from the warmth of the oven.

"Thank you," Dan whispered softly. "I've had the best morning with your parents, Phil."

"Yeah?" Phil held his hands; they felt dry and even, not at all like they had been yesterday. Poor Dan had been so nervous about meeting Paul and Rose that he had trembled and sweat uncontrollably. "That makes me so happy, Daniel. You have no idea how proud it makes me to see you feeling so confident."

"You told me to be myself, so I am. I decided that if I can't be myself with my own parents, I would try it with yours. And you know what? We're getting on so well. It feels really good." Dan squeezed their hands together and wrinkled up his nose cutely. "You make me want to always be myself, Phil."

Phil wrinkled his forehead and his eyes deepened. It was the most honest and inspiring thing that anyone had ever said to him. He just stood there, looking at his beautiful partner in complete awe. He hadn't counted on this.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. It was never meant to be this perfect, this wonderful. He never expected to fall in love or to find that it would grow exponentially stronger with time, and he certainly never believed that he could love another person this well.

Dan kissed his cheek and didn't wait for a reply. He just sort of smiled and returned to the dining room, looking back over his shoulder once to wink at him.

It was decidedly harder to breathe with a full heart.

Again, Phil was reminded of their conversation about the fear of regret and vulnerability. It felt like a lifetime ago, that night in bed. It was Dan who encouraged him to embrace vulnerability when he asked him to return his love, and because he trusted the beautiful boy so completely, Phil had.

Phil watched his family enjoy each other's company with an entirely new kind of peace in his heart.


	31. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil revisits the argument of regret versus vulnerability in his mind and exposes his soft spots to Dan in a moment of full disclosure.

"You did not," Dan sat wide-eyed and mouth agape at his daddy's little confession.

"I'm telling you the truth," Phil insisted. "I swear to God it happened, Daniel. Go look at the sheets if you don't believe me."

Dan's face changed; his eyes drooped, and his jaw slackened. He loved that a man like Phil could want him so badly. It still didn't feel completely real to be the object of his affection, let alone the subject of his deepest desires.

"Fuck," Dan let it escape his lips. He tried to imagine how Phil must have looked: hot, ruffled, and completely out of control rubbing up against the sheets while seizing his pillow.

"Daniel?" Phil smirked.

"I swear to God, Phil," Dan shook his head and drove his fingers into the sofa. "You're so hot ... it's all so ... _fuck_."

Phil giggled and play-swat at Dan's bottom. He loved seeing his young lover all wound up. It made him absolutely crazy. He couldn't wait to have his way with Dan at last; and in just a few short hours, he would.

"We have time," Dan winked. "Please tell me more." He shifted his body so that their thighs touched, and he slid his hand stealthily along his own thigh, slipping it up and over Phil's knee. He gave his partner a suggestive little squeeze.

"You naughty boy," Phil whispered deeply. "I ought to teach you a lesson."

Dan shivered.

"What kind of lesson, Daddy?" Dan played along. He felt especially bold today, presumably because yesterday had gone so very well.

Phil said nothing. He simply leaned in and ghosted his lips over Dan's ear, lightly kissing the edge of his jaw. He returned the squeeze, though it was far more subtle. Dan wondered how he did it. Dan was always wondering how Phil did things.

"Later, Darling," Phil whispered with the sexiest of grins on his face.

* * *

The more Phil watched Dan interact with his parents, the angrier he became. Dan deserved this kind of support from his own parents.

Phil reconsidered confronting them. What if it backfired? What if his interference created even more trouble for Dan? It bothered him that there was no obvious solution. Why did everything have to be so complicated? 

He wanted to be Dan's hero; he wanted to defend his partner's honor and set the record straight. Phil also wanted peace, and though it wasn't as important as Dan's mistreatment, perhaps he wanted to be accepted by his future in laws too.

Phil believed that Dan deserved respect. He knew that he couldn't very well appear on the Howell's doorstep and demand that his partner, their son, be treated fairly and respectfully, could he? There were no such rules of etiquette, and Phil almost always followed the rules.

He needed to regroup and focus his anger into something more productive. Could he write an email? The kind that he would never actually send? It was a reasonable idea, perhaps one that would shave the edge off of his anger and resentment - at least enough of it so that he could manage a well-written and respectful email requesting a phone call or meeting. Regardless of the possibilities, Phil would not act without Dan's permission. He learned that Dan's trust was absolutely everything, and he would never, ever, betray it.

In the beginning, it surprised Phil to realize that caring for another person extended far beyond physical security and stability. He always knew that he could provide the kinds of things that money could buy, and he prided himself on this. The most important things, however, could not be purchased, resourced, or custom-created; these things had to come directly from Phil.

He was a man who believed himself to be capable of many things, though he had not yet had the opportunity to prove his ability to defend. There was the incident with Niall and Liam awhile back, but this was a much bigger beast. That was hot anger, and this was cold.

This kind of anger was new. To be unable to immediately resolve Dan's pain caused Phil his own pain and discomfort. It was a feeling of helplessness, and he equated it to the terror of vulnerability.

The early discussion of regret versus vulnerability had been a recurring theme in their relationship. Back then, Phil had chosen vulnerability as his greatest fear, and Dan had chosen regret.

Today Phil would undoubtedly choose regret as his worst fear. He often thought about how Dan could have been nothing more than a regret. It was a frightening thing to speak to Dan that night in the bar, though not a single soul would have known it, least of all Dan himself. It took everything that Phil had to allow himself the pleasure of the boy's company. He was the first man for which Phil was willing to be vulnerable.

Dan made it easy. He made loving and trusting so easy that it hardly felt like vulnerability at all. Everything about loving Dan was easy, except for this. Phil would have to draw upon his strength to remain the rational man that his partner deserved.

He made a decision then, in the moment before he pulled his father aside.

Phil would have no regrets.

* * *

It was almost embarrassing when Dan's packages arrived in the day's mail delivery. Even Phil recognized how one could perceive his gifts as excessive.

"I'll take them to the bedroom, Darling," Phil collected as many boxes as he could carry. "Go ahead and visit with my parents."

"Are you sure, Phil?" Dan seemed uncomfortable. "If you don't mind, I'd really rather you visit with them a little longer. They'll be gone soon, and you should have more time. I can manage."

It was just Phil's way to fuss over Dan. And more and more, it was becoming Dan's way to insist that he relax.

"Yeah?" Phil smiled.

"Absolutely," Dan replied, kissing his lover's freshly-shaven cheek. "Go."

"I love you, Daniel." Phil curved his lips and made a clucking sound. "And soon I'm going to show you just how much."

Dan, who had just managed to balance three boxes atop one another, gasped at Phil's little promise and dropped the entire stack. He blushed and fumbled around humorously while Phil greeted his parents in the next room.

* * *

Dan misread his partner completely. This wasn't the hungry, needy kind of lovemaking that he expected. It was tender and loving and deliberate. Phil held him and kissed him, never once tugging at his clothing to get him naked. It was an unexpected kind of loving, but it was beautiful and wonderful, nonetheless.

Still, Phil had eluded to something else, something hotter and, well, earth-shattering. Dan would have worried about Phil's interest if he hadn't been so deeply focused on his tender kisses and caresses.

"Phil," Dan spike softly, his neck stretched as far back as it could go without flattening his airway and cutting off his oxygen.

"Yeah?" Phil breathed heavily over the now-wet skin of his baby's collarbone.

"Do you want me?" Dan asked, unsure and timid.

"What?" Phil stopped working on the long, languid, strokes along Dan's throat. "Do I want you?"

"Yeah, I mean, do you want to have sex with me?

"Daniel, what do you think this is? Of course I want you. And right now, I don't want to have  _sex_  with you," Phil replied, sounding hurt. "I want to  _make love to you_. There's a difference you know."

Dan felt Phil pull away from his body. Cool air rushed in to fill the space that he left behind.

"Phil?" Dan pulled his head forward and looked up with confusion. Phil seemed upset, disappointed maybe.

"Phil?" Dan repeated. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

Phil adjusted his glasses and shifted uncomfortably where he sat.

"I didn't mean-" Dan began.

"I know, Daniel. You didn't do anything wrong. It's me. I wanted something different, and we weren't on the same page ... it's fine."

Dan didn't feel like it was 'fine.' In fact, his tummy felt suddenly sour.

"What ... what do you want, Phil? You want to make love?" Dan spoke softly. "I want that too, I was just-"

"Expecting an animal? Waiting for me to pounce on you and fuck you like an animal again?" Phil questioned. Dan felt hurt. He didn't know what was happening.

"No, I mean, maybe ... I don't know." Dan felt his chest tighten and his throat narrow.

"I'm sorry, Dan," Phil almost whispered. "I misled you. I just ... I changed my mind."

Dan could hear a strange sort of sadness in his daddy's voice. It was something that hurt him deeply. It made his heart feel cold and his tummy sick.

"Should I go? To another room?" Dan felt as though Phil needed some time to sort himself out. He seemed disappointed and even angry.

"What? Why?" Phil looked up, suddenly panicked. "Why would you say that?"

Dan felt so confused. He wanted things to be easy. He wanted to go back to kissing.

"You seem upset, and I don't know why. I just-" Dan stopped. He looked down at his hands. They were empty. They should have been holding Phil's.

"I'm sorry, Daniel," Phil choked. "Come here Darling." He opened his arms and Dan felt overwhelming relief. Dan didn't hesitate. He curled up against Phil's chest and smashed his face into that warm place over his heart. He felt like he could cry.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel," Phil repeated softly. "It's me. It's my fault. I know that I gave you the impression that we were going to be all over each other right away," Phil swallowed. "I'm sorry, Darling." Dan felt his lover's fingers in his hair and his chin resting on the crown of his head. He thought he felt the distinct heat and trickle of a tear as well.

"Phil?" Dan whispered from below his chin.

"Did I hurt you? God, did I make you feel badly? Fuck. I am so sorry," Phil was definitely crying. Dan scrambled around underneath him to get to his face. When he got there, he held Phil's pale, narrow, wet face between his warm palms.

"Shhh," Dan soothed. "It's okay. We're okay." He kissed Phil's slightly-chapped, pink lips and said it again.

"I didn't mean to snap at you," Phil cried harder. "I was just trying to love you. I changed my mind. Sex didn't feel like enough ... I wanted something deeper. I wanted to make love to you. I know that you were expecting something else from me, I ... fuck, it didn't feel right. We fucked hard before my parents got here; you called me an animal. I loved it, Daniel, but there is a time and a place. I missed us that way. I wanted to know that you still wanted love and not just sex. I don't always feel like an animal ... especially not today."

Dan couldn't believe it. He had seen Phil emotional many times, but this was new. Something was bothering him, something more than just the way in which they made love.

"I understand all of that, and I love you for it. Of course I want your love." Dan smoothed his palms over Phil's cheeks and held his jaws. "I want whatever you give me. I love us all the ways, Phil."

Phil sighed and let his eyes fall closed.

"But Phil? What else? What is bothering you?" Dan held their hands in his lap. "Tell me."

Phil would not lie. He wouldn't deny his lover the truth, even if it made him look weak. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"No," Dan braced himself. "And I don't want you to try."

"Okay," Phil conceded. He wiped at his own face with his sleeves and twisted his mouth into funny shapes before speaking. "You told me once that you liked my soft spots," Phil whispered. He looked up to meet Dan's deep eyes. "I certainly hope that is still true."

Dan felt sad and hollow. "Of course it is, Phil."

Phil nodded sadly and continued. "I'm supposed to have answers, Daniel. I am supposed to know exactly what to say and what to do, but I don't. I don't know what to do about your parents; it's killing me."

Dan gasped. It hurt him deeply to see Phil in this much pain. He wanted to press their lips together and withdraw it from his body.

"Phil," Dan began, "who says that you're supposed to have the answers? Who says that you're supposed to know exactly what to say and what to do?"

Dan waited. Phil just sat and sniffed, slurping up his newly-fallen tears.

"Me. I say that, Daniel. I've always said it. I am your-"

"No," Dan snapped. "Don't. You're  _not_. You shredded that agreement, remember? Because I sure do. You ripped it to fucking shreds and made love to me right on top of it. Tell me that you remember that."

Phil's eyes widened. Of course he remembered.

"Now, when that agreement ended, our relationship began, right?" Dan searched Phil's eyes.

"Yes." Phil's lips trembled.

"Yeah. We began. And we became partners, Phil. We have equal obligations to each other. You have no more to me than I have to you, right?"

Phil felt a surge of pride rip through his body.

"I already told you that you're perfect just as you are. I don't expect you to solve every problem or carry every burden. In fact, I want to know that you trust me enough to solve half ... to carry half." Dan's gaze was intense. Phil liked it. It lifted him up and filled him with such a combination of things: it was love, pride, comfort, and relief.

"I do. I do trust you, Daniel." Phil looked directly into his eyes. "And you're absolutely right. God, I am so proud of you." Phil held Dan's hands in his lap now. He brought them to his lips and kissed their smooth, tanned, backs and then rubbed them softly across his cheek.

"Proud of me?"

"God, yes. Daniel, listen to yourself." Phil smiled tearfully. "You have all the answers today ... you know exactly what to say and what to do." He pressed his forehead to Dan's and glossed over his partner's perfect pink lips, breathing gently against them. "Maybe it's okay that I don't have all of the answers ... maybe sometimes it will be you."

Dan smiled. He nodded, pressing their skin together. "Yeah, exactly. And sometimes we will both have answers and we may even argue about that." Dan grinned.

"True," Phil giggled, sniffling. "Or maybe there will be times when neither of us know what to do ... what then?"

Dan smiled and kissed Phil's lips sweetly. "Then we figure it out together and know that we still admire each other even when we're stumped." He kissed Phil again, "you don't need to have all the answers, Phil, neither of us do."

"My God, I love you," Phil held Dan's face now. "You're such a smart man ... so beautiful and smart and kind. Daniel, you make me so proud."

Dan blushed and climbed into his lover's lap. He wrapped his long arms around Phil's neck and let his body go soft against him. "Make love to me, Phil ... please.

And Phil did.

* * *

"Donovan is picking up our dry cleaning order in an hour, Daniel. I need your suit, Darling." Phil collected his own items from the closet. He felt so much better for having confessed his insecurities to Dan, and better yet for having made love to him.

It had been a particularly emotional lovemaking session, one in which Phil was especially generous with his mouth. He used it to show his young lover gratitude.

"I tried to keep it all together," Dan giggled, holding a hanger of twisted garments. "I was a little drunk that night, remember?"

"I do," Phil laughed. "You were so precious. You were just drunk enough to be relaxed but not nearly enough to be sloppy. It reminded me of the night that we met." Phil smiled fondly. His eyes looked far away, as if he were recalling images from their meeting.

"God, I was so nervous," Dan shook his head as he helped Phil collect his laundry. "I couldn't believe that I was actually talking to someone like you. You made me tingle all over."

"Did I?" Phil smirked.

"I was ready to go home with you, Phil." Dan blushed. "I told your parents that it was love at first sight. I know that now. I was immediately willing to do anything for you." Dan dropped the button-up shirt that he had been holding. Its collar still smelled of Phil's cologne.

"Why haven't you ever told me that? Phil grinned. He had also stopped working.

"I don't know," Dan smiled. "Sometimes I feel like you just know everything that I am thinking or feeling, and then I forget that I haven't actually said it out loud. Is that weird?"

Phil twitched his mouth to one side in concentration. "Yeah, it is kind of weird actually." He laughed straight away; he couldn't help it. Dan laughed too and made a playful swipe at his lover's bottom.

"No, Daniel, it's not weird, not really. It's quite beautiful, what we have. I love that we know each other so well. You probably know that I fell in love with you long before I said it, do you not?"

Dan beamed. He had known. He still remembered Phil's internal struggle, the one between his head and his heart. Then there was the matter of his body. Poor Phil had gone and fallen in love, and he had been absolutely terrified.

Phil zipped the garment bags and gathered the hangers in his hands. He liked the weight of it all, their suits all mixed together. He smiled.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"You make me so happy. Everything that you do, everything that you are ... you make me so unbelievably happy. Sending our dry cleaning together makes me happy."

Dan felt a pang of emotion. It started in his throat and radiated outward in all directions. It was a simple thing, the dry cleaning, yet it was everything. He realized then how much he needed everything to be mixed together that way.

"I know exactly what you mean," Dan began. He stood and walked to meet Phil, who was managing a massive pile of garment bags between his fingers. "You make me happy too, Phil. I've never been happier in my entire life."

They stood in the center of the bedroom, unmoving and silent. Both men felt full and peaceful. It was one of the many things that they didn't have to speak about; their feelings were shared.

Phil almost abandoned his whole plan while standing there. He nearly dropped the bags and followed his heart. It wasn't what he had envisioned, but maybe it was even better. Dan looked so happy, so completely happy. It was their bedroom, not the Isle. They had been collecting dry cleaning, not seashells.

Phil stood speechless and still, imagining himself walking across the room to the safe behind the mirror. He looked at Dan and then imagined his pleasant confusion.

"Phil," he would giggle, "what on earth are you doing?" Dan would squeak, scrambling to collect the fallen hangers ....

"I've forgotten something," Phil says without further consideration. "Hold these for me?" He says with a smile. Dan agrees, though he doesn't know why.

Phil, who walks toward the mirror with purpose, smiles. His hands tremble as he shifts the frame to the side.

Phil has had many regrets in his life, though he decides, as he accesses the small vault, that missing this perfect moment will never be one of them.


	32. A Perfect Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil shows Dan everything that makes them a perfect fit.

Dan had only seen Phil go behind the mirror once before. He couldn't imagine what he would be doing back there, what he could have possibly forgotten.

Phil moved swiftly, never speaking or looking over his shoulder. He seemed to know exactly what he was after.

Dan stood, holding the garment bags between his fingers, blinking with curiosity.

It never occurred to Phil that Dan may ask questions. He replaced the mirror without incident and turned around slowly to face his partner.

Dan looked so very young standing there next to the bed. His face was smooth and golden, his cheeks blush and healthy. His eyes were large and round and dark. His pink lips barely touched one another. Phil thought that he saw them move; perhaps, he too, gasped.

"Daniel?" Phil's voice did not sound like his own. It sounded entirely too high and far away.

Dan just stood, completely unmoving but for his fingers. The bags were quite heavy and awkward to hold. The hangers seemed to slip right out of his hands. He nodded softly, as if incapable of anything else.

The bags fell to the bed, and several slid to the floor.

"Daniel," Phil repeated. He ignored the garment bags entirely, walking toward Dan. He took his left hand, which felt cool and foreign, inside of his own warm hand. Never looking away from Dan, Phil got down on his right knee.

"Daniel," he began again, "We once had a very important conversation about vulnerability and regret, right here in this room. Do you remember, Darling?" Phil smiled. Dan said 'yes' with his eyes, but he was far too surprised to speak. "And in the last year, you've taught me that there is nothing scary about being vulnerable with the right person and that regret is the most terrifying thing in the world. I promised myself that there would be no more regrets in my life, and Dan?" Phil paused. Dan looked positively beautiful. His lips trembled and his eyes filled with tears: Phil was proposing.

"Phil?" Dan squeaked. He smiled and bent down to meet his partner on his own knees. The garment bags crinkled beneath him.

"Yes, Daniel," Phil smiled. "I'm really doing this now."

Dan's breathing started to pick up and his chest heaved under his shirt. He kept blinking away tears so that he could see his lover's perfect face, though it was becoming harder and harder to do.

"Daniel, I know that you're young, and I know that we have talked about this, but my God, I will regret it for the rest of my life if I don't ask you right here, right now. I can't imagine waiting another day to make you my forever. I love you more than anything, and I need you in my life as my husband. Marry me, Daniel. Please say that you will."

Phil looked surprised, like he couldn't believe how easy it was to ask. He trembled with joy and anticipation. Dan, who was truly sobbing, gripped Phil's hands with both of his own. He pulled them to his lips and spoke softly against his fingertips.

"I will, I will. Yes, Phil.  _Yes_." Dan kissed his knuckles all over and pressed his wet cheek against them. He looked up into Phil's eyes, which were also blurred with hot tears. "Yes."

Phil pulled Dan into his lap and kissed his face, his hands, and finally his lips. He pressed their cheeks together so that the tears that ran between them were indecipherable.

"I love you, Daniel. I love you so much," Phil repeated in a strange voice as he kissed his lover's stained cheeks.

"I love you, Phil," Dan cried and whispered against him. He never expected this. Phil had truly taken him by surprise. Phil looked so young and completely exposed on the floor like this. He wasn't 'Daddy'; he was Phil, and he wanted to marry Dan.

Dan thought about everything that had ever happened in this bedroom. It had been an exciting and unique progression, this love of theirs. Nothing about their relationship was conventional, and Dan loved it. Even on the floor, with his eyes closed, and his lips on Phil's, he thought about how much he wanted to see Phil wear a ring. Dan wanted everyone to see it and know that he had been chosen.

As if Dan could have breathed the very thought into Phil's lungs, Phil pulled back slowly and carefully to look his partner in the eyes. He smiled tearfully and fumbled at his side for the small, black, box.

"I almost forgot," Phil grinned, wiping futilely at the constant stream of tears. "Here, Darling," Phil smiled hugely, "your ring."

Dan's heart stopped. He held his breath and rocked forward on his knees, peering into the velveteen, satin-lined box. There, between two, cushioned pillows, was an incredibly stunning diamond-encrusted band with an even larger diamond at its center. It was so sparkly, and Dan's eyes were so wet with tears, that thousands of tiny rainbows appeared from the endless facets. The air whooshed from Dan's lungs and he teetered forward into Phil's arms.

"Jesus, are you okay?" Phil laughed, holding his baby to his chest. Dan found comfort in his lover's heartbeat just then. He lay against it and sobbed. Phil let him.

Dan lay warm and limp, allowing Phil to lift his left hand. He wiggled the ring from its place hold in the box and slipped it over Dan's long, tanned, ring finger. "There." Phil smiled. "There now. Look at that, Daniel. It's a perfect fit."

And it certainly was. They admired it together. It sparkled and shone against Dan's warm skin; it nearly glowed. The weight of it felt really, really, good. It was a symbol of Phil's love and dedication, and it was absolutely stunning. Dan couldn't believe it belonged to him, that Phil had chosen him.

"Phil?" He asked softly from that perfect place inside of Phil's collar.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Will you wear my promise ring? Please? I want people to know that we're engaged, but I haven't a got ring for you. Please wear mine." Dan began to tug at the titanium band on his right ring finger.

Phil felt an unexpected wave of emotion at his partner's gesture. It touched him deeply, and he too began to sob. Dan just smiled and giggled as he moved the band from his right finger to Phil's left.

"There. A perfect fit." Dan smiled and lay back inside of Phil's chest.

"It's still warm from you," Phil whispered. He kissed Dan's lips, and the taste of salt surprised them both.

* * *

They lay in a hot, naked, heap on the floor, never having bothered to make it to the bed. Dan laughed when he realized that they were on top of the dry cleaning.

"Well, so much for that," he snorted, lifting the corner of a garment bag.

Phil laughed too. "Nonsense, we've got time. Why look, Darling, we still have eight minutes." He tapped the face of his watch.

Dan shook his head and smiled, leaning closer and closer to Phil's cheek. He kissed it and whispered, "it's not going to happen, Mr. Lester."

"Oh yeah?" Phil giggled. "Watch me."

"No." Dan climbed on top of the man on the floor and leaned forward to press their lips together once more. "Let him knock. No one will answer. He will get the hint and come back tomorrow." Dan smirked and stroked Phil's cheek with his fingertips and winked. "Besides, you look like you're about to be busy."

Phil's eyes rolled back and he hummed, taking Dan's lovely ass in his hands, kneading it eagerly.

"You naughty boy," Phil smirked. "I did promise you a lesson, didn't I?"

Dan nodded, throwing his shoulders back and pushing his bare chest out in front of him. "Yeah, you sort of did."

"Hmm," Phil growled softly, "relax." He tapped Dan's bare bottom and rolled him to the side, scooping him up into his arms. He carried him to the bed, where he lay him down among the tousled pillows and blankets. "Shhh. Wait here, yeah?"

Dan watched as Phil slipped back into his clothing and collected the garment bags from the floor. "Wait, Phil, aren't you going to-"

Phil walked over and pressed his finger to Dan's pink, puffed, lips. "Shhh, Darling. I know what I'm doing. I'm getting rid of this. Do you really think that I can fuck you hard with Donovan standing right outside? No; it's not happening. I don't want to be quiet and I don't want to stop, so here it goes." He smiled. "This is your lesson in patience. Good things come to those who wait my love." Before Dan could whine or complain, Phil was gone.

* * *

"Oh God, oh God, oh my God, Phil!" Dan arched his back like a cat, pressing his spine into the mattress. Phil had never gone this deeply before. Dan clawed and scrambled beneath him, opening his long longs wider and wider to receive more. Phil sweat profusely from his brow, grunting into Dan's damp shoulder as he fucked him.

"Oh Jesus, I'm gonna come, Baby. Tell me where you want it ... tell Daddy."

It had been so long since Phil had called himself 'Daddy.' Dan shivered and shook at the reference. God how he had missed it.

"Inside, Daddy! Inside!" Dan cried and curled his fingertips into Phil's shoulders, bouncing wildly with his vigorous thrusts. "Fuck!"

His feet flopped at his ankles, which were tightly crossed at the base of Phil's spine. He came untouched, spraying copious amounts of thick, hot, come between their bodies. It landed on their chests, their bellies, and even on their chins.

"Fuck, Daniel," Phil huffed, watching his lover's gorgeous prick throb with orgasm. "I'm-"

Dan would never tire of the flood of heat that filled his insides. It was a glorious feeling, and he squeezed himself tightly closed as if to say, "stay."

Dan hung from his lover's frame, quite like a sloth. He kissed up into Phil's mouth, desperately reaching for more. It was an expression of how much he loved their ways, specifically the way in which they made love repeatedly. It felt so good to be so close, and though there was always 'forever,' forever was now around their fingers.

Dan wondered if it would ever feel real, this life with Phil. Just as he had come to accept that he deserved a man like Phil, his partner would inevitably give him more: more trust, more attention, more of a commitment. The promise ring had been like a place holder, like Phil had added their names to a long list for a romantic table for two, knowing that the wait could be substantial. Dan wondered what changed and when it happened. How long did Phil have the ring?

Dan liked the way that the lay together after lovemaking. It was always and never the same. Truths were spoken, and it always reminded Dan a bit of borderline drunkenness: there was a warmth and a fuzziness that followed.

Phil sighed contently as he nosed the edge of Dan's ear. "You always smell so good," he grinned.

Dan made a sweet breathy sound and nuzzled back. "That tickles, and thanks." They sat quietly for several minutes. Phil stroked Dan's jaw and then lay his head over his heart. The thump was beautiful and strong.

"Phil?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you parents know?"

Phil thought he could detect a sliver of pain in his lover's voice. He placed his palm in the center of Dan's bare chest and rolled his thumb over the prominent freckle in its center.

"Yes." Phil replied softly. "They know, they just don't know that I asked you tonight. This wasn't the plan you know."

Dan wasn't surprised. Phil had a lovely relationship with his parents. Dan adored the way they were together. For three whole days he felt like he was part of their little family.

"Are they happy?" Dan whispered tearfully. "About this? About us?"

Phil's heart started to crack. He could feel the splintering begin. "Yes, Daniel, they are unbelievably happy about us. My mum told me that she would have picked you for me herself." Phil managed a small giggle. "They love you, and they love you for me."

Dan smiled. At least Phil's family was supportive. He felt a pang of regret, the very thing that he feared the most. Maybe he too could have this with his own parents, if only he had been braver. Dan suddenly felt awful; he realized that he had not only deprived himself of love and support, but Phil as well. Would his partner truly never know the joy of being loved and celebrated by in laws?

"I'm so sorry," Dan whispered. Tears fell from the planes of his face and slipped into his ears, causing him to flinch and shiver.

"Whatever for?" Phil lifted his head, looking sad and concerned. "Daniel? Talk to me, Darling. What is it?" He sat up and turned to see his new fiancé in tears.

Dan shook his head and covered his face with his hands.

"Baby, please talk to me." The splinters became shards.

"It's my fault, Phil," Dan pulled the sheets tightly around him. "I wasn't brave enough to tell my parents the truth when you came into my life, and now they don't understand ... maybe if I had-"

"No," Phil interrupted. "Don't do this. Dan, you did absolutely nothing wrong."

"But I did, Phil," Dan sniffled. "I should have been honest from the very beginning, you know, about who I am."

"Daniel, I need you to listen to me. There is a reason that you kept that part of you hidden. What motivated you to hide it?"

"Fear. I was afraid that my parents wouldn't accept me." Dan hiccupped.

"Exactly. You had reason to believe that you would be rejected by your own parents, so you made the decision to keep parts of your life private. There is nothing wrong with wanting to protect yourself my love, nothing at all." Phil pulled Dan to his chest and rocked him gently. "And as it turns out, based on their reaction, you were right to be reserved. Now this is not to say that they will never change their minds, because they might. But, Daniel, please don't apologize. Please don't blame yourself."

"I just started thinking about how exciting it is for you to share me with your parents, and I wish that I could do the same. I wish that I could give you more family, Phil ... just like you've done for me."

Phil swallowed hard. It hurt to learn that part of Dan's pain came from what he couldn't give him.

"Shhh," Phil soothed. "That's alright, Darling. It will come. You _have_ given me family, don't you see that? You and I? We are family; we are the beginning of our family, and we can choose to make it bigger or we can decide to keep it small. Would I like to know your parents? Absolutely, but Dan?" Phil paused, rubbing his partner's arm and shoulder. "You're enough. You have always been enough."

Dan considered Phil's perspective. The man always knew what to say and exactly how to say it.

"It feels weird to be so happy and so full but also kind of empty?" Dan picked at the sheets. "I should be able to call them and tell them our news." He sighed and slipped down into the pillow, leaning against Phil's upper arm. His lover's scent was so comforting.

"I know, Daniel." Phil shrugged. "It breaks my heart, believe me." Phil was beginning to feel that burning coil of heat in the center of his chest.

Phil learned that anger solved nothing, and he refused to allow a mark to stain their special night.

"You know, Daniel, it wasn't supposed to happen like this," Phil smiled sweetly. "Not tonight. I had a whole plan." He gesticulated wildly, making Dan laugh.

"Really?" Dan smiled.

"It's the honest-to-God truth. I was going to ask you in Italy next month, at the seaside." Phil shook his head. "But tonight just felt right, and you have taught me to do what feels right. Have I ever told you that? You have shown me that 'the moment' is far bigger than 'the plan.' You make me want to follow my heart, Daniel."

Dan's face slowly transformed into a gentle, proud smile. He piled his hands over top of Phil's.

"Yeah? That is one of the nicest things that anyone has ever said to me." Dan raised his brows and sighed. It was true: Phil had been so careful before Dan sauntered into his life. He lived according to plans, rarely, if ever, by heart.

"It's true, Daniel," Phil insisted. "You've showed me that spontaneity doesn't have to mean messy."

Dan did not often think about how he had improved Phil's life. It made him feel amazing to know that he had given gifts despite having so little to offer, or so he once believed.

"This doesn't seem real. None of this feels real," Dan gripped Phil's wrists. "I keep waiting for someone to wake me."

Phil giggled. "I assure you this is all very real." He slid his palm up the smooth plane of Dan's chest and pushed his fingers around to the back of his neck. "This is your life; this is  _our_  life."

They kissed, the soft sounds of their mouths meeting and separating filled the otherwise-quiet bedroom. Phil wondered if they would make love a third time; he certainly wasn't opposed.

"Phil?" Dan whispered between their deep and succulent kisses.

"Yes, Daniel?" Phil breathed.

"Why tonight?" Dan lifted his chin, nosing his way to his lover's cheek.

Phil pulled away reluctantly, dragging Dan's lower lip between his teeth.

"It was the most incredible thing, Dan. It was the dry cleaning, it was your suit against mine. It was you standing by the bed,  _our_  bed. It was me wanting this every day for the rest of our lives." Phil closed his eyes and his lashes tickled Dan's cheek. "It felt right. And I did what I wanted to do despite the plan. No regrets."

Dan's heart whooshed. He felt so happy that he could cry. Instead, he pulled his lover to him and let him know, in no uncertain terms, that he was deeply touched.

"None," Dan whispered as he kissed his lips. "No regrets."

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Phil pushed through the bedroom door with the tray. Dan had returned from the shower, his dark hair poised in little wet ringlets. His smile was warm and pure. He stood at Phil's side of the bed, tucking the corner of the clean duvet carefully between the mattress and the bedpost. Phil thought that he looked beautiful.

Dan's ring sparkled in the light. It made him so proud to see him wearing it. It had been designed for him months ago, back when forever started to feel like home.

"It's so beautiful, Phil," Dan smiled as he caught his partner staring. "It's extraordinary." He blushed, and it reminded Phil of the night that they first shared the very bed which Dan took care to make.

"I'm so glad you love it," Phil smiled, sliding the tray on to the surface of Dan's bedside table. "I spent ages designing it. I knew it would look incredible on you."

"I," Dan started to speak. He looked down at his left hand against the snowy white duvet. "I don't deserve this."

Phil left the tray and walked to Dan. "Yes, you do. And you know that you do. You deserve this. I deserve this. We deserve this, Daniel." He gripped Dan's arms firmly and looked deeply into his eyes. "Yeah?"

A slow, solid, smile spread across Dan's face. "Yeah," he agreed. "We do."

"That's my boy," Phil cooed. He looked at the freshly-made bed. "It looks like a cloud," he smiled and pat the fluffy surface, allowing his hand to sink into the soft mound of blankets.

"It does, doesn't it?" Dan laughed. He pushed his hand in right beside Phil's. "Just for us. It can be our cloud."

Phil knew, looking at his young partner, that he would never again live a dull life, or even a dull moment. He kissed Dan's shoulder sweetly.

"I've brought us cookies," Phil smiled. "And we're going to enjoy them right after I call my parents."

Dan nodded and smiled. He was excited.

Phil knew that if he suggested it, Dan would have insisted that it wasn't right, that it wasn't fair. He waited until he had his mum on the line before turning to Dan.

"I'm glad you're home safely. It was such a good visit Mum. Listen, is Dad around?" Phil reached for Dan's hand on top of "the cloud."

"Excellent," Phil looked at Dan, who was smiling brightly beside him. "Yes, he's right here. In fact, he has something exciting to tell you," Phil blinked as he spoke. He wanted Dan to have this. Without another word, he pressed 'speaker,' and passed his phone to Dan.

Dan's eyes moved back and forth looking for signs of regret in Phil's: there were none. He just smiled softly and nodded.

"Please," Phil whispered. "I want you to."

Dan accepted the phone, his long fingers trembling with excitement. He blinked until the tears that slipped along his waterline rolled over on to his cheeks.

If Dan couldn't share the exciting news of their engagement with his own parents, Phil was going to make sure that he could do it with his.

"Daniel?" Rose's voice sounded so small and far away.

"Yes, I'm here," Dan smiled. "Hello."

"Hello, Darling," Rose replied. "Paul is here too. Say hello, Paul."

Dan smiled at Phil.

"Hello Daniel, hello Phil," Paul called from the distance.

"Hello," they said in unison.

"Go ahead, Dan," Phil encouraged.

"Okay," Dan pressed his lips together and crinkled up his nose. He looked at Phil and said it: "Phil asked me to marry him tonight, and I said yes!"

Rose screamed and Paul laughed. Phil cried. Dan, who couldn't believe the size of his partner's heart, started to cry all over again. He had underestimated the significance of this moment. Phil had given him something truly special.

"Congratulations!" Rose finally cried. "Incredible!"

"I knew you couldn't wait for Italy," Paul chuckled. "Philip, you're a man in love."

It filled Dan's heart to hear the loving and supportive comments from Phil's parents. He felt a rush of appreciation for the people he would get to call family. He sat, unable to fully contain his gratitude, staring at his beautiful partner. The conversation eventually met its end, and it was Rose who suggested that the happy couple celebrate properly.

They lay in bed, Phil on the right, and Dan on the left, just as they had every night for the past eleven months. They ate warm cookies and laughed as crumbs fell between their bodies. There were kisses and soft pauses. And finally, there was a thank you.

"I know why you did that," Dan whispered. "Thank you."

Phil grinned. He felt whole and proud. Dan didn't refuse his gift. He didn't insist that he was undeserving or ill-equipped. He accepted the gift with grace.

"I love you, Daniel. It makes me so happy that I can give you things that mean something, things that money can't buy."

"I love you too, Phil," Dan smiled, intertwining their fingers beneath the sheets. "You've given me everything."

"I will always give you everything that I have. You've got the best of me." Phil smiled softly and looked down at the foot of the bed. He liked the way that their four feet made lumps. He nodded toward them and smiled at Dan. "There. You see that? Our feet?"

Dan giggled and nodded. "Yeah, what about them?"  
He just wanted to hear Phil say it.

"That is what made me ask you tonight. I like the way that 'mine' has become 'ours,' and one has become two. In this case, two has become four."

"I like it too, Phil," Dan pressed their foreheads together.

"And I like the way that our laughs blend together." Phil kissed his lips. "And I like the way our toothbrushes rest against each other." He kissed Dan again and again, whispering everything that he loved about their life together until words gave way to endless kisses.

"I love the way our lips move together," Dan whispered. "And the way that our bodies fit together too." Phil moaned softly and nodded against him.

"Mmm, indeed," Phil whispered. "We're a perfect fit, you and me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book holds a special place in my heart. It was a wonderful experience to write them this way, and I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did. I have plans to update this book with a single anniversary chapter in November.

**Author's Note:**

> This book has a total of 32 chapters and is a complete work.


End file.
